OneShots
by sydneycrush
Summary: Message me or comment who would like, short description of yourself, and what plot you would prefer.
1. Chapter 1

For biggestcodyfan

(Singing Before He Cheats)

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seat...

(Continues)

Step by step, I looked at the ground and sung along with Carrie Underwood balsting through my headphones. A cold chill came through my coat and I wrapped it tighter around me. It was barely October and I was freezing my butt off in New York City. I was looking at the ground, cautious to not step on the cracks in the sidewalk. it was like a mental game for me.

BUMP. Ow. I looked and saw I had bumped into a girl. She was short with blonde hair, and fair skin. She looked up at me and we both said, "Sorry."

I apoligized again and said, "Sorry, it was my fault I wasnt looking"

"Its fine, Im okay. Have a good night." SHe turned back around and I saw what she was standing there for. There were girls all around her and in a line. I looked up and saw Radio City. A big marquee read "Greyson Chance performing 10/3"

Oh My Gosh! I wasnt a big fan of his but I thought he was kinda cute and his music was good. I just ignored the line and walked around it. I started to sing again when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a tall enough man with dark hair and medium build. I didnt recognize him but i pulled out my earphones anyways. He looked a little... suprised? amazed? I didnt know. But he went ahead and said, "I'm sorry to bother you but you have an amazing voice. Were you just singing Carrie Underwood?"

"Um yeah, she's one of my favorite singers. And thanks. Um is there a reason you stopped me on the street?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I'm Greyson Chance's manager and I was wondering if you would like to sing for his opening act. The original just canceled on me, and just my luck, you came walking by singing. You are extremely talented. Whats you name?"

"Thanks I think? My names Crystal. Um sure Ill be the opening act but Im only thirteen? Isnt that a little wierd?" I asked cautiously. What was this guy, excuse me, manager doing asking me if I wanted to be the opening act?

"Its not that wierd. And thank you so much! You just saved my ass, excuse my french." he said looking a little foolsh. Before I knew it I was being led backstage to a make up chair and being show a few oufits to choose from. Apparently the ex-opening act was Miranda Cosgrove and she is the same size as me. Next thing, I was in a sparkled dress and green high top Pastry's, my brown hair curled to perfection, and my brown eyes accented with tons of makeup. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. I was standing at the edge of the stage with a stage assistant putting an earpiece on my head and a microphone in my hand. She asked what song I chose to sing and I said, "How To Save A Life" By The Fray. She just nodded and spoke into her headset, telling the sound guy what song.

"30 seconds" she said looking at me and saying "are you ready?"

I just gave her thumbs up. She nodded and walked away. I faced the stage as the announcer said through the speakers that i was about to perform. The crowd cheered. i felt exhilarated. Soon after, I was onstage in the middle of the chorus when I heard a familiar voice. It was deeper than mine and had a boyish tone to it.

Uh oh. I turned around to only be nose to nose with a cute boy, not only a cute boy, but THE cute boy. Greyson Chance. Oh boy.

I continued singing even though I was shocked as all get out. I turned back around started strutting around the stage. Stealing glances at the brown haired, egg headed boy following me with his eyes. Once the music go to the special part, I stood in the middle of the stage, my back to the crowd, and faced the boy.

He walked up to me smiling following along with the words. I stopped singing giving him a part to sing. He kept singing and finally reached me. I glanced in his eyes and smiled, kind of like a schoolgirl with a crush on the boy on the playground swing. He just smiled back and took my hand. Joining back in fir the last chorus, i let him take my hand and raise it up. He pressed our palms together and interlaced fingers. I was so giddy inside but so composed on the outside.

We sang out the last note and let the music end. He just took my hand and led me to the edge of the stage. Once we reached it, he finally spoke, "Hi, Im greyson. Your voice is amazing beyond belief."

I couldnt believe my ears, this had to be a dream. But the awesome part was... it was.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I checked it.

Message From Greyson: "Good Mornin Baby:) 3"

Oh greyson, your so sweet. I texted back telling him to meet me at the park. He replied ok.

*Ten Minutes Later*

I was strolling down the path in the park. I love the spring air. It felt so inviting. I spotted a familiar head of light brown hair. I jogged up behind it and put my hands over their eyes. I said, "Guess who?"

He turned around and faced me. THose brown eyes so familiar, so sparkly. I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

He leaned back and looked at my face, "I missed you too. Wanna guess what dream I had last night?" Oh boy. "The same one I had?"

"Well that depends" he said grinning. "What dream did you have?"

"The one about when we first met."

"Me too."

"Coolio."

With that, he leaned in and our lips met. I felt once again, that magic feeling I had when I kissed him for the first time months ago at his concert. Back then, he had just asked me on a date and i had said yes. All you can say is that our relationship is very... unordinary.

biggestcodyfan: Did you like it? I think I really like this story more than my first one. The first one was a dream I had about the guy I have a crush on. Anyways I hope you ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

For ImaDinosour

(Cody Simpson)

"That was a fun day." I mumbled to myself as I flipped through the pictures. My thoughts of each one; "Cody and I eating corn dogs, Cody giving me a piggy back ride, Cody and I making goofy faces, Cody and I on the ferris wheel," and the most painful, "Cody and I kissing in front of the sunset."

I threw the photographs back into the box I had on my bed. I flipped it's lid on and put it under my bed. Though the knowing of them being there made it only slightly less painful.

My phone buzzed. I felt it under my thigh and reached under for it. A text message read on the screen, "Jessie. I'm sorry, but why are you so mad about it?".

"You know why, Cody. I don't like the fact that you hang out with Kylee Jenner when everyone knows she is constantly trying to steal you away. It hurts me to know that I could lose you." I texted back angrily, typing with a little more pressure than needed. I hit send and threw my phone onto my pillow.

I slid off my bed and went to grab my laptop. I sat back on my bed and logged onto Facebook. Click... Settings... Click... Relationship Status... Click... Single. There. It's done.

I close my laptop and laid on my bed. I thought over Cody and my fight yesterday...

My thoughts:

"Jessie! Please talk to me!" Cody said upset.

"you would rather spend more time with Kylee than your own girlfriend! Cody, do even realize how much she tries to flirt with you every time you guys are hanging out?" I said back to him, years streaming down my face.

"Well, yes, but I don't love her! I love you. I love you way to much to ever think of letting you go. Kylee is just the Kardashian's sister. She doesn't mean what you mean to me." he said obviously taken aback. I started to see tears form in his eyes.

I had to get away from him right now. I didn't need this right now. "well when you hang out with her, try not letting her put her arm around you and or hold her hand. I need to go because this is just too much." and with that, I left, out of his bedroom, out the front door, walking until I reached my house.

End of Thoughts

As I flashed back to our fight, I felt my eyes moisten with pain and hurt. My tears fell onto my pillow as my phone buzzed again. I reached for and saw three words that hurt me so much, I felt my heart shatter.

"I hate you."

I instantly started to quiver as I screamed out my sobs. All I could think about was not being with him. All of my thoughts were my life without Cody. I loved him too much to let him go and yet he hated me. Why did I keep picking at him with the Kylie Jenner problem? How could I end all of this pain?

I thought back to before I met Cody, before he saved me from myself. I pulled up the sleeve of my sweatshirt and stared at the fading scars. I traced the most recent one. It was a month before I met Cody. I had just broken up with my abusive ex-boyfriend Kyle. He had punched me and given me a bruised eye and a fat lip.

I had run straight home and slipped into my bedroom without anyone noticing my battle wounds. I slipped off my pants and lifted my shirt above my head with a calm essence. I was trying to calm myself from doing further harm to myself, but I knew it wouldn't help even though I still tried.

I just stared at myself in the mirror at my now nude body. I criticized myself repeatedly until I felt my abused wounds hurt more than before with myself squinting at myself in disgust. I started to run the shower until it was hot and stepped in. Right as I turned it hotter, relaxing the tensed muscles in my back, I looked around. I spotted my razor, blue and tempting on the little soap holder.

I almost reached for it when a little voice in my head told me no. I listened but only for a moment. Soon enough, I found myself relieving myself beneath the sharp edge. I set the razor back down on the ledge and looked at my new wound. I felt eyes sting, not from the continuous fog of steam. But from the tears stinging my eyes. Because of the thoughts in my head scolding me for having such a pathetic life.

Later that night I had gotten out of the shower and retrieved the first aid kit underneath my sink. I repaired my wound and stored the kit back away underneath the sink.

Now, look at myself. I stayed abstinent from cutting for so long and I am doing it again. I felt my shoulders tense as I went across my wrist with the edge. My shoulders dropped as I finished. Relief is not the choice of words I have in mind for how I feel. More like devastated yet relaxed. I was just about to retrieve my first aid kit when the door to my bedroom opened, slowly. I swiftly placed the razor underneath my pillow and tried slide my sleeve back down my arm but it was stuck. I looked up to see Cody. Standing there. Watching me with wide eyes as I struggled with my sleeve.

In a ninja-like movement he rushed over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I wanted to be angry with him but I couldn't. All I felt was hurt. Devastation. Pain. He hurt me with such a small phrase. Had he ever realized how close the letters for the words 'hate' and 'love' were on a keyboard? Of course not, because he hated me.

"Why are you here?" I managed to whimper. Tears were stinging in my eyes and I felt a wet sensation on my shoulder. I realized Cody must be crying. He pulled away and just stared at me with tear stained eyes.

"I love you"

Those three words sent me bc into the mad state of confusion I was in when I first read his hate message.

"then why did you tell me you hate me? Are you just pitying me because I sliced my skin in disgust?"

"what? No! I never said that I hate you, or even texted it!'

"well I have proof that you did. You texted me not that long ago!"

"I lost my phone! I don't know how I could have texted you... Tom."

His face instantly harder as he muttered his brothers name.i finally got my sleeve down and noticed Cody walking towards the door. He stopped at the hall and looked back at me. I assumed he wanted me to follow so I did. He took my uninjured hand and pulled me along.

*ten minutes later*

"Tom why would you do this to me? You stole my phone and texted Jessie something to make her think I didn't love her? Why?"

"I.. I.. I did it because you... You... You took my train set." he stuttered between sobs. I felt so bad for the kid. He may have caused me to cut again and believe Cody didn't love me, but he was too young to know anything. I touched Cody's shoulder and said, "Cody stop, he didn't know what would happen. It's okay."

"No it's not! He made you cut yourself again after you were doing so well for the past year. He deserves to be yelled at." he turned back towards Tom and snatched his phone away. He was about to tell again until I covered his mouth with my hand. He mumbled loudly underneath my hand and I said, "if you don't yell anymore, I will remove my hand.". He just mumbled in my palm in protest. "seriously, Cody. If you don't stop yelling, I WILL break up with you! Will you stop?" he started to say something but decided against it and just nodded.

I slowly removed my hand, but kept it close by just in case. Cody instead walked towards his room and stayed there for a few minutes. Meanwhile, I tended to the sobbing little boy close by. I got onto my knees and hugged Tom, rubbing his back in soft strokes while saying, "Its okay honey, he didn't mean to get so mad. Just be mad at me. Don't be mad at him."

"Im sorry Jessie. I didn't mean to do it. Im sorry." he blubbered out before he finally stopped crying.

Tom looked behind me and just opened his eyes wide with, hope? I turned around and saw cody carrying a bucket filled with train tracks and trains cars. I smiled as I watched him hand the train set back to Tom.

After Cody apologized, he realized that my arms had bled through my jacket and we raced to fix it. He bandaged it and I kept making fun of him for being "Dr. Simpson". After that experience, I haven't cut since, and we are now happier than ever.

Life could not get better. Or could it?

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! It took a while to get an idea and I couldn't decide either but I loved writing thos story! I don't kno why but I REALLY HOPE you like it! Tell other people about this! Okay, Bye. :)

* * *

><p>Update!<p>

Hey guys, check out this note I wrote recently (40 chapters later than this one). It would mean a lot.

s/7714730/43/OneShots


	3. Chapter 3

For Breanna

(Inspired by "Loving You Tonight" by Andrew Allen)

Warning! There are a lot of typos, I know but I couldn't edit them out and I was tired. Im sorry but i REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!

(Austin Mahone)

The doorbell rang as I hung up the phone. I walked over to the door and slid it open, taking a peek at who was on the door step. No kidding, it was Austin. We had just gotten off the phone. I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged back, a little longer than usual.

After he finally released, I took his hand and pulled him him in the house, "ooh, little flirty aren't we?" he said as we walked into the kitchen and I laughed at his flirtatious comment. God, he was so cute when he talked like that.

Okay, I'll admit, I have a crush on my best friend. But he doesn't need to know. "you want something to eat?" I asked him as I pulled out a can of cashews and started to eat them one by one. He walked over and grabbed me by my upper arms and said, "I know this is random but I really like you Bre, and I want to be more than best friends"

He finished his sentence and just looked into my eyes. Suddenly he leaned in and our lips mush together.

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh! Are you serious? My alarm clock couldn't wait two more minutes?

I climbed out from under my covers and sat up in bed. Standing up and walking over to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue/purple v-neck. I pulled off my pjs and slid on my clothes. Sighing, I stroked and pulled through my hair.

Today was the day Austin and I were gonna hang out because it was my birthday. I don't see the point in birthdays. You're growing older. You do that every day and you don't celebrate it then. So why now?

Austin said he'd be over at 8:00. It was 7:45. 'Well, better eat some breakfast' i thought as I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was pulling out a box of frosted flakes when I heard the door open and shut. I didnt hear austin's voice. "Hello?" I called. No answer.

"Austin, this isnt funny!" I yelled, thinking it was just some prank. Suddenly I felt fingers zapping my sides and the next thing I knew I was running around my house, away from Austin. I tripped and started to fall but Austin had somehow caught up and catched me, as I almost smashed my face into my dogs water bowl. We stayed there for a few seconds, my face hovering over his. He had grabbed me and tucked me into his arms and rolled us onto the carpet.

Those Lips.

I wanted to lean in and kiss them so bad, but... I was... Afraid. Afraid of losing our friendship. We laid there catching our breath until Austin broke the silence. "So? Hows this position working out for you?" I laughed as I thought of how to get payback. Im on top of him, so I could tickle him, but he is kind of a squirmer. I could sneeze on him but that is gross, even for him.

So, I thought the only way to get him back was to... confuse him. I leaned in and kissed him, softly, yet meaningful. I unlocked my lips and popped up off him and left the room, leaving a dazed austin in the living room. I went back to pour my frosted flakes and dropped the spoon into the bowl. I pulled out a mouthfull and scoopped it into my mouth. I picked up the bowl and walked back into the living room.

To my suprise, austin had turned on the TV and was acting like nothing had changed. I sat down next to him and continued eating. He got up after a fe minutes to retreat to the kitchen. He came back moments later with his own bowl. Only full of captain crunch. As he sat down, I grabbed my spoon and scooped out some of his cereal.

"Oh no you dont! Thats mine" he said laughing as I put it in my mouth. He tried to stop me but failed. So he took sme of mine, but it didnt make it to his mouth, instead, while he was llifting it out of my bowl, I took it in my mouth and ate it before he could pull it away.

"Haha" I said with my mouth full. I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing and it would come hurling out of my mouth.

"Youre going to get payback. Soon? Later? Youll never know."

He and I finished our cereal and started watching high school musical. Its his secret favorite movie and of course, only his best friend would know that! We watched it all the way until the end and when the song came up at the end, Austin and I started to dance and sing along.

We grabbed each others hands and started to dance with each other. We spent the rest of the day dancing and watching movies. We even played Dance Dance Revolution and Call Of Duty: Black Ops. We ordered in pizza for lunch and after the day was over, it was five pm. Austin had a concert.

We both got ready at our houses and met outside mine. He had his moms car waiting. We arrived and went backstage. He and I went into his dressing room. I went his suitcase and picked out an amazing outfit for him to wear and told him to change.

I closed my eyes as he changed his pants and he said open. He was taking off his shirt and was shirtless. He didnt have abs but he was pretty damn sexy. He pulled his shirt over his head and started to do vocal warm ups as he put on his leeather jacket and brusehd his hair.

*Minutes Later*

Showtime!

He ran out onto stage and sang some of his famous covers, including, "On My Mind" by Cody Simpson. Once he ended his third song, he spoke into his mic. "I would like to do a new cover, and bring someone special onstage to sing it to."

The crown went wild. I looked around seeing if there was an unknown girl backstage but there were none. I heard faintly, and looked over to the stage. "I would like to bring the most amazing girl in the world on stage..." He had my attention. "Breanna!"

I was so surprised. It was probably some weird song though. To get back at me for earlier. I laughed as if it were a joke and walked on stage. He sat me down on a stool and grabbed his guitar. He strummed the guitar and started to play a familiar tune, but I couldnt put my finger on it. He began with;

_Door closes_

_I'm blown away_

_Goodnight kiss_

_You drive me crazy_

_Watch you go_

_Till your car's out of sight_

_You can take me out_

_Every night_

I was so surprised. I didnt know he liked me this way.

_Can't get you out of my head_

_I'm gettin' ready to fall, over you_

_You're sticking like glue_

_Yeah, I want you all to myself_

_Can't get you off of my mind_

_I'm feeling lucky this time_

_I don't know_

_It's not for sure_

_But you got something different_

_And I can't stop falling_

_I can't stop falling_

_No, I can't stop falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Come closer_

_Sweet maybe_

_One touch enough_

_I'm going crazy_

_Don't let go_

_I've never been here before_

_So into you_

_You leave me wantin' more_

_Can't get you out of my head_

_I'm gettin' ready to fall, over you_

_You're sticking like glue_

_Yeah, I want you all to myself_

_Can't get you off of my mind_

_I'm feeling lucky this time_

_I don't know_

_It's not for sure_

_But you got something different_

_And I can't stop falling_

_I can't stop falling_

_No, I can't stop falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_I'm a helpless love_

_I can't get enough_

_I'll bet you I'm not gonna let you go_

I stood up and started to walk towards him as he sang, now placing the guitar on its stand and turning to face me. He pulled me close and placed his hands on my lower back as I placed minebehind his neck. I giggled softly as he finsihed the song.

_Can't get you out of my head_

_I'm gettin' ready to fall, over you_

_You're sticking like glue_

_Yeah, I want you all to myself_

_Can't get you off of my mind_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Boy, cause you got something different_

_And I can't stop falling_

_I can't stop falling _

_No, I can't stop falling for you_

_I'm falling_

_No, I can't stop falling_

_I can't stop falling_

_No, I can't stop falling for you_

_(falling, I'm falling)_

_Door closes_

_I'm blown away_

_Goodnight kiss_

_You drive me crazy_

He leaned in. HE LEANED IN! OMG! He kissed me, and I kissed back. I was so surprised with him. And myself. We stood there as the band ended and broke our kiss. I felt dizzy fromwatching the fireworks playing behind my eyelids. We both smiled, dazed. He let go of me and whispered into my ear, too low for the mic to pic up, "I cant stop myself from falling for you Bre. I love you TOO MUCH".

That was all it took. I got the guy I have loved since we first met and he felt the same way. We ended the concert with a final duet. Can you guess what?

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free _

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh_

I Hope you like it! I had a little trouble writing it cause I have been so exhausted lately but I wrote it! It might suck a little ebit. some parts are written fast because I was so tired, I wanted to finish it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note!

Okay so I had a day dream about this, and its about this guy that I think might like me... but I like him too. Sooo, I decided to write oneshot about my daydream. Don't judge. Lol. :) (All the names are real people, except I changed his name just incase he ever reads this, hes in my guitar class which is where this story is mostly based and then our winter formal which is this saturday. Im not going though.)

"Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmmmmmmmmm, Hmm Hmm Hmmmmm.", I hummed to the song as I strummed my guitar, playing the chords. I was learning Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, and I had my headphone in my ear so I could play along.

I looked up and, yet again, caught Jesse looking at me. I smiled at him and he blushed and turned around. I was sitting with my back against the wall, sitting on the old carpet. It smelled of shoe bottom and a hint of dirt. To my left was my friend, Alana, and to my right was my friend, Stephani. I pulled out my headphone and looked over at Stephani.

"Hey Stephani. I caught him again." I said smiling.

"Again? What is that five times since class started?" She said giggling.

"I don't know. What I dont get is th fact that, everyday were in here, I catch him looking at me, and yet he stil has not come up to me and tried to talk to is up with this chiz?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"I dont knoe. Like I said before I bet hes just shy. You should go talk to him."

"I dont know. Ill try at the end of class."

"Okay, But you better not chicken out. I wont let you." She said giving me a 'you better do it or ill push you into him' look. That would not be fun he is like a foot taller than me.

Skip to the end of class

Walking out of the storage room, I almost ran into Jesse. I stopped quickly, inches away from his chest touching my nose, I looked up and said sorry. I swiftly moved past him and went to retrive my backpack from where I was sitting.

I slung it over my shoulder and walked over to Stephani, looking at herself in the mirror of our classroom. (It cover one whole wall, no idea why its there.) "So should I go talk to him?"

"Yes! Dude you have too!", She said turning around and pushing me the other direction. I took a deep breath and turned around. I walked over and stood in front of Jesse.

"Hey." I said, shyness hinted in my voice.

He looked up and saw me, pulling out his headphones. Hmm Dre Beats. Nice.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Umm, nice shoes. I was wondering what they are?" I asked. I couldnt think of anything else to ask.

"O uh Supras. Ya I love these." He said glancing at his shoes.

:Cool, I just always notice your shoes for some reason and theyre always really cool. You know those gray ones you have? I think theyre supras, but their like my dream shoes." I said smiling.

we go on talking until the bell rings

We talk for the rest of the week after guitar class, everyday. That friday...

"Hey, you going to the formal?" Jesse asked me.

"Um I guess you could say that, Im in the band thts performing."

"Oh." he said looking dissapointed. "What position?"

"Lead singer and 2nd guitarist. Are you going?"

"Ya, I have to go since Im on the basketball team." He said, looking at his shoes. Noticed them.

"Hey your wearing my favorite shoes." I said smiling at him. That instantly cheered him up.

"Oh ya. I didnt notice." he said. It was obivous he meant to wear them.

Th bell rang. "Well I guess ill see you tomorrow at the dance." I said as I walked out the door, onto my way to English.

Skip to Saturday night (Winter Formal)

We were playing our second set. A slow song was up next. I hadnt seen Jesse. I scanned the crowd once agin as th song picked up. "Oh Darling" by Plug In Stereo ft. Cady Groves. Acoustic. I was singing with another guy, I dont remember his name, but he was pretty cool. We hung out after eah set and at rehearsal. He started out the male vocals,

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks

And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your

life gets shook

So give it a chance according to your plans

I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please

understand

I started to sing ou my prt, when I spotted Jesse, twenty feetaway, sitting on the side. He was looking at me with a smile acoss his lips and spakling eyes. No doubt from the stage lighting. I smiled as e nocied that I saw him andhe waved. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute

And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked

me to

So just take a chance, try to hold my hand

I swear I'd never let go

Just let me know if you'd be my man

We took turns singing the chorus. I felt the song had more meaning now.

I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

Oh darling, just take a chance please

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze.

(Goes on until the song ends)

We finished the song and that was the end of our second set. The drummer started to play some music. Stereo Hearts came over the speakers.

I set down my guitar and walked down the steps and over to Jesse. He smiled as I walked up to him, each step his smile seemed to get brighter.

I finally reached him and he held out a rose from behind his back. A white rose. I don't know how but he got my favorite color rose.

I took the rose from him, as I smiled and sniffed it, inhaling the familiar aroma. I smiled even bigger and looked up at him and said, "thank you."

He didn't return an answer. He just held out his hand and nodded his head towards the door. I took his hand skeptically, with my eyebrow raised at him. He gently led me towards the door, pushing it open, revealing a beautiful little patio styled outdoor area. No one was out here.

He led me to a corner of it, hidden by bushes was a gazebo and he led me into it. There was a bench swing set up. I couldn't take it anymore.

"what are we doing?" I asked, a bit of humor in my voice, but still questioning.

"well, I have been wanting todo something like this for a long time but never had the right chance. So I chose now." he motioned for me to sit on the swing. And I did. He followed and sat only mere centimeters away from me, and put his arm on the back of the chair behind me. I sat there looking around and finally settled upon his eyes.

"You know this seems like its straight out of a movie, you know that right?" I questioned. More of a statement though.

"Ya but I have my own plot twist. I don't have the string quartet or the candlelit dancing but I do have an app." he pulled out his phone and started to fidget with it. After about a minute he showed me the screen. It was a flip book. I knew because I had the app.

The flip book had words written on it, I had to slow down the speed to read them.

Sydney... I have... Liked you... Since I first... Saw you in... Guitar... And I have... Always wanted... To tell you... Now look at... Me for a... Surprise.

I laughed a little as I glanced over at him. He looked... I don't know... Peaceful, I guess? But then, I noticed his hand moving up towards my face. I knew what was about to happen and braced myself. He slid his hand on my cheek and rubbed my temple with his thumb. Looking in my eyes the entire time. "it's true. I have a big crush on you. I was just afraid to tell you."

As he finished his words, I leaned in and he leaned in too. We met somewhere in the middle, and... His phone buzzed in my hand. The name "mom" lighting up with each vibration.

He took the phone from me and silenced it. He laughed nervously and said, "sorry."

I laughed and said, "it's okay."

In fact, I just leaned in to finish what we had started. I met his lips and felt tingled from my lips to my fingertips to my toes. I loved it. His lips moved with mine until we broke apart. I looked up at him and smiled, "I've secretly liked you too."

He sighed a life as I laid my head on his shoulder. I listened to the beat of his heart, like tapping a bass drum. He played with my hair as my thoughts drifted.

I didn't think fairy tales could come true, especially not ones with cute guys. I didn't expect it. I didn't understand it. But yet I enjoyed it.

So I guess, in a way, I got a prince charming.

And when I looked down, guess what I saw? His grey supras. My favorite.

Author's Note!

Hey! So I hope you liked it! I changed his name only because I'm worrie he will find this. So, a lot of the stuff in this story is true, like the fact that in guitar class, I catch him looking at me a lot, and that he has awesome shoes and that winter formal is coming up. I'm not singing in it though. Haha I wish. So, another piece of business.. I will write anyone another OneShot if they want. Ill write as many as the want. Well anyways, let me know what you guys think? Thanks! Bye:)


	5. Chapter 5

Christian Beadles

Crystal

"Crystal, seriously? You can't figure out this equation?", my tutor asked me.

"No. I know you multiply the 3 to the 4 squared and then that is divided by x cubed, but I don't know how to multiply it to the y and then divide it by ten to the fourth power times x." I said explaining what she had just explained moments ago.

My name is Crystal, and the tutor I'm talking about, is the third of my past tutors. She is trying to explain Algebra 2 to me and it's not working. I'm a freshman and am currently struggling in math, not like it's my fault. I can never focus because my brain won't let me. Part of the reason is I have ADD, but the other part of the reason is there is a really cute boy in my class named Christian. He is really nice, but doesn't seem to be interested in girls. He's kinda shy, but he always gets good grades. He helped me once on a really tough problem. The way he explained it helped me so much. He made me understand the way no one else could. So.. thats why I have had a huge crush on him since then. I know its kind of sad, but I almost asked him to the Winter Formal, twice. But i chickened out both times.

"You have the first part figure out. Now all you need to do is..." she explains. I try to follow along but I can't wrap my head around it. Math needs to realize that I have enough problems of my own, I shouldn't have to solve its issues too.

When we finish the session, I grab my notebook and math book, and shove them into my backpack. I say goodbye and she waves and leads herself out the door. I haul my backpack to my room and go to find my dad.

I find him in his office, working on a project proposal. "Dad?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh hey kiddo, watcha need?" he asks pulled his eyes away from his MacBook.

"I don't think my math tutor is working out well. I can't understand anything the way she explains it." i say. He gives me a look and says, "Well, who can explain to make you understand better?"

"The only person who ever successfully explained to me, was a guy that's in my math class. He always gets A's and never gets stuck on anything." I explained.

"well what's his name? Maybe I can see if the school will let me ask him to tutor you. Does that sound okay?" he asked.

"yes!", I said enthusiastically, "his names Christian. Christian Beadles."

"Beadles? Oh, I'm designing this proposal for his parents. They want to remodel their home and want me to be head contractor. I'll talk to them and sort it out." he said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said running over and hugging him.

"Okay, your welcome" he said laughing, "if he says yes, how about your first lesson on Thursday?" he asked.

-skips to Thursday-

"Thank you." I say to the bus driver as I hop off the bus. I start walking towards my house as I hear the door close and the bus squeaking away on its wheels. I grab the handle, press the latch button and push open my front door. I was welcomed by the usual homey smell. Our house still smelled like ice cream faintly. The building we lived in for a house, used to be an old ice cream parlor back in the 70's. The kitchen still had the barstools and the original counter top. Everything else had been remodeled except the kitchen, it even had the same menus. Closing the door quickly, I then rush to my room.

Christian was due at 4:00 to start tutoring and it was already 3:30. I dropped my backpack as I walked through my door to my bedroom and strides towards my closet. Pushing each hanger, each shirt, each dress, each choice that wasn't cute enough.

Finally I reached my top choice. It was light blue with short sleeves and a length that reached my knees. I could easily throw a cardigan over it and put on a pair of slippers. Just because I'm at home doesn't mean I have to wear normal people shoes.

I slip on the dress and choose a sweatshirt instead of a cardigan and slide on my fur lined slip ons. I walked to my bathroom and swiped on some lipgloss and fixed my eyeliner. I checked my phone and saw it was 3:55. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs. I was home alone and I decided we could tutor in the kitchen.

I slid my backpack onto the old style counter, and decided to play some radio. He was probably not going to be on time so,,,,

I turned on KISSFM and started dancing around my kitchen, singing along to the song, Blackout by Breathe Carolina. As I got caught up in the moment I didn't even notice the familiar light brown haired boy walk in and join me. I heard his voice start in the chorus and I stopped dancing and turned to see him looking at me. Great.

-twenty minutes later-

"So, two to the fifth power divided by x to the 6 is..." Christian trailed off waiting for my answer.

"It has no solution because it cannot be solved any further than that," I said with hope as I looked at him.

"Correct again!" he said smiling and motioning for a high five, which i happily gave. I had gotten every question right so far. I felt that anything he could throw at me, i could take. "Christian?" I asked. I was going to do it. I was going to ask him out.

"What?" he looked at me with wondering eyes, which made my heart melt.

"I have a question. Its kind of silly though." i said starting to feel the blush creep up my neck.

"Okay? What is it? The only stupid question, or in this case silly, is an unasked question." He said smiling halfway. Great. The last two questions I planned to ask him were stupid. Huh. Who knew?

"Ummm, well I kind of have had this crush on you since the first week of school, and I was wondering..." I trailed off trying to stay focused on the goal. Ask him. Ask him. those words were chanting in my head. "So, I was wondering if you would.. like... to go... on a.. date with me?" I finally spurted the words out of my mouth and looked up at him through my bangs to see his reaction. It was unreadable.

I started to panic. My heart beat quickened, and my mouth started wet with anticipation, nervous habit. He finally moved his expression to one with... compassion? And before I could tell, his mouth was pressed against mine. I was so confused, yet, I kissed back.

We pulled away after a few seconds and looked at each other, wanting answers. He spoke up first, "Ive liked you since I first helped you with that equation the first week of school. I was just to shy to tell you."

"oh" I said. I couldn't think of anything else. My mind was racing in a million directions. An endless loop of emotion.

"Well, I know it's kind of obvious, but would you like to be my girlfriend?" Christian asked with hopeful eyes.

"You bet I would." I said with a small laugh.

So during my tutoring session, we finished the lesson early and started talking about each other. I didn't know he loved roller skating, and I found out he's an aspiring comedian and actor. I couldn't stop checking to see if it was dream. I even pinched myself. Hey, some dreams can seem really real. But I know that this is one dream, that came true.


	6. Chapter 6

Greyson Chance

Jenna

Concert at school, he notices Jenna, Pulls her on stage and Sings to her. Drawing later. She wins. The prize is to hang out with him for a day.

I couldn't stop moving around in anticipation. He was here. In my school! Greyson FREAKING Chance!

Looking around, I spotted Kendra and Hadley. I yelled there names, and waved for them to sit next to me. I was FROMT ROW baby!

"Hey girl!" Kendra said a she walked up and sat down next to me and Hadley sat on the other side of me.

"Hey guys! What up? You guys as psyched as I am?" I said, enthusiasm clearly displayed in my voice.

"well who could beat you. Your wearing everything Greyson you own." Hadley said. She's right. I'm wearing Greyson chance shirt and bite the bullet necklace and white converse with Greyson Chance on the toes. I was ready. I had also entered the drawing they are having. The prize is to hang out with Greyson for a day.

"Psh. soooo?" I said sarcastically, "did you guys enter the drawing?"

"Yup"

"Yess"

"sweet! Hey is the test in Ms. Gum's class hard?" I asked Hadley.

"Not really. Did you read the-" she was cut off by the lights shutting off and a voice coming over the speakers.

"Heeeellllloooo East Brook Middle School! How are we doing today?" the voice said.

"GOOD!" everyone yelled.

"Well, that's great! Now are you ready? are you done waiting?" he said, the echo booming through the auditorium.

"YES!" the whole crowd cheering, screaming and stomping their feet. I held my breath.

"Well here he is! GREYSON CHANCE!" he boomed in through the speakers.

I screamed, exhaling the breath I had been holding in. He ran out on stage and his hair wasn't like usual. It was pushed up as if with hair gel, and had it on a thick Mohawk style. It looked pretty good. I never thought I would say it, but he looks better than when he has his normal hair.

"Hello East Brook Middle School! You guys reading to rock?" he said stretching his arms as if mid jumping jack.

"WOOOOOOO!" the crown cheered.

"Well alright then! I'm gonna start off with Waiting Outside the Lines", as he spoke those words the curtains opened and his piano was there, along with an entire band. He ran over and took a seat at his signature piano.

The keys began to play and his voice began to drift, carrying the crowd away with it.

You'll never enjoy your life,

living inside the box,

your do afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top,

Rules an regulations,

Force you to play it safe,

get rid of all the hesitation,

it's time for you to seize the day

He looked at me, into my eyes as he began the chorus and smiled. I was paralyzed for the rest of the song from the joy inside.

About half an hour later, he had just finished Little London Girl and had picked the mic off it's stand and caught his breath before he spoke, "So, I'm going to do a cover next, but I would like to pull a girl out of the audience to sing to... And I think I know who..." he looked at me and spoke into the mic again, "You in the blue Greyson Chance shirt and white skinnies!" I couldn't believe it, until he said, "come on..." he stuck out his hand towards me and I took it, him pulling me onto stage. I couldn't stop smiling as he led me to a stool in the middle of the stage.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jenna." I said. I was so happy my voice sounded calm, way different than how I felt.

"Well hello there Jenna. My name is Greyson and I would like to sing a song to you. Is that alright?"

I nodded and bit my lip, holding back a screech of joy.

The track picked up and I couldn't tell what song it was... I knew it from somewhere...

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Dont ask me I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_and now your in my way,_

_I'd traded my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now your in my way,_

It sounded so familiar... What was it?

_Your stair was holdin,_

_Bikini top, skin was showin,_

_Hot night, wind was blowin,_

_Where you think your going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, at you baaabeh,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chaaase me,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

He was being so silly, Circling me, brushing my cheek and holding my waist. I couldn't help but giggle.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', crop top,_

_Skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

He stopped in front of me and took my hand. He gently lifted it over my head and still holding on, put his arm around the back of me. He led me from the stool.

_It's hard to look right, at you baaabeh,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chaaase me,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

We swayed back and forth, connected at the hip and I just laughed while he smiled as he sang.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right, at you baaabeh,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

Reluctantly, he let go of my hand, but I felt something inside. A piece of paper. Hm. I'll check after this. I smiled at him as he turned and smiled at me, giving me a wink. I returned the gesture and grinned.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chaaase me,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Just as he finished the song, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my cheek. I swear, my head would have exploded if it weren't for Greyson standing right there.

The crowd screamed and cheered. I even saw my best friends give hearts to me and say I love you.

He led me to the side of the stage and promised to be back in a little bit. I just nodded and let him go back to the stage. I stuck the piece of paper in my pocket, not wanting to miss anything next.

He ran out and said into the mic, "Alright! Who's ready to find out the winner of the drawing?" he raised the mic to the crowd as they cheered.

"well alright! Let's bring out the the bowl of names! Drumroll please?"

The drums began to roll as I crossed my fingers. But then again, I thought, I just got one of the greatest experiences of my life and Isnt that enough, at least for me?

The bowl arrived onstage and Greyson walked over and raised his hand over it and looked to the crowd.

"Okay, well, whoevers name I pick out of the bowl is the winner to hang out with me for a day! So shall we pick the winner?" he yelled.

"YA!" the crowd screamed simultaneously.

He reached into the big bowl an pulled out a white slip of paper. "Okay! Well, the winner is... Pat... Mahiney? Pat Mahiney!" he yelled but then his face changed. He figured out it was a joke.

I saw a bunch of boys in the back burst out laughing and high five each other. Of course, the comedic stylings of the seventh grade boys.

He walked over and asked my principal something, who by the way looked very ticked off. He ran back on stage and said, "Okay, Okay," he said laughing, "It seems we have some pranksters in this school! It's okay though, it was funny. So, now I am going to draw another name!"

Here we go...

"and the REAL winner is... Wow, Oh my gosh! Jenna!" he looked at me and I gave him a shocked face of wonderstruck. I couldn't believe it!

He ran over and grabbed my hand. I walked out, and I bet my face looked as surprised as he did. "Give it up for Jenna!" he said and raised our hands in the air. I glanced over at him, only to find him beaming at me. This all seemed like a dream.

"So, Jenna, are you excited to spend a whole day with me?" he asked and put the mic close to my face.

"Ya. Oh my gosh, are you serious?" I choked out, I could hardly speak.

"Ya, you won. How does it feel?" he asked, laughing at my nervousness.

"Great. Indescribablyg reat." I said.

"Well that's good. How about you help me finish this concert? Do you know the song Firework?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Can we get her a mic?" he asked looking towards the stage hand. Soon enough I had a live mic in my hand and I was watching Greyson cue the band. They started to play as Greyson said to the crowd, "Can you guys sing along?"

Everyone cheered as Greyson started and everyone followed, including me.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

(continues till the end)

I was standing onstage with Greyson's hand on my back and we were bowing. We both laughed every time we bowed and the crowd cheered.

After all of that, I walked of stage to let him say goodbye. I asked the stagehand to lead me through backstage so I could get to the restroom. She led me the way and I opened the door. I looked into the mirror and just stared back at my eyes. Was this all real? Is this happening? It had to be, because it felt real, even when he slipped me the piece of... the piece of paper!

I slipped my hand in my pocket and felt around for it. Slipping it out and opening it, I was again shocked and confused to see, a note and numbers. 10 to be exact.

**Do you believe in love at first sight? Call me. 480-XXX-XXXX**

"Ha... Ha Ha Ha... HaHaHaHa" I started to laugh, not in amusement, but in disbelief. I heard a knock and stopped. I walked over and oppened it to Greyson.

"So? Do you believe?" he asked me a little jumpy.

"Ya. I think I do." I said.

He grabbed my waist and the side of my face and led me to his lips. There go the fireworks. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Authors Note!

Hey Jenna! I hoped you liked it! I had kind of a hard time writing it but i think it turned out okay! Lemme know what you think! Review! Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Breanna

Christian Beadles

"Does my suit look okay? Does my butt look to big?", Caitlinn asked.

"No, you look as great as ever!" I replied with a reassuring smile. I started wiggling a little bit, "Does my stomach jiggle too much?"

"No, your stomach is as flat as it could be." she said with a laugh.

We were hanging out before everyone showed up for the pool party we were throwing. It was only 11:00 and everyone was supposed to arrive at 12:30.

"Okay, let's go get Christian and set up the food." I said as I wrapped my purple sarong around my hips and tying it.

"Okay, lemme grab my skirt." she said walking into her closet and seconds later, coming out with a jean skirt on. "Ok. Let's do it."

I started to laugh. "What?" Caitlinn asked.

"You were walking out of the closet and said lets do it." I kept laughing, "You 'came out' and said lets do 'it'" I said using air quotes. I had a weird sense of humor.

She started to laugh, "I get it."

We walked out of her room and down the hall to Christian's room. Cody Simpson was blasting through the door. And I'm the weirdo.

Caitlinn opened the door to Christian bouncing on his bed in his swimsuit, his back to us and him singing along to All Day. She looked to me with her finger pressed to her lips and I nodded. We tip tied up to him, not that it would make a difference, All Day was at war piercing volume. We both grabbed a pillow and each mouthed, "1, 2... 3!" we yelled and started to pound on him with the pillows.

He screeched in fear until he realized what was going on. He grabbed my pillow, because I'm not very strong and started to fight back. We were in an all out battle until we ended up on the floor laughing and panting.

"You guys suck!" Christian said, trying to act serious in between gasps of laughter.

"Sucks to suck," I said back. I lifted myself off the floor and helped them both back to their feet.

"Okay, let's set up." Caitlinn said fixing her hair.

We walked out of Christian's room and down the steps to the kitchen.

"I'll get the chips and dip, Christian you get the sodas and Breanna you get the s'more stuff. K?" Caitlinn said to us.

"K." I said.

"Okey dokey." Christian said in his alien voice. I had to admit, he was pretty hilarious when he wanted to be. He was adorable too, wait a minute! You can't ever tell anyone I said that. I have a secret crush on him. Emphasis on secret. I've known him since sixth grade, he and I were in every class together. We became best friends and then I met his sister and we became the three best friends. I would hate to ruin that.

I went to the cupboard/pantry and grabbed the two packages of chocolate bars, and the three bags of marshmallows. Then I went to the cabinet above the fridge and grabbed the graham crackers. Finally I grabbed the roasting sticks, all 28, from the utility room.

I set everything on the table outside next to the fire pit.

"Hey Caitlinn!" I hollered.

"Ya?" she yelled back.

"Do you want me to set up the chairs and the fire pit ready?" I yelled back.

"Yes please" she yelled in return.

"Okay," I said to myself as I headed over the garage and opened the door. Scanning the garage for the folding chairs and the wagon.

I found the wagon and the chairs and loaded up. Pulling the wagon through the door and over to the fire pit, a chair fell down off the wagon and I went over to pick it up. Until I saw a rattle snake next to it!

"AHHH!" I screamed. I wasn't exactly in a place to escape. I was in between the wall, the wagon and the cactus. The rattle snake look like it was about to start rattling. "CAITLINN! CHRISTIAN!" I screamed hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue. Their parents weren't home and it was just us three. I froze, knowing if it doesn't feel threatened, it won't strike. It felt like an eternity before I heard my name being called. It was Christian.

"CHRISTIAN! HELP! THERE'S A RATTLE SNAKE!" I yelled. "GET A SHOVEL OR A BUCKET OR... SOMETHING!"

"OH MY GOSH! OK I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" he said in a hurry. I heard shuffling and saw him come from behind the rattle snake with a bucket. He held it over his head, the top facing down. He looked at me and made a shh noise. I stood still frozen as Christian sneaked up behind the snake.

He nodded his head slightly three times as if counting in his head. After the third, he slammed the bucket down on top of the snake, trapping it inside. He then sat on it and checked to make sure I was stuck inside. It was.

I still stood frozen from fear as Christian called 911 and told them to send the fire department to pick up the snake. They said they would be there momentarily.

Christian and I just stared at each other until we heard the siren out front. Seconds later a fireman and Caitlinn were walking up to us. Caitlinn looked as terrified as I felt.

"Okay kids, now where is rattlesnake? Is it under the bucket?" he said being very cautious.

We both nodded. I swallowed nervously.

"Okay, son, I'm going to come and put my hands on top of the bucket and you can get off it and help her,"he said pointing to me, "help her to safety okay?"

Christian nodded and scored halfway off the bucket, careful not to move it off the snake. The fireman placed his hands on the bucket and Christian stood up. The fireman nodded towards me and Christian came over and wrapped his arms around. Until then, I hadn't realized I was trembling. Once he embraced me, I let out a sigh and fell into him. I felt tears coming on but pushed them away.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and turned to walk away, past the bucket. Christian had his arm on my back the whole way. Once we passed the bucket and got over to Caitlinn, I embraced her and stayed silent. She shhhed me and rubbed my back. I felt her sobbing and I leaned away. Her eyes were wet and she had her eyebrows furrowed in a wrinkle.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Christians okay. We're both okay. There's no need to cry, hun." I said to her soothingly.

She just nodded and wiped her tears on her arms. I hugged her again and then turned to Christian.

The fireman passed by with the bucket and a cover on it. "okay kids. Stay safe and watch out for anymore. You all have a good day. I'll call your parents and let them know."

"thank you" we all said as he left. I turned back to Christian.

"Thank you. So much. If you hadn't have come with the bucket, I could be dead right now at worst." I said. I saw something sparkle in his eye. A tear spilled over and trailed down his face.

I wrapped my arms around him and didn't want to let go. "You saved me when I had lost hope. That's the best thing I could've asked for."

He returned the hug and let his sob come out and I heard a sniffle in my ear. I put a hand on the back of his head, and the other around his waist.

"It's okay christian. You are the bravest person I've ever met, and today, I have new respect for you." and then I lowered my voice to a whisper."and a few new feelings."

He chuckled and said in a shaky whisper,"Me too. You wanna know a secret?"

I nodded into his neck. "Well, I sort of have these feelings. Feelings of love. And they are for you. And I was wondering, if I could be your knight in shining armor. You know. Save you from any upcoming danger?"

I giggled. "you're so corny, but I have a secret too. I've liked you for kind of a long time, but never wanted to ruin our friendship. Is that crazy?"

"No, not at all." he said laughing.

"What's going on?" Caitlinn asked.

"Should we tell her?" he whispered in my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. "not yet. Let's surprise her tonight." I whisper back.

He nodded and I let go reluctantly.

"nothing. Just reassuring him." I said to Caitlinn. She have me a look. She can always tell when I'm lying.

-five hours later-

We were all sitting around the fire pit roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. It was Caitlinn, me, Christian, Justin, Selena, Chaz, Ryan, Alfredo, Moises, Mateo, Ashley, Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan, Cody, Alli, and Madison.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ashley exclaimed.

Everyone nodded or spoke in agreement.

"Okay, me first, umm Cody, truth or dare?" Selena said.

"Um truth," Cody said.

"Okay. Out of all of these girls, who would you rather kiss?"

"Ummmm, no judging okay but Caitlinn."

Everyone oohed as if he was a kid getting called to the principals office in class. Then everyone started laughing.

"Okay Okay," Cody said, "Um Madison, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she replied.

"Wuss," he said laughing,"Um, if you had to, would you rather drink rotten milk mixed with stale cereal, or lock peanut butter off a hobos foot after he stepped in poo."

"Ew!" she said grossed out,"um I guess the milk and cereal."

Everyone laughed and made fake gagging noises.

"Okay, I'm Christian, Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare. I ain't afraid." he said confidently.

"Okay, then you... Have to make out with Breanna for two minutes while she's on your lap, timed." she said as of she had just burned him.

"Ummm okay..." he said a little nervousness in his voice.

Our eyes met and I could see them asking if I was okay with it. I nodded and went over to sit on his lap.

"wait! Lemme start the timer." she said pulling out her iPhone. I turned to Christian and whispered, "ready?"

He nodded. I hear Madison say go, and I leaned into meet his lips. We started off hesitant until something came over us.

I felt like I was flying. It just felt like magic, being this connected to him.

Those two minutes felt like an eternity. But it was a blissful one. Madison said,"done" and we pulled away grinning.

"Okay, you guys can get off each other." she said laughing.

"I'm good right here," I said to her and she just smiled and gave me a 'you go girl!' look.

"Okay, Caitlinn. Truth or dare?" Christian said.

"truth."

"okay, would you mind if Breanna and I started dating?"

Everyone just stared.

"Um I guess not. You guys obviously like each other. I'm not an idiot." she said laughing. Everyone joined in and I whispered to Christian, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Would you, Breanna, like to go on an official date with me, Christian?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like that." I said and pecked him on the lips.

That day, or night if you will, I got my guy, my best friend and my knight in shining armor. Just my luck.

Authors Note!

Hey Breanna I hope you loved it! Please let me know!

Oh and Cloex I am working on yours right now! Its almost done! I had to research Worlds of fun. So bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Cloex Luv

Cody Simpson

"CODY! CODY! CODY! CODY!" the girls all shouted. I had earplugs in and still felt myself going slowly deaf.

It was February and kinda cold, and I was alone, waiting in an arena for Cody Simpson's Welcome To Paradise Concert. And the cool part is it is the arena inside Worlds Of Fun! I'm excited, truly, but I'm very annoyed by these girls that scream at everything. And to top it off my best friend ditched me to go to California with her boyfriend.

But nothing could ruin this day for me. I had a backstage pass and a front row seat ticket to his concert. And he was going to notice me wether he could or not. I had on a bright neon yellow crop top with 'Gold Coast!' across the front and I matched them with white denim capris and black slip on vans. I wasn't showing much mid drift at least, I was not going act like the other girls acting like sluts to get his attention.

"All right! Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome!... To!... PARADISE!" the announcer yelled. You could hear and feel the hype coming from not just him, but the crowd too. "It is my honor and utmost pleasure to intoduce, CODY SIMPSON!"

This was it.

He ran off stage and the lights shut off, the crowds scream only to be heard, and looking behind, the occasional view of cell phone light. A light switched on. One single spotlight. It hit the middle of the stage and there stood the guy every girl in this arena was here to see.

Cody Simpson.

He was dressed in a navy suit, classic fit with a black tie and black shades. I wanted to reach out and stroke his hair into place.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" he said, enthusiasm slipping into his voice and through the mic to the speakers.

"Good!" the crowd yelled.

"Well alright, let's start off the show, hit it DJ!"

The spotlight flickered off and Cody was blanketed by darkness. Strobe lights started to flash. He was dougie-ing in the middle of the stage. It started off with what sounded light dubstep, but entered into "Good As It Gets".

"Aight." he said, then began to sing,

Is what it is,

As good as it gets,

I know you won't believe this kind of lovin,

You really need this kind of lovin,

Stop making me run around, stop making me chase you girl,

He looked my direction and met my eyes, smiling as he sang the next words. I swear I stopped breathing.

I been running all over town for you,

But im getting impatient girl,

Baby I keep it real with you,

I'm head over heels for you,

So stop making me run around,

Making me run around,

He spun around and did a few tricks, each chance he had, he met my eyes again, and stayed there as long as he could.

You're always rocking the finest,

Stay looking good girl,

Shine like a diamond,

You know if I could girl,

I'd take you everywhere,

Show you I really care,

Imma give it to you straight away,

Imma put it out there,

Here's what it is,

as good as it gets,

I know you won't believe this kind of loving,

You really need this kind of loving,

Here's what it is,

As good as it gets,

I know you won't believe this kind of loving,

You really need this kind of loving,

The rest of the concert was amazing. He and I could not stop looking at each other, meeting eyes, or smiling every time we met each others eyes. It was now the end and I was walking with a security guard down a long hall.

I kept playing with my pass on my necklace and tracing the sides with my fingers flipping it over and over in my palm.

I was so concentrated on it, I almost missed the turn the security guard took. We kept walking, our footsteps echoing, and we stopped in front of a door with a piece of paper that said Cody Simpson.

The security guard knocked on the door, a rapid three second knock, as fast as my heart beat at the moment. I took in a huge breath and as the doorknob turned, I exhaled. It wasn't him. It was his sister, looking as gorgeous as always.

"Hey Henry!" she said with a perky smile looking at the security guard and then to me, "Hi there. I'm Alli. What's your name?"

"Cloex," I said, smiling at how kind she was. "It's nice to meet you, you're even prettier in person."

She laughed and said, "oh thanks! You're so nice and it's nice to meet you too. Would you like to come in?"

"Um sure!" I said.

I walked in and saw that it was no more than a room with white walls, a clothing rack with all of Cody's outfits from the performance, his endless shoes, a table with lightbulbs framed mirror and a couch with a coffee table.

"You can have a seat on the couch, I'm going to go grab Cody from the buffet, would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Um sure? A Dr. Pepper please?" I said, not wanting to bother her.

"nice taste! I'll be right back with him and your soda." she said with a laugh and grabbing the door handle and walking out, leaving me with silence. I pulled out my iPod, knowing she wouldn't be back for five minutes. I grew up in this park. I know it like the back of my hand.

I placed the earphones in my ears and clicked my favorite song of the moment, Life Happens by Brandon and Leah.

I started to hum but it wasnt before long that i was singing it, not loud, but softly. Then I realized the door had opened and someone was in the room. I looked up and jumped from suprise. It was Cody. He was earlier than i thought. He looked a little confused but looked at my pass and understood.

"Hi." I said to break the silence. I hadnt realized I still had my headphones until he had said something and all i saw was his mouth move. I pulled them out and said, "Sorry. I was listening to music."

"Oh its cool. I said Hi, Im Cody." he said, kind of shy.

"Hi, its nice to meet you. Im Cloex. Your um sister went to find you and I guess you were already on your way here. I was listening to music because I knew you guys wouldnt be here until at least five minutes."

"Howd you know that?" he asked, his eyebrow furrowed.

"I, um, grew up in this park. Its like my second home. My Uncle owns it so we spent almost every break, weekend, and summer here. Dorky right?" I said laughing.

"No not all." he said chuckling, "I would love to grow up here. But I dont think anything beats growing up on the gold coast."

We both laughed and the door opened. In walked Alli. "Oh hey. Cody I tried to find you at the buffet, but Scooter said you were already walking to your dressing room. Oh and Cloex, I got your Dr. Pepper."

She handed me the paper cup with a lid on top. also handed me a paper werapped straw, and said, "Well, Im going to go, Madison texted me that the Mamba is sick! See ya!"

She walked out and Cody and I looked at eachother, the feeling and look of the concert came back. I laughed abruptly and he let out a small confused laugh. "What?" he said.

"Nothing, either Im crazy or... were you looking at me during the concert... alot?" I asked while bumping the end of the straw on my leg to remove the wrapping. I bit the end sticking out and pulled it from the wrapping.

"Oh, ummmm," he laughed a small one and finger combed his hair back nervously, "Ya, was that wierd?"

I stuck the straw in through the X on the lid. "No," I blushed, "I liked it."

We sat there awkwardly.

"Well, since you grew up here, and probably know all of the best rides, would you mind showing me around? They closed off the park and are only running for me and my friends and crew." he said.

"Sure. Id love to." I said smiling.

We ended up walking over to the buffet to eat first, at least a snack and water. I was going to take him on the scary rides too, so not too much food. Just in case. Then we went to enter the park. I had a mental list in my head of the rides we were going on.

•two hours•

We had already gone on a lot of the rides and recently gone on the Prowler and the Patriot, and we were now waiting to get on the Mamba.

"Ready?" I asked Cody right as the rides cars came into the entrance of the loading dock.

He looked a bit nervous, but still replied, "Ya, I think so."

"Okay. Ive been on this one plenty of times. It never breaks down and it's a lot of fun." I said reassuringly.

"I'm just afraid of getting stuck upside down." he said, shuddering for effect which made me laugh a little.

"Okay, we'll if the happens, I know what to do. Believe me, the first time you get on its scary, but it's a lot of fun the second time." I said.

"Second time?" he asked, a little alarmed.

I laughed. "Only if you want to. Im not going to force you."

"Hey, I'm not a chicken," he said defensively but sarcastic.

"Okayy." I said. He turned to look towards the track, worry on his face. Just for fun, I blurted out, "Bawk, Bawk, Bawk!"

He turned around and we both started laughing, so hard in fact that we almost forgot to get on the ride.

"Front or Back?" the lady asked. A cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me?" Cody said.

She started to laugh,"front seat or back seat?"

"Oh, in the middle please?" he asked.

"Alrighty, this way." she said. "wait a minute... Cloex?" she asked pointing at me.

"Um, ya. Why... Wait a minute... Michelle?" I asked.

"Yup, how you been girl? I haven't seen you since... Oh um since last time." she said lowering her voice for the last part.

Crap.

"Um, ya I came for Cody's concert here and its kind of a long story but he asked me to show him around the park. I'm trying to push last time from memory." I said my eyes looking everywhere else but Cody's curious expression.

"Oh we'll I'm sorry. But that's good to clear your mind. Enjoy the ride." she said and walked towards the ride operator.

We sat in the middle and pulled the bar down to our laps. Another attendant came over an tugged on it to make sure it was secure and gave michelle a thumbs up.

"You ready?" I asked Cody. I could tell there was fear in my voice, I just hoped he couldn't.

"Ya. But I was wondering, what happened last..." he began.

"Oh! Look the rides starting!" I said avoiding his question with a fake smile and pointing forward to the approaching climb.

"oh, oh ya" he said, feeling a little foolish.

Now that we were starting to climb the hill, I got more nervous by the second. I felt a hand over lap mine and looked down. Cody had his hand on top of mine. He probably sensed how nervous I am. I turned my hand over and grabbed his. Twining our fingers together.

I looked up and met his eyes. He was worried about me. I squeezed our combined hands and saw his face go less tense. I smiled and he still looked hesitant.

I looked forward and saw that we were almost over the top. I started to countdown.

3...2...1.

We dropped with the rest of the cars and I tensed. I felt Cody's hand tense around mine and squeezed it. We stayed like that for half the ride until I heard a strange sound. One of the wheels had made a very loud screeching sound. And we were approaching a very steep drop.

I heard another sound. Another wheel had made the same sound. I felt the cars lurch, then felt the car start to slow. It was too late. We had already started the drop down the tracks and I let myself scream and my eyes shut close.

I heard Cody yell as we hit the bottom of the drop. I felt and heard more wheels stop. Pretty soon our wheels had stopped and the cars just made a loud screeching noise, slowing until it stopped completely.

I sat there, my mouth open wide,yet making no sound and my eyes closed. I couldn't believe this was happening again. I felt Cody wrap his arms around me tightly and I opened my eyes. We were stuck between two other higher up tracks. I couldn't see anything by the metal rods holding and supporting the tracks. I looked to Cody and saw he had his eyes shut and his head on my shoulder.

"Cody," I tried to say, but it came out more hoarse than I would have thought. I cleared my throat an tried again. "Cody," more clear this time but still had the rattling feel.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes. His arm grip on me loosened but he didn't let go. It was loose enough I grabbed him by the waist and hugged him. I was just happy we were safe, at least for the moment, and I had someone to hold on to.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I think so. What happened?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"Um, when we were up there," I point my thumb behind me,"I heard a wheel give out and then another and almost all of them soon jammed. But it was too late by the time it was slowing down, we had already began to drop down the steep track. And then at the bottom we eventually stopped until we got here." I said.

"Oh. All I remember is closing my eyes, yelling and grabbing onto you."

"well were going to be stuck here for a while."

He nodded and we sat there, unmoving, not speaking, just thinking.

About an hour later, the park had already contacted us on Codys phone to talk to us, but would not be able to get us off the ride for at least three hours. Cody and I hadn't spoken since ten minutes prior when we asked each other if we were okay.

Now we were just sitting here, since we couldn't move much because of the bar strapping us down.

Cody was the first to break the silence, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened the last time you were here?" he said with wondering eyes.

I sighed, and paused, thinking whether to tell him or now. I decided to and inhaled a deep breath,"Well, I had come here a few months ago, and I was with my boyfriend. We were running around, riding every ride there was, even the kid rides. And we came to the Prowler ride. He really wanted me to go on, but I had this wierd feeling and didn't want to. But he kept insisting, so I went on."

I stopped and took a breath, trying to hold the tears from coming to my eyes. I exhaled and continued,

"So, we were riding it and about halfway, the car were in broke off from the others because we were in the last car. The wheels jammed and we were near a big drop, like the one we just dropped down, so our cart went down and we derailed into the ground. We were only about two feet away from it but we slammed because of going down the hill."

I sniffled. I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop talking. You could hear the High pitch in my voice.

"So long story short, my boyfriend hit his head and got amnesia, he didn't even remember me, his own girlfriend of two years. I broke my arm and my legs. I spent a month in the hospital. He went to another hospital that specializes in amnesia all the way in Seattle, Washington. I tried to push the memory out of my head, but it kept coming back in my nightmares. And I haven't heard from him since the incident. I don't think he'll ever remember and it's scares me."

I sat there in silence, except my sniffles and moans, until I felt Cody grab me in his arms and something wet on my head. Hearing him sniffle told me he was probably crying.

We sat there for what seemed for forever until our crys stopped and ended up changing the subject to random things. It felt good to let out my story, even if it was someone I never thought I would ever tell. I was just laying on Cody's lap and he was playing with my hair.

"you won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"of course not. Why would you think I would?" he asked, smiling for the first time since we got on the ride.

"I don't know. Its just when it happened, we did everything to keep it from getting on the news. I hate the spotlight and everyone just being there for me, like making everything revolve around me. That's why we kept it off tv, out of magazines and newspapers, and only told close family we trusted."

"Oh... I see. I promise I will never tell anyone without your permission. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Ya. Hey, what are you doing with my hair?" I said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know exactly... I think I'm braiding it. I'm playing with the blue streak and mixing it in your black hair." he said, laughing at how confused he was.

We stayed there for a few minutes, I just felt the movements he made with my hair and he focused on figuring out what he was doing.

"You know what I find extremely amazing?" he said, looking at me, but still playing with my hair.

"What?"

"That you have been so strong this whole time. Even though you broke down, you still haven't acted like how most of the girls I know would have. They would be flipping out right now. I admire that, and to be honest.." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It makes me like you a whole lot more." he said and even though the sky was darkening and shading his face more and more. I saw him blush a deep pink.

"well, if it's honesty time, I really like you too." I said smiling up at him. I felt my own blush starting too.

"Well, honesty time just got akward." he said laughing.

"Wellll, it doesn't have to be." I said laughing.

I lifted my head off his lap and sat up.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I just leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I get it." he said.

I tried pulling away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I giggled and closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face and he pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed him back. I felt my body lift and felt like I was floating. He kissed me over and over again for a few minutes and his hands traveled through my hair and my neck and my face.

After those minutes, he pulled away and laughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done th.."

I kissed him just to shut him up. I pulled away and asked, "hey, no need for sorry. If you got sorry out of that, you're not very good at reading body language," we both laughed and I asked, "So what does this all mean?"

He looked like he was about to ask what, but he realized what I meant and said, "oh, well, I would say your pretty much my girlfriend, If you answer this one question."

"Which is?" I heard a noise. I looked to the left and saw a flashlight pointed at us and my uncle with the park handy man.

"Hey, Cloex! Hey Cody! We're here to save you guys!" he said in one of his dorky superhero voices. he never showed how worried he was.

I laughed and said, "Yay!"

So pretty soon, Cody and I were saved from the ride and back with our family, me and my uncle and aunt, Cody and his mom, dad, brother and sister.

We were all about to go home when cody came up to me with a basket. He handed it to me and I looked inside. There were two t-shirts, a Defeat The Label jacket, a notebook with his face on it, three pairs of his sunglasses and other stuff. I tried to give it back but he insisted. He said it was partially what came with the backstage pass but he added in more for taking him around the park.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. I set down the basket.

"So, about the question for you, Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was taken aback, "Um, ya, yes, definitely. I would really like that."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Well then, you better get used to the spotlight."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was still laughing but I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. My face pressed against his chest, making my laugh muffled. He hugged me back and stroked the back of my head.

Today was a really great day. No just anyone gets stuck alone with Cody Simpson on a roller coaster ride.

Authors Note!

Cloex: Did you like it? Please let me know! I'm sorry it took so long. I had to research Worlds of Fun and stuff and I had writers block for a while but I think it turned out all right! Bye the way I have a question. How do you pronounce Cloex? Ive been wondering the whole time while writing this.

Breanna: No problem! I love that you had your friend srequest one! Thank you! Let them know im working on them right now and will have them up within the next two weeks.

Everyone: Hey Guys! I hope you like these so far! Please request more! These are so much fun to write, and I think writing this one for Cloex and the one I am currently writing for Jasmine featuring Harry Styles are the most fun to write. I like writing about those special stories. I also love when you guys ask for those stars that arent the same, always asked for stars, but I still like writing about the ones most requested. The Christian Beadles ones and Greyson Chance ones were fun! Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE REVIEW!

&& CHECK OUT my new chapter of my story Fairytale Mixed With Reality!


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine

Harry Styles

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey Jerry." I smiled and waved, walking up to the counter.

"Usual?" Jerry asked.

"You bet." I said.

I picked through the magazines as he rang up my order and went to make my coffee. I hummed quietly to myself and picked out a magazine, most with torn pages or gum stuck between to pages. I found a recent issue of one I had never heard of before, but decided to give it a try.

Setting the magazine on the counter, I slung my owl backpack around and pulled out my wallet. Jerry came back with my chocolate mocha with whip cream and I pulled my debit card out of my wallet. He grabbed the tongs and picked a piece of banana but bread out of the display and put in a paper sleeve.

"Card?" he asked. He knew the answer. I come here every afternoon and always get the same thing. Jerry was only a year older than me and he told me he goes to the college a few blocks down.

I slid my card over on the counter and took a second to scan the coffee shop. It was fairly busy. A few girls typing on their laptops, no doubt working on their college work. Soon that would be me. I sighed and kept looking.

My regular booth was open but someone was sitting in the next one over. He was cute, with curly dark brown hair and a younger looking face. He also had black framed glasses on. I couldn't tell much because he was sitting down and reading a book, but he looked tall.

"Okay, all set." Jerry said. He grinned at me and turned back around to clean up something. I picked up the warm cup, banana bread and grabbed my magazine. I walked over to the sugar counter and popped of the lid of my mocha with a flick of the thumb. I grabbed the cinnamon and shook some over the whipped cream and threw away the lid.

I stuck the magazine under my arm and grabbed some napkins and my coffee & bread, careful not to spill. I walked over to my booth and set down my coffee, banana bread and magazine. I slid the straps to my backpack off my shoulders and tossed it into the seat, sliding in next to it. I grabbed the magazine and set it in front of me and picked up my coffee. I brought it to my lips and sipped gently, too hot to drink more than that.

I noticed the boy in the next booth was looking up and giggling at me over his book and figuring I had a whipped cream mustache, I licked my lip and wiped with my finger. I laughed softly and went back to my magazine and started laughing at an article about the conspiracy behind Kim Kardashian's butt.

I quote; "Kim was seen, a source tells us, putting butt air pads in her pants and then later, was seen bending over and then the butt pad popped making a long sound. Everyone looked at her and assumed she had farted. Looks embarrassing Kim!"

I could not stop giggling. I finally stopped and saw everyone looking at me. I said aloud, blushing, "sorry." and looked to the boy in the next seat over. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt my blush growing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, oooohhhhh he had a British accent. Plus! "Yeah I'm fine thanks." I said trying not to laugh.

He sat up, set down his book and looked at me. I noticed his shirt had a picture of the Beatles on it and he had a short necklace on that had three single beads on it; one blue, one white, and one yellow.

"what?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you seem very familiar. Have we met before?" he asked.

I couldnt tell in the dimness of the cafe but now that I thought about it, he did look somewhat familiar. "I don't know, maybe. You look familiar too. Would you like to sit with me?" I asked.

"Sure." he said picking up his cup and his muffin, along with his book tucked under his arm. He walked over and set down his cup and muffin. Then retrieved his book and sat down across from me. He went to set down the cup but his hand jerked a little fast. Next thing I could comprehend was my coffee spilling onto my lap and my legs feeling a burning sensation.

I yelped, more of a scream than a yelp, but I still jumped from my seat and stood up, looking at the new coffee stain dripping down my pants.

"I am SOO SORRY!" he cried.

"It's fine, just... Can you grab me some napkins or a rag or something?"

"Uh, ya, sure, sorry." he practically sprinted over to the counter and asked Jerry for a rag. Kerry handed him a dry one and he rushed back over to me. The burning was gone but it still felt as if I had wet my pants. He handed me the rag and I took it quickly and started rubbing and dabbing at my jeans.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya, it just feels as if I just peed my pants. It wasn't your fault, my cup didn't have a lid and you were just being clumsy." I said while picking up my backpack, "I'm going to go to the restroom an clean up. Luckily I have a pair of basketball shirts in my bag from the gym."

"Be right back," I said over my shoulder.

I went the bathroom and rushed to the handicap stall. I stripped off my soaked pants and wipe off the remaining coffee streaming down my legs with the rag. Once I was done, I yanked on my shorts over my, still damp, underwear and folded up my jeans.

I checked myself in the mirror and walked back out to the cafe section. I saw Kerry with mop in hand and cleaning up the spilled coffee.

"I am so sorry Jerry!" I said once I was close enough.

"No worries, accidents happen," he said with a smile as he starts to wipe off the seat, "I'll make you another and get you a new piece of banana bread." I looked to my banana bread which was soaked in coffee. "Would you like a bag for your pants?" he stopped mopping and pointed towards my folded up jeans in my hand.

"Yes, please. An thank you." I said with a thankful smile, and Jerry walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper bag from the shed behind the counter. He whipped it open and walked over, handing it to me.

"Thanks so much!" I said and shoved my pants into the bag. I looked for Harry and saw him at a booth, two away from the one we were just in. I walked over and sat across from him. "Hey." I said. He looked up, his facial expression beyond embarrassed and apologetic at the same time.

"I am so sorry." he said, his tone more comedic than apologetic.

"Its totally okay, no worries. So, wanna still sit with me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure."

Jerry brought over my mocha and banana bread and I repeatedly thanked him for it. He said it was "No prob."

"So... where ya from?" he asked after a pause. That accent was too amazing.

"I don't know really." I said playing with my stirring stick and mixing the whipped cream into the mocha.

"What do you mean you don't know," he asked, a look of curiosity and confusion on his face. "Are you an alien or something?"

I laughed and explained, "No, I've moved around a lot, but I spent the longest in New York. How about you?" I asked.

"Oh, well I AM an alien, nice to meet you, I come from galaxar in the third dimension." he said seriously in an alien voice and his hand raised up with the middle and ring finger separated.

I burst out laughing, "well don't take my brain! It doesn't fit through a straw!" I said in a fake panic voice, but it was still shaky from trying to hold back more laughter. He laughed too, as much as I had.

"But, no seriously, Im from England, I mean excuse me, United Kingdom. That's such a stupid name for a country." he said.

"Oh, I know right! No offense, but its like you guys try to make it sound like your superior above everyone else." I said and sipped my mocha after it had finally cooled enough to take more than a few sips.

"ya, that's how a lot of british act, too." he said laughing.

I laughed too, pausing from drinking my mocha and said, "I bet. You know, for a British guy, your teeth aren't yellow or crooked at all. And you choose coffee and muffins over tea and scones."

I wiped off my mustache and tore a piece of my banana bread and popped it into my mouth.

"Ya, well, I hate tea and scones, and both my parents have perfect teeth so, I guess I just got lucky." he said laughing.

"Well I had braces from ages 12 to 15. I had pretty bad teeth." I said, "So, how old are you?"

"18, how old are you?" he said and took a bite from his muffin.

"Same, when's your birthday?"

"February 1st." he said with his hand covering his mouth to keep from showing his chewed up muffin.

"Coolio, Mine's February 14th." I said.

"Nice. Isn't that, like, Thanksgiving in America?" he asked.

"No you Brit!" I said laughing, "Its Valentines Day. You know, color notes, candy, secret admirers and flowers out the wazoo sort of thing? The whole nine yards."

"Hey Hey!" he said defensively with a laugh,"I am part Irish too you know."

I stopped laughing. "Reallayyyyy?" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster.

In an instant we both started giggling and laughing. It was uncontrollable and we were not about to stop and ruin the fun. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter while... I had just figured out I didn't know his name.

Once we calmed down, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized, we don't know each others names."

"Oh, well then, hello there," he extended his hand, "I'm Harry. And you are?"

I reached for his hand and shook it, "Jasmine."

"Well its nice to meet you, Jasmine." he smiled at me crookedly.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied. We let go of our hands and I took a sip of my mocha. I licked my lip but had apparently not gotten all the whip cream and mocha, because Harry had reached over and used his thumb to remove the part I missed. I sat there still, calm, as he did and just looked at him, examining his face.

"Thanks." I said I said with a warm blush beginning in my cheeks.

"Your welcome." he said with a small smile and I saw his cheeks turn pinkish.

We spent the next hour talking and occasionally brushing knees and fidgeting with each others hands. I felt tingles everytime.

"Hey, I'm going to this concert tomorrow around noon, would you like to come?" I have an extra ticket." he said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

I couldn't resist, even though my parents told me not to accept strangers offers. Even though he was no stranger. I knew his name. Harry. Harry Styles. Now why did it sound so familiar...

"Sure I'd love to."

He excused himself to the restroom and I went to chat with Jerry.

"Hey again." I said strolling up to the counter.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you know that guy that I have been talking to? Is he a regular?" I asked using my thumb to point behind me, inadvertently pointing at my booth.

"Ya, he comes in every week or so, he's pretty cool. Why?"

"He's taking me to a concert tomorrow. Just didn't want to think he was weirdo stranger." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh cool. Looks like he's back." he said, darting his eyes behind me.

I turned and saw Harry sitting at the booth, looking at me.

"Thanks." I said to Jerry and walked over to Harry. I scotched in on my side, "So about the concert tomorrow? Who's playing?"

"Oh, my buddy's are playing, just a small concert. It'll be cool. Hey an we trade numbers so I context you about details as to where to pick you up and when?" he asked.

"Sure, um just a sec." I said and grabbed my owl backpack, unclimbed the pocket and retrieved my phone. He read off his phone number to me and I put him in my contacts. I texted him so he had my number and he saved it into his phone.

We said our goodbyes and hugged. It was an awkward hug but it was nice and full of those tingles I had felt earlier. I would see him tomorrow, and better, at a concert.

The next day, I had chosen my outfit carefully. Bright blue capris and a white v-neck. I had on my black vans and my owl necklace. I had put my hair up in a three twist hairstyle and my makeup was simple, but classy with a little pink lip gloss spread across my lips.

I had taken my owl backpack again and inside was a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a bag of skittles, my phone, a pair of shorts if I needed them, not like he can spill coffee twice one me, haha, and my black raybans.

Harry ha texted me to send him my address and he picked me up at eleven. We drove about thirty minutes to the local arena and I saw the sign outside.

One Direction!

All the boys! All the music! All the fans!

I couldn't believe it. We were at a One Direction concert! My mind was racing a million miles a minute. Try saying that five times fast.

Once I calmed enough, Harry said he had backstage passes so he pulled them out of his pocket. The expression my face made must have been pretty funny because he burst out laughing at the sight of me seeing the passes.

He lifted the lanyard above my head and place it around me neck, his hands lingering longer than needed. I blushed and locked eyes with his. I felt myself leaning in and his face became closer and closer... Until the security guard yelled at us to come through the back.

"Okay!" yelled Harry. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and held out his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"You hold it! You Americans, so dumb." he said laughing.

I laughed and grabbed his hand. It was smooth and warm. We walked, like that, to the back of the building and went through the back door. Security led us to a room with snacks and drinks, and a sitting area.

I sling my backpack around and pulled out my Dr. Pepper and skittles.

"Skittles? Dr. Pepper?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

"My staples of life! Don't diss the Dr or the rainbow!" I said defensively.

He raised his hand up in front of him, "Hey, I'm not, im just wondering why you didn't bring the king sizes?"

"Cuz I do not want to get fat!"

We both laughed and I fell onto the couch. I grabbed the remote to turn on the TV but it was knocked out my hands by a big body tackling me.

It was Harry.

I kept laughing, "What are you DOING?" I cried.

He laughed and just spoke a few words, "Your really warm."

"You creep!" I couldn't stop laughing. I tried pushing him off me but It just ended up with him wrapping his arms around me and snuggling in. I kept laughing and pushed his head up to look him in the eye, but I lost my grip and we face planted... on each others faces. Our lips "fell" onto eachother and felt Harry kiss me.

And I kissed him back.

We lay there, his fingers running through my hair and my hair exploring his. We were making out, and it was... AMAZING! Fire coursed through my veins and sparks blew through my mind.

The security guard walked in and cleared his throat. We jerked apart, suprised. That was how it got akward. But just wait...

"Harry you're needed on stage." the security guard said.

"What?" I asked.

"I gotta go," he said.

"What? Where?" I asked, but he just grabbed my hand and led me to the stage waiting area. A tech handed him a mic and an earpiece. And another person helped him slide on a blue blazer and they put something in his hair.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He looked at me, hesitant was fixed on his face. "I..." he paused, contemplating was to say, "I... My name is Harry Styles. You know? One Direction's Harry Styles?"

I looked at him, mouth open, shock spreading throughout my body. I expected something witty or angry to come out my mouth but all I said was, "Have a great show," and walked back towards the room. I mean I could have, of someone hadn't grabbed my arm. I spun around and saw Harry looking at me with apology written in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm not some fan girl who would scream and ask for an autograph. What, did you think I wouldn't find out soon?" I felt kind of hurt. I don't know why, but I did. I saw the other members; Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis come from behind a curtain, mics in hand.

"Hey, ma..." Niall started but realized what was going on.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You don't exactly tell someone that when you just met them at a coffee shop." Harry explained.

"Well, you could have told me when you asked me to come to this concert with you. Seriously, why?"

"Im sorry okay? I... I really like you. Im sorry but I really like you, I've seen you many times at the cafe and I couldn't resist. You're beautiful and..."

"Twenty seconds!" one of the techs yelled.

"... And I wanted to ask you out but was afraid you would be blinded by the fame." he looked sad.

I felt bad for assuming."I'm sorry. I wouldn't have though. I'm not a shchi when it comes to that stuff. And I really like you too."

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I pulled back enough to where my hands were still on his waist, but I could still...

I tipped up on my toes and met his lips. The fire and sparks returned and it was an amazing experience. We kissed like that for a few seconds until the tech yanked him away and pushed all five boy on stage. He looked back at me and smiled.

I smiled back. It felt good to be there, in that moment. I got a guy I thought was only dateable in my dreams and it turned out, he liked me too, and it wasn't a dream.

Authors note!

Jasmine: Hey! I hope you like it! I just mad cup your birthday because i didn't know it so, ya but I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to write, it was kinda short so i had to add stuff to it. Hope you enjoyed! :)

Hey Guys! : I have a new plan for these. I am going to ty and upload at least one every friday so I have a deadline to make. I keep pushing off writing them so i am going to push myself. also, I am on this new diet and I started saturday, and I have lost four pods since, so YEAH! Its all healthy, I am taking this demo stuff and I am also using this stuff to help burn my belly fat soooo... Wish me luck! BYE! LOVE YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Abby

Cody Simpson

My heart was pounding, the beat like a kick of a drum, rapid and pulsing. I ducked from the post and slid through the fence, hearing my name still being called but now more distant.

I could not go back to them. They lied to me for fourteen years of my life. There was no way they could have anymore to use up. I was not going back to that life.

I grabbed ahold of the rock and heaved myself onto it, climbing each one after the other on the side of the ledge, and allowing myself to scrape my knees and hand in the process.

Whatever you do, do not let them catch you.

My name is Abby, and I am fifteen years old. The people I'm running from? They call themselves my parents and for a long, long time I called them that too. Until I found out their dark little secret.

I know it may sound fake but they kidnapped me when I was barely a year old. They raised me themselves and fed me this story of how my name is Abby Chase and I am the daughter of Georgia and Randy Chase. They made me believe that I was born in Victoria, Canada and I was adopted by them and brought to LA. Only, to find out all of that is one big, sick joke? Ya thats pretty angering.

I hopped up on top of the ledge and kept running. I knew where I was headed. Coyote Park. It is a secluded park in a huge gated community, where I planned to hide out. I was only two miles away, and I made first in track this year and cross country. So I could run for miles if I wanted.

I stopped hearing my name, but kept running, each jagged breath a reminder of the time ticking by.

Within half an hour I was at the park. I stopped to catch my breath at the edge, where a bunch of bushes and trees were lined up. I walked out, trying to look as normal as possible, flipping up my hood incase anyone recognized me. I walked over to the jungle gym and hid inside the little house underneath.

I slung my backpack off my shoulders and flung it into the sand, dropping down into the sand and leaned against the side. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my little drawstring bag my best friend had given me. It still had the note she originally given me in it and the bracelet matching hers, but it also held the $500 I had saved up from working at aquarium.

I know it's a lot of cash but I needed it now, more than ever.

I'm going to be on my own for a while.

The next day, I woke up, still in the little house. No kids were around, especially since it was a tuesday and it was school time.

I grabbed my backpack and rubbed my eyes. I stood up as far as I could and climbed out the little house door.

I decided to go play on the swings for a bit, and then ended up on top of the jungle gym, sitting near the entrance to the slide. I was playing on my iPod, and yes I still have an iPod. I didn't live in a cave with my "parents". I was running away, not joining a convent or going all green.

I heard the sound of a board rolling on the pavement and a scooter making a loud thud every time it hit a crack. I looked around and noticed a little light brown haired boy on a scooter and a tall blonde haired boy on a longboard, who I had to admit, was really cute. You know those random feelings you hear romance novels talk about? Where you see someone and instantly feel some

sort of bond or connection? I felt it.

They were both headed towards the playground.

The jungle gym I am ON!

They were coming closer and the taller boy hopped off his board and the younger boy went over to the bench and leaned his scooter against it.

"Tom! Want to play tag?" the taller boy said loudly.

"Yaaa!" the younger boy yelled, who I'm guessing was named Tom, and started running, "Your it!"

"Im gonna get you!" the taller one yelled.

The taller boy started to chase Tom around and then just my luck, Tom started running up towards where I was. I tried to move but I was frozen. i was cornered and did not know where to go.

I stayed where I was and pretended I wasn't spying on them. Tom came running up and laughing, and was climbing higher up the jungle gym. I saw it coming. He had to much speed and kept keeping his feet almost dragging. I was ready to stand up, and sure enough, he tripped on a step at the top. I jumped up and caught him, to keep from face planting into the metal grate.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I caught him and he yelled from the realization he was mid air and then caught. I helped him stand up and asking, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I checked him up and down as the taller boy came running up the steps, "Gotcha! Oh.. what happened?"

He looked at us, confused. I quickly explained, "I was up here and he came running. He tripped and I caught him. Sorry."

"oh it's alright," he said, a little more breathless than you would think.

I looked down and turned to go back to sit down by my backpack, only... it wasn't there. I searched the ground and all around me and looked over the railings. Finally I saw it underneath me, in the sand and went down the slide to get it. I walked over and reached to grab it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt myself being grabbed from behind. "AHHH!" I screamed.

"You thought you could get away so easily?", It was Randy. One of my captors.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I looked up and saw the taller boy with his phone out. "CALL 911!" I yelled. I was struggling to break free, but Randy was too strong. We battled for a few minutes while I heard the boy above telling the 911 operator what was going on.

I finally broke free and started to run. I could hear Randy behind me. This is where the years of gymnastics and tumbling come in handy. I jumped, flipped and flew over all the equipment just to give Randy obstacles. I managed to keep him a safe distance away for a while until I tripped on Tom's scooter and almost face planted on the sidewalk. I stumbled but regained my balance and kept running. I heard the police sirens close. I only need to keep him away for a minute more.

I tripped again, this time falling into the gritty sand below. I tried to escape but Randy pounced on top of me and tried to strangle me. I tried to get away but I was defenseless. The cops were still near, but not loud enough to know they were really close to saving me.

I braced myself for the end. This would be it. Me lying in the sand, Randy on top of me, strangling me, and Tom and who i guessed to be his brother, watching helplessly. I felt myself start to blackout and then everything was getting fuzzy. I felt the weight of Randy being lifted off of me. I finally realized what was happening and saw the taller boy tackling Randy.

"No! Don't!" I yelled. I did not want anyone else getting hurt fighting my battle. I tried getting him off of Randy but he wouldn't go. He kept punching him. I had to admit, it was kinda hot.

It was too much to handle. I blacked out and fell into the sand. Next thing I new, I woke up sitting on the step of an ambulance, with an ice pack on my head.

From what I heard, the police finally showed up and the cops chased Randy and wrestled him to the ground. They found Georgia half a mile away, sitting in what was presumed to be the getaway car if they actually had successfully kidnapped me. Again. I explained to the cops what happened and the whole story of why i ran away and how they kidnapped me. One thing led to another and the boy, Tom, and I were sitting in a squad car, on the way to the police station.

"So..." I said turning towards the boy who I still did not know his name. "Thank you, so much for saving me. You did tackle him right?" I asked rubbing my head.

He just chuckled and said, "Ya."

"Well, thank you, again. Without you, I might not be here right now. That was amazing what you did." i said.

He blushed and said, "Oh well your welcome."

"No seriously, I don't think I will be able to thank you enough." I said grabbing his hand unknowingly. "I owe you big time."

We stayed like that for the rest of the car ride and kept our hands together when we reached the station. We were led through the station to a room to wait in. I asked the police officer before he left if he had seen my backpack and he said, "Um, yes we have it in the squad car. Is it yours?"

I nodded and he said he would return with it momentarily.

I sunk into the metal chair and waited. The officer brought in my backpack and I checked it. My money, bracelet and note with bag were still remaining. I sighed in relief and let everything go on.

Long story short, the cops had all three of us explain, and then Tom and the boy's parents showed up. They didn't go home though. At the moment, the police were searching for my real parents.

I was in the waiting area with Tom, the older boy, and his family. The police chief came in.

"Abby."

I stood up. "Yes?"

"We have found your birth parents, but I am afraid to tell you, they are... dead."

"What?" I asked. I felt my eyes start to sting, not from tears, but from the fact that I saw a bright light suddenly come over me.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor, the boy above me (I really need to learn his name), his parents, and half the police department staring above me or at me too.

I tried sitting up but the police officer pushed me down and told me not get up.

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't want you to get a head rush from standing up too quickly." he explained.

After a few minutes they let me slowly get up and sat me in the waiting chair again.

"Can I at least know the names of my parents?" I asked.

"Mary and Jonathan King." the officer said.

"Wait? Did you say Mary and Jonathan King?" asked Tom's dad.

"Yes, sir." the officer said, averting his attention toward him.

"What about them?" asked the boy.

"They were our best friends, an they moved to Canada a few years after your father and I got married," said his mom.

"Wait, so you knew my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie. You look so much like them." his mom said and walked up to me, cupping my cheek.

"We also have their will. They named who they wanted to be your parents in case of an accident." the officer said.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"You are standing next to them." he said.

I turned towards Tom's family, "You're my new parents?" I asked confused. I thought I might faint again.

"It would be an honor to have her, sir, but we have never met each other." his dad said.

"Well its either you take her in or she goes into adoption services." the officer explained.

"Well take her." the mom said and I looked at her, surprised. I felt tears of happiness well up inside me. I kept asking myself, "is this really happening?"

"really?" I choked out.

She just nodded and opened her arms. Even though she wasn't familiar to me, I embraced her and let the tears fall.

So after two hours, Angie and Brad Simpson, I found out their names, signed to be my legal guardians. I couldn't stop thanking them. And I grabbed my backpack and we all went to their house.

We arrived and they told me, Tom and his brother and sister to all go outside and get to know each other.

We stayed outside and played on the trampoline and then went up to their music practice room and stuff. Later on Tom went to bed and then Alli. All that was left was me and Cody watching a movie, and sitting on the floor. What movie? Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. A classic.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you something..." he said.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Well, when we were at the park, and I ran into saving Tom.."

"Ya?" I said, wanting him to continue.

"Well... I had this thought, more of a feeling really, and well... I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen... And I wanted to get to know you better, but then that guy showed up and everything happened." he said, staring at his hands as he moved them around in his lap.

"Oh, well, thank you, and to be honest, I really thought were cute too. Also there is this one thing we forgot to say, back at the park?" I extended my right hand toward him, "Hi, my name is Abby, Abby King. And you are?"

"Cody, Cody Simpson." he grinned, and I could've sworn I saw him blush.

I scooted closer to him until our knees were almost touching.

"You know, it's never too late to make a move on a girl." I said in a cocky tone.

He chuckled, "Oh is that so?"

"Well, depends on the girl, but you never know until you take a chance." I said and found myself barely a foot away from his face, I was leaning towards him do much.

"Well, I'm all for taking chances." he said and cupped my face with his hand, the movie forgotten.

"Me too," I said and he leaned in. I felt our lips press together and knew there was something to thank Georgia and Randy for. This whole fiasco led to me running away, finding out my real parents, getting new ones and then there was this. This... Is what I am most thankful for.

HEY! I hope you guys liked it, so next is Jordan and then StrawberryAngel143! Keep the requests coming! I have this big trip coming soon where I have to ride a plane for a long time so I want to have something to do! Also, I have been sick since last night, and its hard to explain but short version is I feel like s**t and I feel nausea and I collapsed last night. IT sucks. But I finished a whole story and finished a whole book. Talk about productive.

Abby: Did you like it? Please Review! Request as much as you want! and you can tell everyone to request too please!

KK SEE YA GUYS LATER! LOVE YA!


	11. Chapter 11

Jordan

Justin Bieber

Authors Note!

Okay sorry guys, just want to mention something, the song in this chapter, just pretend it wasn't recorded by Mario and was written by Justin.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The lights brightened and dimmed erratically as each photographer worked to get a good shot of me and my friends; Chaz, Justin and Selena.

Chaz was my date for the evening. Only as friends. And Justin and Selena were each others dates. Not like they had a choice since they were dating each other.

"Hey, Jordan, come here." said Selena sweetly.

I kept smiling and walked over to her. She put her arm behind my back and I did the same.

"So, what do you think so far?" she asked, he smile never leaving her face.

"This is amazing. I mean, I've been to like ten others with Justin, but this is the Teen Choice Awards! And I'm performing with Justin, so its so much better!" I said, side hugging her. It was nice to be out with my fiends, after I had just broken up with my ex-boyfriend Kyle. It was an ugly break up.

"Awwww, you're welcome." she said laughing.

"Okay!" Justin's publicist yelled to us, "Now, a picture with just Jordan and Justin."

I removed my hand from Selena's back and slipped it behind Justin's, holding back a blush. I was also shaking from nerves. Not because of the hundreds of people around us, but because I was trying to act cool and collected standing next to Justin. Im his best friend, I shouldn't be acting like it, but I have a crush on him and I know I shouldn't, its just complicated.

I guess he noticed, because he whispered in my ear, "Hey, relax. Want to know a way to calm yourself?"

I nodded. He continued, "Just imagine you are on a beach, and theres sand between you toes, the sun on your face, and the air smells like the sea. The breeze sweeps back your hair and your eyes squint from the corners of your smile."

Imagining that did relax me, but only because I added in my own part. I was smiling because of Justin standing in front of me and leaning in to...

"Okay! Lets go ahead in to find our seats. And Justin, Jordan, we need you to go backstage and get ready." Justin's publicist said, and even if she didn't know it, rudely interrupting my moment!

"Okay." Justin and I said. We laughed and linked arms.

Backstage, we were dressing up for the performance. My part was kind of like a dancer, but more of an actress. I played the girl Justin sings to after she has gone through such a bad relationship and saves me from the guy who is being so horrible to me.

It was five minutes until showtime and i was in my strapless empire waisted dress, purple on top and then black and peacock feathers on the bottom skirt, stopping above my knees. My hair was waved and then half pushed up, my bangs in my eyes. I was barefoot, part of the role to make me seem innocent and damaged. Justin was in black jeans, a purple button up, sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a vest on top. His hair was messy but casual and he was wearing black supras'.

He looked amazing and I couldn't believe I got to perform with him. I felt horrible in the pit of my stomach, he was dating Selena and they were in love. I couldn't interfere with that, I could not be that person.

"2 minutes!"

"You look amazing, Ready?" asked Justin.

"Thank you! and Ya. Um.. do you always get nervous before a show?" I asked, played with my fingers, bending and stretching them.

"Ya, but it goes away once you get onstage," he said with a reassuring smile.

I checked my earpiece and my mic. Justin checked his and grabbed my hand.

"Your going to do great." he said.

"30 seconds! Places people!"

"Okay, meet you onstage." I said and gave Justin one last hug.

I walked over to my place onstage next to the other actor, he was playing the boyfriend who hurts me.

The host was onstage, "Justin Bieber everyone!" he yelled into the mic and ran offstage.

I prepared my eyes to cry and we began to walk onstage.

"Why?" i yelled at the actor, "Why would you do this to me?"

"I just don't love you! Get over it and leave me alone." he yelled back and walked offstage. I fell to the ground and began to "cry". I heard the music start up and Justin beginning to hum.

_**Mmmmm. Oh.**_

_**Mmmmm. Yeah.**_

_**Mmmmm. Yeahh, Yeahh, Yeahh.**_

_**Mmmmm. Oh.**_

_**Mmmmm. Yeah.**_

_**Mmmmm. Yeah, Yeahhhhh.**_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, I wiped away my fake tears.

_**Baby, I just don't get it,**_

_**Do you enjoy being hurt?**_

_**I know you smelled the perfume,**_

_**the makeup on his shirt.**_

_**You don't believe his stories,**_

_**You know they're full of lies,**_

_**Bad as you are,**_

_**You stick around, and I just don't know why.**_

He started to slow dance with me, and spun me around. I wiped away the last of the tears.

_**If i was your man, Baby you...**_

_**Never worry bout, what I do...**_

_**I'd be coming home, Back to you...**_

_**Every night, doing you right.**_

He leaned in close to my face and raised our hands next to us.

_**You're the type of woman, who deserves good things,**_

_**Fist full of diamonds, a hand full of rings,**_

_**Baby you're a star, and I just want to show you,**_

_**you are.**_

He leaned away and let go of my hand. He began to dance , serenading me.

_**You should let me love you, **_

_**Let me be the one to,**_

_**Give you everything, you want and need,**_

_**Baby good love and protection,**_

_**Make me your selection,**_

_**Show you the way loves supposed to be,**_

He came behind me, wrapped his arms around my stomach and swayed me back and forth.

_**Baby you should let me love you,**_

_**Love you, Love you, Love you.**_

_**Yeahhhh.**_

He let go and faced me once again, his hand reaching up to caress my face.

_**Listen, your beauty's description,**_

_**Looks so good that it hurts,**_

_**You're a dime plus 99,**_

_**And its a shame, don't even know what you're worth,**_

_**Everywhere you go, they stop and stare,**_

_**Cuz your bad and it shows,**_

_**From your head to your toes,**_

_**Outta control, baby you know,**_

He cleaned closer toward my face and let his hands fall to my hips and mine wrapped around his neck.

_**If i was your man, Baby you'd...**_

_**Never worry bout, what I do...**_

_**I'd be coming home, Back to you...**_

_**Every night, doing you right.**_

Pressing his forehead to mine, he kept singing,

_**You're the type of woman, who deserves good things,**_

_**Fist full of diamonds, a hand full of rings,**_

_**Baby you're a star, and I just want to show you,**_

_**you are.**_

He lifted me off the ground and started to spin.

_**You should let me love you, **_

_**Let me be the one to,**_

_**Give you everything, you want and need,**_

He set me back down on the ground and let go, backing away, and serenading me again.

_**Baby good love and protection,**_

_**Make me your selection,**_

_**Show you the way loves supposed to be,**_

_**You deserve better girl,**_

_**You know deserve better,**_

_**We should be together girl,**_

_**Baby!**_

_**With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!**_

_**So can we make this thing ours?**_

_**You should let me love you, **_

_**Let me be the one to,**_

_**Give you everything, you want and need,**_

_**Baby good love and protection,**_

_**Make me your selection,**_

_**Show you the way loves supposed to be,**_

The final part was coming up. He walked slowly towards me, never leaving my eyes. For a second, I thought he actually meant what he was singing, but then I figured it was just really good acting on his part.

_**Baby You should let me love you, **_

_**Let me be the one to,**_

_**Give you everything, you want and need,**_

_**Baby good love and protection,**_

_**Make me your selection,**_

_**Show you the way loves supposed to be,**_

He got so close, placing his hands around my waist and pulling me close. I smiled. He was leaning closer to where I could smell the mint toothpaste on his breath.

_**You should let me love you, **_

_**Let me be the one to,**_

_**Give you everything, you want and need,**_

_**Baby good love and protection,**_

_**Make me your selection,**_

_**Show you the way loves supposed to be,**_

_**Yeahhhhh.**_

_**Let me love you...**_

He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed back. My heart jumped and my brain raced. My eyes fluttered and I felt fireworks in my chest. This wasn't part of the performance, but I didn't care. I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

But all good things must come to an end. He pulled away, clearly surprised with himself and I'm guessing he felt something, too. I just hugged him and led him off stage. I was going to ask him what just happened but we were soon mobbed by people, congratulating us and asking questions like if it was hard to act out those scenes.

We answered each question and thanked each compliment and congrats. I just wanted to go to Justin's dressing room and talk about what just happened. But Selena walked up and stole him away before I could suggest anything. I watched them walk down the hall, and stop in the middle. I saw Selena's face get serious.

She was telling him something and soon I watched as Justin started to look confused, then hurt, then angry, and lastly, devastated. He put his hands up towards Selena as if in surrender and backed away. Soon, he was walking towards me, grabbed my hand and started leading me towards his dressing room.

I saw a glisten in his eye and then a wet trails down his cheek. He was clearly crying over whatever Selena had said. I was too curious as to not ask why, but contained myself until we reached the room.

He pulled me inside and closed the door. He stood there for a moment, frozen in place with his back to me. Suddenly, he turned around, his eyes wet and he just hugged me. I returned it and let his sobs come out, while I rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I felt his head nod and he pulled away, showing me his now shining, wet face.

I led him to the couch and sat next to him, putting my arm around his shoulder and let him explain everything. He said that Selena had confessed to him that she had been cheating on him for months and she wanted to date him instead of Justin.

"Well, screw her. If she cannot see how wonderful, amazing, and passionate you are, then forget her and focus on th people who do know that. I know you are so special and unbelievably incredible that any girl would be lucky to have you." I said.

"Thanks. That means a lot." he said with a small, yet sad, chuckle.

"You know what? You have me. I will always be by your side through everything, no matter what." I said putting my arms around his neck ad hugging him.

"Ya, that's why I love you so much." he said.

I froze. "What?"

He realized what he said by the 'oh crap!' look on his face and said, "That's why I love you so much?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Um, ya, actually. Umm onstage, just now, I'm sorry I kissed you, and I know I shouldn't have because of you recent breakup and you probably don't like me and you're too gorgeous to like me at most likely and..." he was full on rambling, it was kinda funny.

"Justin! You're rambling." I said laughing.

"Oh, thanks," he said with a laugh, "but did you, um, feel anything? Like fireworks and tingling throughout your body?" he asked, embarrassment in his tone.

"Actually," I said, "Ya, I did. Did you?"

"Ya." he smiled and looked at me.

I nodded and sat there, looking around the dressing room, the mood of awkwardness setting in. I decided to break the silence.

"Well, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, how about this?" he asked and leaned in again.

He touched my lips and all the feelings and excitement returned.

Dream come true.

Authors Note! (again, haha)

Okayyyy, so did you guys like it? I loved writing this one. It might suck, but I loved the storyline to it. Lemme know and review! I love writing these so please ask for more! Im getting better, but I wrote all of these stories so quickly while I was sick, so thats one good thing that came out of it.

Jordan: Hey! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it for you. I hope it met you expectations, I just thought it was easier to use a song to better explain the story. Review! :)

Up next is StrawberryAngel143, then Breanna, and then Joy.

Breanna & Abby: Thank you guys so much! haha ya I hope what I have goes away, but it also has given me more time to write so I finished like three stories already. And Abby, thank you! Im glad you liked it:) And Breanna, hahah "end up doing stuff behind alex's back" made me think of funny things, haha. I have a dirty mind, so I was laughing really hard when I read that. Haha :D

LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST!


	12. Chapter 12

Gabi

Eben Frankowitz

"The results are in, Dim the Lights! THIS... IS AMERICAN IDOL!",Ryan Seacrest announced his famous words. He is the best uncle ever, but is oh so cheesy.

The crowd was cheering, but all I could do was move on to my next finger after chewing the first to a nub. Eben cannot leave American Idol. He is so cute and amazingly talented! I mean, ya, his performance of Set Fire to the Rain by Adele wasn't the best it could have been, but it was still pretty good.

"Alright, America... let's see who you voted for!"

I took a deep breath. This is it.

"May I have the contestants join me on stage please?" he asked into the mic.

Everyone walked onto stage, look antsy and nervous as ever. Eben looked dashing in his red blazer and black skinny jeans. He looked out into the crowd, looking as if he was searching for answers.

"Alright! Let's see..."

He listed off everyone who had made it to the next round and all that was left was Eben and another contestant, both hopeful for the votes.

"So, I am sorry to say that, the person going home tonight is..." Ryan glanced at his card as I crossed my fingers, "Eben Franckewitz."

I saw Eben's face fall and his eyes lose their lust.

"Im sorry man. Good luck in the future though." Ryan said.

"Thanks man, Goodnight America!" Eben said into the mic and walked off stage.

My heart fell in my chest and my attitude saddened. At least there was an after party for crew, performers and the hosts. Thats something good to look forward too.

I made my way through the crowd, down the hall and through the door to meet up with my Uncle Ryan backstage. Yes, my Uncle is Ryan Seacrest. Isn't that awesome?

Oh, you don't think so? Well, I don't care.

"Hey Gabi, ready for the after party?" Ryan asked as I walked into his dressing room.

"Ya, totally, but I just need to change super fast, can I borrow your bathroom?" I asked.

"Ya, definitely. You know where it is," he said with a smile and returned to his mirror.

"Thanks," I said and walked over, opened the door and slid inside. I left my dress and my backpack in here. I slid off my jacket.

I unzipped the cover I had my dress in, plucked it off the hanger and set it on the counter of the vanity. I shimmied my skinny jeans and my orange v-neck off, grabbing my dress off the counter. Slipping it on was difficult enough because of the dress being a teal, strapless tube dress, then add in that it had no zipper, but I managed.

I fixed it and flung my backpack up onto the counter. Opening the big pocket, I stuffed in my skinny jeans and shirt, and pulled out my leather, cropped jacket. I slipped that on and closed the big pocket. After touching up my makeup and the curls is my brown hair, I slipped my heels back on and walked out the door.

"Ready!" I said and Ryan held out his arm, which gracefully slipped my arm into.

We strolled over the the big room where the party was being hosted and immediately parted ways. He was over to the judges to chat about the nights artists and I was on the lookout for anyone my age. I noticed a couple of my friends and they were talking to someone I could not see.

Walking over, I realized it was him. Eben. I stopped, dead in my tracks and tried reminding myself to breathe. It took me a moment, but I finally calmed myself and slowly walked over.

"Hey Gabi!"

"What's up Gabi!"

"Hey girlfriend!"

That was all I heard as i was noticed and ambushed by my friends. Each new hug, I replied with a simple "Hi" or "Hey" and a laugh. Once they all let me breathe, I turned to Eben, still looking pretty upset over the loss, who gave me a kind smile and said, "Hi, my names Eben. Its very nice to meet you."

"Hey," I said with a grin, "My name's Gabi. It's so nice to meet you too. You did amazing onstage tonight."

He laughed and it clearly cheered him up a little bit, "Thanks, but I bet the judges wish I did better." He spoke with a bashful smile.

"Forget what the judges say, I don't believe an artist needs judgement to succeed, as long as they believe in themselves," I said reassuringly.

"Thanks." he said, "That just made my night a lot better.

"Your welcome." I said.

"So, Gabi. Were all gonna blow this and go hang out on the audience/stage room. we convinced the audio visual crew to hook up karaoke. You up for it?" asked my friend, Ellie.

"Sure, would you lie to come?" I said, gesturing to Eben.

He paused, but answered, "Definitely."

"Great." I said.

We all walked over, Eben and I lagging behind, to the stage and saw the screen lit up with the song menu and the microphones, remote and sound system set up onstage.

Everyone, except Eben and I, ran over to the equipment and started scrolling through the list. I turned to Eben and asked, "You're not really into this, are you?"

"Noooott Really." he said, shoving his hand in his pockets and shrugging.

"Neither am I, i just come here and hide away in my secret spot." I said, then a moment later, "Wanna see it?"

He looked at me, unsure, but nodded, "Sure."

"Kay, follow me," I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"No, because Im going to ask a squirrel for directions," he said sarcastically.

"Haha," I replied, returning the sarcasm.

I led him backstage, through the props and instruments, to an area hidden by boxes. I pulled him behind the boxes and ducked him down.

He laughed and asked, "This is your secret spot?"

"No, dummy," I laughed and searched the floor for the notch. I found it and yanked at it, pulling up the latch door.

I slipped off my heels and hopped down into the small hole, heels in hand.

I looked up and saw Eben looking down at me, amazed, "You coming?"

"Uhhhhhh," he hesitated.

"What are you?" I said with more sarcasm and laughter than meant, "Chicken? Bawk! Bawk!"

"Who you calling chicken?" he said and slipped off his blazer. He held onto it and hopped in next to me, our faces ending up very close together, and I could clearly see all the bursts of color in his irises. I was so tempted to kiss him, but retreated.

"So, um," I said clearing my throat and ending the moment. I pointed to an opening in the wall, "We crawl through this space."

I leaned down, perched myself on my hands and knees, and began to crawl through it. I made it through to the end and waited for Eben to meet me. His head appeared, popping out of the darkness and illuminating in the understage lighting. He reached for my hand and I helped him stand up.

"Come on," I said, once he was stable. I walked through the small way and stopped at wall I had scribbled random things on. I ran my fingers over them, reading each one and remember each moment they had been written.

"Whats this?" he asked.

"Oh, this," I said, realizing I had forgotten he was with me, "is my scribble wall."

"Cool, whats a scribble wall?" he asked, stepping up to the wall and beginning to read each note and drawing.

"Its something I started doing every time I came down here. I write a song lyric and what I'm doing, or something I want to happen. I found this place back in season six. They stopped using it in season 5, but I still use it to hide and explore. It leads all throughout the audience and the stage." I explained.

"Well, where are we now?" he asked.

"Under the front row. Theres little vents everywhere," I said, pointing to one above us, "You can see through, and they are under every ten or so seats."

"Thats amazing," he said looking around for more vents.

"Ya, it is," I said, retrieving my sharpie from my jacket pocket.

I scribbled on the wall;

2/28/12

"Have you ever felt a lover, with just your hands? Closed your eyes, and just trusted? Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?" -P!nk

Down here with Eben, having amazing experience. I don't want it to end. This night seems too good to be true. Then again, most things are.

-G

"I don't want this to end either," I jumped at his voice, being right by my ear. I turned and saw he was standing behind me, reading what I had written.

I took a deep breath, and braced myself, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said and I realized we were as close as we were before. This time, I didn't say or do anything. I just stood there, debating wether to kiss him or to interrupt it again. Before I could finalize a decision, I saw Eben's face lean closer, until our noses were touching and his lips were very, VERY close.

I stayed there, closed my eyes and closed the gap, pressing my lips to his. He returned the kiss and placed his hands on my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

I realized what was happening and pulled away. Eben just looked at me, astonished and surprise in his eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Eben began but I cut him off,

"No, your fine, but I just feel like this is a dream and any second Im going to wake up and realize it, hating myself for waking me up." I babbled.

"Well, if it is a dream, its the most real dream I have ever experienced," he said with a laugh.

I laughed too, and kissed him again and pulled away.

"Just making sure its not." i said with a cocky grin.

"Well, whats your answer?" he said with a dazed laugh.

"Oh, its reality all right, just a way better reality." I said.

"Well, to make it even better," he said with a gesturing raise of his eyebrows and a smug grin, "Would you like to go out sometime, as my girlfriend?"

I laughed and so did he.

"You bet your sarcasm, I would."

Authors Notes!

StrawberryAngel143: Hey! I hope you liked it! Wrote it using a bunch of songs to help me influence it, and I didnt really remember when he was voted off but I guessed. I hope t was half as good as the one you wrote today! I hope you loved it and it was what you were hoping it would be!

Hey Guys: Hey! So, from now on, Im going to do songfics too, because they are a little easier. Im also doing the regular stories, but if you guys could give me a song or two to help influence the story, it would be a lot easier. For this one, I used; Glitter in the Air by P!nk, Angel Eyes by Love and Theft, and Best Love Song by T-Pain and Chris Brown. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know in the reviews!

You guys can ask for as many oneshots as you want, just remember to tell me your name, hair color and style, eye color, story plot, and your age. Something about your personality would help too. As I said, songs help a lot for the writing inspiration and process, and I feel they help explain hat the story could be about more. I love everything you guys have said! You are the sweetest fans ever!

P.S. I'm also up to write anyone a full story, (more than one chapter) and it can be about anything, as long as I can understand it. Like I haven't read Hunger Games yet so if you asked for a Peeta or Gale story, I would have no idea what to write. Ok, so...

LEMME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! Love you guys! So much! 3


	13. Chapter 13

Cheney

Niall Horan

"Places! Places ladies! One Direction, proceed onto the stage! Show time people. Models, ready? Go!" shouted the stage producer.

Taking a deep breath and straightening out the gigantic poof of a skirt resting on my hips, I stood up straight, ready to strut the catwalk. It was only my third runway show, but this one had One Direction! I could not screw this up. Luckily it is one of the good vibed shows where you smile instead of glare, as you walk down the runway.

"Sydney! You good?" the producer asked Sydney in front of me. I saw her nod and her shoulders heave.

"Hey, Syd," she turned around, I was glad to have my best friend experience this with me. It helped a lot, "You're going to do great. Good luck." I yelled over the music and gave her a smile.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too!" she yelled back, "Let's strut the hell out of the runway!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her being so... so... so Sydney. There was no real way to describe her without giving you a list.

"Cheney! You good?" asked the producer. I nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Jessie! You good?" she asked, going down the rest of the line of models.

Sydney began down the runway, and in _5... 4... 3... 2... 1._ I was up next. I held my head up high and power walked over to the mark, remembering to give a flirtatious smile for the audience and posing on the mark.

"Right, Hip, Left, Hip," were the only words going through my mind as I began strutting to the end. I looked to the boys performing and having the time of their lives onstage. Pretty soon I would be joining them in the next set. "Focus, Cheney. You've got a show to accomplish and people to impress." I reminded myself.

I reached the end and placed my right hand on hip and left leg out and then opposite, faking laughs. Before I turned and strut away, I waved to the audience and blew a kiss.

Turning back around, I prepared myself for what we rehearsed. Niall came up to me, singing his line in One Thing, and caressed my face as I passed, then continuing to walk with me up till the end, holding my hand. Corny, I know, but it's part of the act. And Niall was hot, so who would mind to have him caress their face?

Plus, he is 5' 11", and I'm 5' 7" barely. The websites saying he is short are so wrong. Im wearing heels and he is taller than me still.

I ended the strut with a pose at the beginning of the cat walk and walked off stage. I rushed over to wardrobe and changed outfits from my poofy skirt, yellow crop top, pink tights, and five inch heels, to white over-ripped skinnies, a green strapless top, a purple jean jacket with studs lining the edges, and yellow combat boot-heels.

Hair and makeup pulled my messy bun out and touched up my waves so looked perfect. Then adding a thick line of black eyeliner to my eyelids and a light colored lipgloss to my lips.

"Done." said the makeup artist and I rushed over to get into place for the next set.

I could hear the host out on the catwalk announcing the special bonus performance about to happen. I couldn't help myself but to peek through the curtain and look to see if my family and friends made it.

I counted off in my head, "Mom,Step Dad, Dad, Shea, Naddin, and Erick." I let out a long sigh in relief and listened for the host to announce.

"Please give it up for... One Direction! And the models featured... Emily Anderson, Piper Grace, Jordan James, Cheney Huls and Sydney Smith!" he said into his mic and the crowd clapped. I laughed as I heard Naddin and Erick yelling a bunch of "Woo!'s" and "Yeah Baby!'s"

I saw One Direction come around the corner from wardrobe and I took my place next to Niall. Sydney was behind me with Louis. Gosh, they were too cute together. They had been the comedians the past week, throughout rehearsals. And he was clearly in to her. She looked adorable in her floral dress paired with her brow knee high boot-heels and denim jacket vest. Her hair curled and her only makeup, eyeliner and a light pink gloss.

"Ready?" I asked Niall, nerves coming out of my voice. We had rehearsed together all week, and we were comfortable around each other, but I had a feeling of something extra, too. It always felt as if he was interested in me, or thought I was different. I thought he liked me.

"Ya, you?" his accent spoken perfectly and melting my ears from his sexiness.

And to make this moment even better, he was wearing his shirt that said "Horan Hugs, not Whores & Drugs".

"Yup." I said, but I couldn't shake the nervous tone in my voice.

I looked around, tapping my hand against my thigh to calm myself as the music started. But, I felt a hand wrap around it, pausing it. I looked down and then up the arm of the hand, to Niall's face giving me a reassuring look.

I squeezed his hand and gave a smile, letting him know I was okay. He smiled back... But he did something he hadn't before and it confirmed all my assumptions.

He kissed me... on the cheek, but still. He KISSED me. His lips touched my face. I didn't jump or retreat though and both actions surprised me. I only had a second to react with a smile before we ran onstage and the boys started to sing into their microphones.

_(Liam)_

_It's not me, it's not you_

_There's a reason_

_I'm just trying to read the signals i'm receiving_

_It's like a stone on fire_

_Can you feel it_

_I don't know about you girl_

_But I believe it_

As Liam sang the beginning, all five of the boys led all of their models around the stage and serenading each of them. Niall at the moment, had his hand still held onto mine and he spun me into a one armed hug.

_(Niall)_

_Words will be just words_

_Til you bring them to life_

He brought his face close to mine as he sang his part and un-spun me while belting the last word.

_(Harry)_

_I lift you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

_I build you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

Niall kept our hands connected and brought me to the middle of the runway. The other models and boys, hands connected, lined up next to us and dropped hands, including Niall and I.

_(Zayn)_

_Everyday, in every way. Oooooohh..._

The boys started to dance, serenading us in the process. One model began to strut the runway, as the chorus came to an end.

_(Harry)_

_I lift you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

As Harry sang out his beautiful and loud solo, his hair, a mass tumbleweed, bounced as he fist pumped. Jumping in front of Niall and I he looked like a chimpanzee with bed head. Zayn began on his solo as the boys led the models over to the back of the runway.

_(Zayn)_

_One for me, one for you_

_What you doing_

_Girl the music sounds so good_

_When you're moving_

_Let me take you higher_

_Let me prove it_

'_cause hey, hey, pretty girl, I believe it_

It was my turn to catwalk. I regrettably let go of Niall's hand and started to work my way down to the end, posing as if for a photo and retreating.

_(Niall)_

_Words will be just words_

_Till you bring them to life_

I met up with Niall in the middle and Harry ran down to the end of the catwalk with Zayn. I followed my role playing perfectly and wrapped my arms around Niall's waist, as he put his arm around my shoulders.

_(Harry)_

_I lift you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

_I build you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

_(Zayn)_

_Everyday, in every way_

Sydney began down the catwalk, ended and posed between Harry and Zayn, and returned to Louis moments later.

_(Harry)_

_I lift you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world…_

_Take you to another world_

Two of the three models left began down the catwalk, side by side, followed the routine and came back. Niall and I separated, starting to move with the beat.

_(Louis)_

_Baby let me find out your secret_

_Just let me in, let me show that I'll keep it_

_Close to my heart …_

_Just let me in, let me show what I mean_

The last model left us to walk the runway, following all four previous models and returning to her assigned guy. Once everyone was with whom they belonged, we all started to break out in random dance moves as the song came to a close.

_(Harry)_

_I lift you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

_I build you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

_(Zayn)_

_Everyday, in every way, Ooooohh..._

_(Harry)_

_I lift you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world..._

_Oh yeah, you know i'd take you to another world_

_(Liam)_

_I build you up, i'll never stop_

_You know i'd take you to another world_

We were all laughing by this time, from acting so silly. Everyone stopped dancing, still moving to the beat, but joining hands side by side and preparing for the end.

_(Zayn)_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop._

We all raised our hands and bowed, unable to contain our laughter. Once we bowed, we all separated hands and hugged each other in congratulations. I was especially happy to hug Niall, for obvious reasons (his Lucky Charms).

We all ran off stage and spent the next half hour hanging out in the dressing room, talking about how epic the show was and other random things. After that, the boys all invited us to join them for pizza. The only ones to say yes were Sydney and I and Piper because the models were too diet concerned about no salads being sold there. Personally, I think they just didn't think it had enough publicity attention.

The boys were upset that there were not enough girls, so Sydney and I had the bright idea to invite ours. Sydney invited Jaimie, recently single, and I invited Jordan, presently single, also unable to because of care taking the recently single (*cough* Jaimie *cough*). It took some convincing, but heartbroken Jaimie surrendered and decided to attend. They agreed to meet us at the Pizza Place. Yes, that is the name.

After explaining the situation to our parents over phone, they allowed us to go with the boys. We all hopped into two black SUV's, Sydney sharing the backseat with Louis and Niall and I cozy in the middle seat, of the same car. Zayn, Piper, Liam, and Harry shared the other car.

We all drove to the Pizza Place and ordered 1 Extra Large Pesto Pizza and 1 Extra Large Pepperoni. Jordan and Jaimie arrived shortly, greeted by hugs from Sydney and I. Jaimie looked amazing in her skinnies and green strapless top. Jordan looked beautiful in her black pencil skirt and light yellow vneck. Harry casually walked up to Jordan, his eyes practically falling out of his head and said,"Hello there, you look very," he started to sing,"Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow."

Being Jordan, she burst out laughing and said, "Thank you, I have always wanted to be a bumblebee, and I love your blazer, very Dalton Academy."

Harry looked as if he saw a supermodel and said, "You watch Glee too?"

"OMG YES!" she exclaimed, still recovering from her fit of laughter.

Liam walked up to Jaimie and looked stunned as she looked him in the eye and said, "Hi, Im Jaimie. I like skittles and rainbows, but I also like hot men."

"Jaimie!" Jordan yelled at Jaimie, giving her a glare.

"What? Its part of recovery!" she argued.

Jordan rolled her eyes as Liam regained his speech and said, "My name is Liam... wow, you have amazing eyes."

Jaimie blushed and looked to the floor, "Why, thank you."

We all climbed into a corner booth, passing around the pizzas and laughing at Louis's constant asking of, "Where's the carrot pizza?"

Piper left not too long after because her agency called, saying they had an emergency meeting for her to attend.

Later on, Jaimie whispered to me, "You got any yet?"

I just laughed and shook my head. Sydney spoke and suggested, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare? Jordan you can start."

Jaimie practically launched from her seat in excitement and Louis raised his root beer bottle saying, "Heres a bottle!"

Everyone laughed and Liam explained to Louis, "You don't need a bottle for Truth or Dare, only Spin the Bottle."

Louis just shrugged and said, "Oh, well lets play that instead!"

Everyone shook their heads and giggled. Jordan started with me, "Truth or Dare, Cheney?"

"Truth." I said with confidence.

"Okayy... Who do you find most attractive at this table?"

I blushed, thinking of my answer and even though it only took a millisecond to pick, I hesitated to answer. "Niall."

I looked around the table and everyone just nodded, except Niall who was blushing furiously. Harry asked, "Who's next?"

I chose Zayn and asked, "Zayn, truth or dare?"

He paused, thinking, and answered, "Truth."

"Jaimie, help me." I whispered to her.

"What do you look for in a girl?" she whispered back.

"What do you look for in a girl?" I asked, repeating her.

After a moment, he said, "I think everyone should answer that."

"Okay. You start." I said.

"I like a girl with a beautiful smile. Harry?" he asked.

"I like a pretty faced girl," he answered, glancing to a embarrased Jordan, "Louis?"

"I like girls who... eat CARROTS!" he spoke bluntly, making everyone almost choke on their sodas.

Everyone broke out laughing, which eventually died down, until I burst out, "Sydney loves carrots!"

Louis's face lit up and turned to a bright red Sydney, "You do?" he exclaimed.

She just laughed and said, "Ya, Thanks Cheney for blurting that out."

AHHH sarcasm. I gave her a smirk.

Louis hugged her like a child and would not let go, so she just let him stay there.

Liam spoke up, "I like a girl with gorgeous eyes." he said and looked over to Jaimie, who was blushing beyond belief and he held her hand, smiling.

"Sydney?" he said.

She answered while playing with Louis's hair, "I like a guy who can keep me laughing."

Jaimie spoke up, "I like a guy who cares about my feelings... Oh! And who likes skittles of course."

Jordan answered next, "I like a guy that keeps me entertained."

Next, it was my turn, "I like a guy who understands a personality is worth more than looks, but thinking I'm hot doesn't hurt." I said with a joking tone to it.

Niall was last, "I like a girl..." he paused, thinking. "I like a girl who I cute and has a great personality. So basically all the qualities of Cheney."

My head snapped in his direction, a smile growing on my face. He looked back at me, blushing but still grinning.

"Harry, Truth or Dare?" Zayn asked.

"Dare." he replied confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to eat an entire spoonful of spicy pepper flakes," he challenged, "Without drinking water for one minute.

After our game of Truth or Dare, we all just chatted about different thing likes the boys performing around the world, Sydney and I modeling, and anything that popped into our heads. After a while, Niall tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Would you like to come outside with me? I have something to talk about."

I nodded and he offered his hand, which I gladly took and we walked outside.

"Sooo..." I said, wondering what he wanted to talk about. My heart was pounding three times faster than its normal rate and a million questions running through my mind: was he going to tell me it would never work? Was he going to ask me to be his? Was he going to tell me what he said back there meant nothing and that he was playing a cruel joke? No, not the last one, he was too kind! I felt the unnecessary feeling to cry and my legs started to shake nervously.

"Im just going to be blunt..." he said. Oh no, here it comes.

"I really like you Cheney."

HoldUp&WaitAMinute. What?

"I really, REALLY like you. I have since I first saw you, the first day at rehearsal. I thought you were the most beautiful, amazing girl I had ever seen. Even better was the fact that once we had started to hang out, you surprised me with such a fantastic personality..." he paused, taking a breath, which was ironic because I was breathless, "So, I have a question for you." he said, stepping closer to me with each word, until we were mere inches apart.

"W-What?" i stuttered.

He didn't answer, just placing his hand on my cheek, cupping and leaning his face closer. Closer. Closer, until I felt our lips touch and the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. My stomach was twisting in knots, but yet my body was still. The only movement, my arms wrapping around Niall's waist, pulling him closer and his hands exploring my hair. My brain was stuttering its thoughts and jumbling its words. I just let the moment happen. One long moment later, we pulled apart reluctantly, and caught our breath, looking into each others eyes, smiling.

"Would you be my girlfriend? Now and always?" were the last words he spoke before I answered with another mind blowing kiss.

He took me to another world.

Authors Note!

Hey guys! I know I said Joy was up next, which she is, but I have been working on this one for a while for my bestie Cheney and she said she wanted me to write her a sequel so I was like "Uhhhh sure?" and she just laughed but she said she was in LOVE with the story! Im SO HAPPY! I have never gotten that kind of compliment before on my stories! haha so Joy, I'm sorry I haven't posted yet, but I am working on out and it will be on soon.:) Oh and did I tell you guys I ran over my own foot quaking on sunday? Yup, Im soooo smart! haha Okay, please REVIEW! I really liked writing this story! Im really proud of it, and yes, I am sydney in this story and yes, I do model. I actually have my first photoshot on April 7th, sooo Im STOKED!

Catch you guys LATER! PEACE! Hahaha Love ya! :) 3


	14. Chapter 14

**Joy**

**Justin Bieber**

"Ready or not! Here I come!" I said loudly.

I searched behind a pillow, under the couch, behind it and behind the pot. I knew where Jazzy was, but I was pretending to have no clue.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where Jazzy could be?" I said sarcastically, hearing giggles coming from behind the window curtain.

I sneaked up towards the curtain, ready to snatch it open. Swoosh. "Gotcha!" I said.

She screamed in delight and started to run, chanting "You can't catch me!"

I sprinted after her, catching her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gotcha!" I said. She giggled and squirmed. Suddenly her head popped up and she yelled, "Bieber! Bieber!"

I glanced up the stairs to see her brother, Justin, and his two friends, Chaz and Ryan. "Hey," I said as I let go of Jazzy and she ran up to hug her favorite brother.

"Hey Jazz!" he said, greeting her with a hug, "Are you being a good girl for Joy?"

Jazzy bobbed her head yes and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. They were most adorable brother and sister pair. He laughed and have her a kiss on the cheek in return, making her giggle once more.

"Ok Jazzy, it's time for dinner. You ready?" I asked, smiling at her and Justin.

"Ooh! What's for dinner?" asked Chaz eagerly.

I laughed and said, "Spaghetti and Meatballs."

"Kiddie Sized!" exclaimed Jazzy.

This time, it was everyones turn to laugh and Justin set down Jazzy.

She was just reaching me, when Ryan's phone went off with a DING!

"Oh, hey Chaz. Our parents want us home," Ryan said tapping Chaz on the shoulder.

"Awww man! I wanted spaghetti and meatballs!" said a frustrated Chaz.

"Well, see you guys later then." Justin said, guy shaking both of them.

"Bye Bye!" waved Jazzy. The two boys walked out the door and went home, which left me, Jazzy and Justin.

"Well," I said bending down to talk to Jazzy, "Do you want to help me make dinner?"

The little girl jumped up and down, singing, "Ya Ya, Ya Ya, Ya Ya Yaaaaa!"

"Well come on!" I motioned with my hand and she ran to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" asked Justin.

"Ya, totally, it is your house." I said with a small laugh.

He followed me into the kitchen. I knew where it was, I had been babysitting Jazzy every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the past five months.

"Okay," I said reading the recipe, "Justin, can you fill a large pot half way with water, and Jazzy, can you get the pasta box please?"

"Got it!" said Justin.

"Got it!" imitated Jazzy.

I laughed and heard the water turn on, Justin filling up the pot. "Okay, I'll get the sauce and the meat." I walked over to the fridge, pulling out the package of meat, already in balls to cook, and the jar of sauce.

"Here's the pasta!" said Jazzy.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

I walked over to the stove, pulled out a skillet and a saucepan from the cabinet next to the stove and set them down on the two right burners. I turned the dial, waiting for the click of the igniter to stop and the woosh of the flame to sound. Drizzling some olive oil in the skillet, I waited for it to sizzle, and then used tongs to set each ball into the skillet. I poured the sauce into the saucepan and let it heat up.

"Here you go," said Justin, setting the big pot onto the burner next to the skillet.

"Thanks," I said giving him a smile, which he returned. In the process of putting the pasta into the pot, I bumped into Justin, and tripped. I almost fell to the floor but I felt a pair of arms catch me.

I was looking at the socks from my current point of view. I led my eyes up the socks, to a grey pair of sweats, a purple shirt and then Justin's face, amused at my clumsiness.

"Thanks," came out more breathless than I intended and he helped me up to my feet. I pulled up my baggy sweats, which had sagged a little too far in the event that just occurred, and fixed my blue tank. I could feel my face ablazed. This should not be happening, why am I blushing?

"Your welcome. You want some help with that? You got to be careful or you could really hurt yourself." he asked amused, pointing the the half opened box of pasta in my hand.

I laughed, "Yes, please. I'll do the meatballs."

"Ok." he said.

I finished cooking the meatballs and pulled the sauce off the heat, just as Justin had drained the pasta.

"Jazzy, will you grab three of your special plates?" I asked, reaching to turn off the meatballs burner.

"Yay! Special plates!" she said grabbing her zanimals plate out and setting them on the counter.

"Do you have the pasta Justin?" I asked him.

"Yep, here ya go," he set down the lot with the noodles on the stove.

"Thank you," I gave him a smile and reached for the tongs, another blush creeping up my neck. I scooped a little onto Jazzys with a small amount of sauce and one meatball, cut up.

"Here you go Jazzy, you get the monkey," I smiled at her an gave get the plate, "grab your fork and go sit at the table."

"Ok, thank you!" she said in her adorable little voice. She ran off to the small table in the kitchen and sat down.

"Wait to pray Jazzy!" said Justin and Jazzy nodded.

I put spaghetti, sauce and two meatballs on Justin and mine's plates, an elephant and a girrafe. "Parmesan?" I asked.

"Ya, but I got it." he said, and walked to the fridge, pulling out the the bottle. He sprinkled some onto his plate and then onto mine.

"Aww, thanks," I said, my face warming up. Why does this keep happening?

"Your welcome," he smiled, I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn pinkish.

We both grabbed our plates and sat at the table, joining hands once we were settled. Justin said the prayer, "Dear lord, thank you for the food we have received. May it bless our souls and our bodies, and may our love still live for you. We trust and have faith in you. Amen."

"Amen," Jazzy and I both repeatedly simultaneously. We all dug in.

"So, Jazzy. After dinner, we need to give you a bath, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay," she mumbled, her mouth full of spaghetti. She swallowed and asked, "Can Justin help?"

"Well, I don't know, does he want to?" I kept my face towards her, but darted my eyes toward Justin for his reaction. I saw him look to his lap, blushing and then, "Ya, I'd love to."

"Alrighty then," I said and stuck another bite of food in my mouth.

Later on, I cleaned up from dinner and Justin prepared Jazzy and her bath. Drying my hands from washing the dishes, I walked upstairs to the bathroom, where Jazzy was sitting in the bathtub and Justin was sitting on the side playing with her.

"Hey, having fun?" I laughed as Jazzy squirted water at Justin. They both looked at me surprised.

"You bet!" Jazzy yelped.

I laughed and squatted next to the tub, "Ready to wash?" I asked.

"Noooo," she whined.

"How about we make a deal? If you wash now, you can play for half an hour?" I suggested.

She frowned and looked down, "Okayyy." she finally said.

"Okay," I smiled, "Where's your Spongebob soap?"

She reached over to the ledge in the wall and grabbed the familiar, yellow bottle, "Here!" she handed it to me.

"Thank you," my voice sounded too enthusiastic and apparently Justin new too, cuz he tried not to, but laughed.

I grabbed the sponge ball and dunks it under the water, then squirting the blue liquid into the ball.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up, lifting her arms. I began scrubbing her, and when I reached her stomach, she giggled from being so ticklish. I laughed with her and finished scrubbing.

"Okay, wash off," I said.

She splashed down onto her booty and splashed off the bubbles with some help from Justin.

"You wanna get her hair?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. He grabbed the shampoo, squirted enough into his palm and lathered it onto Jazzy's head. Jazzy made a silly face as he did. He rinsed her hair and wiped the bubbles off her face.

We watched her play for a little while, Justin and I making small talk, until I saw what Jazzy was preparing to do. I should have seen it coming, but didn't realize until it was happening.

She raised her toy gun and squirted me in the face, the water dripping down to my tank top, soaking me.

I gaped at her and a smile crept onto my face, revenge building in my mind. "Oh no," I said, but letting her no I wasn't mad, "Well, you know what this m-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Justin splashed me. I turned to him and splashed him back, Jazzy turning her squirt gun towards him and firing.

"Get him, Jazzy!" I yelled and laughed as Justin started to splash us back.

Jazzy soon stopped and turned on me again, Justin still splashing me too. I tried to stand up, but slipped and fell on the floor, wacking my head on the floor.

I couldn't feel anything. I could see the world spinning and Justin leaning over me, but I couldnt respond. I could hear him asking me, "Joy, are you on? Joy?"

I couldn't feel my body enough to move, but enough to wear I could feel Justin's wet hair dripping on my face and my eyes could blink to respond.

"Joy? Joy! Joy! Are you okay?" he asked repeatedly. Shaking me. I wanted to respond so badly, but I couldn't. I watched as the worlds moments flashed by. My brain was hazing my vision with the occasional black out, but I could understand somewhat of what was happening.

I lay there as Justin pulled out his phone, dialing 911 and then a blackout came. When I came to, I was being stood over by Justin, who had what looked like tears in his eyes, and two people I assumed to be paramedic. They shined a light into my eyes, making me twitch. A blackout came soon after. When I was able to see again, I comprehended that I was staring at the ceiling of an ambulance and one of the same paramedics was leaning over me. Justin was there too, and Jazzy, but they were sitting in the corner. Justin's face was puffy and tear streaked, and Jazzy was looking very confused. I felt horrible that this was happening. Another Blackout.

Everything stayed silent and dark.

I woke up later on, in a hospital bed with a doctor watching me. He looked relieved when he noticed my eyes were moving. I could feel my body again.

"Joy? Can you hear me? My name is Doctor Cane. Your in the hospital. Do you know what day it is?" he said.

"I can hear you. It's March 31st. Am I going to be okay? What happened?" I asked, my head felt fuzzy.

"You slipped in water and banged your head. You're going to be ok, miraculously. You just got knocked out. There is not brain damage but your head is going to feel sore for the next few days." he explained.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I couldn't think of what else to say.

"You have some very concerned visitors, would you like to see them? Your parents are on the way." he asked.

"Sure." I said, searching for the remote to the bed and pressed the button to raise my bed as the doctor went to let the visitors in.

I watched as Jazzy ran in first and jumped up onto my bed. Then came Justin, looking relieved and happy.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said and wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you gonna be okay Joy?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm going to be okay." I smiled.

"Hey," I heard Justin speak and then turned towards him.

"Hey, listen I need to thank you. If you hadn't called 911, I might be in worse condition than I am now." I said, sincerity in my voice.

He smiled, "Your welcome. But it wa my fault. I'm sorry I splashed you to the point where you slipped."

"It's okay, I'm okay, see?" I started to move my arms and feet around.

He laughed, "Ya okay. Hey Jazzy, mom is outside. Can you go see her for a sec?"

Jazzy nodded, hopped off the bed, and ran out the door.

"Why did you send her out?" I half laughed, half questioned.

"I want to talk to you." he said, going serious.

"Oh," I said suprised, "okay, what about?" I asked.

"Well, first you need to promise me that you won't judge me or cut me off. Just let me finish." he said.

"Okay," I said.

He took a deep breath, "Well, I'm going to be blunt. I like you... A lot. I have ever since you started to baby sit Jazzy. And I know it's weird to say this now, in this way, but this whole situation made me realize that I should tell you now or never. I really like you, and I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in the universe." he said everything so fast, it took effort to keep up, and when he was finished, I was speechless.

I didn't remain that way for long.

"Justin... I didn't know you felt that way. Truth is, I feel the same way." I smiled as his face lit up, not in suprise, but in more relief.

He walked towards me and sat on my bed, no words being said. We remained that way for a few minutes, until Justin made a movement. It was swift and smooth.

He reached his hand out, placing it under my chin and leaned in, his lips smushing against mine.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, and he leaned closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. I could feel my heart jolting with tingling electricity and my brain was trying to process the sensations I was feeling. But my heart already new. It was magic.

We pulled apart, but stayed embraced.

"Did you?" he asked, his breath was a little ragged.

"Yep." I said, thousand watt smiles growing on both our faces.

"Maybe I should slip and hit my head more often," I joked.

You only live once. Chances are worth the taking and need to be grasped. Don't hold something in, because you will regret it later.

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the mix up, I have been kinda loopy the past week. Oh, Breanna, you were later Joy. Sorry I didnt remember. I had already finished your story and forgot about it. But i am posting it after this one so... HAPPY TIMES! Haha I love you guys so much for reading this, but please review! Because I see people requesting but they never comment or give me anything to go on. I feel like my stories aren't as good as they could be.**

**Anyways, lets see if I get this right...**

**Next is Breanna, then Darby, then my friend Jaimie, then Julliette, and then my other friend, ho i wrote the last story for, Cheney (she wants a sequel haha).**

**Lemme know if I forgot anyone, I am sorry if i did! I am only human.**

**Also, I am currently writing more chapters for Fairytale Mixed With Reality. So, look out for it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Breanna**

**Austin Mahone**

"Alright, we're going to the store. See ya later baby." I said, as I leaned down to Alex and gave a quick kiss.

"Ok, bye Bre." he said returning the kiss. "Bye Austin! Hey will you pick me up some skittles?"

"Ya dude. What's a day without skittles?" he said with a laugh.

I laughed too, "okay, well lets go, Austin." I said turning the doorknob and walking out Alex's front door.

"Coming." he said, appearing out the door a second later. He closed it and walked over to his car, as I was already in the front seat.

"You have your license right?" I asked, I asked as he climbed into drivers seat, keys in hand.

"Uhhhh, nope." he said.

"What?" I asked, suprised.

"Well, I have my permit, just as long as I follow all the sign, don't speed and don't cut anyone off, it's all good." he said with his irresistible smile.

"You better," I gave him a warning look, then proceeded to search for my phone in my purse.

"Okay, so what do you want to get Alex?" he asked as he ignited the engine and started towards the mall.

"I made a list..." I said, searching for it in my phone, "umm, do you think he would like a... Tshirt of his favorite show?"

"No. Next."

"Axe Body Set."

"Nope."

"Deluxe Edition of Lil Wayne's album"

"Maybe... No."

"I don't know."

"Come on Brin, you've been dating him for six months, you seriously don't know?" he spoke my nickname and I swear, my heart skipped. Ugh, why do I feel like this?

"To be honest, I don't even know why we started dating in the first place." I said with a small amount of frustration in my voice.

Austin gave me a look, filled with confusion and worry.

"You know what, forget it." I said, planting my chin in my hand and resting my elbow against the door. I stared outside the rest of the way.

We arrived at the mall and hopped out of the car. I walked around it and met Austin on the other side.

"Shall we?" he asked sticking out his arm. He always had ways to lighten the mood and make people happier.

"We shall," I said, faking a bow and not being able to contain my laughter, standing up straight and bursting with giggles.

He stayed serious and I hooked my arm in his until we walked in through the mall entrance.

We reached the door and started shopping in the first store we saw, which just so happened to be... Bath and Body Works.

"I don't think he will want anything from here," I said, watching Austin try on every scent they had in the store.

"Let me just try on a few more!" he said, still spraying them on himself. I sighed and went over, grabbing the perfume I wanted to try, and testing it. Since he was going to take his time, I might as well benefit. I decided it smelled really good and bought the perfume and the lotion.

"Thank you for shopping with us." the sales cashier said and I returned with, "thank you."

"Austin," i called, loud enough for him to hear. No answer. "Austin, come on lets go." i said walking through the store, searching for him. I almost gave up, when I felt arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me to the floor.

"Holy shit," I swore under my breathe as I landed with a thud on the floor. I looked to Austin, who's face was very close to mine. I felt his breath on my face, sweeping back the strands of my hair surrounding it.

I closed my mouth and just stared into his eyes. I've know him for years, but never noticed how beautiful they were. Like his own golden galaxy, right there, within his grasp.

I felt the corned of my lips twitching, as I'd to form a small smile, but would not follow such impulse due to the fact of my guilty conscience.

We didn't pull away, at least not instantly. We just... stayed frozen. Until the store clerk came and interrupted us, "Are you alright sweetie?", she asked.

I turned from Austin and looked up at the concerned, yet obviously annoyed sales clerk staring down at us.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Just my friend being jokester." I replied with a sincere smile and then lifting myself off the ground back to a standing position.

"Well alright, you two have fun now. Let me know if you need any help." she said and sauntered away.

I reached my hand down to Austin and he took it, lifting himself graciously off the floor.

"Now," I said, "Let's go look elsewhere."

I walked towards the exit, turning my head around to check to see if Austin was following me. He was. We walked throughout the mall, each store receiving less attention than the one previous. There was nothing that interested me. Made me want to say, "Oh! I'm buying this! This is perfect for Alex and he will absolutely love it!"

It was like a game of hide and go seek. The perfect present was hiding, and I was to find it, or I lost the game. It was quite intriguing and thrilling to me, as I thought about it.

**«««-»»»**

"What about this?" Austin asked, holding up yet another shirt to suggest.

"No. That's the exact same shirt as the one three stores ago. Let's face it, nothing in here, in this mall, is perfect." I said, sighing in defeat.

"Well, why don't you make him something?" he asked.

"Psht, no." I said.

"Well, we still have a week left till his birthday. Wanna just grab some food and get outta here?" he asked.

"Ya, that sounds good." I said. I set down the skateboard I was looking at and started to leave. We walked to the food court and passed the movie theater.

"Hey." Austin said, "John Carter is playing. We should see it."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "We have to!" I had wanted to see that movie since I saw the trailer two months ago.

Austin laughed and led me into the theater, payed for our tickets, and we continued the refreshments stand.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"Want to split nachos with me?"

"Sure, extra jalapeños?"

"You know it."

"Large Dr. Pepper?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I laughed.

"Just checking." he said, laughing.

We grabbed our food and drink, walked to the theater and sat in the top row.

Near the end of the movie, when the teleporter (bad guy) popped out of no where and was about to shoot John, I jumped from my seat and grabbed Austin's arm, hiding my face into his shoulder.

I felt him laugh and he reached his arm around and held me. It felt safe and familiar. I didn't want to move. We stayed like that, except my head was turned to watch the rest of the movie.

When the credits came, neither of us moved as people began to exit the theater. I looked up to Austin, meeting his gaze which was fixed on me.

I can't explain it, but I felt him begin to lean down, his mouth moving closer and closer to my face. I leaned towards him and met him in the middle, our lips meeting, parting away and then meeting again. The feeling was unexplainably amazing.

It never felt like this when I kissed Alex.

I pulled away, realizing that it was wrong to be doing what we were doing. My face felt as if my conscience was showing through into my expression. Austin realized what was wrong in an instant and was at loss for words, as was I.

I just grabbed my bag, and bolted out of that theater.

**«««-»»»**

Days later, I was hanging out with Alex and we were in the middle of watching a movie. That is, until Austin called. I had been trying to avoid him and so far it had worked. But now Alex tells me that Austin is coming over to join us and he is bringing my best girl friend, Katy, over too.

I sighed quietly and went tithe kitchen, retrieving two sodas for Alex and I.

Plopping on the couch and handing Alex the soda, I clicked play on the movie, only to have it pulled out of my hand.

"Hey, wait for Austin and Katy." Alex said.

"Oh. Ya, sorry. I, uh, forgot." I said, trying to hide the nerves from my voice.

After about ten minutes, they showed up, candy and microwave popcorn in hand. Katy sat down next to me and Austin went into the kitchen, popping the popcorn into the microwave and hitting start.

"Why don't you go help Austin, Bre?" Alex suggested.

"Uhh. I think he's good." I said. Alex gave me a look, saying something like, 'Please go. I need to talk to someone about something secret.'

I don't know how I got all of that out of a look, but I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I didn't even get through the doorway when I was grabbed by the arm and pulled around the corner.

"He doesn't know anything does he?" Austin asked.

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way," I said, slightly frustrated from being practically attacked.

"Well, I don't know if I can do that, do you know how bad I feel that I betrayed my best friend?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean you? You don't think I feel the same way about him being my boyfriend? And the fact that I felt something more special wig you than I ever felt with him?" I was pissed now, but once I realized what I said, I wished I could take it back.

"Well- Wait, what?" Austin asked, confusion masking his voice.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Did you just say you felt something... Something special?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowing and his forehead wrinkling.

"So what if I did?" I asked with edge.

"I would say that I have the same realization," Austin said quickly but clearly.

I couldn't speak, I just stalked out of the kitchen and told Alex I wasn't feeling well. He didn't seem to care, which was unusual for him and he seemed newly agitated. I walked home and went upstairs to my room.

It was only 5:14pm, so I turned on my favorite movie, Peter Pan. Jeremy Sumpter as a magical, fairylike boy always seemed to cheer me up or make my problems seem nonexistent.

It worked so far. And it made me do something that I would have never thought I would have done. I texted Austin. But that wasn't the unpredictable part.

_To Austin_

_I realized something. I really like you and I guess I always have, and I wanted to let you know that I am going to break up with Alex. You may not want to be with me, but I want to be with you._

Hitting send was the most exhilarating feeling in the universe.

Alex called me minutes later, breaking up with me. Surprisingly, I was okay with it, but I faked tears for him so he didn't think I was a complete bitch. He wasn't completely angry either, he was understanding. He said he over heard Austin and mine conversation in the kitchen and realized that he and I didn't love each other like we thought we did. We ended it on a good note and he said he wasn't angry with Austin either. I thanked him, for reasons unknown and hung up.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep unknowingly, and woke up to my clock reading 7:03pm and a tapping against my 2nd story window. I walked up to it and saw Austin below, holding a guitar.

I slid my window open just as he began to strum. I knew the familiar chords and hummed along.

_Before Anything came between us,_

_You were like my best friend,_

_The one I used to run to when me and my girl was having problems,_

_You used to say it would be okay,_

_Suggest little things that I should do,_

_And when I come home and lay my head down,_

_All I seem to think about is you..._

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with,_

_Start a new relationship with you,_

_This is what you do,_

_Think about her and the things that come with._

_You make me,_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with,_

_Start a new relationship with you,_

_This is what you do,_

_Think about her and the things that come with._

_You make me,_

_You make me..._

He finished singing and smiled up at me. I gave him a finger to wait and ran downstairs to meet him outside. When I rounded the corner, it was like a movie. I saw Austin standing there, his guitar now on the ground and I ran to him, jumping into his arms.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his face, crushing my lips against his. It was passionate, but was not going any further than it looked like it might go.

I released our lips and hopped off him.

"So, do I need to ask?" he said.

I nodded, to happy to reply verbally.

He laughed, "Brin, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I whispered my answer at first, then louder and once more, loud enough for him to hear loud and clear.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." I repeated, then wrapping my arms around Austin and staying there, feeling as if I had a purpose to start dating Austin that I didn't have with Alex.

Life's good.

**Authors Note!**

**Hey! I told you I would post it! Haha. So, I have some bigs news you guys! I am going to the... ONE DIRECTION CONCERT IN PHOENIX THIS SUMMER! AHH JUNE 10! Im going with my bestie Cheney and I am so flipping excited, it is indescribable and speechless! Hahha well anyways...**

**Up next, Darby, then Jaimie, then Julliette, then Cheney.**

**Look out for the new chapters coming to my story, Fairytale Mixed With Reality. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 16

Juliette

Greyson Chance

These dances are always so cheesy. A Night to Remember? Really? It's a promotion dance, not prom. Los Angeles High School couldn't think of a better theme? I sure as heck don't want to remember tonight, not after what's happened.

From the beginning, this night was prone for disaster. Before the dance even started, while I was getting ready, I had lost my dress, screwed up my makeup three times, and broken my heel's straps. Then on my way into promotion, I tripped and fell on my face, and then lost my friends to a giant crowd of people grinding.

That is how I ended up sitting in the bench alone, with nothing but my phone to entertain me.I heard a slow song start to play, 'Dancing Away With My Heart' by Lady Antebellum.

I was in the middle of a game of angry birds when I saw a pair of converse step in front of me and someone's throat clear.

I looked up and saw Greyson, my science lab partner.

"Hey Greyson," I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Juliette," he hesitated, looking down to his shoes and then back to me, "Would you like to dance?"

I was suprised by his question, but replied, "Sure."

I put my phone in my boot, and then fixed my dress back into place. I had chosen to wear a cream color lace dress, with tshirt style sleeves, a metal buckled leather waist belt, and brown leather knee high boots. I had curled lose waves into my long black hair and my makeup was natural, but gave me a glowing affect.

Greyson was in a black v-neck, a gray blazer and gray skinny jeans with black converse. His hair was normal, nothing changed.

He reached his hand towards me and led me to the dance floor, where couples were already hands-around-waist arms-around-neck with eachother. This was going to be adding to tonight's amounting humiliation.

Greyson and I assumed the position and began to sway with the song. He was the first to break the akward silence between us. "So, you excited for promotion tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," I sighed, "after tonight's happenings, I'm probably going to end up tripping and or face planting on my way to get my certificate." I said.

He laughed a little and said, "No you won't. If you can dissect a frog without puking or not blowing up the science lab with an experiment, then you can't have bad luck."

It was my turn to laugh, "Thanks, but I have done so many embarrassing things tonight, I think they are like warning signs that Promotion will be a failure."

"What kind of stuff has happened?" he asked.

"You don't want to hear how boring it is," I said, moving my hand, that was behind his neck, in emphasis.

"No, tell me. I'm curious." he said with concerned eyes.

"Okay..." I sighed, "Well I'm just warning you, you might be asleep by the time I'm done telling you."

He laughed, "Don't worry."

I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders, "So, to start off with, I lost my dress before the dance and ran around my house looking for it. Oh and did I mention I had just taken a shower, was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around me?"

He laughed, trying not to too much, but he laughed.

"Hey," I said laughing but lightly slapping him, "It's not funny, I was cold. And my dog tried to steal away my towel."

He snickered trying to hold in his laugh and I just hid my face to hide my red cheeked.

"So what else?" he said, his amusement not very well hidden.

"Oh let's see..." I said with some sarcasm built in, "I met a purple bear and he gave me a ride here."

He laughed and covered his mouth to muffle it.

"No, but seriously, I broke my shoes, screwed up my makeup, and then," I said with emphasis as if a big ending, "I face planted into the sidewalk walking in here."

He laughed and spit out between giggles, "So graceful aren't we?"

"Yes." I said.

We both spent the whole song laughing and talking about random things. Once a fast song came, we danced our hearts out. We were shaking and fist pumping to the beat, not a care in the world.

We left the dance floor in the middle of "Sorry For Party Rocking" by LMFAO, and headed towards the food area.

I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and a coke. Greyson picked up a piece of meat lovers pizza and a sprite. We walked through the crowds to one of the tall tables and set down our food. We stood there eating until I started the conversation.

"So, what's going to happen now that you have promoted? Are you going to homeschool because of your career or are you going to Southwest High?" I asked, nibbling of another bite of my pizza.

"Um, well, my parents are giving me both options, but I really want to go to Southwest because homeschooling, I wouldn't get to see my friends." he explained, sipping his soda and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, cool," I said and smiled, "It would be awesome if we had the same science class and got to be partners again! I miss science class already. Remember our volcano?" I was laughing just thinking about it.

"Oh my gosh, yes! And when you got the goo in your hair from the putty experiment!" he said, laughing and clapping his hands for emphasis.

"That took FOREVER to get out of my hair!" I exclaimed.

"And when you had to chase our mouse around the classroom because you accidentally let it lose, not wanting to hurt it." he said, laughing but showing some admiration in his voice.

"Ya and I named him Mr. Whiskers! I felt so bad that we had to kill him!" I said, whining.

"Well, he is in a better place now at least," he said with a smile, and pointed upwards.

"Ya," I overheard my favorite song playing, "Oh my gosh! I love this song! Come dance with me please!" I asked, begging him.

"Duh, of course I would," he said, sarcasm deepened heavily in his tone.

We threw away our trash and headed towards the dance floor, resuming the position previously.

"Good Night (Kissed You)" by Gloriana was playing, my favorite slow song.

"So, about next year, I have this certain... resolution," Greyson said, "I have this goal to tell this girl I have liked for a long time, that I like her."

I looked up at him with curiosity, "Who? Do I know her?" I asked.

"Ya, you do. She is actually a very close friend with you." he said.

"Oh," I said, catching on, "Sam?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"No."

"Kay?"

"No."

"Who?" I asked.

"It rhymes with who.." he said, his eyebrows raising in expectation.

"You." I said, the corners of my mouth tugging into a smile.

"Right," he said, his face glowing, even in the dark room, "Now... What rhymes with 'miss t'?"

"Kiss me?" I asked more of a statement than a question.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said and leaned down, his lips touching mine and giving me a delicate kiss.

I leaned in, deepening it and felt a little pop of excitement go off in my brain. The feeling of fireworks and affection.

We pulled away as the lyrics 'and I kissed youu... Good night and now that I've kissed you, it's good night, good night, baby good night' and smiled into each others eyes.

"So is that your resolution?" I asked.

"Not anymore." he said.

"Is it because of me?" I asked.

"Maybe.." he trailed off.

"Oh, I KNOW," I emphasized know, "It's because you danced away with my heart."

Authors Note!

Hey guys! I hope you like this story! I know it's cheesy but I had fun writing it. My friend gave me the idea for a slow dance, but Greyson is 14 so he can't go to prom. Lol. But he can go to promotion, which is like graduation for 8th graders. My promotion was really fun and I miss 8th grade so much!

Darby: I am SO SO SO SO Sorry! But I couldnt write your story. I had some serious trouble because I couldnt think of anything to write about and, truth be told, I didnt feel comfortable writing a story about a girl and a boy who looked as if he hadn't reached puberty. Im sorry, I truly am. Tell me anything I can do to make up for it! I am SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry again!

The story after that was supposed to be my bestie's, Jaimie, but I havent finished it and she said I can finish whenever. So, Juliette! I am posting yours. I hope you loved it!

Up next, Gabi, then Gwyneth, then Breanna. And possibly, in between those, I will be posting a story I wrote for myself and whenever I finish my friend's, Jaimie and Cheney, stories.

CHECK IT OUT!

Love uou guy so much! Your reviews mean the world to me, but I am sad to say, please start reviewing! I love writing stories for Breanna and Gabi because they review on more than just their stories. And also because Gabi has written me some stories that I am in love with, so... please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Gabi

Greyson Chance

In honor of StrawberryAngel143's song inspired oneshots, I used a song for this one. So, get the song "Perfect" by Cody Simpson ready to play and I will let you know when to play it!

"Greyson! What are we doing?" I said, laughing as he kept his hands over my eyes.

"Shh," he hushed, "It's a surprise. Now please be quiet while I take you there?"

"Hmm, what do I get in return?" I asked playfully.

"Whatever you want,"he hushed close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I couldn't see, but I could tell his eyebrows were probably raising in suggestion," Later, first your surprise."

"Alright," With that response, I kept my mouth shut until we finally came to a stop.

"Ready?" he asked, enthusiasm and eagerness coursing through his voice.

"No, just wait a second, I think I need to tie my shoe," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, no wonder you tripped twice on the way here," he said seriously.

"Shut up! I'm clumsy okay?" I exclaimed , "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okayyyy," he said and took his hands off my eyes. I glanced sound the dark space, and what was in front of me? A door. A dumb door. A red door that had a handle and was really big. Why am I supposed to be surprised by a door?

"Why am I staring at a door? Worst surprise ever." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah, but have you tried opening the door?" he asked, laughing.

"Whatever," I laughed and reached to open the door. I was definitely surprised to find what was behind it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABI!" Everyone cheered.

I felt my jaw drop and hit my knees. I was gaping.

I felt arms slink around my waist and lips at my ear, "Happy birthday, my little london girl."

"Greyson," I said breathlessly, "You–You did this?"

"Yup, have you noticed who's here?" he asked.

I counted off everyone in my head. My parents, friends, cousins, aunts and uncles. Greyson's family and a couple of his friends who had grown to be some of my best.

The one person that stood out most was my best friend. She looked amazing in her purple, t-shirt sleeved dress. It was perfect for her with the hem stopping just above her knees and the waist stopping right below her bust.

She ran up to me an gave me a hug. "Oh my gosh Gabi! You look dazzling!" she shouted as we grabbed each other by the arms, examine each other and smiling ear to ear.

"Me? You look stunning! Is this vintage?" I asked.

"Yep," she said, "I love yours more though! Only you could pull this off!"

It was probably true. I had worn a one shoulder purple tube dress that fit me perfectly. I was also wearing my favorite heeled, knee high brown boots.

"How did you curl you hair like that?" she asked, running her fingers through my light brown hair.

"I-," I was cut off by everyone else starting to sing happy birthday. I grabbed my friends hand and grabbed Greyson's with the other. I saw a giant cake being wheeled over to where we were standing, candles lit.

They wheeled it over to where I was and I saw the design on it. It was a picture of the shoe star that my friends, Greyson and I had made the day we were at the water park. That day was amazing, and it was actually where Greyson and I first got together.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"—Happy Birthday dear GABI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone sang.

Once they finished, the all yelled, "Make a wish!"

I took a second to think of a wish and took in a deep breath of air. Everyone counted down, "3...2...1!"

I blew at the candles, blowing all of them out. Everyone cheered and I turned to Greyson, hugging him, "Thank you so much!"

"Oh you just wait, there are more surprises to come. Speaking of, I will be right back," he put a finger up in indication and ran off.

I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to see my best friend again, "Happy Birthday best friend!" she shouted.

"Thank you! Did you know Greyson was planning this?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Ya, I helped him with everything. You remember that day you walked in on me and him whispering? That was why," she explained.

"Ohhh, that makes sense," I laughed.

We were interrupted by a loud tapping of the microphone and speakers. I saw Greyson onstage with the mic in his hand.

"Hey guys!" he said into the mic.

Everyone responded with a "Hey!" back.

Greyson laughed, "Alright, now. We have a very special surprise for the birthday girl! Gabi, remember when you told me your favorite artist? Well, he is here to perform tonight!" I cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Cody Simpson!" he yelled and I saw Cody walk onstage as Greyson walked off. I was flabbergasted. I couldn't believe Greyson had gotten his best friend to play my birthday party.

Cody smiled, his guitar hanging behind his back, and raised his mic to his mouth, "Alright Angels and Gentlemen, can I bring the birthday girl up here?"

Everyone, as if planned, parted to give me a pathway to the stage. Blushing, I walked over to the stage and climbed the steps, making my way over to Cody. I got closer ad realized, MAN HE IS TALL!

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and spoke again, "Alright, I have a special song request to sing to her, from her boyfriend."

The crowd cheered and I blushed even harder. I was wondering what song he was going to play. Someone, who I guessed was just helping, brought out a stool.

"Alright, just sit here please." he said to me, without the mic to catch it. I sat as told and crossed my right leg over my left.

He handed the mic to the helper and the helper have him a ear mic. Cody slipped it on and adjusted it.

"Okay, give it up everyone!" he said into his mic. Everyone hand rang with claps.

He pulled his guitar from behind his back and grabbed the pick being held by the strings. I could not stop smiling or blushing as he began to strum.

(Start the song)

"Okay, I know this is an old one, but it wasn't my request," he said into the mic and began to sing.

You're perfect

You're perfect girl

oooh

You're my perfect girl

He started to face me and sing.

Here I am,

Sitting outside your door

In the rain,

And the pain is worth it

You are my life

I won't lie

But I've never seen a girl so fine

since I've been alive

He was walking around me, playing his guitar in his hand and singing the words into his mic. This my feel like a dream, but it's the most real dream I have ever had.

You're perfect

I know it

You're perfect girl

I will do anything to be with you

There's nothing, in the world

to make me, give up girl

I will do anything to be with you

If that's what it takes, whatever it takes

I've got what it takes

He let the guitar fall to his back once again, and took my hand, lifting me from my seat.

I'll wait for you,

to turn your head around

That's why we'll leave the ground,

tonight

We'll fly to the stars my sky,

now I wanna be by your side, till the end of my time

He led me to the middle of the stage and kept singing.

You're perfect

I know it

You're perfect girl

I will do anything to be with you

There's nothing, in the world

to make me, give up girl

Cody let go of my hand and started to walk away, still singing but he left me in the middle of the stage.

I will do anything to be with you

If that's what it takes, whatever it takes

I've got what it takes

I heard another voice unexpectedly and turned to see Greyson walking toward me with a mic and the words he was singing.

Don't take to long,

to set me free yeah

Cause you hold the only key to me

And the chains around my heart,

My heart, oh yeah

Greyson met me in the middle and kept singing, his eyes telling me the lyrics were true.

I will do anything to be with you

There's nothing, in the world

to make me, give up girl

I will do anything to be with you

If that's what it takes, whatever it takes

I've got what it takes

Cause you're my perfect girl.

He let his hand fall with mic in hand and smiled, a true smile. I practically jumped on him and wrapped my arms around him, giving him the most meaningful hug I could.

"Happy Birthday Gabi," he said in my ear. I laughed and said, "Thank you so much Greyson!"

"You're welcome," he said, "Now, let's get to the dancing part of this party. I've been working on my robot."

I laughed and nodded as the DJ started to spin a track. Young Forever by The Ready Set.

He led me to the dance floor and we started to move to the beat. Every time the chorus began, everyone began fist pumping and jumping up and down, shouting the words.

So far, it was the best night of my life. Not to jinx it or anything, but this night was a loud train headed straight for Neverland. And Greyson was my Peter Pan.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" I yelled to Greyson.

"Okay! I'm expecting you back!" he gave me a cocky grin.

I kissed him quickly and head towards the restrooms, navigating my way through the crowd.

I was near the door to the ladies room when two hands swept me to the side unexpectedly. I turned to face the culprit, expecting it to be my bestie or my brother giving me a birthday wish. But, to my utter surprise, it was my ex-boyfriend, Tyler.

Just for a recap, Tyler had broken my heart a year before but we had somehow gotten past it an remained friends, even though I still had slight feelings for him. I mean, he was my first true love, I can't deny him access to my life.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Gabs! Happy Birthday!" he said, smiling his infamous, dimpled grin.

"Thank you, now I'm sorry, but I have to use the re-" I started to say but was cut off. The cause of the interruption were a pair of lips. Specifically, Tyler's.

I shoved him away almost as immediately as he had crashed his lips against mine.

"What are you DOOING?" I half screamed, half hushed.

Tyler stood there, grinning. Not his dimpled, go lucky smile. This one was distantly eery and creepy, and his eyes showcased an evil glare glazed over with slight compassion.

"What are you doing?" I repeated, a bit calmer this time.

"I still have feelings for you. I'm sorry, but," his face changed in realization of what he had just done.

"I'm sorry," he said, and then turned and ran away.

To keep from insanity, I returned to my original goal and headed toward the restroom.

I got into the small room and locked the door behind me. I walked up to the vanity and braced myself on the marble countertop, looking at the sink. My gaze traveled upwards, glaring at myself in the mirror.

What came out of my mouth next were the words my brain was repeatedly thinking throughout my head.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened."

I let go of the counter and back up towards the wall, forgetting about my urges to use the restroom. My back braced the wall and I let it slide until I was sitting on the matching marble floor.

I let my hands wrap around my knees and my forehead fall to rest on my knee caps. I stayed there for what felt like hours, until I heard a rapid knock on the door.

"Gabi?" called out Greyson from the other side.

"What?" I whined.

"Please come out! I–I know what happened. Tyler came to me and told me. He says he sorry and that he was the cause, not you. Please come out. I believe you didn't kiss him," he said. I could hear his voice crack on 'believe'.

I sluggishly pulled my self off the floor and slowly opened the door.

Once I saw Greyson's concerned face, I collapsed into him. My sobs shuddering my entire body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I murmured into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay," he hushed.

"I'm sorry." I repeated one last time.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't purposely do that. You know why?" he asked.

I leaned back and looked him in the eye, wiping my teary eyes.

"You're my perfect girl, even though your imperfect."

That made me smile. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have him.

"And you are my impossibly perfect guy."

Authors Note!

Hey guys! I hope you liked this oneshot. I tried to make it amazing, but I just think that for Gabi, it could never beat the Eben one.

StrawberryAngel143: Did you like it? I wanted to make a sort of tribute to your stories in it as well as keep in my style of writing. Haha. If you haven't noticed already, I like to use a lot of foreshadowing and irony in my story. And some sarcasm. Haha. Well tweet me or review letting me know! I love writing one shots for you!

Up next is Cheney, then Gwyneth, then Mine, then Jaimie, then Breanna! Sorry for the confusion! I am writing like five different stories at the same time and I am stressed on trying to remember the order they were requested.

Check with ya later Alligator! Love yaY

Oh! I just feel like updating this, but I just recently did my Barbizon modeling photoshoot and I am so happy! I am expecting the pictures sometime next month but I am so excited to see them!


	18. Chapter 18

Cheney #2

Niall Horan

Song: "I'll be" Edwin McCain

"Niall, where are we going?" I laughed as I tried not to trip.

"You will see when we get there, hey don't touch the blindfold!" he warned but still laughed.

"Okay, okay, but seriously, where are we?" I almost tripped once again. Niall was behind me, guiding me through, from my perspective, darkness. He had picked me up at my house and blindfolded me, telling me he had a surprise for me.

"Okay, baby, would like a piggy back ride instead? Your keep almost killing yourself." he asked, trying so had not to laugh, but it was very obvious he wanted to.

"Yes, please," I answered half moaning and half relieved.

"Okay, hop on, I'm right in front of you," he said and I felt him place my hands on his shoulders. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him, trying not to let my dress go up.

"Okay, hold on," he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto his chest.

We stayed like that, him walking, for about 5 minutes, until he said, "okay, we're here. Hop off."

I did as told and dropped to my feet, my boots making a thud.

"Okay, just sit right here," he helped me sit in what felt like a padded chair, "Ready to take off the blindfold?"

"Yes! The suspense is killing me!" I said, squirming in my seat.

"Okay, well.. You have to wait one more sec. I'll tell you when to take it off." he said and I heard footsteps walking away.

"Niall?" I called out. No answer.

Seconds later, "Okay, take off your blindfold." I heard his voice say, but as if through a speaker.

I slowly pulled off the blindfold and glanced around the room. It was a theater and on screen were the words, "I Love You Cheney 3"

My heart kept as I read the words.

"I have some things to show you, and then I will tell you where to come find me," I heard his voice again and noticed the two speakers on the sides of the screen.

"Okay," I called out. I was so anxious to see what was about to happen.

Music began to play. I couldn't place the song, but it sounded familiar.

I saw a photo of Niall and I pop up on the screen. We were sitting on grass and smiling at the camera.

Strands in your eyes,

Next picture, Niall and I on the swings, our heads back mid-swing and our eyes closed.

Color them wonderful,

There was a picture of me at my 16th birthday party, where Niall had shoved came in my face.

Stop me and steal my breath,

I was beaming, I could not stop smiling.

The next photo was of Niall and I onstage at a One Direction concert. That was the day he told the world, about us being in love, with me by his side.

And Emeralds from mountains,

A photo of Niall and I on tour, in front of the Eiffel Tower, and we were kissing.

Thirst towards the sky,

Niall took a photo of me, up close and I was looking down.

Never revealing their depth,

Niall and the guys. In the picture, they were mid-jump in the air, and making goofy faces.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Tell me that we belong together,

Niall and I hugging in front his hometown house. We visited there two summers ago.

Dress it up with the trappings of love,

Ironically, Niall and I were in the next photo, wearing mustaches and pretending we were spies.

I'll be captivated,

Niall and I dancing at my 16th birthday party.

I'll hang from your lips,

Niall kissing my cheek.

Instead of the gallows of heartache,

Our hands intertwined.

That hang from above,

Niall and I laying on the grass, side by side.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

The next photo, I had my head on Niall's lap and he took the photo from above.

I'll be your loves suicide,

Niall and I making funny faces at each other.

I'll be better when I'm older,

Niall and I backstage at a concert. He had taken me to see one of my favorite artists and his, Justin Bieber.

I'll be the greatest fan of your life,

The screen showed a photo of Niall, I had taken it on our 1 year anniversary when he had gotten his braces off.

And the rain falls angry on the tin roof,

Niall and I were in the rain, ironically, and we were dancing like idiots.

As we lie awake in my bed,

One of my favorite pictures showed, it was when I was having a bad day and Niall had made me brownies and gotten favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice, to cheer me up. He took the photo of my head on his shoulder and him kissing my forehead.

Your my survival,

Niall and I hugging a tree.

Your my living proof,

Niall and I at the fashion show we met at.

My love is alive and not dead,

Niall and I at the pizza place after the fashion show, when Louis said, "I like girls who eat carrots!"

And tell me we belong together,

Niall and I hugging, those were all the pictures coming up next.

Dress it up with the trappings of love,

…in front of my house.

I'll be captivating,

…in front of fireworks on fourth of july.

I'll hang from your lips,

…in front of a Christmas tree.

Instead of the gallows of heartache,

…in a field in Ireland.

That hang from above,

…onstage at the same concert he announced us being in love at.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

…group hug with all the guys of the band.

I'll be love's suicide

…in the snow, with our faces towards the sky and our tongues out, catching snowflakes.

I'll be better when I'm older,

Once the hugs pictures were over, there were just a bunch of random pictures. I was crying by then; tears of happiness, not of sorrow. I was too happy to do anything else.

I'll be the greatest fan of your,

Niall stuck in the sand in the Caribbean.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

One Direction having a dance contest at my 18th birthday party.

I'll be your love's suicide,

Niall and I snuggled on the couch.

I'll be better when I'm older,

Niall and I at Sydney and Louis's wedding two months ago.

I'll be the greatest fan of your life,

Me with a milk mustache at Dairy Queen in Las Vegas.

The greatest fan of your life,

Niall and I kissing in front of the Disney Princess Castle.

And I've dropped out,

Mickey Mouse giving me a kiss on the cheek at Disney World.

I've burned up,

Niall and I on space mountain.

I've fought my way back from the dead.

Niall and I standing on the boardwalk in Downtown Disney.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said,

Niall and I at the fashion show again, but this time when I was walking down the runway and he caressed my face, singing One Thing.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

My modeling photo with Niall from 5 years ago, when we were both featured in People magazine as Worlds Favorite Couple. (Take that Bradgelina!)

I'll be love's suicide

Niall and I on the red carpet, my arm bent and balanced on his shoulder and Niall whispering in my ear with his arm around my waist.

I'll be better when I'm older,

Niall and I at the Kids Choice Awards. He pulled me on stage.

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

A photo of when I was at a fashion show, and Niall came up to with a bouquet full of roses.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

Niall and I sitting in the backseat of a car, my head resting on his shoulder, and my eyes closed.

I'll be love's suicide

When Niall and I were dancing at Sydney and Louis's wedding, I was mid spin while Niall held my hand above my head.

I'll be better when I'm older,

Niall and I on a hammock swing when we were vacationing in Caribbean.

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Niall and I resting after the wedding, in the hotel, watching a movie.

The greatest fan of your life,

The last photo was my favorite photo of all time. Niall and I were celebrating our 5 year anniversary and he had taken me to a broadway. We were outside in Times Square when we asked someone to snap us a photo. They did and it was the most beautiful picture I ever saw. Do you know what it is?

...greatest fan of your life.

Niall and I were kissing in front of all the advertisements and he had his arms around my waist. I had mine around his neck. After the photo was taken, Niall had said something to me that stuck with me forever.

"Cheney, I love you. I love more than eternity and the universe can contain. You mean more than the world to me and I hope that I will always share it with you. You are the most amazing, charming, beautiful, elating woman I have ever met. I am permanently yours and I would hope you are eternally mine." he had said.

He kissed me then. It was the most meaningful and passionate kiss ever experienced. I couldn't believe what was happening but chose to accept the fact that it was forever unexplainable and would always confuse me.

"Cheney, turn around and follow the trail of rose petals." I heard Niall's sweet voice come through the speakers. I sniffles my tears from crying and turned around.

I saw the petals and began to follow them, seeing three little notes on the ground, one every 30 feet or so. I picked each one up.

#1: Cheney, I love you. Please be mine forever and I will make it the best forever.

#2: Baby, your the light that brightens my world and without you, I would not have the sparkle in my eye. Your eyes are the only things to make me amazed, because they reveal your beautiful soul and spirit.

#3: follow this trail to find out more...

I reached a door, which I pushed open, revealing an amazing sight.

Niall had set up the lobby with roses and lilies everywhere, candles lining everywhere else and music began to play in the back round. I recognized the song, "God Damn You're Beautiful" by Chester See. My favorite song.

I saw Niall in the middle of the room, on one knee and a little box raised up in his hands.

I brought my hand to my mouth to keep from making a loud gasp. The tears starting I well up again, I walked toward him.

"Cheney. We have spent 6 years, 2 months, and 17 days together. I love more than can be described or contained. I need you in my life to complete it…" he paused taking a deep breath, "Will you marry me Cheney?" he asked.

All I could do to tell my mouth what to say was nod. I stood there, my hand still clasped over my mouth and my head bobbing like an idiot.

"Yes," I said, removing my had from my mouth, "Yes, yes, yes, eternally yes!" I repeated.

His smile turned to a thousand watts and he stood up, opening the box. In it laid a beautiful diamond ring, princess cut with diamonds lining the sides of it. He pulled it out of the slit and showed me the writing inside.

"Infinite Love" he said as I read the words.

I raised my left hand to his and he slid the ring into my finger. Once he had done so, I practically jumped on him. I hugged him. I didn't want to let go, I just let the tears of joys fall and let him hold me.

I pulled away and he kissed me. It was the same, but way better that the one in Times Square. After what seemed like hours, he pulled away and said, "I love you Cheney."

"I love you too Niall, but that doesn't begin to cover how I feel inside." I said, wiping away my tears. Niall raided his hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I don't want to see you cry. I want to see you happy. That is why I am becoming forever yours. To make sure everyday is the best one." he said.

"I love you do much." I said and hugged him tight to me. I would never let him go. Not in a million years.

Authors Note!

Hey guys! Please review what you thought of this sequel to the other Cheney story! She told me she loved it and now she is having me write ANOTHER story about her wedding day with Niall. Oh Joy! Haha Ahhh sarcasm. Well, see ya later alligator.

Up next Gwyneth, then Mine, then Jaimie, then Breanna, then Cheney (again haha)

Love you.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwyneth

Jake T Austin

"Gwyneth!" my mother called. I slipped off my ballroom heels and rushed from the dance studio to her office.

"Yes Mom?" I asked. She was looking through the papers scattered on her desk.

"I have a client coming in for his first lesson and he is around the same age as you. So, I thought it would be more comforting to him to have a dance instructor his age. Would you like to be his teacher?" she asked, still flipping through the papers, not bothering to glance up.

"Um sure," I answered, "What style is he learning?"

"He has a performance coming up and he needs help forming a routine. Its a ballroom style dance," she explained, pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose and glancing up at me.

"Okay, I will not let you down," i said and turned to leave.

"I hope not!" she joked, calling after me, "He comes at 9:30!"

I walked up the spiral staircase to our upstairs apartment, above the dance studio we owned. I checked the clock hanging above our TV. It read 9:00.'Okay, I have some time to prepare.' I thought to myself.

I ran to my room and went into the connecting bathroom. I pressed the button on my dock and picked my favorite song on my iPhone. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, on repeat. I swayed my hips to beat as I quickly prepared, turning the knob in my shower. I quickly washed the sweat off my body and out of my hair from rehearsing this morning and jumped out of the shower, wiping down my body with the towel.

I twisted my hair up into the towel to get the water out and walked out to my closet. Underwear and bra already on, I selected a flouncy, purple ballet skirt with a pair of black bermuda leggings and slipped them on. I plucked my favorite yellow loose tank off its hanger and slipped it over my head. I walked back into my bathroom.

I pulled the top half of my hair up and braided it in the back of my head. I tied that off and pulled out my small makeup basket. I applied some concealer under my eyes. Getting up at 6 every morning to practice does not do any wonders for my dark circles. I then applied some powder around my face lightly, drew on some waterproof dark brown eyeliner on my top and bottom lash lines, halfway each. Matching it with some brown-black mascara and sweeping a flush of blush along my cheekbones completed it.

I checking my iPhone docks clock and saw it was 9:23.

"Oh, better get downstairs." I spoke to myself and ran out of my room, grabbing my iPhone in the process.

I waited in the studio for a few minutes and decided he was late, so I turned on Drop Dead Beautiful by Britney Spears and plugged it into the speaker system. I slipped on my red Nike sneakers, took a hair band off my wrist, tied the back of my tank so my stomach was showing and readied my self for the cueing beat.

(The dance- 2:42 Watch Later Error Drop Dead Beautiful - Britney Spears - Emily Sasson Choreographyby DancErGrl876296,724 views)

I finished the song and I froze in the last pose. I heard clapping from behind me and turned around quickly, surprised.

I saw a familiar looking boy with a floppy mess of brown hair and wide eyes. He had on baggy sweats with a tight fitting t-shirt on. "Hi," I said slightly catching my breath, "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, ya. I'm Jake Austin. Im here for a lesson?" he said, his eyes still wide with amazement.

"Oh, okay, I will be right back. Make yourself comfortable?" I slipped off my shoes and ran to my moms office.

"Mom?" I said loudly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who's the boy Im teaching?" I asked.

"Um," she fumbled with her computer, "Jake Austin. He is from some show on Disney Channel."

"Oh, Okay," I said and quickly walked back to the dance studio. Jake had sat on the floor against the mirrored wall, playing with his phone.

"Okay, Jake. You're lesson is to learn a routine right?" I asked, grabbing my notebook off the table.

He looked up and clicked the lock button his iPhone. "Yup, I need some serious help and from your dance just now," he smiled at the memory, "you are definitely amazing and probably could help."

"Aww thanks," i was blushing. 'Why? I haven't liked a guy in a year. Why now?' In thought to myself. I sat in front of him, cross legged.

"Well, its a performance right?" i asked.

"Ya, um there is a song I was assigned. Can I Have This Dance by High School musical? It's supposed to be inspired by the scene in the movie." he said, unfolding and adjusting his legs so he was siting cross legged too.

"Okay, I can work with that," i said and wrote down this information in my notebook "when is the performance?", I asked.

"Um, two weeks from now." he said.

"Oh, thats so close. Do you think you have time to come in a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, my manager said that I should come in every day. Is that okay?" he asked while he played with the wrinkles in his sweats.

"Ya, thats what I was going to suggest, because a dance can take a while to get it perfect." I said.

"Ya, thanks.' He said and gave me a smile, "for teaching me."

"You're welcome," I smiled back, "Its no problem, really. Now, are you comfortable with lifts?" I asked.

"What are lifts?' he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Like where a guy lifts his partner in the air, most commonly lifts involve being lifted off the ground." I explained.

"Oh ya, I got the guns," He lifted his arm and flexed. We both laughed.

"Okay," I laughed, "Well, I will try to teach you some basics today and then I will figure out the routine tonight and show you tomorrow. Sound good?" I asked.

"Ya, totally," he said, "But I have one question."

"Shoot," i said.

"Lets try act normal, not as if I ams some big star and you have to act all professional. I hate when people do that."

"Okay," I laughed again, "I hate that too. If you don't know already, I was that girl that performed in liked ten different music videos and on So You Think You Can Dance I got 3rd."

"Wow, impressive," he said, amazement displayed on his face.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and a piece of hair fell in front of my face.

He reached out swept away the hair, tucking it behind my ear.

I sighed as I felt my cheeks blush and a big smile form on my face, "Thanks"

"You're welcome," he said nonchalantly and smiled. I realized I hadn't seen him smile, and it was adorable.

"So, want to get started?" I asked.

"Sure." he said and we both got to our feet. I realized once we were both standing that he was a lot taller than I was. By a good five or six inches.

"Oh, my names Gwyneth by the way. But you can call me Wyn," I said.

"Cool name," he smiled again! Oh my gosh!

"Thank you," I said, my smile getting the better of me.

"I'm gonna go grab my shoes and we'll start with the basics," I said.

"Kay," he said.

I walked over and sat down next to my shoes, slipping on my ballroom heels and standing up. I fixed my skirt, walked over to the speakers and turned my iPhone to Parachute's pandora station on low volume.

"Okay," I said walking over to Jake, meeting him in the middle of the floor.

He fixed his sweats so they were tighter on his hips and made sure his Adidas weren't going to fall off.

"Okay, Ready?" I said, extending my hand.

"Yep," he placed his hand in mine.

"Okay, this is the basic position for a ballroom dance." I said, putting his left hand behind me, on my right lower back, and holding his right hand at shoulder level with mine. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and pushed his shoulders back, "shoulders back and good posture," I told him.

Having his hands touching me sent electric tingles throughout my body and I had no idea why. I may be attracted to him, but do I really like him?

"Okay," he said, looking down to make sure his feet were in the right place.

"Okay, now we're going to move our feet like this," I said, and showed him using my feet.

"Okay," soon after we were waltzing around the studio, just getting the hang of it.

«««•»»»

"Okay, and 1, 2, 3, 4… 5, 6, 7, 8." I counted off as we stepped, the song on in the background.

Can I have this dannnnccee…

The song finished as we held our pose.

"1... 2... 3" I whispered under my breath until we relaxed and caught our breath.

"That was really good, for ten days of rehearsal, you have it down almost perfectly. Just remember to point your toes and keep you posture on point." I said, catching my breathe and walking over to the small kitchen attached to the studio. I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and came back out, tossing Jake a bottle.

"Thanks," he said, wiping his forehead with his shirt.

"So, you excited to begin rehearsing with you partner tomorrow?" I asked, sipping my water.

"Ya, I mean, I may not know her, but I'm sure it'll be fun." he said, his voice a little hoarse and out of breath.

"It will be, plus I'll be there guiding you guys," I said as I finally caught my breath.

"Ya, again thank you so much for doing this. I know it might not be easy." he said.

"Oh it's totally okay. And it's great practice for me. I'm training to be a choreographer when I'm older." I said, finishing the last of my water.

"Oh really? Well you'll be amazing." he said.

"Thanks, wanna see something I've been working on? I just finished and have been dying to show someone." I said, my voice practically begging.

He laughed, "Ya, sure."

"Yay!" I exclaimed and slipped off my heels. I set them down and I grabbed my Nike's. I ran over to my phone and flipped through my songs, searching for the one I wanted. I slipped on my shoes as I did so, barely maintaining my balance.

I clicked on the song and paused it so I could ready myself.

"Can you press play for me when I say to?" I asked Max as I walked to my place on the floor.

"Ya, just a sec," he said tossing his water bottle onto his backpack and jogging over to the speakers.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded as he picked up my phone.

"Okay... Go," I said as I readied myself for the starting note.

You're so hypnotizing,

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing,

(Video:

.com/watch?v=t-TZQZ2SIN4&feature=youtube_gdata_player )

I finished the dance and flicked my hand by my neck to signal Jake to stop the track.

The music stopped as I caught my breath.

I looked at Jake, who's eyes were wide with amazement and his mouth was in the shape of an uppercase O.

"Well?" I asked.

He stuttered his words,"W-W-Well that w-was am-mazing!"

I laughed, "Thank you. You're actually one of the few people who get to see me perform."

"Well I'm honored," he said, sarcastically taking a bow.

I laughed and slipped off my Nike's. I threw them to rest near my heels and sat down on the floor.

"Oww," I said, rubbing the balls of my feet.

"You okay?" Jake asked, walking over and plopping down next to me.

"Ya, it's just my feet hurt from so much practicing in those heels," I said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Would you like a foot rub?" he asked.

"You don't have to. My feet are so gross," I said, moving my thumbs to rub around my heels.

"No it's fine," he chuckled lightly and scooted around till he was facing me. He grabbed my foot from my hands with little protest and started to massage it.

"Mm, that's feels so good," I said, the pain was almost nonexistent in my feet, Thank you so much. Usually they don't hurt this much, but my ballroom heels are so old that they hurt my feet more and more."

"I'm sorry," he said with sympathy, "I mean, I wouldn't know what you're going through since I'm a dude, but I can guess."

I laughed, my laugh sounding like a dying goose underwater. I slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed.

He laughed back, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. All the laughing led to both of us laughing till our stomachs hurt.

We were both wheezing for air when he resumed massaging my feet, changing to the other foot.

"So," he said when we finally stopped laughing and had caught our breath, "What size are you? Your feet are so small."

"Hey, I have a badly proportioned body okay? And I'm a 6 1/2. Why?" I asked.

"No reason," he said.

«««•»»»

"Okay folks. Stay with us. Coming up next is Jake T. Austin!"

The crowd cheered and I let my eardrums adjust to the loud backstage.

"What? What do you mean she can't dance?" yelled Jake's manager into his iPhone.

"Whats happening?" I asked Jake. He was wearing a light blue v-neck with a dark blue blazer over it. Distressed jeans and black converse completed the look.

"I don't know. I think my partner can't make it." he said.

"Oh my god. What are you going to do?" I asked, worried.

He looked around as if searching for answers and after a moments pause, he spoke, quick and simple. "Dance with me."

"What?" I asked.

"Do the dance with me." he said quickly again, his eyes certain of what he was saying.

"But... But..." I stumbled the words out, my brain racking around as if thinking at the speed of light. I tried to think of a way out or if I should go through with it and do the dance with him.

"Okay," I said without a second thought.

"Here," he said, picking up a wrapped gift box behind him and handing it to me, "A gift."

"What?" I said as I tore open the crinkly paper delicately and flipped the lid off the box it contained. They were, "Beautiful"

"You like 'em?" he asked a small smile forming.

"Yes, Jake they're gorgeous." I was staring down into the box. It contained a pair black ballroom heels with black bows on the backs of them. They had a ballet flat toe and an ombré effect with sparkles trailing up the toe.

"Thank you so much," I said and everything happened so quickly. I hugged him for the shoes, only to be whisked away by the stylist and given a light green dress with a beautiful floral print. It had flouncy short sleeves and stopped just at my knee. I came out from behind the screen and the stylist quickly strapped a brown belt around my waist and then hurried me towards the makeup station.

Every brush, liner and sponge wizard around me, my eyes barely able to keep up. They curled my hair while they finished my makeup and sent me off to Jake.

All of that in five minutes.

"Rea- Oh," he gasped as I walked up to him. He gaped in amazement and I just walked up and grabbed his hand like nothing had happened.

Our names were called and we glided out onto the dancer floor, the lights off and waiting for the cue of the music to start.

The music began and I was waiting in the middle of the stage; Jake at the edge of the stage. As it started, the lights came on and Jake walked over to me, a smirk on his face.

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

He took my hand and spun me around quickly, my dress fluttering. When I was facing him again, we placed our hands in the basic position.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

We glided around the stage, a few tricks here and there. With the next lyrics, he spun me and let go of my had so that I was freely spinning.

It's like catching lightning

the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million,

the chances of feeling the way we do

I stopped and ran towards him after counting to three in my head as a a cue. He caught me by my forearms and spun me, my legs lifting off the floor and I spun as he gently did too.

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

He let my feet back down and turned me so my back was facing him. We waltzed forward, hands held.

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

He spun back and I let my hand careless his cheek, as he lifted me up by my hips and my arms rested behind his heads.

Can I have this dance

I slid back down and touched the ground.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

He spun me out and I spun back in, his arms wrapping around me, embraced.

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

He kept his arm behind my back ad dipped me, my head falling backwards.

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

He pulled me back up and I separated us, walking the other way. As I did, I did a few light spins on my toes.

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Jake caught up with me and grabbed me by the waist from behind, my head moving to the side as his chin rested in the crook of my neck.

He quickly grabbed my hand and spun me outwards, then pulling me back in.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

We spun a few times and then he grabbed my hands and spun me to face him.

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

We did a simple one two step and danced around the center of the stage.

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

The next dance move cane from Another Cinderella Story. We stopped, and he stepped his leg out, as I wrapped mine around it. I lifted my leg up towards the ceiling and let it fall after a few seconds.

Can I have this dance

I spun away from him, reaching the end of the stage. I glided towards him, but did an Ariel on the way. He grabbed my hand and spun me one more, my foot by my side and my knee bent.

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

He lifted me of the ground as if I was a child and spun once more, my arms quickly embracing his neck. I readied for the next step.

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

I let my legs fall as he moved his arm and I held tightly to his neck. My legs flew outwards, and I swung around to his back. I remained there as if a piggy back ride and Jake stopped and stood still. I slid down his back and ran to the other side of the stage.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

With the start of the chorus, I ran to Jake who was ready to catch me. I jumped into his arms and he lifted me into the air. My body was kept still as he slowly lowered me to the floor.

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

He dipped me once more and swung me in front of him, my head hanging backwards.

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

We waltzed around a few more times until the song ended.

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

We froze, my hand behind his neck and his on my cheek, our other arms wrapped around each others waist.

Can I have this dance

Before the song fully ended, something unexpected happened. I saw Jake's head lean in and I tried to stay in place, not wanting to ruin the dance. His lips touched mine and I felt a jolt of electricity coarse through me. I kissed him back, wanting to keep amazing feeling alive and here.

Can I have this dance

The song ended and so did our moment. I looked at Jake with wide eyes, filled with happiness and surprise. The crowd cheered and clapped, but they were nonexistent in the little word Jake and I were living in.

We walked off stage in silence and stopped in a small corner where we could have some privacy.

"How was that?" he asked.

Confused, I answered, "You did amazing with the lifts and the ch-"

He cut me off, "I'm talking about the kiss." he said bluntly.

"Oh," I said, a big smile and very hot cheeks flooding into my facial expression, "It was like catching lightning."

Authors Note!

Hey guys:) I hope you liked this one! It took me a while because it's kind of long but I hope you like it! Sorry it took to long to upload! I was in Illinois and my iPad doesn't work to upload. But I have a surprise! I finished 4 stories! (including this one)

Gwyneth: hey:) did you like it? Please lemme know what you thought! I really love reviews;)

Anyways, guys. Up next is... Mine, then Jaimie, then Breanna, then Cheney


	20. Chapter 20

Mine

Louis Tomlinson

"Come on! Catch this one!" Harry said, aiming a grape to throw.

I laughed, "Alright, but only one this time. Not five like when Lou threw them and one shot me in the eye." I said, laughing at Louis who's cheeks were turning pink.

"Ok," Harry said and tossed the grape in the air above me.

I opened my mouth and leaned my head to catch it. "Got it!" I said with the grape in my mouth, chewing it.

Everyone in our little circle cheered. It was me and the boys and I wouldn't have it any other way. They were my best friends and no one could deny it. I'm only 16 but I turn 17 in a month. We all met through their manager and we had just started hanging out and something clicked. We became the six best friends you could wish for, well if you wanted that many.

"Let's all try it. What if we each shot one in a row and she had to catch each one?" asked Louis.

"Ya, sure." everyone simultaneously nodded their heads.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked as they grabbed their choice of grape to shoot.

They nodded and I counted down, "3... 2... 1. Go!" I said and Zayn shot the first one, which I caught. Then Harry tried, and I made that one. Niall's was a piece of cake and Liam had great aim so I got that just right. Last, I saw Lou's hand shoot what was supposedly a grape, ending up to be five grapes.

I yelped and ducked as the came hurtling towards me. "Louis!" I yelled at him, my laughter unable to hide itself.

He imitated me and yelled, "Syd!"

I jumped up and grabbed a carrot, ready to throw at him when a brilliant idea came to me. I tackled him before he could move and shoved the carrot up his nose.

He yelled in laughter and shoved me off of him. He pulled the carrot out his nose and tackled me back, trying to shove it in my ear.

"No!" I squealed.

I tried using my hands to deflect the carrot but failed miserably as he instead shoved it in my nose.

"Syd!" he imitated again.

I grabbed the carrot out of my nose and shoved it down his shirt, "For safe keeping." I said with a smirk.

He laughed, "Ew."

"Shit Happens." I said and pushed him off me, both of us laughing. I stood up and sat back where I was before.

"Alright, now what?", asked Niall.

"How bout another game?" suggested Liam.

"Spin the bottle?" chimed in Harry.

"No!" everyone simultaneously scolded him, laughing.

"How about..." Zayn began, his hands behind his back, "This!"

He pulled from behind his back what turned out to be a water gun and began squirting all of us.

"Ahh!" I squealed while to my surprise, all the guys had water guns and began squirting each other, me in the middle of it.

I ran for cover and as the boys started to chase each other. I tried to get behind a tree, but I was pulled back by my arm.

I tripped over a tree root and fell backwards, a thud signifying I had hit ground. I looked up to a pair of well known eyes.

"Lou! Don't!" I shouted but still laughed.

He aimed the nozzle at my face but hadn't pulled the trigger when suddenly Zayn ran up and shoved him down to the ground.

"Ow!" he shouted. Zayn and I stopped laughing when we saw that Louis wasn't moving.

"Lou?" I asked, hoping he would answer.

He rolled over onto his back, moaning. "My arm hurts," he said and I could see what he meant. His arm was definitely broken as there was a lump of where the bone was poking at his skin and his arm was swelling.

"Louis, I think your arm is broken," said Zayn, "I'm gonna go get the boys."

Zayn ran over to tell the boys and I sat there with Louis.

"Your gonna be okay Lou, I promise," I felt tears start to form in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. Being stubborn, they fell over and trailed down my cheeks, one by one.

"Hey, don't cry. Shit happens," he reached up with his good hand and wiped away a few tears with his thumb, "I'll be okay, just a broken arm. Nothing major."

"I know," I sniffled and wiped my tears, "It's just, you like my best friend and I love you. I hate seeing you hurt."

"Hey Syd," I looked him in the eyes and he smiled a bit trying to make me feel better, "I love you too, and don't tell Harry, but your my best friend too."

I laughed and sniffled, my tears slowing to a stop.

"Thanks," I said and he grabbed my hand with his good one, grasping it in reassurance.

"Hey, we called the hospital," Niall said as he and Zayn came running up.

"We are going to drive you," said Zayn. They were both slightly out of breath and I saw Harry and Liam driving up in their cars. They drove over the grass, barely avoiding the kids and dogs running around.

Liam hopped out and ran over to us while Harry had trouble with his seatbelt, "I'm stuck!" he yelled at us.

"Just stay there! We got him!" yelled Liam.

Harry gave up, frustrated and just sat there. Liam and I grabbed Louis from behind his back. Niall and Zayn lifted him from his legs. We all Carrie him over to Liam's car and set his in the backseat, upright and strapped his seatbelt for him.

"You good Lou?" asked Liam, his brown locks falling into his eyes.

Louis nodded and I decided, "I'll drive with you and Louis and Zayn and Niall, you guys go with Harry."

They all nodded and I climbed into the front seat, my fingers unconsciously crossed with hope.

We sped to the hospital in silence except for Louis's grunting. Liam was tense the entire time, gripping the steering wheel.

I kept looking back to Louis, each time, met with his beautiful eyes screaming with pain, yet telling me he was okay.

I couldn't help but worry, though. He was my best friend; the only one who understood me and the only person I could talk to anything under the sun about. He was my bee and I was his flower.

We arrived at the hospital. Liam and I helped Louis into a nearby wheelchair as Niall and Zayn tried to help Harry out of his seatbelt struggle.

We wheeled Louis into the ER and met the nurse in the lobby. She told us to come with as she wheeled Louis into a nearby room.

"So how did this happen?" she asked us, as she used the phone to call a doctor.

Liam looked to me and I explained, "Well, we were running around playing with water guns and I tried to run away do Louis grabbed me and then someone shoved him and he tripped on a tree root, slamming into the ground. That's when he didn't move and we rolled him over, seeing he had a bump sticking out of his arm. So we guessed he had broken his arm."

"Doctor Cartel, come to room 104, Doctor Cartel," she said over the loudspeaker and then turned to us, "Okay, so you guys were right. He does have a broken arm, so we are going to take him in for x-ray's and see how bad it is."

She grabbed her clipboard and tried to wheel Louis out.

"Wait," Louis said, grasping the chair's wheel with his hand to stop it, "Sydney, will you come with me?"

"Can I?" I asked the nurse and she nodded, "Okay Lou. You gonna be okay Liam?"

"Ya, I'm going to go help Harry and the guys." he said and shuffled out the door before us.

"Okay, right this way," the nurse said, pushing Louis out the door.

We went down the hall, took a left and came to a door marked exam room. I opened the door for the nurse to push Louis in and walked in after them.

Louis was told to sit a chair next to a huge machine and to let his arm on the grid plate underneath it. He did so and the nurse told him to hold it there.

Right before she started up the machine, Louis grabbed my hand and held it. I squeezed his had lightly, letting him know I was here.

He smiled at me and kept his eyes locked with mine as she counted, "1..2..3..4..5..Hold Still."

He held his arm there as the machine whizzed and whirred with life, but then shut off as far as it had turned on.

"See," I said, "That wasn't so bad."

Lou shrugged, "I guess not. I just like having you with me."

I smiled, my cheeks feeling warm.

"Okay," interrupted the nurse, "Let's head back to the room."

We went back the way we had come and met with the doctor in the room. He showed us the x-ray photos, displaying Louis did in fact have a broken bone, but he would not need surgery. Just a cast and a sleeve for 6 weeks.

He sent the nurse to grab the cast materials and asked Louis what color he wanted. Being Louis, he asked, "Can you make striped on it?"

"Of course," said the doctor and he pulled out a roll of white and blue striped gauze.

The nurse returned and the doctor helped her wrap Louis arm.

During the most painful part, Louis grabbed my hand and I bent down onto my knees beside him, holding his hand with both of mine. I kissed it for good measure.

When they finished putting the first few layers of gauze on, the stripes were next. I laid my head on his shoulder to comfort him and I felt his lips touch my forehead. I looked up to him and smiled.

I didn't know how, but I had started a small crush on my best friend. I mean, it all added up in my head. We did act like a couple sometimes and whenever he complimented me, I blushed like crazy. I cared about him more than anyone else.

•

"So, how is your arm?" I asked Louis. We were hanging out at my house and watching some movies, bowls and boxes of food scattered everywhere.

"A lot better," he replied and popped some popcorn into his mouth. We were watching Cyberbully and it was at the part where Taylor goes back to school and she is talking to Scott.

"That's good," I said and bit of the head of a gummy bear, "Aww I this part is so sad."

Taylor had just gotten home and searched the video online.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as she watched the video, the 'slutty Taylor' giving her little speech.

I gasped for air as I silently wept, Taylor now recording the video.

"Hey," Louis said affectionately, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close for comfort.

"... I'm just done," said Taylor, Samantha watching the video.

I was crying more and more with each word said.

I felt Lou kiss my head and rub my arm, "Don't cry, it's only a movie."

I sniffled, "I know, but-"

I cried more, the movie forgotten and my mind replaying my past memories.

"Are you thinking about when you were, you know," he asked, "bullied?"

I nodded and sniffled once more, covering my mouth with my hand to silence my gasps.

"Hey, don't cry," he said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can't stop," I said, my voice cracking.

"You have me here to protect you. No one will get past me and if they try, they aren't going to get far. Plus, you have four of the best guys in the world who are by your side too. They would never let anyone hurt you." he said, his voice muffled with his mouth in my hair.

"I know," I mumbled, "It's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"Ya, but you know what?" he said.

I looked up at him and looked him in the eye. I looked down again and felt his finger lift my chin, his eyes reconnecting with mine.

"You will always have me to love and my love to be yours," he whispered.

I couldn't take it. I leaned in and crushed my lips with his.

At first, he was surprised, but a second later, he was kissing me back. I felt my lips catch fire with electricity and my brains thoughts flicker like a lit candle in the wind.

He pulled away, his beautiful smile appearing.

I bit my lip and felt my eyes moisten more, this time with happiness.

"Why are you crying now?" he asked, wiping away my tears.

"I'm happy. I'm happy I just showed the guy I love and care about most how much I do. You have no idea how long I have wanted to prove that to you," I said, my eyes never leaving his.

He chuckled, "Same here."

"So how did this happen? Us liking each other? I mean, haven we been best friends since forever?" I asked, laughing.

He shrugged with a smirk.

"Shit Happens."


	21. Chapter 21

Jaimie

Liam Payne

"Nope... Nuh uh... Not this song... Jeez! Are there any good songs on the radio?" I stressed my frustration as I turned the small dial. Rhianna? Nope. Hot Chelle Rae? Nada. Justin Bieber? Forget it!

"Up next! Your ready listeners?" the radio host announced over my cars stereo, "We have the new single from Fun.! But first!"

"Ugh!" i cried out.

"We have a question from our facebook wall," he began," this comes from Sydney in Cave Creek. Do you believe chance or choice determines your fate?" he read off the question.

"Choice," I said, talking to myself.

"Well, great question Sydney! You guys contemplate while I play our next track... We Are Young ladies and gentlemen!"

The song began to play over the speakers as the red light turned green. I sang along, badly I might add, but I sang anyway as I sped down the road.

Give me a second,

I need to get my story straight,

My friends are in the bathroom,

Getting higher than the empire state,

My lover, shes waiting for me,

Just across the bar,

My seats been taken by some sunglasses,

Asking about a scar and,

I sang along to the lyrics and put on my favorite pair of Ray Bans for effect. The road was packed. I had hit another stoplight as the chorus had started. I slowed to a stop, but kept singing.

Tonight, we are young,

So let's set the world on fire,

We can burn brighter than the sun,

Tonight, we are young,

So let's set the world on fire,

We can burn brighter than the sun.

The light turned green too quickly and caught me off guard. In a panic, I accidentally hit the gas too hard and rear ended the car in front of me. It looked way too nice to deserve getting rear ended, but being me, clumsy Jaimie, I was the one to break that. It was a Mercedes, I think. I was only judging by the faceplate of his license plate.

I hit park on my clutch and signaled my tail lights to signal other drivers to move to the other lane. I unbuckled my seat belt as the guy in front of me got out of his car, and I hopped out of mine myself.

"I am SO sorry!" I apologized, hoping I sounded sincere, "I wasn't paying attention and I completely ran into your car."

"Its alright," he said. He had a beautiful accent, British, and he was actually quite handsome. He looked so familiar, I knew him from somewhere but I don't know where. He had a angel's kiss on his neck and swishy hair that spiked and flipped in the perfect places, "Do you have insurance?"

"Ya, it's in my car. Let me go grab it," I said and turned, heading to my car. I opened the door and searched for the book I had in my side door. Finding it and pulling out my insurance papers, I shut the car door and walked back over to him.

A car honked as it passed us, the woman inside flipping us off. "Rude!" I scoffed.

"Maybe we should move into the parking lot over there," he laughed, pointing to a Target across the intersection.

"Okay, I'll meet you over there," I said and he reached out his hand. I shook it, shocked at the tingles I felt in my fingers. It felt weird but nice at the same time. From his facial expression, he felt it too.

I coughed, excusing the situation and said, "K, meet you over there."

"See ya," he said and smiled goodbye.

I walked over to my car, shut off the traffic lights and put it in drive. I drove through the intersection, behind the guy I hit, and met him in the back of the parking lot.

I got out of my car once again and grabbed my insurance papers, my sunglasses falling off in the process. I left them there, deciding I didn't want to be rude and keep them on.

He seemed to be looking for something as I walked over to the side of his car. I pulled out my phone, checking what time it was but also making myself look busy so it wasn't too awkward.

He soon got out of his car, his own insurance papers in hand. He was scanning through them, his head down.

"So, what insurance do you have?" he asked, still looking through his papers.

"Ummm, State Farm," I said, looking at my papers and then back at him.

"Oh cool—" he cut off right as he looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm, your–," he cleared his throat, "never mind, um I have the same insurance, so that's good," he kept staring at me.

"What about me?" I asked. I was curious as to why he was staring at me so foolishly. Did I have something in my teeth or on my face? Oh please not my hair! Please, nothing be wrong with my hair.

"Um, okay sorry," he said, "just... Your eyes are so amazing. I can't look away."

"Oh?" I said, feeling heat rising into my cheeks,"Thank you. No one has ever said that before."

"Sorry, I just notice girls eyes right away. And not to extremely corny, but you might have just taken my breath away."

The heat had taken full control of my face and I could tell my skin was fully pink. Why was this stranger being so sweet? And nice?

"Thank you?" I said with a small giggle.

"Tell you what," he said, a mischievous smile growing on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling at the silly sort of look on his face.

"I will forget all of this dilemma ever happened and not prosecute or sue you, if...," he said.

"Uh oh," I said, giggling again at my own sarcasm.

"You go on a date with me." he finished, hope in his beautiful brown eyes.

"We don't even know each other, let alone our names," I laughed.

"Okay..." he set down his insurance papers on the back of his car and extended his hand, "My name's Liam. I like to sing, eat Nandos and I have one liver. Who are you?"

I graciously but skeptically took his hand and shook it lightly, "Hi Liam. It's nice to meet you. My name's Jaimie and I love Skittles and Dr. Pepper. I also love NeverShoutNever."

"It's nice to meet you too." he said.

We dropped hands and an awkward silence fell upon us. I pretended to be looking at some shoppers coming in and out of target while Liam kept staring at me. Uncomfortable wasn't able to describe the situation.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Umm..." I said, building suspense, "Yes."

He smiled as if he had just won the lottery and I smiled back, happy that I had said yes.

«««••»»»

I was slipping on my heels, prepared for a (hopefully) good night ahead. Liam and I had exchanged numbers and had been texting each other nonstop for a week.

I stood up and checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked amazing, my layered hair was naturally wavy and frizz free. My light green dress was perfect, with a vneck collar and the skirt from my waist, stopping just at my knees. My brown heels made it complete. I had on minimal makeup too keep myself more comfortable.

The doorbell rang as I grabbed my purse and headed out my bedroom.

I opened the door, meeting a pair of twinkling brown eyes and a small bouquet of flowers.

"Awww daisies? I love daisies." I smiled and Liam handed me the bouquet. I sniffed them, the aroma filling my nose.

"Thank you," I said and hugged him.

"Your welcome. A beautiful girl deserves some flowers," he smirked and laughed.

"Aww thank you. You look amazing by the way," I said as I scanned his outfit. He had on a bright purple, blue and green plaid shirt with kaki skinnies and black converse.

"Thanks," he said, shrugging, "You look beautiful," he said again.

"You said that already," I semi-laughed.

"Whoops," he remarked with sarcasm.

I laughed, "But it's ok if it's true." he said sweetly.

I could feel my cheeks, hotter than the sun.

"You don't mean that," I said, my eyes averting to the ground.

"You don't need to be insecure. You turn heads, I mean, you certainly turned mine. That's what makes you beautiful." he said.

"Did you seriously just quote 'What Makes You Beautiful'?" I questioned. My head averting upwards to look him in the eye.

He looked at me, his face suddenly changing to surprise, "How did- You know who I am?"

"I don't live under a rock. Your Liam Payne from One Direction, the top British band. Well, next to the Beatles, and Simon Cowel created your band on X-Factor. Your other band members are Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan. Your single 'What Makes You Beautiful' sold more copies than the Beatles first single, and you won a Brit award recently. But I am not one of those fans who freaks out, so don't act surprised I'm not kissing your feet." I said that all so quickly, he probably was a little confused trying to catch up.

"Wow," he finally blurted out, "You really know your stuff."

"YouTube." I said, smiling in triumph.

He laughed, "Shall we?"

He stuck out his arm, bent at the elbow for me to slip mine into, and I did.

We walked over to his car which wasn't the same one I had run into.

"Where's your car? Didn't I run into it?" I asked and he opened my door for me.

"Oh, this is Louis's car. He let me borrow it for the night." he said as I slipped into the passenger seat. He closed the door and jogged over to his side, opened his door and sliding in.

He closed his door and started the engine. It rumbled and then ignited, plateauing to a purr.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to me.

"Yep," I said with a nod.

And we were off.

«««••»»»

Where we were, I had no idea. He had been driving for twenty minutes and I had no clue where he was taking me.

"Where are we going," I asked for the fifth time.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," he said again, intending to distract me.

"Well are we close?" I asked.

"Yes, two more minutes actually," he said as he turned the steering wheel, the car following the direction.

"Okayy," I said with the tone of "If you say so".

We drove those two minutes in silence, my brain wondering where we were and where we were headed.

My questions were answered when we pulled up to a small trail leading through some saw grass, the sun soon to set. He helped me out of the car without a word and led me down the trail, my heels removed and being carried by hand.

I saw it as soon as we came out of the trail at the end, the candles making me eyes grow wide.

"You... Did this?" I said with a gasp-like voice.

I looked to him, his smile and his beautiful eyes, to the scene in front of me. He had set up a large blanket on the beach, pillows scattered on top and candles surrounding it. A basket of food sitting among it all.

My mouth was open and my eyes were so wide, they would probably pop out of my head if grown any wider.

"Not a bad first date venue, huh?" he said sarcastically.

I was speechless. Instead of telling him how I felt, I thought I would show him. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, my head just at his chin. I leaned back a bit and looked up into his eyes.

"I love it," I said and leaned up to give him a kiss in his lips. I tried to pull away but Liam pulled me closer and kissed me deeper. I kissed him back as I felt the explosions and fireworks I've only read about in love stories. It was just as people said, electricity running throughout your body and mind racing in time with your beating heart. I pulled away reluctantly and bit my lip, controlling myself.

"I wouldn't want the food to go to waist," I smiled up at him.

"Especially for what I made you," he said and led me to the blanket, one arm resting behind my lower back.

"You made it?" I asked, impressed.

"Well, I had help," he blushed.

"From who?" I asked, a small laugh escaping.

He pulled out a small stereo from the basket and hit play. "Remember" by Kari Kimmel began to play.

"My mum," he laughed.

"Aww that's sweet," I said, "I like when guys are close to their moms."

"Well, it's a good thing I am," he smirked.

I laughed and looked to the containers of food, "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and Garlic Bread," he said.

"Yum, my favorite. I have a history with this," I said and he passed me a container.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well, it's more of a story. Its one of my favorite memories," I said as I pulled the tabs of the container, opening the lid.

"Well, I like girls who tell good stories," he said, opening his own container.

"Okay, well, this ones kind of long," I said, plucking the fork from the container and setting it down while I poured the sauce on the noodles.

"See, when I was 14, I would stay at, my best friend, Sydney's house while my mom traveled. She's a wine rep so she sells wine to people. So anyways, the summer before freshman year, I stayed at her house pretty much three weeks of each month if you combined them. And her family was, I don't want to sound mean, but they were poor. So, her mom always made us spaghetti and garlic bread because it was cheap."

He nodded for me to continue as he took a bite of his garlic bread.

"Well, I have this quirk," I laughed to myself remembering it, "I put my spaghetti on the garlic bread and eat it like that. So whenever she made it, they would set aside like three or four pieces of garlic bread for me. And that entire summer was when Sydney and I became the best friends we are today. I don't think I would be the same without her."

"I need to meet her then," he said after he swallowed, humor laced his voice.

I laughed, "Ya, I want you to. She is also, sort of... Okay she is in love with one of your best friends." I said and took the fork, placing spaghetti on top of my garlic bread.

He almost gagged on his mouthful of spaghetti, "What?" he asked, his hand hiding his mouth.

"She thinks Louis is really hot and cute and funny. And her words, not mine. 'He is so silly, random and funny that you would think he is on ecstasy'," I said.

He laughed, his eyes crinkling into an adorable face.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed laughing along with him.

"What?" he blurted out between laughs.

"You make this face when you laugh and its so adorable!" I said, my laughing making it hard to talk.

"Really?" he said his laugh fading.

"Ya," I stopped laughing but not smiling.

We continued with our date until Liam and I had finished our food and he had pulled me close. We were now laying in the sand facing the setting sun. It was slowing drifting underneath the crystal blue waves of the ocean. The water lapping against the shore became softer and softer until it was nonexistent.

"Liam?" I said as I stared at the sky, stars slowly appearing.

"Mmm?" he moaned.

"Do you believe in chance or choice?" I asked, a question that had been recently racking my brain.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In fate. If you believe in fate, do you believe chance determines our fate or choice?" I asked, my eyes looking to the water where the sun was almost a quarter of the way set.

"Um, I believe in chance," he said after a moment.

"How?" I asked, moving my head so I was turned toward him.

"Well...," he started, "It was chance that I made it into One Direction. It was chance that they became my best friends in the entire world. It was chance that we are so successful. And... It was chance that brought us together."

I let myself smile and then let it fade. I kissed his cheek and turned back to watch the sunset, which was now three quarters of the way set.

"Jaimie?" Liam asked.

"Liam," I said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I questioned it for a second, "Ya, I would love to."

He got up and helped pull me to my fee, and then pressed play on his music player.

A familiar song came on and I smiled. It was the song I had been singing to in the car the day I crashed into him. We Are Young. But it was the acoustic version, which was slower and softer.

I let Liam hold my hand and place his other around my waist. I wrapped mine around his and laid my head on his chest.

It really was chance that I was here with him and having this amazing time. I was playing a slot machine of Fate and I won the jackpot.

Authors Note!

Hey Guys! I hope you liked this one. I wrote it for my best friend/sister for life and I really hope she likes it:) haha I havent shown her yet. And the story about the spaghetti is true by the way, even how she lived with me practically all summer. And I do think that we wouldnt be the friends we are today wihout having spent all that time together. I hav never asked her but I hope she does too. Anyways, sorry for getting all deep on you.

Please review! I really wish you guys would let me know how you guys like your stories... :( no one does anymore.

Later Gator!

Up next... Breanna, then Mine (another), Cheney, Michelle.


	22. Chapter 22

**General**

I played with the keys, their cool surface against my fingertips seemed somehow soothing.

I felt breath near my ear and a angelic whisper rang through my ears.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world."

I giggle slightly as the whisper slowed to a stop and felt arms snake around my waist.

"Hi Baby," I felt lips at my ear as the words were mumbled.

"Hello," I breathed almost silently and slipped my fingers in between those of the arms wrapped around me.

I felt a sigh and then one of the arms shift.

"You want to know something?" asked the lips near my ear. His arm lifted from my waist and I felt his hand lightly stroke my hair.

"what?" I asked.

"Mmm," he moaned softly, "You have to do something for me first."

"And what might that be?" I giggled quietly.

"Hmm," he said and i felt the clip in the back off my head being taken out, letter my hair fall onto my back. He spun me around, my legs still cross legged on the piano bench, and faced me to him.

"Now, that is up to decide." he said, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smirk.

"Hmm?" I pressed, and placed my hands on the sides of his face. I gently rubbed his cheekbones with my thumbs and softly smiling to myself at how beautiful he was. I traced his every aspect of his face visually until I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said suddenly, my heart knowing it was true.

His face went expressionless, his eyes unreadable. He stayed silent for a moment, until he brought his face closer. His lips were mere inches away and yet I didn't know wether to kiss him or not.

He leaned closer again until our lips met and I leaned in. It began slow, the passionate type of kiss where time seemed nonexistent and life seemed to have no meaning except for that one thing. One person.

He deepened the kiss as my arms slid behind his head. One arm around his neck, pulling him closer, and the other exploring his hair.

Somehow my legs wrapped around his waist and he lifted me up, carrying me to my couch on the other side of my bedroom. Being home alone, we wouldn't be disturbed.

He laid me on my back and laid on top of me, our kiss unbreakable. His hands held me by my hips and mine were now leading down his body, coming to rest in his back pockets of his pants.

We both knew how far we would push each other. No farther than comfort existed. We lay there, lips interlocking and meshing with each others.

Momentarily, we pulled back, our breath slightly fast, and looked into each others eyes. I smiled and let my eyes glance around him for a second. He smiled back, the very image of it melting my heart into a pool of hot lava.

He kissed my forehead, then each of my temples and everywhere else.

He pulled back, looking intently at me as if I may disappear any moment.

I kissed his jaw and pecked his lips gently. He bit his lip and looked at me, a smile playing his lips like a card game.

"So, what is it?" I asked, my voice playfully curious.

"I- Love you too," he said as if he had just had an epiphany.

I smiled and kissed him again; passionate but only a few moments long.

I pulled back and looked back into his beautiful eyes.

"Time itself cannot be enough to explain how long I want to love you and be yours." I whispered, one hand retreating from his back pocket and combing his hair away from his eyes.

"Let's start with infinity then," he said and rolled over so that he was next to me. I cuddled up against his chest and laid my head over his heart.

I giggled slightly. "What?" he asked, a small laugh. I could feel his head lift up.

"I can hear your heartbeat." I said, my ear ringing with joy of the sound.

"Well, it's beating for you," he said and laid his head back down.

There was a long silence between us. No one had to say anything. We didn't need to.

"Why don't we stay in tonight and just relax? Lay here for a while?" he finally said.

I smiled, "And just forget the world."

Authors Note!

Hey guys:) As you guys may have guessed, the song I used was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Its my favorite song and always cheers me up:)

Im blushing just writing this :) haha

Later Alligators!

Up next... Cheney, then Michelle.


	23. Chapter 23

Breanna - Austin Mahone

The light flooded my eyes once again as the sedatives effects wore off. I flickered my eyelids to focus and let my eyes focus. Looking around the room tore my heart apart, seeing all the terrified and mortified faces. Not to mention the sadness in all the pairs of eyes.

One pair closed, their lashes wet. Another pair staring at the ceiling, their reflections gloomy with questions. The last pair were staring straight at me, which surprised me a little. No one had been able to look at me like that in a long time.

They blinked and I saw a pair of lips below them turn into a sad smile that was also relieving.

My sister shed a new tear as she noticed I had awoken.

"Your awake," her lips quivered out the small whisper. I just nodded and tried to sit up straighter, my wrists burning from the sheets rubbing and the weight they were holding.

I moaned from the pain but pushed anyway until I was sitting up straighter. My sister hurried over to my bed side and sat on the edge, careful not to touch my wrists.

"Hey," I groaned out, my voice hoarse and broken.

"Hey sleepy head," she joked.

"Mmm... What time is it," I asked.

"Around 10am," she said. She reached out her hand to stroke my hair and caress the side of my face.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, my arms lifting to stretch. That's when I noticed the large, white gauze bandages on my wrists and the wristband saying "medical watch". My memory of the night before came flooding into my mind.

"She slept with the soccer team… I would know, it was a whole party of blow jobs?" I read of my computer screen, my eyes crying fresh tears over the millions of already dried trails leading down my face.

Everyone hates me. They all think I'm some slut, whore, and prostitute. Some even say I'm... Pregnant. My thoughts were exploding through my head, the last word ringing through my ears as if someone was chanting it.

I didn't want to deal with this anymore, and I didn't have to.

The past three months had been my own personal hell. Everyone had turned against me only because I was the new girl who was different. I didn't wear the same clothes, drive the same car, or go to the same parties. I wear thrift shop clothes, I drive a beat up volkswagen bug and I don't like getting drunk on the weekend. I like to play my guitar and listen to Taylor Swift.

You could say I was doomed from the start, but that wouldn't be the truth. A few people tried to be my friend but one in particular stood out. She's known as popular and her name is Jessica. She and I became, what I thought, best friends. That lasted about a week until she accused me of sleeping with her boyfriend. I denied it but she had instantaneously turned the whole school against me. All in one day.

One thing led to another and next thing I new, the entire school was blowing up my phone and facebook with hate words.

So, that night, I chose to take my own way out of it. I grabbed the bottle of meds my sister had from her broken leg a few months ago and snuck it into my room. I grabbed a bottle of water, too, shoved half the bottle of pills into my mouth and swallowed with water.

I cringed at the memory. My head was still dizzy from the sedative.

"I'm gonna fall back asleep," I said and laid my head back down.

"Okay," she said. The other two people in the room were my best friend and my therapist, who had tried to help me with my dilemma.

They all whisper goodbyes and hugged me gently, leaving shortly after. I drifted off to sleep and let myself become dead to the world.

«««•»»»

It had been two days since I had been admitted and my sister said she had a surprise planned for me.

It was five minutes until the surprise was supposed to arrive and I was sitting in my hospital bed, bored as ever. I didn't really care what it was. I just wanted to go home. Sadly, the doctor was not allowing me to go home for a week and a half.

I heard the door handle unlock and the door slide open. In walked a familiar looking boy holding a guitar. Austin Mahone.

I had listened to his music since he started. He was amazing and I could not believe my sister had done this for me. I smiled at him as he walked in and he returned the smile.

"Hello," he said in a sweetly flirtatious voice.

"Hey," I said, "I'm confused... Are you my surprise?"

"Yup," he nodded and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Cool," I smiled, "I love your music."

"Aww thanks," he smiled back and pulled up a chair next to my bed, "I'm actually going to play you a song."

"Really?" I said sarcastically, pointing to the guitar.

"Nope, I'm gonna play golf out your window," he replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

I laughed. He was so easy to talk to. This whole thing didn't seem real.

"So whatcha gonna play?" I asked.

"I am actually going to play a song that has a few different songs combined," he said as he pulled a pick from his pocket.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yup and that's the surprise part," he said and began to play the first song.

He was strumming the guitar and started to sing a song that was very known by me. It was, in fact, one of my very favorites.

_I like where we are, when we drive in your car,_

_I like where we are, here_

_Cuz our lips, can touch, and our cheeks, can brush,_

_Our lips, can touch, here_

_Well you are the one, the one who lies close to me,_

_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly,_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms,_

He switched the style of his playing and began using the pick to pluck the strings.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

He stopped the plucking and start to strum with his hand thudding the strings.

_I've got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby,_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes,_

_You were worth a hundred thousand miles,_

_And you should've stayed a while,_

Once again he switched playing to picking and this time I didn't recognize the song. It sound beautiful though. It was slower than it sounded like it should be. I guess he chose to make it slower and acoustic, more raw sounding.

_Shut the door, turn the light on,_

_If I want to be with you,_

_I want to feel your love,_

_I want to lay beside you,_

_I cannot hide this, even though I try,_

He was looking from me, to my eyes, to his guitar.

_Heart beats harder,_

_Time escapes me,_

_Trembling hands touch scared,_

_It makes this harder,_

_And the tears stream down my face,_

He stood up, walking closer to my side of the bed. The passion in his voice was making my emotions erupt.

_If we could only have this life for one more day,_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be,_

_My love, my heart is beating for this, moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today,_

Tears began slipping silently down my cheeks, my face frozen in place.

_Close the door, throw the key,_

_Don't want to be reminded, don't want to be seen,_

_Don't wanna be without you,_

_My judgments clouded like tonight's sky,_

He walked around my bed to the other side.

_Hands are silent, voice is numb,_

_Try to scream out, my lungs makes this harder,_

_And the tears stream down my face,_

_If we could only have this life for one more day,_

_If we could only turn back time,_

I saw the sincerity in his eyes which surprised me. It was like he had an emotional connection to me and the admit, it had me a little skeptical.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be,_

_My love, my heart is beating for this, moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today,_

He stopped plucking and strummed hard and fast, the beat obviously changing.

_Flashing lights in my mind,_

_Thinking back to the time,_

_Playing games in the street,_

_Kicking balls with my feet,_

_There's a numbness in my toes,_

_Standing next to the edge,_

_Theres a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed,_

_I feel myself fall losing hold of it all._

He walked back around the bed and went back to plucking through a smooth transition.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be,_

_My love, my heart is beating for this, moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today,_

He stopped the plucking and changed back to the very first song. I wiped away my tears and transitioned to a smile.

_Well you are the one, the one who lies close to me,_

_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly,_

He stopped strumming and swiped the strings one more, letting their lovely sound ring as he sang.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

Once he stopped, I sniffled and clapped my hands in applause.

He temples and walked back over to my side of the bed and leaned down, his arms embracing me. I hugged him back and felt his hands rub my back. I loved those type of hugs.

Later on, after Austin and I hung out in my room, he left with a sweet goodbye and a kiss on my cheek. I was blushing the rest of the day and fell asleep that night feeling happier than ever.

I woke up the next day to my sister sitting on my bed and the tray table I between us. What surprised me was the amount of food on it. GOOD food. She had brought me eggs, bacon, cereal, french toast; everything under the sun that could be categorized as breakfast.

"Good Morning," she beamed at me.

"Morning," I said groggily.

We ate and chatted about random things, making everything that had recently happened seem forgotten.

Later on, I was hanging out in my hospital room watching TV. My sister had left to go back you our apartment for some clothes for me.

I heard the door open and paid no attention to it, assuming it was just a nurse.

It was when I heard a familiar voice singing, I turned my head to see Austin standing their with a flower in hand and his guitar in this other.

He kept singing even though it was clear I had no idea he was coming.

_Isn't she lovely,_

_Isn't she wonderful,_

_Isn't she precious,_

_Oh so beautiful..._

«««•»»»

For the past week, Austin had come unexpected to visit and sang to me each time. I wasn't surprised after the second time, it felt as if he was supposed to come. We hung out more and more each time he came and we had become great friends in such a short amount of time.

Today he was most likely to come again and it was proved guilty when he walked in. Same time as before and smiling as usual. One think was different though. He didn't have guitar, only a bouquet of flowers to add to the rest of the others he had brought previously.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" I asked. Each day, we said hello the exact same way and started off talking the same way too.

We hung out the same way today up until I brought Ho the white elephant in the room.

"Where is your guitar?" I asked.

"Oh, today in didn't want to sing to you, I just wanted to talk." he said.

"Oh, okay," I smiled, "Whatcha want to talk about?"

"Well, it is more of an explanation with a question," he began.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't expect for what I'm about to say to happen, but it did. So… when I first came here, I was paid by your sister to come sing to you to cheer you up. But it ended up being more than that. Once I saw you, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And when I played you those songs and you started to cry, I swear, a piece of me shattered. I didn't want to see you cry. And then we hung out after words and it was so real. I could talk to you about anything it felt like. And the next day I came, it was because I wanted to see you again. Talk to you again. And I want you to know that I wasn't paid for any of the other times I came. I came because you were so much fun to talk to and be around. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I walked in that first day. So, I have a question to ask you…" he took a deep breath and exhaled, "Would you take the chance to be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked and flabbergasted and happy and confused all at the same time. I had never felt so many emotions at once.

I took a deep breath and answered, my mind and heart sure.

"Yes," I said. I had no doubts in my mind or my heart or even my little pinky finger.

"Are you serious?" he asked, eyes bright and smile shining.

"Yes," I repeated, a smile forming on my face too.

Life comes with surprises and I wasn't prepared for any of the ones that came my way.

Authors Note!

Hey Breanna! Sorry, I keep doing that! I wrote this on my dads iPad and I forgot to send it to myself to post and I am really sorry I didn't post it sooner! But guess what? I POSTED IT! hahaha

Anyways, Guys, I thank you so much for your support and the last story I wrote turned out to be the most reviewed chapter I have had so far! Thank you so much! I was truly writing from my heart and I know its weird. Again, Thank you so much for your support and i hope that that chapter showed you guys I can do other types of stories than just your corny ones. I like doing intimate, close ones where it seems the characters are the only ones in the world.

Up next! Cheney, then Michelle, then cerealkiller16, and last but not least, Sarah!

You guys mean more than the world to me and please keep reviewing! Even do what Breanna did and tell your friends, have them ask for one! If you guys help me get more than 20 reviews on one chapter, I will do a special surprise that no one will expect! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

LATER ALLIGATORS!


	24. Chapter 24

Michelle Hegle 'Mimi'

Kendall Schmidt

"Baby," his voice rang through the door, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," I called out, slipping on my wedges. I checked my reflection in the mirror and fixed my curls. Soon after, I walked out the door, meeting an embrace by the boy I loved.

"Ready for an amazing night?" he asked, his voice muffled in my hair.

"Mhmm," I moaned, "As long as your there."

We leaned away and I felt his lips press onto mine with the same passion as always.

"I love you, Michelle," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Kendall," I replied, smiling.

"Shall we go?" he asked, sticking his bent arm out.

"Yes," i said and slipped my arm into his.

* * *

><p>He pushed open the door and I was met by the warm atlantic breeze. The night sky scattered with stars and the moon bright beautiful. The water glistened as if clear glass and the rooftop was lit by dozens of candles, a projector and screen in the middle of the roof.<p>

"Kendall Francis Schmidt," I gasped and turned my head towards him, "What's this?"

"Well," he said, tightening the hug he had me inform behind, "I thought you would like to watch a movie."

"Oh really," I said cooly, "You thought?"

"Okay, Okay," he said as if defeated, "I knew you wanted to because of your bucketlist."

My face froze and I moved out of hi hug, "Where did you get my bucketlist from?"

It's true. I have a bucket list but I wrote when I was like 14 with my best friend and I had some of the stupidest things on it. Quite embarrassing actually. We had very dirty minds. Numbers 8-16 consisted of meeting famous people. Random ones but number 3 was "Be kissed by Kendall Schmidt." and number 28 was "Get to third base with a celebrity."

"I found it like a month ago when I was in your room and you were in the shower," he said, "I didn't mean to- should I not have found it?"

"How much of it did you read?" I said, ignoring his question.

"I only got to number 7 and number 6 was watch a movie on the roof with the person I love," he said, a little worried.

"Well, it was sweet of you to do this," I said, softening my attitude, "But next time, ask me about it before reading it."

"I'm sorry," he said and picked up my hand, "I promise I will. I meant no harm."

I sighed, "I know you didn't, just... That bucketlist is really embarrassing."

"It's okay," he said with humor laced in his voice, "I've seen you drunk, hungover and sick. I don't think anything is more embarrassing."

"Gee thanks," I said.

"Mimi, you know I didn't mean it like that," he said, "Seriously, how embarrassing could it be?"

"Oh, it is definitly embarrassing," I said.

"On a scale of 1-10?" he asked.

"23," I answered without hesitation.

"How could it-" he paused and his face went into the 'Oooohhhhh' face.

"Yup," I said, "Subject switch?"

"Sure," he said, "Wanna guess what movie we're watching?"

"Ummm," I thought for a second and it came to me, "... Scary Movie 2?"

"Yeppers," he said.

I laughed and hugged him, "No way! You didn't!"

"I did!" he said and kissed my head.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "You're the best, you know that?"

"Ahh," he said with sarcasm, "I've been told."

I laughed and we walked over to the various pillows and two beanbags set up.

We laid down and Kendall pulled out his phone, texting of course.

"What are you doing?" I joked, "Put it away, this is a date."

"This includes the date," he hit send and look towards the door we had come through.

"3...2...1," he said and a waiter appeared through the door, carrying a large bag and a cooler. The waiter looked about 35 and had black, short hair and wasn't very tall.

"What's this?" I asked as he set it down in front of us.

"By request, Passionfruit Iced Tea, sweetened. Beef Tacos with chips and salsa and for dessert, New York cheesecake with rads berry sauce. Also, various candies for during the movie."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome young lady." he said with a smile and turned, walked back through the door and closed it.

"It's so beautiful out tonight," I said, my head tilting to view the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kendall said and I blushed.

"This feels like romantic comedy," I said, "When do the fireworks appear?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't have fireworks, but I do have another surprise. But we have to wait a little while for it." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Okay, we'll can we start the movie?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and pulled a small remote from his jacket pocket. He hit play and the screen illuminated with images from the projector. Scary Movie 2 began to play and I scooted closer to Kendall and began eating my food.

* * *

><p>I heard an alarm go off and my eyes slowly opened. I felt myself being shakes a little and Kendall's voice whispering, "Wake up. It's the surprise!"<p>

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. We had fallen asleep once the movie ended and now Kendall's phone was buzzing.

He silenced and looked to the sky, searching.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Look!" he pointed to the sky and I focused on where he was pointing.

It was amazing. So big and beautiful. It trails of lights blazing through the sky like golden streams. It was a meteor.

Suddenly, one by one, a million burst out from the darkness and it looked like a shower of sparks.

"Oh my god," I said, amazed at the sight twinkling through the sky.

"We are watching a meteor shower," he said.

"Make a wish," he said a moment later.

I closed my eyes and wished. But, the problem was, I didn't know what to wish for.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on, there's nothing?" he asked.

It took me a second to think, "I don't need to wish for anything else." I said, "I have everything I want already." I looked to him and he had a smile on his face.

"Me too."

I leaned in and kissed him with the same passion we always had, but this time, I deepened it. I felt his arm wrap around my waist pull me closer. He started to lay us back until we were laying on the roof, making out.

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"So, you have to wish for something," he said, smiling.

"Okay, okay," I laughed.

I closed my eyes and thought of the perfect wish. I counted to three in my head and wished. I opened my eyes and saw the meteors starting to slow. Fewer streaked across the diamond-like sky until all were gone.

"So," I said turning to Kendall, "What did you wish for?"

Authors Note!

Hey Guys! I gotta make this quick because I am supposed to be working on summer school work, but I felt bd for not posting! Sorry! I felt horrible for not finising sooner! I will try my best to upload sooner!

Michelle: Hey! I am so sorry fo not posting sooner! Did youlike it? Please REVIEW!

REVIEW GUYS? PLEASE?

Love ya!

Up next Cheney, then cerealkiller16, then Sarah and then RoxanneAndersonHummel!

(hehe I love RoxanneAndersonHummel's username! GO GLEE!)


	25. Chapter 25

_Cheney#3_

_Niall Horan_

**To make the first dance better, you can use the song "Love Me For Me" by Cher Lloyd as a background song and I will let you know when to start the song.**

"Wake up sleepy head," I heard a whisper from above me. I nestled farther into the pillows as I felt a gentle hand stroke my dark brown hair, "Its time to get up."

"I don't care if we have to go pick up my bouquet, I'm not leaving this bed," I groaned. My head was sore from the bachelorettes party we had last night. I vaguely remember dancing in a club with my good friends Sydney, Jaimie, Naddin, Tina, Bianca, and my mom with my little sisters, Shea and Olivia, along with Niall's mother, Maura.

"Come on sweetie," I finally recognized the voice. It was Sydney, my best friend.

"Okayyyy," I whined and lifted the covers off of me, sliding to a seated position and standing up.

"Im up, Happy now?" I said, the agony in my voice moaning through my voice. My head hurt like a bitch and my leg was asleep.

"Very," she said sarcastically, "Do you want to stay here and shower while I go get someone else to pick up the bouquet?"

"Yes please," I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. I had a long day ahead of me.

"Okay," she said and headed out of the bedroom into the hotel suites living room, "I will be back! Don't worry, your wedding will be the best! And thats coming from me, the one who didn't want to leave her wedding."

I laughed at the memory as I walked to the dresser. I remember Sydney, in her gorgeous white wedding dress, gripping her chair as Louis tried to pull her from the venue. Sydney and Louis, Liam and Jaimie, Harry and Jordan, Niall and I, and Zayn and his newlywed, Elizabeth, were laughing hysterically at the scene playing out in front of us. Syd was crying out, "No, Its too amazing to leave", even though we were the only people left in the ballroom.

As I thought, I grabbed my necessities off the dresser and plucked a pair of drawstring sweats and a dark blue vneck from the drawer. Not too later, I was feeling the hot water pour over my head and it gave me a sense of clarity. I always thought the best during long showers. This time, I was thinking about Niall, and how amazing it was that we had made it this far. As I thought, I washed and pampered while taking care of shaving and such.

Stepping out with regret, I dried my body and slipped my sweats on with my shirt and twisted my hair up into the towel. I walked back into the bedroom, grabbed my phone off it's charger, and walked to the kitchen.

I dialed the number by memory, "Hey," I heard him answer. I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"Heyy," I said as I reached for the coffee pot and filled it with water.

"Ready for a big day?" he yawned.

"Niall, don't yawn! That means your tired and I don't want you falling asleep during our vows." I joked.

I heard him laugh on the other end and my heart skipped the same as it always has when he laughed. There was such an innocence to it and it was like a child's.

"I promise I won't," he said and heard a shout in the background.

"Hey Niall! We ran out of bacon!" I heard Liam say.

"Hmm! Wonder who that was?" I heard Harry say. His voice was hoarse from early morning awakening but I could still detect sarcasm.

"Shut up," Niall said with his childish laugh, again making me smile.

"Alright babe, I'll talk to you later," I paused, "At the alter."

He laughed and said, "Wait, I have a question."

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you like the last name Horan?" he said, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes, why?" I asked, a little puzzled.

"Because it will be yours soon." he said and I giggled.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said and I clicked the end button.

I spent the rest of the time until it was time to get my makeup and hair done, snacking and listening to music.

Sydney walked in the door with my bouquet and her makeup and hair kit.

"Ready Freddy?" she said, setting the bouquet on the table.

"Ya," I smiled and walked to the bathroom where my iHome was set up, playing "All Time Low" by The Wanted.

"Okay, just sit in the chair I set up and I will make you gorgeous!" she exclaimed, and set he bags and case on the vast vanity counter. It was so big, I could fit three of me laying down on it.

"Okay," I laughed.

She started with my hair and we had already tested hairstyles last week. We had chosen one where my hair was curled and then twisted up into three buns in the back, horizontally.

She turned on the curler wand and opened her little tin of bobby pins. Spritzing it with heat protectant, she went to work, curled my hair, section by section.

When she was finished curling, she rubbed some product on her fingers and ran it through the curls, unleashing them into waves cascading down my back. A lot of hairspray and three twisted buns later, she was finished.

"So, how are feeling?" she asked as she prepared the makeup.

"Good," I said, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Excited for the surprise?" Sydney asked in anticipation.

"Ya," I laughed lightly, "I just don't know how everyone will react."

"Well, I assure you," she said and extended her arms for a hug, which I accepted, "They will be ecstatic."

"Thanks, Syd," I said and we pulled away, "You always know what to say."

She smiled at me and then turned back to her makeup.

"Alright," she said, as I heard her shuffle with brushes and compacts, "Close you eyes and prepare to be amazed."

* * *

><p>I felt and heard the zipped graze up the back of the dress and Sydney smooth the wrinkles.<p>

"Okay," she said.

I turned and looked in the mirror. My dress was so beautiful. I could not believe any of this was happening. It had a sleek, tight torso, billowing out into the skirt right at my hips. I kicked up my heels and it appeared from underneath the silk skirt, sparkling. They were black. Classic style. Crystals all over, with the black still showing. I had had them since 9th grade when I bought them at Last Chance.

"I... I feel beautiful," I felt my eyes start to moisten and I willed them away, but they didn't listen.

"Here," sniffles Syd, tears of her own starting to form in her eyes. She passed me a tissue and I blotted and dabbed my eyes until the tears subsided.

I turned to Sydney and embraced her, "Thank you so much for doing this for me. If not for you, my wedding wouldn't be planned how it is, I wouldn't look this amazing and most of all, I wouldn't be marrying the love of life. Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled, a year trailing down her cheek. A few moments passed by as we embraced each other again.

"Okay, go get the bridesmaid dresses and I'll get their makeup done," she said to me.

"Ya, sure but help me get out of the dress first, please," I said and he helped me slip off the gown.

As I shimmied back into my sweats, she dialed the girls rooms and they soon were appearing through the door, bouquets in hand.

"Hey guys," I smiled to each of them; Jaimie, Jordan, Bianca Tina, and Naddin. They set down their bouquets next to mine on the table.

They each hugged me until Sydney sped them off to the bathroom, each of them to be prepared and become pristine.

I walked to the closet and pulled out the bridesmaid dresses; each of the dress the same style, but different, yet coordinating colors.

Each was a one shoulder, empire waisted dress with a light, flowy skirt that reached the floor, even with heels on. The one shoulder straps fabric was a see through organza and had a hint of shine.

"Cheney?" called Sydney.

"Ya?" I called back.

"Can you grab a few bottles of water and straws?" she asked.

"Please?" called Jaimie sweetly.

"Ya," I laughed.

I brought them there water and the girls each opened them, dropped the straw in and took a sip.

"Better?" asked Sydney.

"Ya, thanks Cheney," said Naddin.

"Your welcome," I smiled and sat myself on the only empty spot of the counter, watching each of the girls be beautified.

When they were finished, each had the hair curled and one side pinned back. They're makeup was a lighter smokey eye, who's colors each matched their eyes.

"Okay," I said, "Dress time!"

"They all laughed walked out of the bathroom while Syd prepared herself, which took no time at all. We were all waiting on the couch for her and in five minutes flat, she walked out with her hair makeup done.

"Okay, let's get those dresses on!" shouted Tina, her enthusiasm making everyone laugh.

"Okay," I said.

They all slipped on their dresses and I scanned them over quickly. They looks amazing; so amazing, I felt self conscious. Syd was in blue, Jaimie in an olive green, Bianca in a light pink, Naddin in a light orange and Tina was in lavender.

"You guys all look," I searched for the right world, "unbelievable."

They each blushed. Naddin piped up, "Now go put on your dress!"

I laughed,"Okay!"

Sydney and I ran into the bedroom and shut the door. She helped me, once again, slip into my dress and once it was all done, I slipped on my heels. I burst through the bedroom door and showed off for my friends.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Bianca.

"You look gorgeous!" gasped Tina.

"Bitch, you fine," said Naddin, ghetto coming out in her voice.

We all burst out laughing with Naddin's comment. I was bent over and my stomach started to hurt, I was laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>(music starts to play)<p>

"You ready, sweetheart?" asked my dad.

"Ya," I nodded.

Bianca went first, down the white linen covered aisle. Tina followed and next was Naddin. Jaimie was about to start as I whispered to Sydney.

"Hey, just like the night we performed with the guys, huh?" I hushed.

She smiled, "Ya. And to make it even more alike, you rock the hell out of this wedding."

I laughed quietly and said, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said and turned to follow Jaimie down the aisle.

A few seconds later, I heard the audience rise and I felt butterflies come to my stomach. I looped arms with my dad and we walked to the entrance. Everyone smiled as soon as they saw me, which made me feel a little special. Hey, it's my day. Why shouldn't I feel special?

We began to walk down the aisle, and I saw Niall at the end of the aisle. His smile lit up his face like a thousand light bulbs. His eyes were twinkling with love and I could see his hands moving slightly. He always did that when he was nervous.

I smiled at him and kept my eyes on him. My dad and I reached the altar and he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I whispered back and he hugged me.

We broke and I walked up the steps to the altar, met by Niall reaching out his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," began the minister.

* * *

><p>"I understand you have written each other vows," he said and motioned for us to read them. Syd handed me my card I had written mine on as Liam handed Niall his.<p>

I nodded to Niall to go first, and his cheeks flushed. "Cheney, my growing love for you started that night we performed at the fashion show. You looked amazing, underneath the beautiful lights and I thought to myself, "This girl is special, I need to hold onto her." so I did. And it all led to the proposal where I reminisced before you, every amazing moment we have spent together. Your eyes make me mesmerized every time I gaze into them. You smile brighten my world and brings joy to my heart. Your laugh is the most magical sound I have ever heard and it fills my ears with amazement every time I have the grace of being able to hear it. I have no clue what's ahead but I only want to face it with you, the love of my life. Roses are Red, Violets are blue, my name Is Horan, someday yours will be too."

I felt my eyes wet with tears and the minister handed me a tissue.

"Thank you," I said and blotted my eyes. I could literally hear Sydney cringing behind me, her masterpiece being ruined.

Once my eyes were dry enough, i began, "Niall, I can't even begin to express the thoughts and feelings I have for you. My love for you is eternally growing and my view of is always changing. When we first met, I thought you were the most adorable boy I had ever met and I loved how bright and joyful your personality was. I never thought I would meet someone who would balance me out and take care of me like you have. I can't stand to be apart from you for long, but when I am, you always make me feel like you were never gone when you return. Chances like this never come twice, and I am taking this chance. So far, and hopefully forever, it continues to be as magically exquisite as in the past. I love you cannot compete with how I feel."

I could have sworn I saw Niall's eyes start to rim with water but he pushed it away.

We exchanged smiles and turned to the minister, "May I have the rings?"

I turned to the aisle where I saw Bianca's little 6 year old girl, Katy, walking down with the book our rings were in.

She handed the minister the book and he opened the lid, untied the ribbon holding the rings inside the cut out hole inside and pulled them out.

He handed me mine and began, "Repeat after me, 'With this ring..."

"With this ring," I repeated, looking Niall's in the eyes.

"I Cheney,"

"I Cheney,"

"Take thee Niall," he continued.

"Take thee Niall."

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health."

"For rich or for poor,"

"For rich or for poor,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

I slipped the ring onto Niall's finger and he smiled.

The minister handed Niall his and I handed Niall my left hand, "Repeat after me, 'With this ring"

"With this ring."

"I Niall,"

"I Niall,"

"Take thee Cheney,"

"Take thee Cheney,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"For rich or for poor,"

"For rich or for poor,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

He slipped the ring onto my finger and grabbed both my hand in comfort.

"With the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride."

I smiled and Niall and I leaned in, our lips touching with the same spark and fire as always.

We pulled away after a few seconds and turned to face everyone, our faces lit with our smiles.

Everyone cheered and we walked down the steps an proceeded down the aisle to the exit, veering to the left and to our waiting room.

* * *

><p>"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Niall Horan!" I heard Harry announce.<p>

"Woooo!" I heard Louis scream.

Niall and I laughed. Our friends were weird. No if's, and's, or but's.

The door swung open and we ran in, everyone cheering around us.

We raised our clasped hands and they clapped louder.

Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Sydney, Bianca, Tina, Naddin and Jaimie all came and hugged us; one big group hug.

"Okay folks, dinner is served." we all walked to our designated tables and Niall and I sat next to each other, of course.

When it was time for speeches, Liam went first.

"Cheney and Niall, man I can't believe you guys are married. It seems like just yesterday we were all in the Pizza Place, playing Truth or Dare." he said, "Well, Niall, you know you are my mate and brother. And Cheney, you are one of the most amazing people I know and Niall is a lucky guy to have you in his life. The boys and I wish you luck in the future. I love you guys."

I smiled at him and looked to Niall who was staring at me. I laughed lightly and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Sydney was next and she waved at me, "Hey everyone. U'm, Cheney and Niall, I remember being there at the rehearsals for the fashion show, Louis, me and you guys. You two were perfect for each other and I walkways thought that. Who knew it would lead to this day. Cheney, I have known you since the 7th grade and have loved every moment we have been best friends. I remember for your 21st birthday, the guys all sang "She Own's the Night" by Far East Movement and I have never seen you shine brighter than that night. Especially when Niall brought you onstage. Niall, at the beginning I didn't know much about you, but you have grown to be a really good friend. I wish you guys the best in the future."

* * *

><p>"Please clear the dance floor, the couple will be having their first dance." the DJ announced and I saw Cher Lloyd come onstage. The boys were able to get her to come.<p>

"Ready?" asked Niall.

"Ya," I said and I interlaced our finger, standing up and walking to the middle of the dance floor.

**(play the song)**

I heard the band start as Niall and I reached the middle, placing our hands behind each other. His hands on my hips and mine behind his neck.

Cher began,

Phone rings, Don't want to pick it up,

I'm so scared I'm gonna say too much,

I tiptoe around you questions,

Why you gotta dig so deep?

As we danced, swayed and twirled, we talked about random things. I laughed at something he had said and I heard a few "Aww"'s around us.

"Are you glad to be married to me?" he asked.

"Ya, I only want to be married to you." I said.

"Good, because I plan on holding onto you for a while." he laughed.

I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"My mom told me before the wedding that she was expecting grand kids," he said.

I laughed again and whispered, "Well well just have to get started on that."

He laughed and leaned his on the top of my head.

* * *

><p>"Throw it! Throw it! Throw it!" the girls chanted. It was time for the bouquet toss and I was onstage, prepared.<p>

"Okay! 1! 2! 3!" I tossed the bouquet behind me and heard a satisfactory cheer. I turned and saw Jaimie with the bouquet in her hands.

I smiled and cheered with the rest of them. She laughed, he face flushed. I saw her turn to Liam and they shrugged at each other.

Looks like we got another wedding coming up.

* * *

><p>"Bye everyone!" we waved at our family and friends as we drive off in our "Just Married" car.<p>

They waved goodbye and blew kisses. I turned to Niall once the we're out of sight.

"Ready for the honeymoon?" he asked, his smile signaling suggestion.

"Ya, ready to get started on this grandkids?"

Author's Note!

HEY GUYS! Um, I have to be quick, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Also, I am very sorry I couldn't update sooner! I wish I could have but I have been and will be pretty busy for summer. I have summer school (Geometry), which I could really use help on if anyone wants to help me! But ya, so I am sorry if I cant update sooner, but I will try!

Up next cerealkiller16, then Sarah, and then RoxanneAndersonHummel!


	26. Chapter 26

Gabi

Eben Franckewitz

"Ready guys?" asked my Uncle Ryan.

"Yep," Eben and I both nodded.

We were sitting in a plane about to take off to… wait for it… Hawaii! That's right, my Uncle Ryan had paid for not only his ticket, but my boyfriend's and mine. I swear, I have the best uncle in the world because he has surprised me so much over the years. Like a whole amusement park for my birthday party one year and the next, an all expense paid trip to spend 3 months with him in Europe.

"Passengers, please power off any electronics and stow all bags underneath the seats. We will begin passing out beverages, complimentary, after we are in air. Please stay seated and buckled in at all times and enjoy your flight," the flight attendant gave us a small smile and returned to her seat by the planes hatch door, strapping herself in.

"Ready baby?" Eben whispered in my ear. I answered by grasping his hand and slipping our fingers together.

I looked over, out the window and saw the plane touch the runway. The engine began to rumble and within seconds, the plane was barreling down the runway. It's nose soon lifted off the ground and the plane was suspended in the air, speeding up towards the bright blue sky.

I squeezed both my eyes shut and Eben's hand as we were now blasting through the air. I took a long, deep breath and calmed myself. I hated this part of the flight where you felt as if you could free fall out of the sky at any moment.

"We're falling out of the sky," Eben said worriedly into my ear. My eyes snapped open and looked to the window, seeing that he was wrong and we were up in the air at the perfect altitude.

I punched his arm lightly, not able to hide the smile on my face but still angry with him, "You're such a jerk, you know I hate flying."

He laughed and I whacked him with my small pillow.

"Sorry," he said and kissed my forehead, "I was just joking."

"Ya, well it wasn't funny," I said coldly and heard the flight attendant say we could use our electronics again.

I pulled out my iPhone and stuck my headphones in my ears, hitting shuffle on P!nk's album Funhouse. Sober came on and somehow, I felt it fit the mood I was in.

I laid my head on Eben's shoulder and closed my eyes, letting P!nk take me away with her melodic yet raspy voice.

Once we touched down in Hawaii, Eben and I were laughing and joking around with each other like usual. Things had gone back to normal and I was over the whole "falling out of the sky" prank a while ago.

We went thought the airport and met with the driver Ryan had arranged to drive us to the hotel. We all drove over and got our room keys and unpacked in our room. Of course, Ryan had gotten a suite with two bedrooms, full kitchen and living room, and a magnificent view.

"Okay kids, I have to go do some PR so you can do anything you would like. The hotel owns that piece of beach out there, so feel free to go anywhere the hotel is." Uncle Ryan explained to us and then grabbed his bag. He left Eben and I sitting on the couch.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, meet me out here in five?" he replied.

"Yup," I said and got off the couch. I was about to walk to my room when Eben grabbed my hand.

"Wait, I need a little goodbye kiss," he said, his lips puckering.

I laughed and leaned down to peck him on the lips. I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I let him pull me down on top of him and we laid there, making out.

We stayed like that until I heard the door open suddenly and I jumped up. Ryan was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Um okay, none of that," he waved his hands at us in emphasis.

I laughed, my cheeks red and said, "We weren't doing anything bad. Don't worry."

"Okay, I trust you," he said, pointing at me and then grabbed his cell phone sitting on the table, "I forgot my phone."

"Kay," I said waving, "Bye again."

"Bye kiddo," he said and disappeared again out the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change," I laughed.

"Kay," said a blushing Eben.

I walked into Ryan's and my room, us sharing one, and Eben went to his room. I changed into my yellow, one shoulder swim suit top and my floral bottoms with the ruffles on the butt. I slipped my purple kimono swim suit cover-up over it and put on my purple flip flops. I grabbed my beach bag and two towels. As I did all of that, I was thinking to myself, did I still love Eben? I mean, lately, the fireworks and special feelings we get when we kiss haven't been as strong. And just a moment ago, as we were making out I realized that it wasn't even there anymore.

I swiped the thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on having a fun vacation.

I walked out of my room to see Eben, already in his bright blue swim shorts and yellow muscle tank. He had on black flip flops and a black SnapBack on his head.

I hugged him and brushed a quick kiss on his lips. We walked, hand in hand, down to the beach.

We laid out a blanket I had in my bag out on the sand and took off our clothes, our swimsuits left underneath.

"Race you to the water?" Eben challenged me.

"Your on," I said back, my lips curling into a mischievous smile.

"Runners in position," Eben said in a deep announcer type voice.

We both readied ourselves, and I counted off, "3...2...1... GO!" I shouted and we both ran for the waters edge.

It was close but Eben won. We both swan out into the sparkling water that matched the sky. It was serene and peaceful once we stopped. I laid my head back and floated there, the waves pushing me a little as their energy formed and then let me go right before the started to crash with each other.

I felt Eben grab my hand and I looked at him, his head nodding for me to go under with him. I nodded back and took a deep breath as he tugged my hand, pulling me underneath the cool surface. I looked around me. My vision may have been blurry, but I could tell that the water was crystal clear and majestically peaceful.

I saw Eben's face come closer to mine and his lips touched mine, sending the same electricity throughout my body as always. I kissed him back as his hands gripped my waist and mine grasped his shoulders.

Once we ran out of air we resurfaced and swam back to shore. We both sat next to our blanket and that's when the idea came to us.

"We should build a sandcastle." I said.

We began making a mound of wet sand and packing on more and more until we had a two foot tall hill. We each carved out the different layers and shapes into it. Once we were satisfied, we went in search for shells and sticks to decorate.

"Ooh!" I exclaimed picking up a seashell, "Look at how beautiful this one is."

"Yeah," he said, "But not as beautiful as you."

I nudged him, "Corny much?"

He laughed his adorable laugh and we returned to searching for shells, finding at least another two dozen.

We decorated our sandcastle and stood back to inspect our work. It was pretty bad, the castle being lopsided and the shells not matching at all.

We both looked at each other, our expressions making each other laugh.

"Okay, wanna go rent a surfboard?" he suggested.

"Ya, do you know how to surf?" I asked as we walked back to our blanket and I pulled out our room key.

"Sort of," he shrugged, "I learned as a kid on our family trip to North Carolina one year."

"Coolio," I said and we both walked over to the board shack sitting on the back edge of the beach.

"Hi," I smiled at the boy behind the counter, "May we have two surfboards please?"

"Sure," he smiled back and started to shuffle around with the computer as I zoned out in thought. He looked about the same age as Eben and I, blonde hair, tall, and very tan. He looked familiar, like I new him from somewhere, but I couldn't tell.

"Names?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, my attention coming back.

"Names? I need them for checking the surfboards out." he said, laughing a little.

"Eben and Gabi," Eben said.

"Okay," he said and scribble our names down on a clipboard. He pulled out two bright pink wristband from a drawer and gestured for our hands.

We obliged and his stuck the bands on our wrists.

"Okay, now all I need is your room key to charge," he said.

I passed him the key card, "Here you go," I smiled.

"Thanks," he said and slid the card in a machine next to the computer. It spit it back out in mere seconds and he passed it back to me.

"Thanks," I smiled again.

"Your welcome," he smiled back, "Now, meet me on the side and I will give you the surfboards."

"Okay," Eben and I said at the time.

The boy disappeared and we walked to the side of the shack.

He opened a door on the side and appeared with two medium size surfboards.

"Here ya go," he said, "And they are already waxed. So your ready to go!"

"Thanks," I smiled at him, "Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Cody," he smiled.

"Oh, well thank you Cody. I'm Gabi and this," I gestured to Eben, "is Eben, my boyfriend."

"Hey, what's up man?" Eben said and they did one of those dude-shakes.

"Nuttin much, bro," Cody said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Um, ya," he said, as if I was supposed to know, "I'm Cody Simpson, the singer. We met at your Uncle Ryan's Christmas party and you almost spilled guacamole on me."

I laughed, the memory coming back to me, "Oh ya! Again, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, it wouldn't have mattered by now," he laughed too.

"Well, it's good to see you. I also think I remember that your ex was at the party stalking you and I had to hug you for five minutes until she left." I said laughing.

"Oh ya!" he laughed, "Thank you! You really saved me. The day after, she sent me death threats on twitter, so I had to get a restraining order."

"Oh," I cringed, "I'm sorry, but hey we're friends now because of it."

"Ya," he smiled, "Oh, I forgot to get your number so we could hang out."

"Oh, ya," I said, "Um what time do you get off your shift?"

"4pm," he said.

"Okay, what time is it now?" I asked Eben and he looked at his watch.

"2:30," he said.

"Okay," I said turning back to Cody, "How about after you shifts over, you can come hang with Eben and I?"

"Ya, definitely," said Eben. That was a plus to having Eben as a boyfriend; he didn't get jealous easily.

"Okay," Cody said, "How about I meet you in the hotel lobby around 4:30?"

"Sounds good," I said and Eben nodded.

We grabbed our boards and headed to the waves, letting our carefree attitudes overcome us and enjoy the ride.

••••••Line here•••••••••

I can't believe he did that! Who am I kidding, of course he did that. He is Eben. Oh, what did he do, you ask? Lemme tell you what happened.

Eben and I were surfing along, and a skanky girl, wearing barely enough to call a bathing suit, comes up next to him while I'm riding a wave. She was stroking his arms and they are laughing, which distracts me and makes me crash. But he didn't notice. I was just a piece of garbage apparently. Before I know it, they are swimming back to shore and I'm left in the water. As I swam back frustratedly, I saw Eben and the skank get to shore and Eben grabbed his stuff from where ours was and walk with the girl. I was a mile out still and I was so hurt, I just decided to swim behind one the rocks out there to the side and cry. Which is what I did.

So, now I'm sitting on my surfboard, head in my hands, tears flowing down fly cheeks and dripping into the salt water. I had no idea why I was crying and not running after the douscher, yelling at him.

Maybe it was because I knew I didn't love him anymore. I mean, he wasn't the same Eben I knew when we first started going out. He changed. And I did too. I mean, I used to be really shy and closed off, but I've become more confident and optimistic. Maybe it's time to end things before they end badly. I can still save this relationship by ending it on a good note.

I wiped the last of my tear and started to paddle back to shore, my mind set and my head clearer.

line))))))$$$$$&&&& /#

"You're breaking up with me?" Eben asked, a little surprised.

"Um... Kinda ya," I said and bit my lip in anticipation of his reaction.

"No offense, but I was kind of going to do this after the vacation," he said cautiously, like he thought I would be mad.

"Ya, well," I said, "I just... Okay, so lately, have you been feeling less attracted to me? Like we don't have the same spark anymore?"

"Actually," he said, "Ya."

"Well, I just think we're losing this relationship and before we end it fighting and crying, why not end and keep our friendship?"

"Ya, I get what your saying," he said and he smiled a little, "I don't want to have to lose as a friend because we didn't work out."

"Ya," I said, smiling, "See, maybe we were just meant to be friends. I mean, the past months have been wonderful, but it just isn't the same anymore."

"Your right," he said and reached for my hand, "I would love to stay your friend. And to be honest about something?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I think that guy Cody likes you," he said, laughing a little.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya, he couldn't stop smiling or looking at you when we were getting our surfboards." he said, smiling, "I know how he feels."

"Aww thanks," I blushed, in a friendly way though, "See, now your like my gay guy friend but your not gay to anyone else except me."

He laughed, "Ya! I like the thought of being your gay guy friend."

"Well, yay!" I said, excited, "So, what do we do now?"

"You should go meet up with Cody. I'm gonna go meet up with this girl I met. We became friends but I think she is really cute."

"Ooh," I said, "Look at you, ladies man."

We both laughed and he turned serious, but with a smile, "Thanks Gabi, I'm glad we talked about this."

"Me too," I smiled and we both reached for a hug, embracing each other like friends.

I stood up and straightened my clothes, "Later Eben."

"See ya," he smiled and I grabbed my bag again, this time, I walked with a new confidence.

Line here66666-333;;2

"Hey," I said as I walked up, meeting Cody with a hug.

"Hey, Gabi," he said and hugged me back, rubbing my back at the same. I love those hugs.

"Sorry, I was late," I said apologetically, "I, uh, had to talk to Eben."

"Oh is everything okay?" he looked concerned.

"...Ya," I smiled, "...Ya, they are now. Let's just say Eben and I agree we're both better as best friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But if your happy, then that's good," he smiled.

"So, watcha want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I know it may be kind of dorky," he said, "But there is this cool pottery making and painting thing going on in the village, would you be interested?"

"Ya," I said, "Totally, it sounds awesome."

"Cool," he said, "Let's go."

Unconsciously, I reached for his hand grasped it between mine, making him a little surprised. He turned to look at me and I pulled away.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's okay," he said and reached for my hand, holding it again, "I like it."

I blushed and w continued on our walk all the way until we reached the village. We talked about random things on the way, like his new album coming out and my recent birthday.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the clerk once we stepped inside the store.

"Um, pottery for two?" Cody said.

"Okay, right this way," she said.

The place was so cool. It was a pottery place, but set up like a restaurant where you sat in your own cubicle-type thing and you had your personal pottery wheels and paints.

"So, heres our menu," she handed us two plastic sheets with the pottery choices on them. We decided soon enough what we wanted and she brought our hunks of air dry clay.

We began, on the wheel, shaping and spinning it. Let's just say we failed more than we won. A lot more.

"Mine look like a melted cup," he said, laughing at his clay mound.

"Well mine looks like I massacred a cloud," I said, laughing back.

Finally, after what seemed a while, we finished what we were trying to complete and one of the staff took them off to be dried in the dryer.

They also had a food menu for while you wait. Cody ordered the burger with a coke and I ordered the chicken sandwich with a sprite.

"Alright," the waitress said, "I will be right back with your orders."

"Thank you," we said simultaneously.

She walked away and Cody and I looked at each other, a little unsure of what to say.

"So," he began, "How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks," I said, "How long are you?"

"I've been here one week, but I leave in two and half," he answered.

"Cool," I said, "What's after this?"

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Nothing? No concerts?" I asked surprised, "No meet and greets? No interviews? Press?"

"Nope," he said, a little humor evident in his voice, "I'm a free man for a month and a half after this"

"Nice," I said, "So whats Mr. "Free Man" gonna do?"

He chuckled and I swear, my heart filled with happiness and innocence at once. That has never really happened before. Hmm, weird.

(Line)

"Thank you so much, Cody," I grinned up at him, "This evening was amazing."

"Your more than welcome," he blushed, "Ive always wanted to bring a special girl there and now I have."

I blushed too, "You... You think I'm special?"

"Ed," he laughed.

I laughed slightly too, but a little disappointed.

"Just kidding," he said reassuringly, "I really do like you Gabi. And I was hoping, do you like me too?"

"Hmm," I said, "Well, I guess. I don't know. Maybe we would have to run from your girlfriend one more time to confirm it."

He laughed, most likely at the memory.

"Yes," I said surely, "I do like you."

The look on his face was priceless and gratifying. He was so amazed looking yet still so peacefully laid back seeming.

He pulled me closer to him suddenly and crashed his lips onto mine, making my brain go wild and my heart jolt. Everywhere he was touching me felt like a tingling fiery sensation. I didn't want it to end,

He pulled away, but laid his forehead against mine and didn't let go of my waist.

"So, how about a second date?"

Authors Note!

Hey guys! Here is a quick post. See, I told you I would try and post more often:) Oh good news! Im starting to write another story! You guys want a sneak preview? If I get at least five review on this chapter, I will post a preview that explained the story, met the characters and start part of the first chapter!

Love and Hugs! -Syd

Follow me on twitter and contact me on their for questions or requests:) (or just review your request)


	27. Chapter 27

Cerealkiller16

Brianna

Greyson Chance

"Every moment that is stolen... Never be replaced... Even if it's for... iyiyi... Imma text you u-"

"Breanna?" a voice called in the salon.

I dropped the handle of the dust pan in surprise. I pulled out one of my earbuds and called back, "Ya?"

"I have my two o'clock here. I need you to mix me about half a tube of color DH34 please." said Dianne. She is the hairstylist I work for at her Salon in LA. I'm not the only one though. I work with two other girls, Sydney and Gabi, who you could kinda say are my best friends, and three other stylists. Sydney, Gabi and I are basically interns, but paid.

"Sure," I replied and finished cleaning up the spilled hair clippings I had dropped out of fright. I tossed them into the big trash bin and dusted off myself.

I turned down my music slightly; enough so I could hear others, and walked to the color cabinet. I pulled out a plastic bowl and set it down while I then searched our stock for the hair color requested.

I snatched it off the shelf at first glance and squeezed half the tube into the bowl. I poured just enough developer into the bowl and mixed with a hair-coloring brush.

Once the right consistency, I headed out to the main part of the salon, bowl in hand and passed it to Dianne.

"Thanks hun," she said sweetly and she set it on her counter.

She really was a nice boss, and I loved working for her. We all did. She was one of the sweetest people I had ever met, and had become a role model and mentor for me.

"Reanna?" Dianne mumbled, a comb in her mouth.

"Ya?" I asked, turning around. I had been straightening up some of the products on the walls.

"Could you finish up Mr. Chance here?" she asked, taking the come out of her mouth and sticking it in her apron pocket.

"Um, sure," I said, "What do you need me to-"

I cut off, stopped in my tracks. Mr. Chance wasn't a man. It was a boy. My age, brown hair, fair skin and that familiar smile any girl would know. It was Greyson Chance.

I snapped out of it. Or rather I was forced to by a pair of fingers in front of me snapping. "Breanna?"

"Sorry," I said and paid attention, trying to avoid the eyes of a popstar staring at me.

"Its just simple highlights," she said, "I have to go prepare some color. Selena Gomez is coming in for an emergency appointment. Apparently she didn't know that you cannot leave bleach in longer than an hour."

I giggled to myself. I was such a dork when it came to coloring issues. I had been dying hair since I was ten and I knew better than that.

I traded places with Dianne and began to seperation Greyson's hair in to sections.

"Hi," he said, smiling at me in the mirror.

"Hi," I smiled back, trying not to freak out that I was touching his hair.

"How are you?" he asked, clearly wanting to make conversation.

"Pretty good, how are you?" I asked, loosening up a little.

"Good," he said, "How old are you?"

"Uh 14, why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said as I began to color the first section, "You seem a little young to be working in a salon."

"Oh," I smiled, "Uh, I'm a friend of Dianne's. My mom and her are best friends and she convinced her to give me a job."

"Oh, that's so cool," he said. He seemed interested, "I love that color in your hair."

"Thanks," I said, momentarily glancing in the mirror at my new purple streaks. I had my hair up in a ponytail and you could see the purple streaks on the bottom. I had just died them last night.

"How long have you been dying hair?" he asked as I began on the next section.

"Uh, since I was ten," I said, "I'm the one of all my friends who dyes their hair and puts streaks in."

"Oh, I have a friend like that," he said.

"Who?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Selena Gomez.

"You," he said simply.

I dropped the brush. "Oops," I said and fumbled to pick it up from the ground. I could feel my cheeks begin to turn.

"You okay there?" he chuckled.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath, "Ya," I giggled, "I'm a klutz."

"It's okay," he said, "I am too."

We went on talking as I finished his hair and it was all foiled. We even made jokes about how there was enough metal on his head to attracts radio signal. I sat him under the dryer and positioned the hat like device over his head.

"Okay," I said, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check on you."

"Okay, thanks," he said and pulled out his iPhone.

"Oh," I said, forgetting something, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Um, a coke please?" he asked.

"Ya, sure," I said and grabbed a Coke from the fridge and brought it back to him.

"Thanks," he smiled, "See ya in twenty minutes."

I laughed and went to go sweep the floors and clean stations. The entire time, all I thought about was what could happen if Greyson and I had become a couple. I don't know why, I mean I knew who he was and always thought he was cute but I meet thought more. I guess, since we had been talking so much and getting to know eachother.

I walked over to the dryers and saw Greyson talking on his phone. I hid behind the wall, listening.

"-I know man. I really like her... Ya, I just met her... I know it's sudden but... " i felt myself smile" Okay, okay. Cody, I gotta go. She'll be back any second."

I heard him sigh and stick his phone in his pocket. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the blush in my cheeks. I walked out from the behind the wall, luckily unnoticed by Greyson.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him as he looked up, "Im just gonna check how your progressing."

"Okey dokey," he said with a smile and I laughed. He was so silly, it was adorable.

I checked his foils and saw he was ready to be washed. I led him to the sinks and sat him in one of the cushy chairs, laughing because he said it smelled wierd.

"It does not," I giggled, "Just lay back and I'll help you get your head in the bowl."

He laughed and complied. I began pulling out the foils and saw how different he looked.

"So, why are you getting highlights?" I asked.

"Just a new look," he said, "I thought getting some highlights would be cool, and then I thought about getting colored highlights and I was like 'yes!'"

"Well, this color definitely give you a new look," I said an started up the sprayer. I shampoo'd and conditioned his hair, all the while laughing at how he kept crinkling his nose and closing his eyes when the mist would spray his face.

"All done," I said and I wrapped his hair in a small towel as he sat up.

"I'm excited," he said.

"Me too. I've never seen someone get these color highlights." I laughed slightly.

We walked over to the chair an I went to work. I dried it, to his request, upwards. And then used promenade to whisp and stick it up into a messy mohawk. Once I was done, I wiped off my hands and took of the apron covering Greyson.

"Woah," was the first word out of his mouth after he took a look in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"I love it!" he said after a small pause. He turned around quickly and hugged me, throwing me off balance momentarily.

I laughed and hugged him back, "Really?"

"Ya!" he said and pulled away. He was a little taller than me, which was nice compared to his being shorter than me usually.

"Okay, uh you can pay at the front desk," I said as he checked out his new hair in the mirror.

"Cool," he said, but looked a little sad, "Guess I... you know... have to go."

I laughed, "Well ya, unless you want to campout next to the straightening irons."

He laughed, "Well, uh Breanna?"

"Ya?" I said and looked away from putting away the tools.

"Would you like to join me for coffee at the place next door? Like kinda right now?" he asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ummm," I looked around. We weren't too busy. I guess I could, "Sure, I can take my break."

He brightened up and his smile was back, making me smile too.

"Well, let's go," he said.

"Okay, I'll go grab my bag," I said and walked to the back, taking off my apron and grabbing my hobo bag.

I took a quick look in the mirror and fixed my mascara, then quickly running to meet Greyson at the front desk.

"Ready?" he asked, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"Yep," I smiled. We walked out the door, (him holding the door, hmm/:) ) and down to the Starbucks two shoppes down.

When we stepped in, I could smell the many aromas hitting me at once. Mocha… chocolate… vanilla. Everything smelled fantastic.

Pretty soon, Greyson and I were sitting at a table, chatting about random things as we sipped our drinks.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, picking up my bag.

"What?" asked Greyson, concerned.

"I have been gone an hour," I said worriedly, "Dianne just texted me that I'm gone and she is pissed."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," he said.

I stood up quickly and tried to gracefully walk away, which ended up me nearly tripping over the chair.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, "but thank you so much for the coffee."

"Wait, one thing," he said, standing up and meeting me outside as I hurried towards the salon. I stopped to listen.

"What?" I asked

"Go out with me," he said quickly.

"What?" I asked a little surprised.

"Go on a date with me this Saturday," he smiled, "Here, here's my number and text me. I wanna see you again. I really like you."

He took a sharpie out of his pocket and turn over my hand, writing his number on my wrist.

"But-" I tried saying, but I was cut off.

"No, please," he said, "I really like-"

"I know, you said that but I really ha-"

I was cut off by his mouth on mine, kissing me. If he was trying to shut me up, this was a nice way of doing it.

He pulled away quickly, just as fast as he had kissed me and I stood there dazed. And a little surprised.

"Call me maybe," we're the last words he said before I went back to work with a permanent blushing smile on my face and his number sharpied on my hand.

Authors Note!

Quickly, Hi Guys! I am posting two more stories after this but I hope you guys liked this one! And I hope your summers are going awesome! I haven't done this before, but... I want to shout out StrawberryAngel143 because of how great of a writer she is and how amazing of a friend she has been. If you haven't already go check out her stories! She has amazing oneshots and she was actually my inspiration to start writing oneshots too!

Anyways, later gators!


	28. Chapter 28

Sarah

Harry Styles

"Okay, hi. My name is Sarah and if you really knew me… then you would know that I have had problems with myself… pretty much my entire life. I have been bullied since I first started preschool up until now…. I mean, yeah, I have friends… or should I say friend, but I still am picked on everyday. It's not just at school… I have been bullied at home and in public… I mean, I was once at an interview for a job, and the guy kept hitting on me.… He even tried to talk me into things I was uncomfortable with… And when I declined, he called me an ugly bitch and denied me the job… I have never felt beautiful. I've tried makeup and clothes and jewelry and changing my hair… but non of it seems to work… And here I am, senior year and I still feel as if I don't belong. Even now, in this video I'm starting to cry because of everything. Well, I'm gonna save you the long story… but… if you REALLY knew me… you would know all of that. You would know how pathetic of a life I have… well, bye now. Thanks for listening."

I was in tears. I could feel the hot mess of droplets cascading down my face. This girl was unloved by everyone, even herself and there we nothing I could do about it.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Louis, who was sitting on the other couch watching the other videos.

"Hmm?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "Uh ya."

"Harry? Really?" asked Louis, pressing with his questions.

"… No," I said, revealing the truth. It's better than hiding it, "This video, it's so sad. I can't stand how bad it is. I need to choose this girl. She needs help."

"Is it really that horrible?" asked Louis, standing up and sitting next to me.

"Ya," I said, "Here, you watch it. I need to go... I need a minute."

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, closed the door and leaned against it. I let my tears of sympathy fall and slid down the door, sitting at the bottom. I remain there until my tears dried and a knock came at the door.

"Harry?" came a croaky voice, partially resembling Louis.

"Ya?" I asked. Hearing how hoarse my voice was scared me a little. I have never heard my voice like this.

"You need to pick her."

* * *

><p>I fumbled with my keys as I tried I find the house key, unlock the door and run inside where no one could disturb me.<p>

I ran inside once the door was open, and slammed it shut behind me. I dropped my books and backpack on the floor and raced up to my bedroom, ready for another night full of tears, junk food and chick flicks. And don't forget the tissues.

Once I was in my room… I cracked. My mouth gaped into a loud sob and my eyes had freshly hot tears spiraling down onto my cheeks, my brown hair getting caught in their tracks. I launched myself onto my bed and let my cries be drowned into my pillow. After what seemed like eternity, which was rather just twenty minutes, I gathered up the strength to stop crying and change my clothes.

I slipped out of my D-Backs baseball jersey and skinny jeans into my old comfy sweater and a pair of yoga pants. I tied my hair up into its usual, it was so familiar to being put into a bun.

I slipped on my slippers and headed down stairs for my usual comfort food. A two liter of soda, a bag of marshmallows and a bag of chex mix.

I scanned though our movie selection and chose a case that wasn't very foreign to being repeatedly chosen. In fact, it was empty and probably still in my DVD player in my room.

Cyberbully.

I grabbed two more movies, A Cinderella Story and Sixteen Candles, just incase.

Let's just say I spent the next few hours watching movie and pigging out with junk food as I tried to avoid the need to drown my world in tears.

I was half asleep, listening to the end credits of A Cinderella Story when I heard the ding of my phone, indicating I had a new email.

I sighed and moaned as I searched my bed for my phone, locating it somewhere near my thigh. I opened one eye, being lazy, and checked what the email was about.

Dear Ms. Sarah,

As you know, you have submitted a video into our If You Really Knew Me project. Well, we are thrilled to reveal to you that part of the project was also a contest. Since our goals of the project were to help people reveal to themselves and others their insecurities and find their own beauty in that, we decided to pick five lucky winners for a special surprise. You are one of those lucky winners. Would you like to know the surprise? Well, the contest was supposed to pick five winners to come to New York to meet the celebrity judges of the contest. These judges each chose who they wanted to have brought over. The celebrities are... Wait for it... Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles. Yes, One Direction are the celebrity judges. Congratulations on your big win! You will find all the info needed in the attached files. Also, when arriving for your surprise, you will find out which boy from the band chose you as his guest! And one lucky winner of you five will get the chance to your with One Direction on their next tour! Best of luck and wishes!

One Direction Management

Oh my god! What just happened? Am I seriously reading what I think I'm reading?

I might just die. Right now. Right here.

I realized I was hyperventilating and mentally told myself to knock it the hell off.

And that one email flipped everything around...

* * *

><p>I was in a deluxe sweet, laying on thousand thread count sheets and thinking that me winning must have been a mistake. I mean, I am supposed to meet One Direction tomorrow and I am terrified.<p>

Though, I still wondered who had chosen me. I was kind of hoping it wasn't Zayn because he doesn't seem very down to earth. Maybe Niall, but I don't know if I am his type. Possibly Liam but I don't think he would like me very much.

I contemplated on if it was Louis or Harry for a while until there came a knock at the door.

I got up and walked over to it, grasping the handle, thinking who it could be. But I didn't think it would be who I saw behind the door.

Harry freaking Styles. Hmm. Could you have guessed that? Harry FREAKING Styles. HARRY. MOTHER FLIPPING. STYLES.

"Hello," oh my god. That accent. It nearly made my knees turn to jello and fall to the floor.

"Hi, um are you lost?" I asked, smiling but I could feel my eyebrows furrowing.

"Well that depends," he smiled. His dimples were making my stomach turn to goo.

"On what?" I asked, leaning again the door frame.

"Are you Sarah?" he asked, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans and his light green shirt wrinkled with the look of needing to be washed.

"Ya, but-"

"Well. Then I'm right where I should be." he smiled cheekily yet kind of coy-ish, "I picked you from the video contest."

"Oh, I see... This is just charity. You only like me because you feel pity on me for my video," I said, a little meanly, "Well, I'm not one to take charity from people. I made that video to make a statement to the world," I was furious by now, "A statement that said the world isn't as perfect as people want it to be. So you can go back to singing or recording, while I go be alone. I've always been better that way."

"I didn't mean- I didn't intend for it to come out that was," he seemed pissed. Wow, he'd gone from nice to pissed off. Great,"Your twisting the words in my mouth and making the sound worse than they are. You are being just like the bloody paparazzi. I'm not here to judge you. Actually, I thought you were really pretty and I wanted to get to know you."

I was a little speechless, as well as surprised, "I'm- I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just, I don't know, you saw the video. My life isn't exactly nice and I haven't had many friends so I have all these insecurities."

I didn't realize until I felt a tear trickle down my cheek that I was crying. Next thing I knew, I was being held in Harry's arm and he was shh-ing me as he rocked me lightly.

"Shh... Don't, it's okay..." he mumbled into my hair. The fact that he was taller than me was comforting.

I leaned away once my tears had stopped, and I felt better.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Um actually, I came by to ask if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat and hang out." he said.

"Oh ya," I smiled a little, "I'd love to. Lemme just grab my bag and my shoes."

"K," he smiled back.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing," I exaggerated as we walked out of the diner.<p>

"Who knew a girl could eat so much," laughed Harry.

"Hey!" I playfully bumped his arm.

"What?," he said as he held up his arms as if in defense.

"You just basically called me a fat cow," I joked.

"Well... Maybe it's true," he humored.

"Jerk," I hit him lightly and he laughed as we passed the shops, heading towards central park.

"Well, speaking of jerks," he began cautiously, "Would you mind of I asked you something?"

I could feel the mood start to go bleak, "Um.. Sure."

"Well, if it's not a touchy subject," he sails looking at his shoes as we walked, "What were some of the things that.."

"Hurt me? Bullied me?" I finished.

"Well... Ya, I guess," he mumbled slightly.

"Well," I drew in a long breath and exhaled, "Do you want the whole story or the simple version?"

"Whole," he said simply.

"Okay," I said and we turned, walking down one of the many public walks through the park, "It all kind of started in elementary school. See, I was one of those imaginative kids. I didn't have any imaginary friends, but I liked to pretend I was anything possible. And because of that, I had no friends and everyone made fun of me for it. So, I stopped."

I took a few shallow breaths and continued, "When I made it to middle school, I had finally made a few friends because I chose to follow the trend and fit in. But, once people found out that it was all an act and fake, they turned on me. Every friend I had stopped talking to me, every boy avoided me at all costs, and every kid basically had something to dislike me for. So, by seventh grade, I had basically given up and decided that I would do it. I would end everything. The pain, the rumors, the hurt. So, I attempted suicide. I can still..."

I felt my breath catch and my stomach clench into a knot. We had turned onto a smaller path by now and I decided to sit on a small stone wall so I wouldn't fall. One single tear tried to force its way from my eyes, but I forced it back. Harry sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I can still... See their faces," that was it. I choked. A single sob escaped my throat and a tear shed down my cheek, dropping to the gravel below.

Two arms were encasing me now. Strong and protective like a guardian. I let my feelings unravel as I continued, "I hurt so many people, so... I decided I wouldn't make that mistake again. I changed schools. I changed completely too. Personality, look, the way I acted, talked and walked. In eighth grade, it happened again. My friends found out I was a fraud. But they didn't reveal to me that they knew. Instead, they played a trick on me. One of them told me that they were going to pick me and the girls up for school. So, I got ready in the morning, ate breakfast and awaited them to come. They never did, so I decided that since my mother had already gone to work that I would walk. At least get to school. On the way, I was walking along this road and I could hear a few cars... Including one that was coming up behind me. I didn't think much of it until I felt a gigantic force push me forward. I face planted into the ground as I heard the familiar laughs of my friends and felt water drench me. They had thrown a water filled, full sized balloon at me. That was all before I blacked out moments later from the impact. Three hours later, I awoke in an ambulance. Turns out, I had been laying there, passed out, for two and a half hours before anyone found or noticed me."

I was broken down by now. My cheeks were soaked and I could feel the top of my head becoming damp. I lifted my head from Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were shiny and water streaked. I didn't ask, I didn't question. I just took it as he cared. He actually cared. I continued with my story until I was finished and my tears had run out, along with Harry's. We just sat there, embraced sympathetically. I had never had this. Someone who cared. I had never had someone to talk to, who would listen.

It was unbelievably and overwhelmingly special. It warmed my heart.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" asked Harry. We were walking up to a studio to meet up with the rest of the band as they were going to record a special song for a surprise they had planned. The other girls were being shown around New York but Harry had requested I come with him for the day, which I was fine with, as long as it didn't involve the statue of liberty or an 'I Heart NYC' shirt.<p>

We stepped into the elevator and Harry pushed the button labeled 5.

"Sure," I said as I clenched my hands in the pockets of my sweat shirt.

"What is it?" asked Harry, slightly demanding but with sincerity.

"Just... A little nerve-racking knowing you guys all know why I'm hear. It's just weird to meet under these circumstances."

"I get it," he said and pulled one of my hands out of its pocket to hold it,"Don't worry, you'll be okay as long as I'm here."

He kissed my hand and held it, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Okay," I breathed loudly.

We stepped out of the elevator and head towards a room marked 'Recording Studio #3'.

He opened the door to only be met by four boys attacking him in a group hug, pulling him away from holding my hand. Somehow, it freaked me out a little. Like I felt as if I had no protection now.

"Who is this beautiful lady?" asked Louis.

Harry looked to me and smiled, "This," he turned back to Louis, "is Sarah."

Louis's eyes widened as if understanding and he smiled warmly at me, "It's lovely to meet you," he wrapped me in a gentle hug.

"You too," I smiled and he let go.

After him, I was greeted by Liam, then Niall and lastly Zayn, who were all so kind. They made me feel as if I was an old friend they hadn't seen in a while and comforted me.

We all chatted until the sound board analyst interrupted, "Okay, boys. Go ahead into the booth and warm up."

They all obliged and headed into the small, padded room with tons of carpets everywhere.

They gathered in a circle, each claiming their own microphone as I took a seat on the couch behind the sound guy.

Sometimes during the recording of the test-run track, I looked to Harry and I would catch him gazing at me and he would look away quickly. Other times, I would get a flirty look, along with him blushing and smiling at me, which I would return with the same.

Once that track was over, they were each critiqued by the sound guy and they started again; this time, piece by piece. Each solo was perfected and recorded until each boy looked tired and bored to death. As they sang, I would glance around the studio and snack on the treats left on the table.

But mostly, I would be so mesmerized by each of their voices and how raw they sounded without the effects. Liam's was so pure and blues oriented, while Louis's was so sincere but gentle at the same time. Niall's was so simple yet special in the same way, and Zayn's was so versatile and romantic. But Harry's… his was magical and made you feel alive, as if he could make you feel beautiful with whatever he sang.

Once they were all satisfied and finished, they each came out of the booth and we all gather around the sound board, listening to the finished result, before any tweaks were made to it.

It was breathtaking. So mesmerizing.

"Oh my god," I blurted out, unaware that I had announced it louder than anticipated.

"What?" asked Liam.

"You guys are so… so… unbelievable. This is so mesmerizing yet at the same time meaningful. To be honest... it takes my breath away just listening to it." I admired and looked to the boys all looking at me as if I was their most favorite person in the world.

Even Louis had his mouth gaping.

* * *

><p>We were all circled around the table, eating dinner with the boys and Simon Cowell. The other four others the boys had chosen were here too.<p>

"Okay everyone," announced Simon, standing up with his glass of champagne,"Before we reveal the surprise, I would like to make a toast and a speech first. Boys, you know you are some of the most amazing people in my life and you are some of the most talented people I have ever heard. But, after watching you these past two years, you five boys have grown from the five boys sitting on the stairs in those videos online, to those five gentlemen who have made an icon of themselves. I am so proud to be your mentor and your friend. Also, I am flattered that you are the only ones who take liberty to nickname me Uncle Simey. So, without further ado, here is the surprise video we have in store for you ladies and gentlemen."

We all watched as a projector and screen were brought over and placed. Simon turned on the projector and clicked a few buttons on the laptop, illuminating the screen with a title.

'The Beauty Project'

I watched as it began to play a familiar song I had heard earlier, in the recording studio. It was the song the boys had recorded. It was a cover of 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.

The screen played as videos of girls and boys that had submitted videos into the contest were shown as the boys' song played in the background, only headlining the video during the chorus. It wasn't until the powerful part of the song that I was truly surprised. My video popped up and I watched myself as if I was seeing a new or different person. I felt as if I wasn't that girl anymore. And it was because of these boys. These boys had changed me, and especially Harry. He had made me feel like a brand new individual. Someone who didn't need to fit in, who just need to have support and a friend. And to be myself.

And that, everyone, is how I ended up here, today. With the most amazing guy ever, as my soon to be husband. I was walking down a white satin aisle with a bouquet in my hand and a veil over my face, staring with a smile on my face at the man I so everlastingly and desirably loved. Harry was standing there, with his four best men and a bright smile.

We were going to love and be there for each other forever and forever's eternity. Nothing was going to be in our way for long and we would always stick together through thick and thin.

Nothing could have been more special and meaningful.

* * *

><p>Authors Note!<p>

Hey guys! I gotta make this quick, but I hope you guys liked it! This is definitely one of my favorites to write. Well, I will be posting soon with more stores, so I am so sorry for the wait.

Later! :)

Up Next... Personal Story, RoxanneAndersonHummel, and then Breanna!


	29. Chapter 29

Jaimie

Her-Now-Boyfriend

He turned into my driveway as an indicator that the night was coming to an end. "Can you walk me to my door? There's a snake in my backyard and I'm kinda scared to walk by myself in the dark."

He smiled "sure." we walked to my door, my heart racing faster with every step. Would he kiss me? I hoped he would with the thought of flying spark as our lips would meet. We were finally at my door and I gazed at his lips hoping he would get the message.

"Well bye." I smiled as I leaned in for a hug and hoped he would pull me up so I could get that ever sweet kiss I so desperately wanted.

"Bye," he said in my hair. I walked to the door and unlocked it while he walked back to his car.

My heart dropped. He didn't kiss me.

Maybe he didn't want to kiss me.

Maybe he decided he doesn't like me anymore.

Depressed, I sought to the box of skittles he gave me from our first date. Skittles were my only friend in my bathroom. A couple minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I set down my box of skittles to go answer it, as I got closer to the door I saw it was him through the blinds.

I thought maybe he was back to spontaneously kiss me like in romance films! I opened the door ready for the best moment of my life...

"My car battery died," he busted out laughing.

"Really?" I laughed back.

"Yaa... is anyone home to help me?" he asked.

"Nope, no ones home." I said simply.

"Oh I guess I have to call my mom or dad to come jump start my car?" he said. I said okay and invited him into my house.

"Since no ones home, we kind of have to stay in the foyer..." I explained. In the back of my mind there was still the hopeful thought, "Is he gonna kiss me now?".

"Oh okay," he said and we both stood their sort of awkwardly. Just when the awkwardness was reaching a new level, he saved it by saying, "I'm gonna go try and move my car."

I laughed and asked the obvious, "How are you gonna move your car if the battery's dead?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try," he said as if he was sure of himself. I followed him out the door to his car and watched as he hopped in the car. I was so amused as he turned the tires and tried stepping on the gas, being to oblivious to the fact that it wasn't gonna work.

He gave up and got out of the car, standing there and staring at me. I didn't want to admit it, but I was slightly uncomfortable. He glanced back at his and then returned to look at me, "Well, this sucks."

"Ha, ya," I laughed.

Once again, he stared at me, the uncomfortable feeling returning. It was matched with the rapid thumping of my heart beating in my chest. "Sorry," he said.

"What?" I smiled.

"I keep on staring at you," he admitted.

By this time, we were only a few feet apart. "Well, if your gonna stare at me, then I'm gonna stare at you." I challenged and began squinting at him.

"It's just that," I watched his moonlit face, "you're a very beautiful girl."

My heart stopped and my mouth felt numb. I was speechless. I wished I could speak, tell him something too, but all that came out was, "Thank you."

He glanced down, "I don't want to do anything I will regret."

"What do you mean?" I questioned and he returned to meet my eyes.

Next thing I knew, he had his hand in the air making a weird shakespeare-like motion and then...

He kissed me. Not the kind of kiss where your body ignites with sparks, and electricity runs through your every being. I felt as if I was floating, as if on a cloud. My knees were wobbling with the feeling, thinking as if I didn't need to stand. That his kiss seemed so powerful, it could hold me mid air. Time passed as if unnecessary and my brain was turned off. No thoughts were running through my head. I was just very aware of the fact that he and I were kissing for a long time.

We stopped finally and just held onto each other in a hug. "I was hoping you would do that," I admitted, still enclosed in his arms.

"I was hoping you would let me."

Authors Note!

Hey Guys! Its me again:P I am sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I promised, but my friend wrote this story about when she had her first kiss with her boyfriend. So, I wanted to post it! I'm sorry you guys might be impatient waiting for your stories, but since I felt bad about making you wait, I thought I would share with you one that was similar to the one I posted a few chapters back that I made for me (Chasing Cars). So, I am posting something so you have something to wait with.

Anyways, Up Next is... RoxanneAndersonHummel and then Breanna!

Check back later for more!

Later Alligators!


	30. Chapter 30

**Roxanne**

**Justin Bieber**

"Hey, yo, Scooter!" I called.

"Ya man?" Scooter called back.

"Come check this out! I found this AMAZING singer on YouTube." I exaggerated.

"Are you watching your own videos again?" joked Scooter, as he walked into the studio.

"Haha, very funny," ah, sarcasm. What great times you come in need, "No, I found this girl on YouTube who has this amazing voice and such great talent."

"Cool, lemme check it out," he said, reaching for my laptop.

I passed it to him and he sat down next to me on the couch. I was on a five minute break from recording for my new album and I was bored.

After a few moments, Scooter's reaction was priceless, "Oh my god. I haven't felt this impressed since I found you on here."

I smiled in triumph, "I know right. Dude, I have this amazing idea. What if we brought her out here to do a song with me? I found her a couple days ago and I can't get her voice out of my head. It's like, I don't know, magical. I'm hypnotized."

"Whoa," he laughed and handed me bak my laptop, "Somebody's got a crush."

"Shut up man," I defended, but still cracking a smile.

"Alright, well," he said seriously, "I'll contact her and work out something."

"Yes!" I stood up and we bro hugged, "Thanks dude!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I danced around my living room.<p>

"Roxanne! Calm down!" my mom warned me and I relaxed a bit, still bursting with energy.

"Okay, I'm as calm as I'll ever be," I said really fast. The excitement was like a drug. It coarser through my faster than my brain could process what I had just heard.

"Okay, now. Since Justin's manager requested we be there on Sunday, we have to leave tomorrow," she said cautiously. She seemed as if she thought I would burst at any moment, which was probably accurate since JUSTIN FRIDGERATING BEIBER'S MANAGER JUST REQUESTED I MEET THEM AT THEIR STUDIO IN SAN DIEGO!

"Why?" I asked clueless.

"Because apparently there's some legal stuff to figure out," she said.

"Oh okay!" I resumed jumping around my living room but on mute as she returned to cleaning. Just then, the thought clicked into my mind as if I was a TV changing channels.

I need to pack.

I raced upstairs, not to be seen again until dinner time.

LINELINELINE

"Hi, I'm Scooter Braun. Justin's manager," my mom shook his hand and I tried to remain calm.

We were in our hotel room and Scooter had come to pick us up to head over to the studio. To say I was excited to be here was a major understatement to how I felt. Even elated couldn't describe the feeling.

"Okay, so we should head down to the studio," Scooter said as he gathered the papers he has just asked my mom to sign.

"Okay, let me grab my purse," my mom said and I stood there awkwardly with Scooter.

"So...," I began, "Whats your favorite destination from the tour?"

He smiled and said, "Uh... I would have to say Brazil. I love the culture."

"That's so cool," I said, feeling less awkward, "I've always wanted to go visit there."

"Well," he said, "if you blow up with your career like we think you will, you'll most likely have a tour there too. You'll love it."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I gaped, "Do you really think so?"

"Ya," he nodded, "And I will be your lucky manager helping you."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I hugged him. I'm not sure why but I was so excited I couldn't contain it."

He laughed and hugged me back, "Justin personally wants you to be on tour with him, he thinks your so amazing."

I practically squealed in delight, "Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... OH MY GOSH!"

He laughed at how enthused I was and my mom finally walked back, "What's so 'Oh my gosh!'?"

"Scooter said that Justin wants me to be on tour with him," I said, barely believing the words I was saying. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my, sweetie thats great!" she said and hugged me.

"Okay, okay," I hurried, "can we go now?"

They both laughed and scooter said, "Ya, we're taking my car."

* * *

><p>"Welcome Mr. Braun," the receptionist said as we walked through the lobby, "Justin is in studio 2."<p>

"Thanks Maddie," he smiled and we walked down a long hallway until we were standing in front of a door marked 'Studio 2'.

I took a few deep breaths as Scooter opened the door and we walked in to see Justin recording.

"...Is it getting to the point where it's too much for her, wanna throw us all away cause its too much for her, she can't hide away cuz the world know who we are..." the beat dropped and he nodded his head along until the producer turned down the track.

"Man! That was great!" said the producer into the microphone.

"Thanks man," I saw Justin smile and I swear my knees were wobbling.

Scooter knocked on the glass and Justin looked at him, Scooter signaling to come out. Justin nodded and pulled off his headphones. He met us inside the board room and immediately went to bro hug scooter.

"Hey Scooter," he smiled.

"Hey Justin, I have someone here for you to meet," I saw Scooter point to me and Justin glanced over; a smile crept onto his face. He walked over and my world stopped, my breath caught and I felt fuzzy.

"Hi," he reached to hug me and I awkwardly hugged back, "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Justin."

I felt so dazed, yet once I spoke, I surprised myself with how calm I sounded, "Hey, I'm Roxanne. It's so nice to meet you. That sounded great. Just a second ago, what you were singing."

"Aww thank you," he blushed, "It's actually the song I wanted to record with you. I was just testing it out."

"Sweet," I smiled.

"So, I heard you on YouTube," he began, looking into my eyes, "Your amazing. Like I haven't heard anyone sing like you can."

"Aww thank you," I blushed and giggled, "Now you have me blushing, sorry."

He laughed too, "It's okay, it's true. Your unbelievably good."

"Thanks, so are you," I said.

He turned away momentarily, "Hey Scooter? Can I go grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

Scooter paused from talking to my mom and the producer to nod, "Ya."

"Can Roxanne come too?" he asked and I could feel my blush return.

"Ya, sure," he said, "You got money?"

"Ya," Justin nodded and Scooter gave a thumbs up, "Okay, be safe."

Justin turned back to me and shrugged, "Feel like pizza?"

I laughed and nodded. He grabbed his sweatshirt and hat and we left.

* * *

><p>He actually looked kinda cool in a big hoodie and a hat. It felt mysterious.<p>

We had chosen a pizza place that was practically deserted and sat at the table in the very back.

"Thank you," we both said to the man as he brought us our pizza, his being meat lovers and mine being pepperoni.

"Mm, this is so good," I moaned.

"I know right," he smiled as he swallowed, "I come her a lot because its like a secret hideaway."

"What do you mean?" I sipped my water.

"Well, the employees don't care that I'm Justin Bieber. And there's never anyone here at this time."

"Oh, I get it. It's like your little secret," I said.

"Now, it's our little secret," he winked.

I giggled and took a bite of my pizza. Just then, someone walked into the restaurant and Justin looked a little sad for some reason.

I looked closer at the girl ad she looked a lot like Selena Gomez.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled and took a bite.

"Come on, I can tell something wrong," I said, "I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

He looked as if he were thinking and then sighed, "It's just... Selena and I broke up."

"Aww I'm so sorry," I said and unaware, reached for his hand in comfort.

"It's okay," he said, "We just grew apart, I guess."

"Well, that's understandable." I said, "If it makes you feel better, wanna know something?"

He looked at me with a curious look and said, "What?"

I leaned in and signaled him to do the same. He leaned down and we were close enough, I whispered in his ear, "It's her loss."

He laughed then. His innocent and childish laugh that made him so adorable.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Your welcome, it's true, ya know," I said and pulled my hand away.

He looked happy but still a little sad.

"Thanks," he said and I nodded.

We finished our pizza and refilled our styrofoam cups.

"Ready to head back to the studio?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"I'm giving ultimatums, I don't like this live, If you really do love me, you'd give it up won't think twice, but you can't do that, And it's getting to the point where it's too much for me, Wanna throw it all away, cause it's too much for me, I don't wanna live this life, damn, but it's your life too," I vocalized the lyrics into the microphone, testing out which I liked best.<p>

"That was good, ease off the ending on the last verse though," the produce spoke over the headset.

I gave a thumbs up and he played the track again.

This time it was recording, "I'm giving ultimatums, I don't like this live, If you really do love me, you'd give it up won't think twice, but you can't do that, And it's getting to the point where it's too much for me, Wanna throw it all away, cause it's too much for me, I don't wanna live this life, damn, but it's your life too," I sang again and I heard applause from the other side. It was Justin and Scooter. My mom was staying at the hotel because of a migraine.

I giggled, "Thanks. Was that okay?" I asked the board tech.

"That was perfect. Great job." he said.

* * *

><p>"Wanna go grab a slice of pizza again?" Justin asked. It was our second day into studio and he and I were goofing around, running around the record label on segways. We had just finished the track and were waiting for it to be finished.<p>

"Sure," I smiled and we parked our segways in the studio.

He grabbed his familiar hoodie and hat and we were on our way out the door, with Scooters approval of course.

After some walking, we soon arrived at the familiar pizza parlor and ordered our usual. We sat at the same booth with our drinks

"What does the meat lovers taste like?" I asked as Justin took a bite.

He swallowed, "Wanna try it?"

I nodded and he offered the slice to me, as if feeding me. I took a bit and smiled at how delicious it was as I chewed.

"That's really good," I mumbled with my hand covering my mouth so he wouldn't see the food in my mouth.

He started to giggle and i gave him a funny look, "What?"

"Technically, you just kissed me," he teased.

I laughed, "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Okay," he gave up, "You didn't."

"Told ya."

I took another bite and a moment of silence passed.

"Did too."

"Ugh," I laughed.

He chuckled and brought his face closer, "You can't deny what's the truth."

I leaned closer, "Well, technically I'm not since I didn't kiss you."

He smiled and leaned closer ad I did the same until were both inches apart, "See, your denying the truth again."

We were so close, I froze and realized I was so close I could clearly see the busts of caramel color in his eyes.

He seemed to realize it too and didn't move away. I didn't either and whispered, "Well, doesn't a kiss involve lip-to-lip contact? Not pizza contact?"

He laughed slightly and stared into my eyes. I could feel him examining me, trying to figure out my emotions.

He leaned closer to where I could feel his breathe against my lips.

"How about we just make sure?" he teased and leaned until our lips met. I felt my fingertips buzz with electricity and my stomach was alight with butterflies.

We pulled away at the same and I smiled, "Okay, now you kissed me."

He laughed, "Told you."

* * *

><p>Authors Note!<p>

Hey Guys! So, I recently started using those lines things because they seem easier to use, so that why you might have seen those random things in the past few chapters that look like this "agfgwoeuLINELINELINE". I forgot to add in the lines there, but I fixed them now. So, anyways, I hope you guys liked this one! It was really fun to write and I loved the prompt that you gave me, RoxanneAndersonHummel!

Up next is Breanna, then ILOVEALLSTORIES, then WritingVitality!

Later Gator! :)

P.S. DOes anyone else know the ending to that? the later alligator? haha I just remember it from my childhood, and I was wondering if anyone else knows it.


	31. Chapter 31

Marisa

Cody Simpson

"I can't believe you cheated on me! And with that… that whore!" I screamed at Tyler.

"Well, we have been together for three months and you won't put out!" he yelled back.

I was shocked, "You are such a manwhore! I am still a virgin and your two years older! How could you just assume I am a slut and will sleep with you?"

"Well, I thought you loved me! Usually, you have to have sex when your in love!" he raged.

"Well, I thought I loved you too! And you don't have to have sex to be in love! That time when we making out and you tried to unbutton my pants, I was so pissed because you weren't respecting me! You couldn't take a hint that I didn't want to do it?" I fought back.

"You know what? I'm done! Your such a bitch, no one will ever love you!" that was it. Right as he said that, he slapped me to the ground and walked out of my house.

I lay there on the floor, a sobbing mess until I finally got the strength to grab my phone and call the one person I knew who could comfort me.

"Hello?"

"Cody?" my voice broke and my sobs returned.

"Marisa? Oh my god! Are you okay? Where are you?" he rushed.

"My house," I squeaked out.

"I'm coming over, stay there," he said and I heard a click, the phone call ended.

* * *

><p>"Marisa!"<p>

I heard Cody call my name from the front door and I let out a whimper from the living room. I heard footsteps and then felt myself being lifted off the floor. My head was nuzzled into their neck and they were carrying me firefighter style.

"Marisa," I heard Cody say from above as he set me down on the couch, taking the seat next to me. I laid my head on his lap and let it all out. I cried. I cried about Tyler. I cried about him cheating. I cried about him hitting me. But most of all, I cried because I thought he loved me.

"How could he do this to you?" asked Cody and he held my hand.

"I don't know," I whined, "I didn't see this coming at all."

"Marisa," Cody said and I looked him in the eye as he brushed the hair away from my wet face, "Any guy would be unbelievably lucky to have you. Tyler just was to blind to see how special you are. I mean, am I the only one who gets to see how much fun you are? Like, when we rummage through old cd's and record's. Or, when we went to that carnval, when you beat me at almost every game there was. Does he even know any of this?"

"Thanks, Cody," I said and leaned up to give him a hug "And, no. Sadly, he didn't know any of that."

"Well, he is an ass to not try and find that out," he sighed, "Again, any guy would be lucky to have you."

I smiled up at him, "Thank you, Cody."

"Even me," I heard him mumble.

"What?" I leaned away to look at him.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

I waved off the thought and tried to become normal again, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'll always love you!" shouted the movie.<p>

"Bullshit," I mumbled.

"I won't forget you! Never let go."

"Let go of the bastard."

"Marisa?" Cody chuckled.

"Ya," I snapped.

"Do you wanna I something else?" he asked, pausing the movie.

"Why?"

"Because your cussing out the actors," he laughed.

"So?"

"You seem pissed off."

"I am."

"Why?"

I turned to face him, "Because… it's all one big fat lie. She'll let go when she gets tired of carrying him as baggage, and even if she does hold on, he won't love her forever. Nothing lasts forever."

"Are you sure?" he said and started to fidget with my hands, "Because I know that our friendship will last forever. I know that you'll be the amazing person I know you are forever."

"Ya," I said frustrated, "Your my best friend. Your supposed to say that."

He said something his breath I couldn't hear and seemed a little disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," he avoided.

"Cody, what did you say?" I pressed.

"Are you using a new face wash because your skin is lovely," he said, trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, I am, thanks," I pretended to fall for it, "Now what did you say?"

"Oh, I think I heard the kitchen timer ding," he said and tried to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"If you won't tell me, then I have methods of getting it out of you," I smiled.

"You wouldn't dare," his face went scared.

"I would," I challenged.

He darted up and ran out the room, with me trailing close behind.

"Cody!" I giggled.

"No, don't!" he half yelled, half laughed.

"Come here! It won't hurt!" I taunted.

"Oh yes it will. I'm not saying anything!"

I finally got close to catching up when a bright idea came into my head. I prepared myself for impact and tripped my own foot, sending me crashing for the floor.

"Ow! Cody help!" I yelled, grasping my ankle in pretend.

"What? What's wrong?" he came rushing back and saw me on the ground, my hands clamped on my ankle.

"My ankle… I- I think I broke it," I whimpered.

He kneeled by me and moved my hands out of the way, pressing his fingers into my ankle.

1...2...3.

I tackled him to the ground, sitting on his stomach and holding his hands pinned on the ground.

"Now," I said and leaned slowly closer towards his face, "What was is you needed to tell me?"

I was a few inches above him when he looked me in the eyes and leaned up to make our lips meet. I felt myself black out of all sense and thought, all of it replaced with explosions and electricity.

I pulled away, staring at him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide.

"Wh... Wh... What?" I squeaked out.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm..." I silenced him with my hand over his mouth.

"Do you know how long I had a crush on you? I have liked you since we first met and I only went out with Tyler because you were too clueless and oblivious to notice that I really wanted you. You don't have to apologize for anything." I removed my hand and saw him smile.

"Well I do have to apologize for one thing." he said.

"What?" I crinkled my eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long."

* * *

><p>Authors Note!<p>

Hey guys:) I hope you liked this one! I had to switch up the order because I know I haven't posted much lately.

Breanna: Im sorry! Your story is almost done, i promise! I didn't want you to think that I skipped you again, even though the last times were accidents, but I am trying to make sure that the one ou asked for will be as amazing as it can be:) Because you are one of my original fans! I hope your not mad I couldn't finish it in time. But, you will love it! I promise!

Anyways, up next... Breanna, then WritingVitality, then bubbles237, and then AmandaTomlinson.

Oh! AmandaTomlinson, if your reading, I saw a for sale sign yesterday that was for a house. But the first three things I saw were the word "Available" and the phone number and the name "Tomlinson". haha I just thought that was funny.

Later Gators:)


	32. Chapter 32

**Breanna**

**Austin Mahone**

**I decided to do a little spin on this story. Seeing as Breanna is as original of a reader as it gets, I want to make an extra special story. And of course it's a continuation of her past Austin Mahone stories. **

Austin wasn't always my boyfriend. At one time, we were best friends and couldn't have a care in the world.

I remember My thirteenth birthday like it was yesterday.

_"Breanna!" Austin called from down the hall._

_"What?" I called back as I finishe tyig my bathing suit. My friends were in the backyard swimming and my bathing suit had broken it's clasp in the front. So, I had to change._

_"We're going to sing happy birthday!" he yelled and I could hear his footsteps get closer from the hall. I heard him stop in front of my bedroom door and knock._

_"Coming!" I said and slipped on my sandals. I opened the door to a smiling Austin who turned me around and covered my eyes with his hands._

_"Don't peek, its a surprise cake," he said._

_"Okay," I smiled and placed my hands on his to make sure I wouldn't peek._

_We walked down the hall, some of us more gracious than others, and I heard everyone giggling. "This is weird," I thought to myself. We stopped and I felt in front of me, finding the dining room table._

_"One, two three!" my mom counted off and every began to sing._

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Breanna! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang._

_Austin uncovered my eyes to see a cake. It wasn't exactly hideous, it just wasn't pretty._

_I laughed when I noticed it was signed, "Austin, you made me a cake?"_

_He smile proudly, "Yep."_

_"Thank you so much..." I laughed, "But I'm not eating that."_

_"But it's chocolate with blue icing!" he whined and gave me a puppy dog face, "Please?"_

_"Fine," I smiled and turned to ask my mom for plates. When I turned back, all at once I felt my head being pushed down from behind and icing all over my face._

_He smashed my face in the cake._

_I pulled my head up and smiled. I screeched, "Austin!"_

Ya, that was an amazing party. But I will never forget when Austin and I became more than friends.

He had been at a concert and brought me out on stage to sing to. Let's just say I was shocked by what the song had to say...

_No, I can't stop falling_

_I can't stop falling_

_No, I can't stop falling for you_

_(falling, I'm falling)_

_Door closes_

_I'm blown away_

_Goodnight kiss_

_You drive me crazy_

_He leaned in. He kissed me... and I kissed back. I was so surprised with him. And myself. We stood there as the band ended and broke our kiss. Dizzy feeling from watching the fireworks playing behind my eyelids, I smiled and he returned it, dazed. He let go of me and whispered into my ear, too low for the mic to pic up, "I cant stop myself from falling for you, Bre. I love you TOO MUCH"._

Yep. That day I got the boy I would love forever. I never expected it to happen, but it did. You know what else I didn't expect to happen?

Just wait and you'll understand...

_"Breanna! It's time for you to open presents!" my mom shouted._

_I looked around my sweet sixteen and saw all of my amazing friends. And my amazing boyfriend. I had had a small sweet sixteen with only about forty friends and we were at a concert hall for a private concert from my favorite band._

_Now it was time to open presents and I was sitting at a big table, surrounded by gift bags and boxes wrapped in paper. All being held by my best friends._

_One by one, I opened them. A lot of gift cards and clothes and stuffed animals._

_Once I was done, we ate cake and everyone soon left, leaving me and Austin._

_"Hey baby," he smiled, walking up to me and pecking me on the lips, "Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around his neck and left them there._

_"I have a gift for you," he extended a little box wrapped in shiny, silver paper with a blue bow on top._

_I looked up at him and smiled, then pulling at the ribbon. Ripping the paper off revealed a small white box. I lifted the cover and laid my eyes on the most gorgeous necklace._

_"Austin," I gasped._

_"Do you like it?" he asked. I peeled my eyes away and practically jumped at him, wrapping him in a hug._

_"I love it! How did you know-"_

_"See, I wanted to give it to you because it has the diamond, your birthstone and mine too. It symbolizes..." he paused, as if unknowing if he should finish, "We'll be together forever Bre, and we fit together perfectly."_

_"Austin," I pulled the necklace from the box and dangled it in front of me, "I love you, and I love it. Thank you."_

_I kissed him, grasping the necklace in my hand and wrapping my arms around his neck once more._

_"Well, can I put it on you?"_

And as I sit here, the necklace remaining around my neck, I still love Austin with that same passion. But, that wasn't the only great memory...

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Class of 2015! Good luck in the future! You GRADUATED!"_

_I cheered along with everyone else as we threw our grad caps into a flurry in the air. Everyone clapped as we celebrated, grabbed our diplomas and split off to meet our families._

_"Breanna!" my mom said, tears in her eyes, "Im so proud of you!"_

_"Thanks mom," I blushed._

_"Good job kiddo," my dad patted me on the back in a side hug._

_"Where's Austin?" I asked and my family sighed happily. He and I were inseparable, even before we started dating._

_"He is going to meet us at the party! Now, come on or we will be late!" my dad rushed._

_We drove home to the awaiting barbecue party celebrating our graduation. I walked to the backyard and was instantly swarmed with open arms and congratulatory words from family and friends. I glanced around, searching for the one face I wanted to see most._

_I felt arms grab my middle and my feet leave the ground. I squealed along with the laughter of the jokester behind it, Austin._

_"Austin! Put me down!" I giggled and he complied, spinning me around and kissing my lips._

_"Hey babe," he smiled, his arms wresting on my lower back._

_"Hey," I smiled. He had already taken off his cap and gown, while I still needed too._

_"So, were graduates now?" he laughed._

_"Yup," I said, pressing my finger lightly to his chest, "Your going to finish the rest of your album and I am going to college."_

_"Well, your going to visit me right? Every month?" he asked, pouting his lip slightly._

_"Austin, we have been over this so much, its exhausting," I sighed, "Of course, I will."_

_"Good," he squeezed my middle, "Then, I will never lose you."_

_"Well, who says I don't like a little hide and seek?" I teased._

_"Well, then I would do anything to find you," he said seriously._

_"Alright then," I smiled, "Then you will never lose me."_

So, I graduated, and went to study at the college of my dreams. I even visited Austin every month, keeping my promise. But there will always be that one trip that turned out to be the most amazing one ever. I was a senior by then, in college, and it was my spring break. Austin had managed to get the week off from recording and booked us a trip to Italy...

_I grabbed my bag off the carousel and pulled up the handle, rolling it behind me as I walked to the taxi stand. Meanwhile, talking on the phone with Austin._

_"Yes, I have the address," I repeated for the fifth time._

_"Good, and you know to-" I cut off Austin._

_"Get checked into the hotel and unpack, get ready for our date and meet you in the lobby. Yes, Austin, I know what to do."_

_"Okay," he said through the other end._

_"I gotta go. Im getting a taxi, I'll text you." I said, signaling the taxi signal woman I was alone._

_"Okay, I love you," he said and I could here him smiling._

_"I love you too, bye," I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket, pulling out my wallet._

_The lady signaled for me to get in and I let her take my bag and throw it into the trunk. The taxi ride was pretty bumpy as we rode through the cobblestone streets to my hotel._

_I did everything; checked in, unpacked and got ready. I was wearing a simple, short sleeved, black dress that clung to my every curve, making me look pretty good. I did it all, leading up to waiting in the lobby._

_I saw Austin walk in, wearing a red button down and his favorite pair of jeans. I smiled and walked over to him, embracing him as he pecked me on the lips._

_"Ready for our date?" he smiled._

_"You bet," I said._

_"The thing about it is..." he pulled a scrap of fabric out of his back pocket and held it up, "Its a surprise."_

_I laughed, nodded and let him tie the fabric over my eyes. I remained silent yet anxious and we made it to the surprise and Austin led me. Finally, he stopped me and I could sense he was standing in front of me. I felt him untie the blindfold and pull it away from my eyes._

_We were on a balcony, close to the water, the sun bright and shining, inching closer to the water. It was sunset and it was breathtaking._

_"Oh my gosh," I gasped and walked to the railing, leaning over and glancing at the water rushing to break over the jagged rocks at the bottom._

_"Breanna?" I heard Austin say. I turned around and found him on one knee._

_"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was doing but needing to make sure. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest and my eyes moistening a bit with happiness trying to pour out of me._

_"Breanna, you know I love you, and you know I would do anything and everything to show you. We have been through the worst of times and the greatest of times, but none of it matters if I cant be with you forever like I promised. So," he pulled a small, black box from his pocket and held it up, "Will you please marry me?" he opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring, "Mine forever?"_

_I felt the tears spring from my eyes and I nodded my head, "Yes, Austin, of course I will."_

Im glancing at that same ring at this very moment, only it is paired with my wedding ring. Ya, we got married. It was an amazing ceremony, and we even releasing a white dove when we were pronounced man and wife. We knew it wasn't the end of our fairytale, just another chapter.

The next chapter?

_"Mr. and Mrs. Mahone, meet your new baby girl," the nurse handed me a small bundle. My baby girl was inside of it and she was sleeping so peacefully, it made me want to cry. Though, that could have been the fact I had just given birth to her._

_I balanced her against my chest with one arm and pulled the bit of blanket away with my finger to see her beautiful face._

_"Have you figured out a name?" the nurse whispered._

_"Not yet," I whispered back._

_"Okay, well I will let you hold onto her for a while," she smiled and walked quietly out the door, shutting it slowly._

_I looked up at Austin and smiled at him, his eyes wet, "We have a brand new baby girl."_

_"She is so beautiful," Austin hushed, leaning closer to see her._

_We stared at her angelic face as she slept while I thought to myself._

_"You pick the name," I said after a moment._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me._

_"I love all three of the names we chose… but i just cant decide on one," I sighed, "You choose."_

_"Okay," he said and looked back to the baby, "Meet...Kayden."_

_I thought about it for a moment and looked at the baby, trying to fit the name with the face._

_"No," I whined quietly, "She doesn't look like a Kayden."_

_"Okay," he sighed slightly, thinking again, "Elaine?"_

_I tried again, but couldn't find it in my heart, or her face, that she looked like it._

_I shook my head lightly and Austin tried again, "Well, welcome to the world... Cameron?"_

_"Cameron," I whispered, looking at her and rocking her slightly._

_"Perfect."_

So, now Cameron is three, Austin and I could not be happier, and were just taking everything day by day. Were in the middle of writing our next chapter, and who knows the ending?

You'll just have to stay tuned...

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I finally finished this story! I hope you like it Breanna! And I didn't skip you this time:)**

**Up next is... then WritingVitality, then bubbles237, and then AmandaTomlinson!**

**Later Girlies! (and Gent's)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Britney**

**Cody Simpson**

I felt as if I was outside of my own body.

"We will contact you in the morning," I heard the officer say, "Her parents were not able to be reached. Your parents are home right? Her info sheet has your family as the emergency contact."

"Yes, thank you," I heard Cody reply.

All if I could feel was Cody's hand wrapped around my waist. Other than that, I was numb. Everything I was seeing was as if through tunnel vision. All I could hear we're the faint voices of the people around me, mixed with the monotone of my heart beat beating in my ears.

I barely remember leaving the police station, walking to the car or getting into the back seat and laying down.

"Brit?" I heard my name echoing around my head… Brit… Britney… Brit…

"Britney!" I heard a shout, snapping my eyes open to a bright, blinding light. I let my eyes adjust and looked around me without moving, seeing Cody hovering above me.

I tried to respond, but all that came out was a small mumble.

"Let's go inside," he hushed, sweeping my hair away in comfort.

I tried to get up, but I guess it wasn't working because Cody lifted me up and tucked me into his arms. I felt him carry me through my front door, through my house, up to my room and set me on my bed.

"Sweetheart," he said, flicking on the lights.

I mumbled again, trying to speak. I just didn't have the energy or the feeling.

"Angel," he tried again, "Would you like to shower?"

Luckily, I could still nod because Cody then helped me up.

"Will you come in with me?" I more mumbled than spoke.

"Bathing suits again?" he asked and even though I was not present with my sight, I could hear him smiling, which only broke my heart a little bit more.

I nodded again and he rifled through my drawer, retrieving my swimsuit and his. The memory can flooding back of when he left his here after we had gone to the beach. That was the day he had taught me to surf.

"Can you put it on yourself?"

"Ya," I moaned, staggering towards my bathroom.

I changed, slowly but surely, and opened the door to see a shirtless Cody. It surprisingly didn't effect me as much as it usually did.

He brushed by me and turned on the shower, making sure it was just right. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me over, under the pouring water.

I let it run over me, standing there, staring at my feet.

He stood there too, making sure I was still alive no doubt. We hadn't spoken in weeks, and now he was acting as if we were back to normal. I don't even know what normal feels like anymore. I don't remember it either. And it was only hours ago that I existed as normal.

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted out without a single thought to back it up.

He looked at me, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"We broke up because I cheated on you. Remember, you yelled at me and told me it was over." I let my eyes drift back to my feet.

"That was just the moment, I was angry partially because of that," he paused and sighed, "and something else happened that day too."

All I could manage was a pathetic, "Oh," leaving us in silence.

I guess he wanted to let me know what, because he continued moments later, "Kylie threatened Alli. They were both competing for this modeling spot and Alli was so much closer apparently. So, Kylie threatened Alli that she would make her life hell if she didn't drop out. So, Alli did what she wanted to. She stayed and actually got the spot. Kylie was so angry, she photoshopped a photo of Alli and spread it around within the tabloids."

"I'm sorry," I uttered. I had no idea. I understood now. The Cody I knew would have tried to forgive me, even if it took a lot of work, he would.

After those words, we fell back into our familiar silence.

Silence was my worst enemy at the moment. It gave me time to think and I didn't want to think. I wanted to have music blasted in my ears just so I wouldn't have to listen to my own thoughts.

But of course, the memory came flooding in…

_I felt his lips sucking and smashing against mine as his hands ran through my hair._

_"Hey," he said between kisses, "Why don't we do it here?"_

_I kept kissing him, but didn't want to, knowing this was going to get weird._

_"No, I'm not ready," I said, not breaking our make out position. _

_"Come on," he said, and I could feel his hand creeping up my thigh, reaching the hem of my dress._

_I slapped my hand down onto his and removed it, "No, I'm not going to."_

_"Come on babe," he started to suck on my neck in more of a frenzy than an intimate way._

_This time, I broke it up and scooted away from him on the couch, "No, Kaiden, I'm not going to."_

Those words were swirling around in my head, making my eyes start to water again. Or that may have been the steam wrapping around me like a suffocating blanket. I also realized... Someone was shaking my shoulder. I was so out of it, I didn't feel as if I was in my own body. I was a spirit watching everything around me like a movie.

"Brit!" snapped me out of it, making me "awake" and gasp as if I was in a terrible nightmare.

"Are you okay?" asked Cody, his hand on my shoulder and his head ducked to look me in the eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes tightly, trying to erase the memory, with no such luck.

"Come on," he said and turning the knob of the shower, shutting off the water, "You can lay in bed and I will go get you some food."

"Ok," I whispered, barely audible through the thick steam.

"Come with me," he grasped my hand and lead me back to my room. He grabbed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, handing me them and walking out the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I heard him leave as I stood there, dripping wet and holding a bundle of cloth in my hand. I stared at it, angered at it. No one would understand why, unless they knew what was swirling in my head.

Everything. Around. Me. Reminded. Me. Of. Him.

I don't know what came over me, but I threw the clothes across the room, hitting the wall with a soft thud. I don't remember anything after that. Maybe I blacked out, but I do remember that somehow I was sobbing and yelling, looking around at my entire wardrobe and room trashed. I fell to the floor and clutched my knees to my chest, letting my sobs and tears pour out of me. Something I desperately needed.

I felt Cody come in soon after, his footsteps shaking the floor. All I could do was hear. My eyes were clamped shut and I was curled into a ball on the floor.

I heard him swear under his breath and what sounded like an indecisive sigh. He walked over, kneeling next to me and picking me up and walking out of my room.

"Cody, stop," I stirred, trying to get away, "Put me down... Stop... Stop..."

"STOP!" I nearly screeched. This made him listen and put me back on the ground, this time in the living room.

The tears flowed even more and I couldn't contain it anymore. I had to get it out. It may have been sudden, but ti needed to b released.

"Don't touch me. Everytime someone touches me or looks at me or even breathes next to me, I want to breakdown and tear something to shreds. No one gets it. No one. I was RAPED. No one can change that fact. No one can undo it with a wave of a wand or a simple spell. I want to die because of what Kaiden did to me. He kept pushing me… kissing me and feeling me… pushing me to my limit and still forced me to do it. He did things to me that I never thought I would have to deal with. I kept screaming 'stop' and 'no' and 'please don't'. But nothing worked. He still did it," I thrust my hands wildly around me and let the tears fall, I was rambling, not thinking about how unorganized it sounded, "Every time I close my eyes, I see his face above me. His eyes looking at me, pure evil cast inside of them. Everytime that it is silent, I can hear myself whimpering and him just thrusting harder. I can hear his jagged breathing and my pounding heart, racing with fear. All I think about is what if he had killed me after? What if he had done worse? I don't think- no, I am not the person I was. I have changed. In one freaking night, I have changed. I can't handle all of this. And worst of all? I blame myself for this. If I hadn't cheated on you with him, I probably would never have had to deal with him. I wouldn't be like this. I would still be myself, and I would still be with you, and I wouldn't have been r... ra... Raped." I stuttered out those last words.

I just sat there, half expecting a lecture and half expecting Cody to just walk away and leave. But instead… he wrapped his arms around me. He hugged me. I could feel him crying, his tears falling onto my shoulder. He held me like that for what felt like hours. He just rocked me back and forth until we stopped crying. We were just… there.

That was when I knew...

I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since then.<p>

Kaiden was in jail.

Cody and I were back together.

And I was getting better.

I still have the nightmare occasionally… but I know that it wont happen again. I have Cody to protect and be there for me. I was even becoming more like my old self.

So, tonight, I was at his concert. Another one. He was on stage at the moment, finishing up Good As It Gets.

"Hey guys!" I heard him say once the song ended. The crowd was immediately caught with their attention. "I have a new song I would like to play for you. I wrote it for a girl in my life, who recently has been going through some hard times. And I wanted to let her know... That... I'm here for her and that she isn't alone in her fight."

I walked to the edge of the stage, still concealed by the curtain, but I could see Cody starting to strum. I knew what was happening.

Darling, I know your hearts seen better times,

I know our songs had better rhymes,

Before today, Nooo

Darling, yeahhh yeah,

I guess you made the wrong mistakes,

I understand if you need your space,

Please take your time,

Before you go away, so far away,

You need to realize,

Baby it's not just you,

You know it hurts me too,

Watching you leave,

With tears on your sleeve,

Notice that mine aren't exactly dry,

Baby it's not just you,

That's hurting,

Its me too.

…

The song ended and I saw him look to me and smile. Only then did I realize I had tears streaming down my cheeks. He then said goodbye to the fans, thanking them for being there and made his was backstage.

He and I bee-lined for each other, getting caught up in each others arms. We couldn't be bothered. I was caught in the moment.

I knew, then and there, that he was meant to be in my life. You know how people say they have guardian angels up in heaven? Well, only he is my guardian, but I am his angel.

Authors Note!

Hey guys :) whats up? I havent posted in so long! I feel horrible. But, good thing is... Im posting! Lol, and i have more too. Not just this one, so get excited!

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through everything.

later guys:)


	34. Chapter 34

**Gabi**

**Jake Thrupp**

The darkness was all around us. It wasn't an evil kind of darkness, but a peaceful kind. It gave me a sense of relaxation. The warm hand holding mine, the chest against mine with its slow, deep breaths, and the legs wrapped with mine. The blonde hair that was tickling my forehead, the arm wrapped around my waist, and the cheek my hand was cupping. The lips that were lightly breath onto mine, the nose pressed against the tip of mine, and the eyes closed indicating sleep.

It was love itself, intertwined around me in the shape of a boy.

I let the hand I had on his cheek reach up and twirl one of the many blonde wisps of hair between my fingers, admiring how real it was. His eyelids fluttered, slowly opening, and his lips curling into a small smile.

"Hi," I smiled and retreated my hand.

"Hi," he replied, a hint of sleepiness tucked away in his voice.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered, adjusting myself slightly.

"Mm mm," he shook his head a little.

"Oh."

I watched as he examined my face, his eyes unreadable. He seemed to have either a million thoughts running through his mind, or none at all. It was killing me to know.

"What are you thinking about?" I let myself say finally.

"Nothing."

Well, that didn't sound convincing.

"Really," I giggled.

"Okay, fine," he chuckled, looking in my eyes, "You really want to know?"

I nodded, my hair fanning out even more around my head.

"Well," he dragged it out and lifted our hands, looking at them. It seemed like an eternity. He wouldn't utter a word. He even rolled me, pulling me so I was now laying on top of him. Our faces were so close, we would be kissing if it weren't for our foreheads and noses being in the way.

"How beautiful you would look walking down the aisle," he was playing with my hair, his breath tickling my lips, "Walking towards me."

"You know," I almost sighed, "When I'm bored… I think about our future. You know, our kids names, where we'll live, what house we will get. I don't know, I just love the idea of it all. I love that someday, we'll get married. Most of all…. I love you."

He reached both hands up and held both sides of my face. His eyes searched mine. What for? I don't know. But when he spoke, it made my stomach tie into a million knots.

"I love you too. Now and forever."

With that, I couldn't hold back. I let my lips fall onto his and kiss him over and over again. My stomach was tangling itself with how many knots and flips and twists it was doing. I belonged with him. I only wanted to kiss him; for a minute, for eternity. It didn't matter how long. Just to be with him, it was worth it.

Once our breath was rough and jagged, we found the control to stop, though neither of us wanted to. I scooted a little bit, moving a bit so that I could rest my head on his chest. I was listening to the music that was his heartbeat. I loved the sound of heartbeats. It reminded me that the world was real, and it had real emotions existing within it.

"I realized something." he said, filling the silence.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest, looking at him.

"Our love is as rare as Halie's comet."

I thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"Rare things are always beautiful." I said, placing my hands under my chin.

"True," he smiled, lifting his head by crossing his arms behind his head and resting it on them, "But we are not a thing. We are us. You and me."

"That is how it will always be," I said and lifted myself back up to peck his lips.

"Well, thats good," he smiled, "Because I have been waiting to call you Mrs. Gabi Thrupp."

Authors Note!

Heyy Guys:) I hope you liked this one. I wrote it for the lovely and talented Ms. StrawberryAngel143. She has amazing stories and one shots, so check her out. And if you guys didn't know, the guy in this is Jake Thrupp. Google him if you must… haha.

Later guys:)


	35. Chapter 35

Amanda

Louis Tomlinson

"Can I get the fries for table five?" I asked the cook, piling all the food onto my server tray.

"Sure thing," he said and returned seconds later with the basket of fries.

"Thanks," I smiled and piled it onto my tray as well.

I balanced it on my hand while maneuvering through the small diner to the table.

"Here you go," I set all the food downing the table and stuck the tray under my arm, "Anything else?"

Everyone declined my question politely and thanked me for the food.

"Alright, just let me know," I walked away and traded my tray for a wet rag from behind the bar.

I began wiping down cleared off tables and counters, when I felt a pair of hands come over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice taunted by my ear. I know that voice anywhere!

"Louis!" I shouted and pulled the hands off my eyes, turning around. I grabbed the boy in a big hug, "Oh my gosh! You're back!"

"Its so good to see you Amanda," he said, unwrapping me and taking a step back to look at me, "Oh my gosh, you look so different."

"You have been gone for ten months," I laughed, "Styles changed, hair grows, and makeup routines get old."

"Well, you don't need any makeup," he said, grabbing the sides of my face, "You are too beautiful."

"Great, Louis. Your making me blush," I said mock-thankfully, wiping his hands off my face.

"I still know how to do that," he chuckled and went to pull something out of his pocket, "Now, If I remember correctly, you once told me that you always wanted one of those license plates with your name on it. Remember that?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I said, taking the small gift from his hand, "We were at the annual garden party and I saw one of those gift carts. I wanted one so badly, but we couldn't afford one."

"Yep," he smiled as I looked at the little piece of metal, admiring it.

"Louis," I said looking at with gratefulness, "I love it, thank you so much. I love it and I love you."

He spread his arms, "Then give me another hug."

(JHOEBOR)

"Nice, Lou," I said in sarcasm, "Nice choice of suspenders."

We were watching the "One Direction: World Tour"movie and Lou and I were catching up.

"What?" he laughed in defense, "Bunnies are cute!"

"Yes," I laughed, "But you don't need to wear suspenders with bunnies on them!"

"Whatever," he smiled.

"Whatever is what people say when they don't have anything smart to say," I said.

"Okay smart ass," he nudged me, "but I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box."

"Thats because you color too much with Harry," I said.

"Hey," he defended, "We were visiting a kids school. We had to do some coloring."

"I wasn't talking about the crayon kind," I said, waiting for him to get it.

"I do not dye my hair!" he said.

"Come on! Not even Harry? He has to at least get a perm."

"Wellllll," he led on.

I smacked him, flabbergasted, "No way! I knew those curls weren't real!"

"Hey, now don't tell him I told you! I said nothing," he zipped his lips imaginarily and we burs out laughing.

"So, how are the guys?" I asked, pausing the movie and grabbing a handful of the popcorn on the table.

"Good, Good," he said, "Niall misses you. You guys were inseparable during that week you stayed with us in Germany.

I laughed and got up to refill my glass of water, "Well, he and I were the ones always hungry, so your bound to make a new best friend when you two are constantly trying to find a good restaurant."

"Well," he said, "I can get all of them to come over tomorrow night for dinner."

"Yes! Oh the boys, and Danielle, Poppy and Eleanor?," I said, pleading more than asking.

He nodded, his smile fading a little bit as I plopped back down onto the couch.

"So how is Eleanor?" I asked, sipping from the glass.

I heard him sigh and I turned to look at him, "I wouldn't know."

"Wait, why not?" I turned to face him, crossing my legs.

"We broke up about a month ago," he was trying to be nonchalant, but I could tell there was pain in his voice.

"Oh my gosh, I-", I started, grabbing his hand unaware, "I didn't know. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, long story short," he said, his eyes looking a little glassy, "Let's just say that she wasn't feeling it anymore and wanted to start something new."

"Lou," I pulled him into a hug as a tear had found its way down his cheek. I sat on his lap, facing him with my hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye, "Look," he let his head fall and I pushed him up by his chin to meet my eyes, "No, look at me Louis. She does not know what she let go. If she wanted to let go such an amazing, sweet, and caring person, then she is an idiot."

"I know that," he said, "And I guess I could feel us growing apart, but I just didn't want it to happen. I even started to have feelings for someone. I don't even know why."

"Well," I said, "You deserve someone who will always be there, won't judge you, and won't say the L-word if it isn't true. I love you Louis, and that is something I can say without a flinch, second thought, or worry in my mind."

His had a few more trails of tears now and was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read, "You really mean it?"

"Yes, Lou," I sighed for emphasis, "I would not be here, in this position right now, if I did not love you."

"Thanks," he said and grabbed me for a hug, "I love you too, you know that right?"

"Yes, Louis," I laughed, hugging him tighter. We soon let go and I just sat there on his legs.

"I really do, no matter what anyone says or even you say, it will always be true," I smiled and he bent forward, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he smiled and I could see his crooked tooth peeking out.

"You know what we should do," I said, "Instead of watching some stupid movie?"

He looked at me, shrugging his shoulders as if saying, "What?"

"We should go grab some food from that little cart on fifth and shelton," I said, "and then walk down to the beach like old times. We can even go to our secret spot under the dock."

"We should!" he said, excitement evident in his eyes, "And then we can go grab some cookies at the bakery on the way back. What was our regular order?"

"2 white macadamia nut and 2 peanut butter chip!" I exclaimed, Louis and I chorusing after nut, remembering all the great memories from last year.

"Gosh," I sighed, "Ive missed having you here, Lou. Seriously, you have no idea what has been going on."

His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

It took me a moment to say it, "Josh broke up with me… he cheated on me."

"Oh my gosh, Amanda. Are you okay?" he touched my arm in comfort, "What happened? Should I punch the ass out?"

I laughed, but still felt the tears start to fill my eyes, "No, Im not okay."

"Well, what happened?" he repeated.

I had become hysterical by this point, "He called me, telling me that he wanted to see other people. In fact, his words were that he already was seeing someone. I just keep asking what did I do wrong and," I took a few deep breaths, "I gave everything to him, Lou. Everything. And he threw it away."

"Amanda," he said.

"Im such an idiot," I gasped out.

"No," Louis said firmly, "You are not an idiot. You just made a mistake. And that jerk was probably the one to trick you into it. You…" he made a sigh as if clueless of what to say.

I had my head down, staring at my hands, when I felt my chin being tilted up and I was facing a pair of crystal blue eyes only inches away, "You deserve someone better. You…. deserve someone like me."

He gently pulled my chin towards him and pressed his lips to mine. I felt a sudden rush of goosebumps and fireworks exploded. I kissed him back and it felt so amazing, I didn't want it to stop.

Too soon, he pulled away and I was wonderstruck. I had no idea what just happened, yet I was replaying everything in my mind.

"So," Louis said, and my focus was coming back, "shall we go?"

Authors Note!

Hey guys! :) So, I hope you liked this one. Review please:) StrawberryAngel143 made a good point. I get a lot of requests on here, but only like three people review the stories, so if you request a oneshot, don't just ask for it, and then never review. It actually hurts the author's feelings.\

Anyways... up next is Brisa, then BigTimeStarfish, and then some others. I still have to figure out the order.

Later gators!


	36. Chapter 36

Brisa

Louis Tomlinson

Here I sit, on a bench in the park in the middle of winter. I cupped my hands over my mouth and let out a long breath, attempting to warm my frozen fingers. No matter the temperature, I always come here if I need to think. Sadly, almost every time I come here, its the same issue to think about. Love.

This time it's about my newly ex-boyfriend Andrew, and right now all I am wondering is how I could have been so stupid. I mean, everyone asks themselves this question when they go through a break up, but mine is different. I wasn't in love with him or anything, just needy.

I felt my phone buzz in the pocket of my jacket and retrieved it with shaky fingers. I glanced at the screen, an incoming call illuminating it.

I slid the button to answer and held the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Briiiiii," Louis carried out, as if I was supposed to admit something.

"What Lou?" I snapped.

"Geez, calm down," he chuckled.

"Sorry," I said and looked at my hand, trying to keep it from trembling.

"It's fine. Now, why are you sitting here when you could be hanging out with your best friend?" I felt my lips curl into a small smile and glanced up, looking around me. I saw Louis peeking out from behind a tree and smiling.

"You know I come here to think," I said, s=remaining where I was.

"Well, if you need to think," he said, coming out from behind the tree and walking over, "Think out loud while we grab some hot cocoa."

"Sounds like a plan," I giggled and stood up. I closed my phone and gave Louis a hug.

"Now come on," he said and we began walking towards the bridge, our hands buried inside our pockets, "What were you thinking about, Huh? What's troubling you?"

"Anoothher break up," the words were so familiar, my mouth was sick of uttering them.

I heard Louis sigh next me, "What was his name this time?"

"Andrew," I said, staring at the ground as we walked.

"Hmm," he said, sounding as if he was actually considering it, "Sounds like a douschebag."

This made me laugh, making my heart feel a bit lighter, "Yaaa, that's what he turned out to be."

"I know I can't get you to realize how bad it is for you to keep doing this to yourself," he said, exhaling dramatically, "But I wish I could try."

"I know, Lou," I said, feeling foolish, "I have gotten the same talk from so many others. I am just glad I don't get it from you. It makes my ears bleed hearing the same thing over and over again."

We passed over the bridge in silence, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, he must have been a dumb ass, too," he finally spoke and i looked up at him, "Cause now he's got me as an enemy."

"You wouldn't hurt a fly," I laughed, "You're a softy."

"Hey, now that hurts," he said, making me laugh harder from the sarcasm in his voice, "I take offense."

"Well, you wouldn't hurt him no matter how badly you wanted to," I said as we turned the corner, towards the coffee cart.

"I would if he hurt you," he said, more serious than his previous words, "Anyone who hurts you has to deal with these bad boys!"

He lifted his arm and flexed, patting the top of it to indicate he had muscle.

"Oh, please," I joked, "We both know that arm is full of carrots and nutella."

"Well, that is a very well balanced diet," he said and I nudged him. We always joked around like this, giving each other crap and pretending to be offended.

We reached the coffee cart and I ordered us two hot chocolates. I was about to pay when, of course, Louis swats my hand away and hands the guy a five, thanking him.

"You know," I said as we picked up our hot chocolates, "One day I am actually going to pay and you'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed and we kept walking around.

"Hey," he said as we were approaching the restrooms, "Can you hold this? I need to use the loo."

"Its a bathroom," I corrected him as he handed me his cup.

"Whateever," he taunted and walked away.

I walked over to the bench not too far away and sat down, sipping my hot chocolate.

Five minutes passed by, and then ten. Something was suspicious.

I pulled out my phone and speed-dialing Louis, the call going to voicemail.

"Great," I muttered to myself.

I sat there, almost finished with my hot chocolate when I heard Louis call my name. I glanced up and saw not only him, but the boys of One Direction standing there with him. Niall was holding his guitar and all of them were bundled up in their winter coats and scarves.

"Louis," I said, skeptical but humored, "Whats going on?"

"The boys and I have a little something to sing for you," was all he said before Niall began strumming and all the boys began to hum.

Louis began to sing….

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house,_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down,_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you,_

People passing by began to stop and watch, much like myself, but they could never be as surprised as I was. I was smiling by the time Harry began to sing...

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I'll mend ya _

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

All the boy began to sing together, and I was just sitting there like a little kid in awe.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, nowww,_

Liam began and went up behind Louis, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him as if in congratulations.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in,_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall,_

Niall began, stepping forward.

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

_All the boys started up again, Louis coming up and taking my hand, standing me up._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Zayn started as well…..

_Don't hold me down,_

_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

Louis finally took over and looked into my eyes as he did.

_And if it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I'll mend ya _

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

They all began again….

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Louis was left, moving closer and resting his forehead on mine.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

That was it. That was all it took for me to lean in and kiss him. As soon as I touched his lips, the stars aligned and I came for realize that what was standing in front of me, it was my future. Louis has been trying to tell me all along that he was the guy for me, and I… I was too oblivious to see it.

Now, I was in his arms and everything felt perfect. That is… until Liam cleared his throat, making me pull apart form Louis, both of us giggling.

"So," I said, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

He nodded and I smiled, then realized we were still being watched by the boys.

"Hey," I said, turning to them, "You guys should really go try the coffee cart over there."

"Ohh coffee!" said Niall, who was now on his way over, leaving Liam, Harry, and Zayn.

I waited for them to get the hint when finally Liam realized, "Oh, oh yeah. Come on guys, lets go grab some coffee."

"Do you think they have tea?" Harry asked, completely clueless.

Liam glared at him, making Zayn, Louis, and I laugh, "I don't now, why don't we go check?" he said.

Finally, Harry got it through his thick mop of hair, "Oh," he laughed, "You guys wanted be alone, huh?"

"Kinda," said Louis, shrugging his shoulders with sarcasm.

"Well then, uh," he said awkwardly.

"Zayn? Please?" I laughed, looking at him. He chuckled and nodded, "Ya, come on Harry!"

He pulled Harry by the arm and Liam followed.

I turned back to Louis, which only made us laugh.

"So, where were we?"

Authors Note!

Hey Guys! I wanna make this quick, so... I know this may sound weird but I have noticed something. Most of my views are mainly on my first three chapters. And I realized that most people don't want to read all of the chapters, so I thought about doing something. Maybe, after I write my 50th chapter on here, I will start another oneshot story thing. It will still be the same thing as this, but it wont be as much to read when people find it. Alright, lemme know what you think about that, and also please review! I love reviews and they make my day brighter! Wanna make it brighter? Write me a review:) I love you guys! ALL MY AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL FOLLOWERS!

Im not sure whos up next. Oh Skylar Tuner! Your up next! :)

You guys can also contact me on my twitter, sydneycrush

Love you guys! Later Gators...


	37. Chapter 37

Skylar Tuner

Kendall Schmidt

Brown hair

Green eyes

Song; Invisible

"At first it's telling you how you are alone in your life. And then someone comes and tells you how special you are, and it's telling you that you exist and you are important, then it's asking you if you will take the chance to get acknowledged or will you let the chance leave. Your special and this person knows it and is telling you. Your not invisible to me." - Song Meaning

My keys jingled as I twisted them in the lock, opening my mailbox. I pulled out the stack of mail and started to sort through it.

Junk. Bill. Magazine. Bill. Bill. Jun-

"Ow!" I slammed into the mailboxes, my keys jabbing my chest, and my mail flying out of my hand. The flower clip I had holding my bangs up was now clinging to them, dangling in front my eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I turned, ready to glare at the person who pushed me, but the person took me back a bit. He was… cute. He had dark brown hair with blonde highlights, he was tall, and had on a simple black shirt and jeans. What took me back were his eyes. They just... stood out to me.

"Guess I really am invisible," I blurted out as I bent down to start picking up my mail that was strewn all over the floor.

"What do you mean?" I heard him ask and saw his shadow shorten as he helped me pick up the mail.

I sighed. It was loud, but I could care less. "Nothing," I said and took the mail from his hands, "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled.

I closed my mailbox and pulled my keys out before turning around and heading for the elevator. I hit the button right before i heard a "Wait!"

I looked back and saw the same guy running towards me, then stopping right in front of me. "You left this," he said, handing me the envelope, "Skylar Tuner… That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," I could feel my cheeks starting to warm. Why was I blushing?! I went to grab the envelope and he pulled it back quickly, "Hey," I laughed.

"I will only give this back, if…" he said and I was partially dreading the next words to come out, "You go on a date with me."

"But I don't know you," I smiled.

"Oh, well then," he said and turned around so that his back was to me. I heard him count to three and he spun back around, "Hello, Ms. My name is Kendall Schmidt. And what is yours?" he was speaking in a british accent that could have been mimicked from My Fair Lady, which only made me laugh.

"Well, its very nice to meet you," I said, repeating the same accent, "My name is Skylar Tuner."

"Such a lovely name," he said, and then burst out into laughter, I as well. His voice was back to normal when he asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

I thought about it for a moment. What did I have to lose? I mean, he can't be worse than any of the guys I do know. Ah, what the heck?

"Sure," I smiled and he gestured for me to give him my hand. I obliged and he took out a sharpie, writing his number, along with a date and time, on the palm of my hand.

"Friday, eight o'clock," he said, capping his sharpie, "I will pick you up. Just text me."

npiuijbij[ijun[ouj[pojnu[on[oin[ion[oin[inoij['ijinijijiikijn[in[ojubn

Its Friday, officially. Actually, its 7:32pm on a Friday.

I was just putting the finishing touches on my makeup before I heard my phone go off. I checked it, seeing I had a text.

From Kendall

Hey. I'm going to be a little early. Like maybe five minutes. That okay?

I typed back quickly,

To Kendall

Ya, totally. See ya then.

I finished my makeup and slipped on my wedges, glancing at the clock.

7:47pm

Alright, I'll just wait then.

The time seemed to slip by so slowly, I felt as if it was going backwards. Knock. Knock. Knock. Finally!

Opening the door, I admit I'm a little suprised to see Kendall holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing a smile.

"Good Evening," he said, leaning against the doorframe. Yet, it wasn't cocky, it was romantic. "Care for some flowers?"

"Why yes," I smiled, and he handed them to me. I sniffed at them, the smell of them filling my nose with a sweet, suckling aroma. "Thank you. You're so sweet."

"I got them because they reminded me of you. The flower you had in your hair when we ran into each other downstairs," I couldn't believe he remembered that, "So, I wanted to get you some of those."

"Aww thank you so much," I said, "How did you remember that?"

"With such a gorgeous girl, its hard to forget," he glanced at the floor, blushing. I was right there with him, my cheeks getting warmer as well.

"Um," I laughed awkwardly, "Would you like to come in while I put these in some water?"

He looked up at me and nodded, "I'd love too."

I felt myself smile and nod. I stepped back and opened the door for him to come in, closing it once he breezed his way through. I retreated to the kitchen, which was open to the living room where he was now sitting on the couch. Gosh, he was tall. He was like a giant compared to my miniature looking couch. I grabbed a vase from the cabinet and filled it using the tap. I used the scissors to trim the ends of the flowers, placed them in the vase, and set it on the counter, admiring them.

Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my purse again, "Ready to go?" I asked.

He looked up with a smile, "You bet."

UG:UE:UB:VLKHV:IKHV:IKV":OUIV:IUV"OUG"OUG:IOUGKJHLKHG

"Is this the one where she moves into a house, meets that guy from 'The Pacifier' and discovers his dirty little secret in the end?" I hear someone behind me ask and another person go, "Mhmm."

"So, do you have a job?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"Uh, kinda," he hesitated, "I'm on a TV Show, and I'm in a band."

"Oh cool," I said, "Have I heard of you?"

"Maybe," he said, his tone of voice sounding as if it was obvious, "I'm from Big Time Rush."

"Big Time Rush," I say slowly, trying to think. I have heard it somewhere. It sounds so familiar…. OH! That band!, "Oh, on Nickelodeon?"

"Ya!" he nods, "So you've seen it?"

"Once," I said, "I was babysitting my little cousin and she had me turn on something that had four guys, and they were in a band. I watch fit with her and the episode was where a blonde guy was saying goodbye to his girlfriend, and in the end they sang a song… something like 'Hello, tuck you in every night, something about a world. All I remember is that, and they were in all white."

"That's us!" he laughs as he shouts it. Someone behind us says "SHH!" and we lower our voices.

"No way," I hush, "Really?"

"Ya," he's smiling really wide now, clear excited I have seen his show, "Im the blonde guy saying goodbye to his girlfriend."

I think about and the two things connect, "Heuyy, you are."

"Ya," he nods.

"That's so cool," I say and realize the lights are starting to dim, indicating the movie will start soon.

RJBE{OFBOF

The movie was rolling the end credits and I feel Kendall's arm shift. During the movie, he pulled that move where he yawns and stretchs his arm, draping it over my shoulder. I just let him and pretty soon just laid my head on his shoulder, cringing into him when the scary parts came up.

I yawned and Kendall looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I yawned again. Dammit, why am I so tired?

"You want to go home?" he asked. I thought about it for a second. I didn't want to end up being a buzz kill if we go do something else, so I nodded and said, "Yes please."

"Okay, come on," he said, and he didn't seem annoyed. He seemed like he was caring enough that he understood.

We exited the theater and went through the lobby, walking out into the cool night air. It flushed my skin with a million little goosebumps and I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Are you cold?" he asked, seeming to already know the answer.

I nodded and felt another brush of wind, making me shiver.

"Here," he said and shimmied off his jacket, draping it over my shoulder. I grasped the edges, wrapping it around me. It smelled wonderful, like a nice cologne mixed with…. sunscreen. It was intoxicating and made my brain a little fuzzy.

I felt my toe get caught in a crack on the side walk and knew what was to immediately happen. I almost tumbled over when I felt a pair of arms grab me by my waist and i looked up, Kendall's face so close, our noses could touch. We didn't move.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy," I whispered, entranced by his eyes staring back at me.

"Its okay," he said, and I could feel his breath on my lips. After what seemed like ages, someone noticed finally what this looked like and called us out, whistling.. He laughed, blushing in embarrassment, and brought me back up to a standing position.

He cleared his throat, "So, we should head back."

"Ya," I agreed quickly, and waking quickly towards the car.

We rode in silence, the radio the only audio in the air. I could del my palms sweating and my eyelids drooping at the same time? Why was I so nervous, yet so tired? It didn't feel…. normal.

We drove up to the complex, getting out and making it all the way through, up to my door.

"Well," I said, rocking on my heels a bit, "This was fun. Thanks for taking me."

He smiled even though there was a tension in the air, "Your welcome. i mean, thank yu for coming. I had an awesome time."

We stood there, not knowing what to do next. I guess this wasn't supposed to be the "magic moment".

"I should," I was fidgeting, a bad habit when I was extremly nervous, "go inside."

"Ya, totally, um," he hesitated, but I gave him a quick hug, then reached for my keys, trying to unlock the door. I had almost got it in the lock when they slipped, crashing to the floor, "Dammit." I hissed under my breath.

I bent down to grab my keys and standing up, I stumbled a little bit, tripping once again. This time, I fell into Kendall, looking up and just seeing him looking down on me. I felt myself start to tip toe up, his hands holding me lightly by the arms, and his head tilt down towards me. We were almost there when I tripped and actually fell, but met his lips the rest of the way. it may have seem a bit forceful, but I felt him chuckle against my lips as my hands wrapped around his neck, and I could feel that floaty feeling you hear about in movies. I laughed slightly, pulling way and lowering back down onto my heels.

"Wow," was all I said, making Kendall smile.

"Well," he said, still looking at me, his eyes drinking in my features, "How about a second date?"

Authors Note!

Hey guys! Um, I don't want to make this long, but i hope you liked it! Um, check out my two new stories I posted please? They are both very important to me. I have personal ties to both of them. Thanks:)

Love you! Later Gators!


	38. Chapter 38

**Britney**

**Cody Simpson**

I felt as if I was outside of my own body.

"We will contact you in the morning," I heard the officer say, "Her parents were not able to be reached. Your parents are home right? Her info sheet has your family as the emergency contact."

"Yes, thank you," I heard Cody reply.

All if I could feel was Cody's hand wrapped around my waist. Other than that, I was numb. Everything I was seeing was as if through tunnel vision. All I could hear we're the faint voices of the people around me, mixed with the monotone of my heart beat beating in my ears.

I barely remember leaving the police station, walking to the car or getting into the back seat and laying down.

"Brit?" I heard my name echoing around my head… Brit… Britney… Brit…

"Britney!" I heard a shout, snapping my eyes open to a bright, blinding light. I let my eyes adjust and looked around me without moving, seeing Cody hovering above me.

I tried to respond, but all that came out was a small mumble.

"Let's go inside," he hushed, sweeping my hair away in comfort.

I tried to get up, but I guess it wasn't working because Cody lifted me up and tucked me into his arms. I felt him carry me through my front door, through my house, up to my room and set me on my bed.

"Sweetheart," he said, flicking on the lights.

I mumbled again, trying to speak. I just didn't have the energy or the feeling.

"Angel," he tried again, "Would you like to shower?"

Luckily, I could still nod because Cody then helped me up.

"Will you come in with me?" I more mumbled than spoke.

"Bathing suits again?" he asked and even though I was not present with my sight, I could hear him smiling, which only broke my heart a little bit more.

I nodded again and he rifled through my drawer, retrieving my swimsuit and his. The memory can flooding back of when he left his here after we had gone to the beach. That was the day he had taught me to surf.

"Can you put it on yourself?"

"Ya," I moaned, staggering towards my bathroom.

I changed, slowly but surely, and opened the door to see a shirtless Cody. It surprisingly didn't effect me as much as it usually did.

He brushed by me and turned on the shower, making sure it was just right. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me over, under the pouring water.

I let it run over me, standing there, staring at my feet.

He stood there too, making sure I was still alive no doubt. We hadn't spoken in weeks, and now he was acting as if we were back to normal. I don't even know what normal feels like anymore. I don't remember it either. And it was only hours ago that I existed as normal.

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted out without a single thought to back it up.

He looked at me, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"We broke up because I cheated on you. Remember, you yelled at me and told me it was over." I let my eyes drift back to my feet.

"That was just the moment, I was angry partially because of that," he paused and sighed, "and something else happened that day too."

All I could manage was a pathetic, "Oh," leaving us in silence.

I guess he wanted to let me know what, because he continued moments later, "Kylie threatened Alli. They were both competing for this modeling spot and Alli was so much closer apparently. So, Kylie threatened Alli that she would make her life hell if she didn't drop out. So, Alli did what she wanted to. She stayed and actually got the spot. Kylie was so angry, she photoshopped a photo of Alli and spread it around within the tabloids."

"I'm sorry," I uttered. I had no idea. I understood now. The Cody I knew would have tried to forgive me, even if it took a lot of work, he would.

After those words, we fell back into our familiar silence.

Silence was my worst enemy at the moment. It gave me time to think and I didn't want to think. I wanted to have music blasted in my ears just so I wouldn't have to listen to my own thoughts.

But of course, the memory came flooding in…

_I felt his lips sucking and smashing against mine as his hands ran through my hair._

_"Hey," he said between kisses, "Why don't we do it here?"_

_I kept kissing him, but didn't want to, knowing this was going to get weird._

_"No, I'm not ready," I said, not breaking our make out position. _

_"Come on," he said, and I could feel his hand creeping up my thigh, reaching the hem of my dress._

_I slapped my hand down onto his and removed it, "No, I'm not going to."_

_"Come on babe," he started to suck on my neck in more of a frenzy than an intimate way._

_This time, I broke it up and scooted away from him on the couch, "No, Kaiden, I'm not going to."_

Those words were swirling around in my head, making my eyes start to water again. Or that may have been the steam wrapping around me like a suffocating blanket. I also realized... Someone was shaking my shoulder. I was so out of it, I didn't feel as if I was in my own body. I was a spirit watching everything around me like a movie.

"Brit!" snapped me out of it, making me "awake" and gasp as if I was in a terrible nightmare.

"Are you okay?" asked Cody, his hand on my shoulder and his head ducked to look me in the eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes tightly, trying to erase the memory, with no such luck.

"Come on," he said and turning the knob of the shower, shutting off the water, "You can lay in bed and I will go get you some food."

"Ok," I whispered, barely audible through the thick steam.

"Come with me," he grasped my hand and lead me back to my room. He grabbed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, handing me them and walking out the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I heard him leave as I stood there, dripping wet and holding a bundle of cloth in my hand. I stared at it, angered at it. No one would understand why, unless they knew what was swirling in my head.

Everything. Around. Me. Reminded. Me. Of. Him.

I don't know what came over me, but I threw the clothes across the room, hitting the wall with a soft thud. I don't remember anything after that. Maybe I blacked out, but I do remember that somehow I was sobbing and yelling, looking around at my entire wardrobe and room trashed. I fell to the floor and clutched my knees to my chest, letting my sobs and tears pour out of me. Something I desperately needed.

I felt Cody come in soon after, his footsteps shaking the floor. All I could do was hear. My eyes were clamped shut and I was curled into a ball on the floor.

I heard him swear under his breath and what sounded like an indecisive sigh. He walked over, kneeling next to me and picking me up and walking out of my room.

"Cody, stop," I stirred, trying to get away, "Put me down... Stop... Stop..."

"STOP!" I nearly screeched. This made him listen and put me back on the ground, this time in the living room.

The tears flowed even more and I couldn't contain it anymore. I had to get it out. It may have been sudden, but ti needed to b released.

"Don't touch me. Everytime someone touches me or looks at me or even breathes next to me, I want to breakdown and tear something to shreds. No one gets it. No one. I was RAPED. No one can change that fact. No one can undo it with a wave of a wand or a simple spell. I want to die because of what Kaiden did to me. He kept pushing me… kissing me and feeling me… pushing me to my limit and still forced me to do it. He did things to me that I never thought I would have to deal with. I kept screaming 'stop' and 'no' and 'please don't'. But nothing worked. He still did it," I thrust my hands wildly around me and let the tears fall, I was rambling, not thinking about how unorganized it sounded, "Every time I close my eyes, I see his face above me. His eyes looking at me, pure evil cast inside of them. Everytime that it is silent, I can hear myself whimpering and him just thrusting harder. I can hear his jagged breathing and my pounding heart, racing with fear. All I think about is what if he had killed me after? What if he had done worse? I don't think- no, I am not the person I was. I have changed. In one freaking night, I have changed. I can't handle all of this. And worst of all? I blame myself for this. If I hadn't cheated on you with him, I probably would never have had to deal with him. I wouldn't be like this. I would still be myself, and I would still be with you, and I wouldn't have been r... ra... Raped." I stuttered out those last words.

I just sat there, half expecting a lecture and half expecting Cody to just walk away and leave. But instead… he wrapped his arms around me. He hugged me. I could feel him crying, his tears falling onto my shoulder. He held me like that for what felt like hours. He just rocked me back and forth until we stopped crying. We were just… there.

That was when I knew...

I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since then.<p>

Kaiden was in jail.

Cody and I were back together.

And I was getting better.

I still have the nightmare occasionally… but I know that it wont happen again. I have Cody to protect and be there for me. I was even becoming more like my old self.

So, tonight, I was at his concert. Another one. He was on stage at the moment, finishing up Good As It Gets.

"Hey guys!" I heard him say once the song ended. The crowd was immediately caught with their attention. "I have a new song I would like to play for you. I wrote it for a girl in my life, who recently has been going through some hard times. And I wanted to let her know... That... I'm here for her and that she isn't alone in her fight."

I walked to the edge of the stage, still concealed by the curtain, but I could see Cody starting to strum. I knew what was happening.

Darling, I know your hearts seen better times,

I know our songs had better rhymes,

Before today, Nooo

Darling, yeahhh yeah,

I guess you made the wrong mistakes,

I understand if you need your space,

Please take your time,

Before you go away, so far away,

You need to realize,

Baby it's not just you,

You know it hurts me too,

Watching you leave,

With tears on your sleeve,

Notice that mine aren't exactly dry,

Baby it's not just you,

That's hurting,

Its me too.

…

The song ended and I saw him look to me and smile. Only then did I realize I had tears streaming down my cheeks. He then said goodbye to the fans, thanking them for being there and made his was backstage.

He and I bee-lined for each other, getting caught up in each others arms. We couldn't be bothered. I was caught in the moment.

I knew, then and there, that he was meant to be in my life. You know how people say they have guardian angels up in heaven? Well, only he is my guardian, but I am his angel.

Authors Note!

Hey guys :) whats up? I havent posted in so long! I feel horrible. But, good thing is... Im posting! Lol, and i have more too. Not just this one, so get excited!

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through everything.

later guys:)


	39. Chapter 39

Madeline

Justin Bieber

I could feel the ground pounding, from the booming bass through the speakers, underneath my feet as my friends and I walked up the pathway to the party. We had all just graduated and felt like celebrating….. all. night. long.

There people spilling out of the house, red cups in everyone's hand and a good time written across everyone's face. I played the skirt of my dress as we walked up the steps to the porch, nervous of how I looked. I had chosen a simple, strapless black dress, my favorite leather jacket, and straightened my hair. My makeup was a little dramatic but not overdone. I just wanted to have a fun time.

We walked through door, instantly being handed each a red cup of beer. I had practically chugged it, ready to get this night going. I walked to the keg and tapped the guy's shoulder, who was holding the nozzle.

"Fill me," I said once he turned around. I watched the cup as he filled it. "Thanks," I smiled at him swiftly and walked away. I felt someone grab my hand and turn me around. I was facing the same guy. Only now did I realize he had caramel eyes and dark brown sugar colored hair.

"Hey," he said, smiling a little bit and not letting go of my hand.

"Hi," I said. I wouldn't just shrug him off. _I mean, it is a party. Why not enjoy it with this guy?_ I glanced around quickly, noticing my friends had dispersed, except for one. She was talking to a guy and they looked pretty interested in each other.

"Are you a friend of Jessica's too?" keg boy asked.

I nodded, "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a swig from his cup.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging it off.

"Oh, well I met her through one of my concerts," he said, "She was the OLLG."

"What's that?" I smiled, crinkling my eyebrows.

"One Less Lonely Girl," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He looked at me, his face wrinkling into one of wonder. _What? Did I have something in my teeth? Was that question about the obvious?_

"Do you not know who…" he tried, "Do you now who I am?"

"Um, a guy I met at a party who filled my beer?" I said, rocking a little on my heels.

He started to chuckle, making me confused. _What was so funny?_

"What?" I asked, taking a long drink of my beer and feeling it burn as it passed down my throat.

"Nothing," he smirked.

"Whateeverrr," I smilied. _Might as well forget about it, being I won't see him after tonight. _

I watched as he refilled his cup and turned back to me, taking another sip.

"You want to go somewhere else?" I asked him, noticing the room was getting much more crowded.

"Sure," he smiled and ticked his head to the left. We walked out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Surprisingly not many people were in here. "Hungry?"

"Kinda," I admitted.

He looked over the table of snacks and pulled a few out of it. Then a few things from the freezer and the fridge.

"What are y-" he cut me off with a, "Shh."

I obeyed and watched as mixed food with food and somehow made a somewhat appealing looking snack... assortment? I guess you could say that.

"Um, you didn't have to make me a feast," I giggled as he set it in front of me.

"Its not just for you," he smirked at me. Now that I began to notice, he was pretty cute.

"Oh," I said and reached for what looked to be a dorito. I was about to put it in my mouth when keg boy yelled at me, "You don't do that!"

"What?" I laughed.

He passed me a piece of chocolate, "You eat this with it."

I shriveled up my nose, "Gross. No."

"Come on, try it," he pressed.

"No," I whined, giggling.

"Come on," he was starting to beg.

"Nuh uh," I shook my head.

"Please?" he pulled the puppy dog face, making my stomach flutter. What the heck? "For me?"

I stared at him for a second, one eyebrow raised, until finally I gave in, "Fine."

Before I could stop myself, I put the food in my and began to chew. I expected it to be disgusting, but it was actually _really_ good.

Mmm," I moaned, looking at a satisfied keg boy, "This is really good." I said once I swallowed.

"Yup," he smirked at me and popped a bunch of pretzel covered in barbeque sauce in his mouth.

"Now thats just disgusting," I giggled at him as he chewed.

"Says the girl who thought dorito's and chocolate would be gros, but really loves it," he said while chewing. _Smartass._

"Shut up," I could feel myself blushing. _Why am I blushing? _

"Your cute when you blush," he mumbled through his food before swallowing.

I chuckled nervously, "Uh, thanks."

Before I could say something stupid, I put another dorito and piece of chocolate in my mouth. _This really was delicious._

* * *

><p><em>All I remember was in fast forward. Following keg boy and I in the kitchen, we had downed a few more drinks and got a little tipsier. My head felt like everything a dream, but my senses told me I was having the best day ever. So far, from what I could collect of my memory, I had out-keg-stand'ed a football player, won a few games of beer pong, and done some flaming zambooka. Now, I was currently in my bra and underwear sitting in a hot tub with two of my best friends, Haley and Katy, two guys they had picked up during the party (I found out their names were Josh and Chad), and keg boy. I still did not know his name, but decided on calling him Keg.<em>

"Hey," my attention was snapped back into reality hearing Keg talking to me, "You wanna get out?"

I was too drunk to comprehend my better judgement, I was shaking my head, making my head spin of course, and shouting to the six of us in the hot tub, "Let's play Triple Dog, hot tub style!"

My two friends stopped talking to their "dates" and turned to me, screeching out a, "Whoo! Yeah!"

We led off from there. So far, Haley had kissed Josh and frenched Chad, Chad had felt up Katy, I had frenched Josh, and Katy had kissed Chad and Keg. Though, Keg had looked unwilling, but did so anyway. Now it was Chad's turn to dare, his sights set on me.

His speech slurred as he spoke his dare, "I triple dog dare you to get to second base with-." He didn't know Keg's name and just pointed to him instead.

I shrugged, _easy enough. _I looked to Keg, and he seemed a little eager. _Ha, get ready Keg._

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, feeling something tingly. What the hell was that? I pulled away and looked at him, the same face of confusion and wonder across his. I leaned in again, this time a little more careful. His lips touched mine and I felt firework's in my chest. I guess that was the only way to describe the feeling. Feeling as if I was floating, my trembling hands tangled themselves into his hair and I felt his go to my lower back. I was basically on his lap, so it wasn't too hard. We did as dared. I felt him rub my butt and my hands were now running themselves up and own his chest, not wanting this to stop, but not go any further than this.

We had heard enough wolf whistling and finally pulled away, staring at eachother.

"Whoa," we breathed at the same time.

We felt the water lower a little and turned to see the others climbing out and putting their clothes back on.

They shouted to us, "Come on! There's a big rap battle going on inside!"

Keg boy shifted underneath me, "Ooh! Let's go!"

I smiled and climbed off him, climbing out with him and pulling my dress back on. I pulled on my jacket and followed him inside.

We walked into the house, seeing to guys onstage battling it out with their words of choice as weapons. It seemed that so far a guy, who everyone was repeatedly chanting his name, named PSanders was winning. Keg turned to me and said, "I'm gonna go next."

I just nodded. This would be interesting.

I watched as the battle finished, PSanders victorious and the DJ pulled Keg out of the crowd, handing him a mic.

"Alright!" yelled the DJ into his mic, waving his hand to get everyone's attention. "We have a new contender joining us! What's your name?"

I watched Keg tell him his name, and the DJ turned and shouted, "Give it up for JBieber and PSanders!"

The crowd cheered and whistled, watching the DJ turn up the track and PSanders started out.

There aint no question that PS is back with the remix,

Im just letting my dreams slide and better right up through this dust,

here it does got that clarification, if you checkin, no need to adjust,

I'm doing everything I can, so write it down, I'm falling for trust,

I fill it in while I got it, never get it when I color Im changing like a fazer,

Loupe without a laser, shock you like ta-ta-taser,

Im back and fourth, Imma grind south to the north,

Even where the sun don't shine, Im still out here attacking forth and I got it!

my brothers sitting back, never lonely,

I do it like no other, Im court side and you so phony,

Like you know me, Im doing me,

Living my life, so keep on talking, like Michael Jackson once i hit the moon,

Im gonna keep walking.

He finished and the crowd cheered, not just for him though. They were giving some encouragement to Keg, as if saying, "Beat that."

Alright, Alright,

let me start off with the old school... flows,

snapback, backpak, rat-ta-tat... go,

swagger at the knapsack, who knew I could rap that,

tell me where to cash at, and Illl tell you where to smash that,

Number one hits, I got number one flicks,

and a number one kicks, and a number one chick,

fast like gordon, and my jams like Jordan,

and my tims like Hortons, and my jets all aboarding,

and my wheels are like a fortune, and it feels like extortion,

is it the fame for the fame, or for the fortune?

Like this, mic this, so I can recite this,

People in their basement say I didn't even write this,

People say I'm white os i couldn't do it like this,

checks like nikey, lemme give you a good night kiss.

The crowd when insane. Some shouting, "Ohhh!", others shouting, "Powned," and some shouting, "You just got owned!"

I was laughing at the shocked look on PSanders face. Though it didn't last long before he was in it with another one,

Call me underrated,

been here for three years,

still I never faded,

shout out to the dudes who keeps their girls appreciated,

and honestly Im sorry I got the problems decapitated,

this record, I kept it on top,

surprising peoples desktops,

this is a message to all you people who care,

as much as I post and the quotes I share,

I write all night hoping for a prayer,

the only thing about it is the time starts to wear,

im stuck in the middle,

people like this, like that,

like me whatever seems to fit,

read it and its getting weaker,

Ill crush you with my nike sneaker.

The crowd once gain filled the room with a million OOH!'s, Dude!'s, and Yea Man!'s. I was laughing at their reactions, but what had pretty much my whole attention was how mesmerized I was by Keg's presence on stage. It was like he was meant to be up there.

And here he goes again,

Uh Uh, they try to bring me down but I wont stop,

They wanted me dead, but yeah right, Im not gone stop,

Yeah they talk, yeah they talk,

they don't walk the walk I walk,

I wont stop till I drop.

until then I reach the top,

Imma rock to where I need to be,

walk the path of destiny,

Definitely been neglected, but god is always testing me,

Objectively, I need to tell you what just gets the best of me,

Essentially, people in this world just wanna let it be,

A lot of men aint different though, just let it go,

let it be, set it free,

Just let this battle go, you cant beat my flow,

I wonder what you trying to do, tryna threaten me with your cheap shoes,

So imma let you choose, give up the battle or keep going and just lose.

The excitement in the room met a new level as the DJ declared Keg the winner. I jumped, cheered and clapped for him. He and PSanders did a bro hug and pat each other on the back. I watched PSanders laugh as they said something to each other and walk off stage. Keg met me in the back and I practically toppled us over congratulating him. Without even thinking about it, I leaned in and kissed him, the feeling in my chest returning.

I pulled away, Keg and I just looking at each other. He smiled and said, "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, unwrapping my arms from him.

"I feel like going up to the roof," he said, pulling me back outside.

I didn't object. Somehow, we climbed up a tree next to the house and clambered onto the roof. Of course, he helped me. We walked to the side and sat cross legged. We just were staring out to nothing really. I guess the sky. We stayed silent until I realized something.

"What's your name?" I asked, turning to him. The lights from below only showing his profile.

"Justin," he said simply, "What's yours?"

"Madeline," I replied, "but you can call me Maddy."

"Cool," he said.

We turned back towards the sky, silent coming over us.

"Hey Maddy," he said, breaking it.

"Ya, Justin?"

"Can I give you my number?" he asked. I looked at him and saw him staring back at me. I couldn't see his eyes, even with my vision adjusting, but I could feel them staring into me.

"Ya," I said, "Can I give you mine?"

I saw the dim light on his face show a smile. I heard him shuffle around, finally retrieving what looked to be a sharpie.

"Can I see your arm?" he asked.

I raised, sarcastically saying "Here, see it?"

This made him laugh. _Oh, I loved his laugh._

"Okay, smartass," he chuckled, "Let me have your arm."

I obliged and felt the sharp tip of the sharpie write onto my wrist. He finished and capped the marker, handing it to me. I took his hand and wrote my number onto his palm.

"There you go," I said, capping it and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it.

"Hey, what did you mean earlier?" I asked, the question bugging me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You were surprised I didn't know who you are," I continued.

"Oh, well to be honest, straight out," he said, I could hear him hesitating. I turn towards him a little, my eyes finally fully adjusting.

"I am a world wide, award winning, multi platinum recording popstar and I am basically every girl's husband in their minds," he laughed out the last part.

I just smiled nervously and said, "Um okay? So you're Hannah Montana. Big shocker."

This made us both burst out laughing. We couldn't stop, but finally once we caught our breath, he breathed, "No, I'm... I'm Justin Bieber."

"Justin Bieber," I mumbled to myself. It sounded so familiar, "Wait a minute? Aren't you dating some girl? Uh, Serena?"

"Selena," his voice seemed to fall, "Uh we're not together anymore. We were only together for publicity."

"Oh, well," I said and extended my hand, "Hi there Mr. recording artist. I am a normal teenage girl you met at a kegger."

He laughed and shook my hand, "Hi, its nice to meet you."

**Authors Note! **

**Hey guys! Okay, so I hope you guys liked this one as much I did writing it. I have some announcements! I am currently working on two more stories to add onto here! And one of them is an actually full story, not just a one shot! Get hyped!**

**Haha, anyways guys, up next is Carlee and then I think a few others. I should probably check that, but don't worry! They will be up soon enough.**

**Later Alligators! :D**

**P.S. Hey Madeline? Do you pronounce it like that cartoon called Madeline? I used to watch it as a kid and i loved it. Just wondering. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**CarLee**

**Cody Simpson**

My laptop rang with the similar chyme of a call. Cody was skyping me! I pulled my laptop onto my bed, completely ignoring my homework and answered his request.

"Cody!""I giggled once his face popped up on screen.

"CarLee! Babe, you have no idea how much I miss you!" he said with his headphones plugged in and people rushing around behind him.

"I missed you too! You have no idea what happened today?" I was smiling os wide, my cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"What happened?" he smiled, making my heart melt and my brain turn to goo.

"I got a call back from my dad and he said that I can go with you to Australia this summer!" I squealed, barely being able to stay on my bed, i was so excited.

"That's amazing! I am so excited now!," he laughed and I just kept nodding, "You are going to love it there! I am going to teach you how to surf, take you to the best restaurants, show you where I went to scho-"

"Cody, I get it," I laughed, wishing I was there with him instead of separated by the Atlantic Ocean, "So, how is Paris?"

"It's beautiful, I just wish you were here to share it with me," he smiled.

"It sounds like fun, meet any french girls?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Tons. Most of them poodles though," I burst out giggling. Every time we talked, he made me so giddy and childish, it was amazing.

"So, anyways," he said looking to his phone, "After this concert, I am coming back to the states. What do you say about you flying out this weekend to come with me to the New York show?"

"Aw, I would love to, but I don't know if my parents would agree," I frowned, watching his face of happiness decrease a bit.

"Darn, I so wish you could," he said, his smile gone from his face.

"I'll ask and text you tomorrow okay?" I asked, just wanting him to cheer up.

"Okay,"half his smile was back, but it wasn't fully real.

"CARLEE!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

"I gotta go," I said, wishing I didn't have to.

"Aww, well I love you angel," he said, kissing his fingers and pressing them to the camera.

I did the same, feeling sadness fill my heart, "I love you too."

I ended the call reluctantly and rushed downstairs.

"What?" I asked my mom, who was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"How would you like to go visit Cody this weekend?" she asked. I was a little surprised. Didn't Cody just ask me the same thing?

"Um, ya," I said, slightly confused, really excited, "Cody actually just asked me that but I said you probably would say no."

"Well, his manager... Matt right?... Well he called me," she said, "And he said that Cody has been so sad about missing you and everything, that he wants to bring you out for the weekend to visit him."

"Really?" I almost screeched.

"Yes, you leave Friday night and return Monday," she smiled at how happy I must have looked, "I can tell you miss him too. It has been two months hasn't it?"

"Ya, Oh my gosh," I was freaking out. I ran over and hugged her, "Thanks mom!"

* * *

><p>I persuaded my mom last night to tell Matt that I wanted to surprise Cody. The plan was that I would tell him I can't go, but I would arrive there Friday night. I would surprise him at the arena and we'd spent the weekend together. I was so excited beyond belief.<p>

I texted him this morning.

**To Cody: **Hey baby. I can't make it:( Big test.

**From Cody:** Aww :'( I was so hoping you could come! I miss your kisses.

**To Cody:** I know, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much, it is unreal.

**From Cody:** Well this sucks. Im sorry, baby I G2G. Interview. Love you angel!

**To Cody:** Love you too. Good luck!

I let my phone fall, plugged into its charger, onto my bed as I packed. Tomorrow I left LA to go to NYC. I was stumped on what to pack, throwing random things into my carry-on. Finally, I was done. Toiletries? Check. Clothes? Check. Shoes? Check.

I checked the clock, seeing it was midnight. Sighing, I zipped the bag shut, place it on the floor, and slipped under the covers. I clicked off the light and let myself drift to sleep, butterflies filling my stomach with anxiety of tomorrow. I'll see Cody tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I carefully pulled my carry on down from over head and slung my backpack on. I rolled out the plane, down the wing I was in, and was just passing by security when my phone dinged in my pocket.<p>

I pulled it out, seeing a text from Matt that he was waiting by the North side.

I walked briskly and swiftly past baggage claim to the North side, spotting Matt and jumping into the car with him. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem, " he grinned back, "I am just glad Cody won't be so down. He has been so sad that he hasn't seen you in so long."

"Aww," I cooed, "Well with our plan, he is going to love you forever."

"You too," he laughed,.

We rode to the arena in silence the rest of the way. Driving up to it, everything became so real. I was really going to see Cody. I really was going to be able to hug him again. I really was going to be able to kiss him again. The butterflies clouded my stomach once again and I took a deep breath as Matt hopped out and grabbed my bag from the trunk. I hopped out and we walked through the parking lot, through the doors backstage and into a separate dressing room from Cody's. I could hear the screaming from the fans as Cody's angelic voice filled ever corner, nook, and cranny of the place. I had to restrain myself from just running out onto the stage and hugging him.

I changed into a strapless floral dress and leather jacket while in there. I waited in the dressing room anxiously as Matt waited to receive the okay to go surprise Cody.

The walked squeaked and through the static, someone spoke, "He's ready. Bring her."

I giggled as Matt led me to the spot off stage. I would walk through the curtain and surprise Cody by being the Not Just You girl. I heard Cody finishing up Wish You Were Here as Matt put me behind the entrance. I heard Cody finish and say to the crowd, "Now, its time for a lucky fan to come up onstage for this next song. Not Just You!"

I heard him begin to strum and I took in a huge gulp of air, straightening my dress and walking through the curtain. I laughed at the look on Cody's face when he saw it was me, but of course he had to restrain himself and keep going. We hadn't told the world about our relationship yet, so the fans were oblivious to it. All part of the plan.

He stopped strumming and cleared his throat, "Okay guys, I am, uh, going to do a different song. Hope you enjoy, this song is called Hero."

My jaw dropped as Cody began to play the chords to our song, making my heart flutter. This boy was too good.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

He walked around me, grinning from ear to ear and singing to me as if we were the only two people there.

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die _

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

He let the guitar fall to his back and took my hand, placing his other on my waist.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

He swayed with me, my stomach doing flips over and over again, but I didn't care. I was here with Cody, our eyes drinking up every aspect of each other as if we were to disappear_._

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care _

_You're here tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

He spun me and then set me back on the chair. He got down onto his knees and took my hand, kissing it, hiding it so the crowd wouldn't see and making the spot where he kissed feel as if on fire.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight._

He stood back up, serenading me and just singing to me. It felt so magical. Not at all like the fact that millions of eyes were staring at us at the moment.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

He pulled the guitar from his back and returned to strumming the chords again. My eyes never left him.

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero_

He let the guitar ring out before he looked at me, as if asking if he could hug me. I smiled and nodded, the few tears I had cried trailing down my face.

He put his guitar behind his back and grabbed me in a tight hug. Before I could even comprehend, I pulled back and kissed him. He kissed back with no question or hesitation, leaning towards me and making my back arch. The same lightheaded feeling came through and made me feel as if floating on a cloud. Sadly, we pulled away and smiled at each other.

He didn't speak, he just took my hand, looked to the crowd and said, "Hey guys! This is my gorgeous girlfriend CarLee and I wanted to introduce her to you guys officially."

The crowd cheered, a few boo's I'll admit, but everyone just clapped and cheered. I blushed, my face feeling as if on fire. Cody looked at me, grinning. He spoke into the mic,

"I love her so much, I want to be her hero."

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! Okay, so the story may seem a little fast paced, but I didn't mean to make it that way. Sorry if it is! Review please! Preeeetttyyy PLEASE?!**

**Anyways, up next is ILOVEALLSTORIES, then Alexis, and then ILOVEALLSTORIES again (she asked for two and I was like, yes!) and then Jordan.**

**Catch ya later alligators! haha**


	41. Chapter 41

**Marisa**

**Campbell **

**Quick side note; to make the story even better, if you get the song "Little Bird" by Ed Sheeran ready, I will let you know when to play it. Hope you like this one! I did:)**

The lights flashed, barely visible through the sheets hanging off the chairs. I played with the carpet as I stared at the Star Wars sheets hanging above me, thinking about anything that came to mind. I felt my hand being covered with another and the fingers being separated as the others joined. I didn't move though. I just listened to the thunder outside, the wind rushing, and the light breathing of the body laying next to me.

I started humming and closed my eyes. I felt the body next to me move, and then a hand sweeping my bangs from my forehead. I felt a pair of lips trail light kisses from my forehead down to my chin and then the corner of my mouth. I smiled slightly, my eyes still closed, and the lips pressed to mine.

I felt the same familiar feeling. The one where my breath catches and my head spins. I was in love. This was what love felt like. The lips pulled away and I opened my eyes, turning on my side towards the other body next to mine.

We just stared into each others eyes. He smiled and I did the same.

A huge crash of thunder came, making me jump and slight whimper escape my lips. I saw him giggle and I hit his arm lightly, "Not funny," I mumbled.

"Kinda," he quietly snickered. I just glared at him, but soon I wasn't able to resist and i gave in, giggling.

"When do you think the storm will end?" I murmured once we calmed down.

"Supposed to last all night," he shrugged. I sat up, stretching my arms in front of me. He sat up too, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm hungry," I moaned, my stomach grumbling a bit.

He chuckled lightly, "I'll go get us some food. What would you like babe?"

"Mmm, can I have..." I thought about, "Marshmallows?"

"Sure," he laughed and crawled out.

"OOH! And milk please?" I called out.

I heard him laugh and say, "Anything for you."

I shifted, laying down on my stomach and played with the ends of my hair as I propped myself on my elbows.

He came back in, handing me my carton of milk and bag of marshmallows.

"Your house is the only one I know that has milk cartons instead of milk jugs." I laughed, teared open the box-like container.

I took a sip and wiped my lip. I caught Campbell looking at me with a smirk on my face.

"What?" I laughed, looking at him.

"You missed a spot." he said.

"Where?" I said, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"Here, I'll get it."

He leaned down, kissed me and sucking a bit. He pulled away smiling, "Got it."

I blushed, "Thanks."

I rolled over and laid on my back again, soon being joined by Campbell again.

"The rain is so beautiful," I said, breaking the silence.

I felt Campbell shrug, "I guess. You know what's fun to do when its raining?"

"Sleep?" I asked.

"No," he laughed, "Dance in it."

"But it'll be cold," I moaned, "And we'll get sick."

"So?" I could tell he was smiling.

"I don't want to be sick," I sighed.

"Well, if we get sick," he said and I turned my head towards him, "We'll be sick together."

"But I'm disgusting when I'm sick," I half laughed, half groaned.

"So? I'm a baby when I'm sick," he giggled, those piercing blue eyes staring into mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just waiting for the other to back down. FInally, I gave up, "Fine."

"Yes!" he cheered, sitting up and basically dragging me out of our fort.

**(Start the song)**

We got out and he pulled me to my feet, pulling me towards the back door. "Only if I get to wear some of your sweats after!" I giggled.

"I think that can be arranged," he smiled.

He slid open the door to his backyard and pulled me out. We were still under the porch when I stopped and he tried pulling me. All I did was stare out at the rain and feel the sharp, icy breath of the wind hit my skin. Not the best day to wear shorts.

"It's gonna be so cold!" I shouted, the pounding rain making it hard to talk.

"Come on!" I let him drag me out into the rain. I hissed as the freezing rain bit at my skin, my clothes letting it soak me. Within seconds, we were both soaked head to toe.

"Well, there's nothing else to do but," he grabbed both my hands again and started to dance. It was hilarious how he tried to dance, but I joined in and we just kept laughing.

We ran around his backyard, jumping into any puddles, not caring how muddy we got. We got used to the cold and just didn't care anymore.

I let go of his hands and I motioned to him to follow my lead. I hung my head back, the rain hitting my face in a steady rhythm and spread my arms out, twirling in circles. I opened my mouth and caught droplets in my mouth, the rain tasting refreshing and pure.

I looked over at Campbell who was just watching me in wonder. I stopped and looked at him.

We walked closer to each other, our wet hair stuck to our foreheads and necks. Our closes were soaked to the point where our shirts hung past our hips, dripping along with the rain. Our arms and legs were pale from the cold and our lips blue.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapping around my waist and he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. He leaned down and pulled my waist so I was bent back a little bit as he pressed onto my lips with passion. We kissed like that until his tongue traced my bottom lip and I giggled, letting him in. It was the most romantic moment of my entire life and I didn't want it to end. But everything must come to end. The lightning took note of that and flashed, the thunder roaring. It scared us both and we broke apart, looking at the sky as the dark clouds churned above, the lighting sparking across it.

"Maybe we should head back in," I giggled, looking back at Campbell.

"Ya," he laughed and nodded. He left his right arm around my waist and led me back under the porch. We stripped off our shirts, luckily his family wasn't home, and laid them on the back of the chairs.

We walked back inside shivering and he led me to his room, handing me a pair of sweats and a vneck. I walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and stepped out of it, lightly drying my hair. I shoved it into a messy bun and slipped on his sweats, the smell of him intoxicating my nose. I walked out of the bathroom and Campbell quickly showered too, appearing out of the bathroom in sweats too.

I was still shivering and he threw me one of his sweatshirts, which I slipped over my head. He pulled me to the living room, onto the couch and he popped in a movie. He wrapped me in his arms underneath a blanket and we just laid there.

Snuggled together, watching the movie, and the rain beating on the windows.

**Author's Note!**

**Hey girlies! So, I hope you guys liked this one as much as I did writing it. I know you guys like the touch-y feel-y ones, so I thought I would write another. Review please! Let me know what you thought. ****_Do_**** you guys want more touch-y feel-y ones or do you like the other ones?**

**Lemme know!**

**Bye guys:)**

**P.S. i heard that my second chapter on this story of one shots is actually very relatable to some people on this site. Well, it is to me too. I... uh... I "put word here" too. Just read that chapter and I am sure you'll get what I mean. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Alexis**

**Harry Styles**

"Harry," I whined, "Why do I have to go?"

It was 3am and I had just woken up two hours earlier. To say I was tired was an understatement. I was _exhausted._

"Because I want you to come with," he mocked me, stopping at a red light, "It is freaking Hawaii, Lex. Why would you be complaining about going to Hawaii?"

"Because, the flight is soooo long," I exaggerated.

"Well it won't be that long with me," he smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes but laughed anyways. He and I flirted, A LOT, but he's known as a player. I don't want to fall for that.

"Doing what exactly?" I giggled, "Must I remind you what you did last time?"

"Hey now," he laughed as the light turned green, "It was hot in the cabin."

"Ya, but that's no excuse to get naked!" I slapped his arm.

"Well, we'll be on a private plane this time, okay?" he teased me, "Such a prude."

"HARRY!" I yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Hmm?" he was trying to play it off as if he said nothing.

"Well you're a whore," I shot back.

"Okay," he said simply, "I'm okay with that."

I giggled as we pulled up to the airport, unloaded our stuff and met the guys at the check-in desk.

"LEXI!" shouted Louis. He was such a kid sometimes. He ran up and scooped me into his arms, squeezing me tight.

"BOOBEAR!" I shouted back and kissed his head.

He set me down and then Niall attacked me in a hug,

"Nialler!" "Alex!" we shouted at the same time. He was the only one who called me Alex and I honestly didn't mind.

He set me down and I kissed his cheek.

I ran into Liam's arms and kissed his cheek too, "I miss you padre!"

"I missed you too, Lex," he laughed and I moved over and hugged Zayn.

"Zayne poo!" I called him that to annoy him, but I think secretly he liked it.

"Lex!" he yelled, laughing at his nickname.

I hugged Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie, giggling at how much we missed each other.

I hugged him around his waist and basically hugged my head, me being so short.

We all checked in our luggage and made our way to the gate, stopping at Starbuck's at Eleanor's request. That girl was obsessed and addicted.

We arrived at the gate and waited until they finally let us board. The plane was so cool and cozy. I stuck my bag in the overhead and sat down on one of the couches, Harry plopping down next to me. You could say we were attached at the hip sometimes, but he was one of my best friends. It was okay.

He hung his arm around my shoulders and I snugged into his, my tired eyes trying to take over. I let them droop closed as the pilot said we were ready for takeoff.

_Everything around me was dark, but there were flashes everywhere. On. Off. On. Off. They made it look like a night sky on the ground, but once I focused, I saw the the flashes were cameras and I was on a stage. I turned and saw five boys... my five boys. They were all just staring at me when Louis walked up and led me to a couch in the middle of the stage. I sat and watched as the band started up and Moments began to play. Liam sat next to me, on the armrest of the couch and sang his part. When it came to Harry's part, he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, looking into my eyes._

_I just stared back until his part ended and leaned in and... kissed me. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The boys all sang the chorus together and then Harry got up, being replaced by Niall, who began his part. This time, he pulled me onto his lap and sang to me too. But when he finished, he kissed me too. This was just freaking me out. Why am I being kissed by two of my best friends who I thought of as brothers. Okay, maybe Harry is more of a pervert stepbrother, but still. _

_I watched as they finished their song and then I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see a girl, just some random girl. She yelled at me something i couldn't understand and then before I knew what was happening, she threw me into the crowd. They were grabbing at me, shredding my clothes and pulling out my hair. I was screaming, but my throat wasn't making any noise. I felt arm start to shake me and my name being called. _

_"Alexis! Alexis! ALEXIS!"_

I shot up and looked around me. My chest was heaving and my forehead was sweating.I saw everyone staring at me worried.

"S-Sorry," I choked out with my breathing jagged.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and I felt his hand rubbing my back, along with another. I looked to the other side of me and there was Niall, looking equally as frightened.

"Bad dream," I said, starting to catch my breath. I felt them both rubbing my back and I looked at everyone, "Sorry, for scaring you guys. Just a really bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?" asked Liam, who was kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head and he just nodded, "Okay," he said, as if saying "If you say so."

Soon enough, everyone was back to doing whatever and I just pulled out my laptop and headphones, listening to some Ed Sheeran. Harry looked over at the screen and took one of the headphones, sticking it in his own ear.

"Hey," I said.

"Sharing is caring," he smiled cheekily at me. I laughed and just let him listen. While we listened, I connected to the wi-fi and checked twitter.

"On the plane with NiallOfficial, Harry_Styles, Real_Liam_Payne, and Louis_Tomlinson! Scare'd ya guys didn't I?"

I watched as my mentions blew up with questions of what I meant, but also a lot of hate. I saw a retweet and noticed Liam had replied.

" LifeOfLexi you still need to tell me about you dream!"

I looked up and saw Liam smirking at me. I nodded and mouthed, "Later."

He nodded back and I turned back to my computer.I was about to check tumblr when Niall grabbed it.

"Gimme that!" he laughed.

"Hey!" I giggled.

I watched as he typed into twitter...

"I love NiallOfficial sooooo much! He is so amazing and cool and sexy. Mmmm."

My eyes opened wide as he clicked post and I slapped, "Hey! You are such a child you jerk!"

He just kept laughing as I repeatedly slapped him and then took back my computer. Mentions were already filling up. I quickly tweeted.

"KIDDING GUYS! NiallOfficial hacked my account, the jerk. I love him, but not that much since he just did that."

I sent it and he looked at me, seeming disappointed.

I shrugged it off and switched the song playing to "Little Lady".

I mouthed the words along with as the song played and felt a hand wrap around my waist. I looked at Harry who was just watching me. For some reason, his arm being around me was giving me butterflies. I looked away, realizing what was happening and putting pieces together. I panicked and typed onto twitter direct message.

" Real_Liam_Payne, I'll tell you now. But I don't want anyone else to hear."

I sent it and looked over my laptop, waiting for Liam to get it. I watched as his computer dinged and he read it, looking up and ticking his head to the side towards the back of the plane.

I watched as he told Danielle and she nodded, kissing his cheek. I whispered to Harry, "I'm gonna go talk to Liam about something." My voice sounded a bit unstable but i ignored it and he nodded.

I followed Liam into the back and leaned against the counter of the small kitchen in the back where no one could hear.

"Liam, I am freaking out inside." I whisper-shrieked.

"Why? What was your dream about?" he asked, standing across from me.

I took in a deep breath and explained the dream to him, the way Niall and Harry were acting, and how Harry had made a move on me.

He looked at me with wide eyes when I was finished, "Oh boy."

"I know! I think they like me! Or at least Harry does." I said, feeling on the verge of tears.

"Well, do you like either of them back?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I thought about it for a moment, "Well, Harry, ya, kinda. And Niall, I don't know. He has just always seemed like a big brother to me." I explained.

"Well, if Niall tries to make a move, just try and let him down easy. You know how sensitive he is. And as for Harry, just follow your heart. If it tells you that you want to try things with him, then do that. Just don't hurt either of them." he said.

I nodded and looked to the floor. "This is weird." I mumbled, loud enough he heard.

"Ya," he chuckled.

I took in a deep, shaky breath and looked up, "Thanks Liam."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed the top of my head, "I'm here anytime you need me," he whispered into my hair.

We walked back to where everyone was. With butterflies in my stomach, I tapped Harry on the shoulder as he flicked through his phone, "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile, only making the butterflies worse. He followed me back to where Liam and I had just been, and I leaned on the counter in the exact same position.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"Would you rather I be blunt or avoid the question as much as possible?" I asked, looking down at my hands. Why did I feel like crying and laughing at the same time? I guess it was just the nerves.

"Blunt, if its a good thing," he said slowly, probably curious as to why I was being so wierd.

"Harry," I paused and looked up at him, "Do you like me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like you. Your one of my best friends," he smiled, but I could tell he was worried about me.

"No, I mean," I said, my voice starting to shake and I could feel my eyes start moisten with tears, "Do you like me... like me. Like as more than a friend?"

He looked hesitant, but he just pulled me into a hug as my ears started to flow with tears. I hear him sigh and say, "I don't like you..." he started, only making the tears flow faster, "I love you. I have loved you since we first started getting really close. Remember, after you broke up with that asshole Jason?"

I nodded, my eyes starting to slow their tears until I didn't have anymore. I wiped my cheeks and under my eyes, thinking I probably looked horrible.

"I love you too, Harry" I said finally, "I have for a while now."

I leaned away and looked into his eyes. I watched as he started to lean in and felt myself doing the same. We were just mere millimeters from reaching eachother...

"HARRY!" Zayn shouted, making us both jump apart.

I heard Harry grunt and yell back, "What?"

"Can you bring me a coke?" Zayn answered.

"Sure," he said.

I giggled a bit and just grabbed Harry's face, turning him to look at me.

I smiled and pulled his face closer, crashing my lips with his. He seemed surprised back wrapped his arms around my waist as mine dangled over his shoulders. It made my stomach flutter so much I thought it would explode. I smiled into the kiss, pulled away and looked Harry in the eye. We just stayed there until Zayn yelled, "Harry!"

"Just a sec!" Harry practically whined.

"You should get him what he wants," I giggled, pulling away my arms.

"Eh, he can wait one more second," he whispered. He used two fingers and pulled my chin up, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Mmm," I moaned, but pulled away, "Get him the soda." I said and walked out, back to the others.

"Hey guys, how about we all sing a song?" I suggested, sitting in one of the armchairs instead of back on the couch.

Everyone nodded, "You bring your guitar Niall?" Liam asked.

"Ya," he nodded, "What song though?"

Niall pulled out his guitar. Harry handed Zayn his soda as Niall begin checking the tuning. Harry came over and sat on my laugh, making me say, "Oooff," and laugh.

"You butts so boney," I giggled as he wiggled around, making himself comfortable.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

"Boney ass," I mumbled.

"Lexi," Liam said, smiling at me with raised eyebrows, "What song?"

I laughed, "Oh ya. Well why don't we live while were young?"

Cheers erupted from everybody.

"Cheesy aren't we?" Niall laughed.

I shrugged and everyone laughed.

He started strumming and everyone was either tapping their feet, nodding theirs... or doing what Louis was doing. I couldn't tell if it was dancing or sprinting.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya _

_c'mon and let me sneak you out _

_and have a celebration, a celebration, the music up, the windows down _

_Yeah,we'll be doing what we do, let's pretend that we're cool 'cause we know we are too _

_Yeah,we'll be doing what we do, let's pretend that we're cool 'cause tonight _

_Let's go crazy,crazy crazy till we see the sun _

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love _

_We'll never ever stop not for anyone _

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_and live while we're young _

_oh oh oh oh oh _

_tonight let's get some _

_and live while we're young _

LINELNELINELINELINE

"And live while we're young!" everyone shouted, laughing.

My stomach hurt we were laughing so much.

LILIILIIEBIBFIFBOUWBUF

"Congratulations Ladies and Gentlemen," the captain said through the speaker as we cruised down the lane to our gate, "Welcome to Hawaii."

"Whooo!" we all cheered and started getting our stuff together.

Once we got to the gate, we walked off and were met by security. They led us all through the airport to baggage claim, and then we all piled into a van. Harry and I were in the back when he nudged me, "What?" I asked.

"Should we tell them?" he whispered.

I sighed, thinking about it and thinking what would happen if Niall found out, "Um, lets wait. Just.. keep it a secret while we are here and see what happens."

He nodded and smiled, wrapping me in a hug. Luckily, no one noticed us and it wouldn't matter either, we acted like a couple all the time.

"I just don't want to share you." I murmured and felt him laughing, the sound vibrating against my ear.

"Well, you don't have to," he spoke into my hair.

**Authors Note!**

**OOOOHHHH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? haha. Hey guys! Okay, I hope you maybe, kinda sorta, possibly, hopefully liked this one? haha let me know please! Review!**

**Hey Alexis, dude your eyes sounds so freaking cool! I wish I had you eyes! I just have plain old blue ones. haha anyways, please let me know if you liked it? I tried to figure out a way to make them fight over you, but I didn't really know how to do it and then make them makeup. I was gonna continue it to where Niall found someone, but I thought it left off better where i put it. And I am sorry I didn't use Not Just You as much as I wish I could have. Its just, I have had people ask for stories with that song ten times and it does get old. Im sorry if you hate the story. If you do, let me know that too. I wanna know.**

**Up next is ILOVEALLSTORIES, then Jordan, then StrawberryAngel143**

**Later guys:)**


	43. Take A Moment and Read

**Hey guys.**

sydneycrush here. I know this isn't a oneshot. Sorry. But I want to let you guys know something. I want to let you know a little bit more about myself, but before I do. Go read the thing on my profile under my profile info, but above the "Profiles to Check Out". Go ahead. I can wait.

Done? I am sorry if it made you cry. It made me cry too. But I want to share with you guys why it made me cry so much.

My name is Sydney Smith. I am 15 and a sophomore on online high school. I like to laugh and have fun with my friends. I like to play with makeup and turn myself into something magnificent. But, I do that because... I hate myself.

See, I have been bullied my_ entire life. _I have never been taken seriously. I have been beaten, yelled at and made fun of. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it is to me. I put on fake smiles and laugh fake laughs when I am in public, but at night, I lock myself in my room. I lock myself in my room and cry. I usually do this to the point where my heart hurts and aches to much, that I start to think about everything in my life. Everything that is wrong with it. Everything that is wrong with me. I basically do that until I feel that the only way out is death.

You may think I am perfect. My parents are not divorced. My parents let me do whatever because they trust me. I don't get grounded ever. Never had sex. Never smoked. Never drank. Never done drugs. But you would be terribly mistaken. My own father was a drug addict (crystal meth) for years. Why and when did he stop? Because he found out my mom was pregnant with me. My mom is an alcoholic. My grandfather is an alcoholic. My dad is an alcoholic. My uncle is an alcoholic. My dad's best friend, who is like a second father to me, is an alcoholic. My mom had to have two abortions before me because of the horrible men she got pregnant with. She miscarried between me and my brother. My brother has ADHD and throws extreme tantrums to the point where he hits me, walls, and anything repeatedly. I have had numerous people hurt and kill themselves (purposefully) around me. See whats behind the cover of the book you just judged? Not what you expected huh?

Now, I used to cut. Pretty recently actually. First time I cut? One and a half months ago. Last time I cut? One month ago. I had a short period of time where I hated myself so much I cut myself. As a kid, I would take out my pain and anger by destroying things with scissors because I was too scared to hurt myself. I have stopped though. Doesn't mean I don't still think about doing it. Doesn't mean I don't still think about killing myself. I am the person that everyone around me, including myself, never thought would cut themselves or self harm. But I did. Sometimes I even take advil, more than I should, to make myself more numb to the world.

But I am still here today. I am still her because I have friends who love me. I have parents who love me. I have a brother who loves me. I aunts and uncles and grandparents and cousins who love me. Im sure there are probably strangers who loves me. They all care about me. I care about them too. I also care about YOU. No matter what, I do. You can talk to me. I am always here wether you need me or not. I will always be here to talk or just listen.

That chapter i wrote? The second one ever on here? Ya, you know why I keep mentioning it and that one follower I have that commented? Because I love that she admitted it and that I can affect people like that. I want to tell her something. This message is for her and she knows who she is...

"I am here for you if you want to talk or even if you don't want to. If you just want to get distracted from everything. I care about you. I care about what happens to you even if you don't for me. Even though we probably have never met before. But still, I care about you. I just wanted to tell you that. :)"

Alright guys! I will have the next chapter up soon:) Thanks for letting me share that with you.

OH! One more thing...

I LOVE AND CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ALL OF YOU. EVEN IF YOU ARE COMPLETE STRANGERS. I CARE. I LISTEN. I LOVE YOU.

**Sincerely,**

**sydneycrush**


	44. Loving Response

Hey guys! It's me again.

I wanted to talk to you guys again, saying thank you so much! I also want to make it clear; I DID NOT do that for attention. I just wanted to share that with you because I trust you. THank you _**SO MUCH.**_ For every kind word you guys have said. I love you all and thank you so much for offering to talk to me if I ever feel bad.

Want some good news to cheer you up? I am feeling a lot better lately. I am feeling happier and more alive. Probably because since I joined online school, I feel less judged and more loved. I am doing what i love by doing makeup for theatre shows. I am hanging out with friends, making news ones, and keeping in touch with everyone. I am surrounded by good people.

Anyways, just wait for the next one shots:)

I FREAKING FANTASTICALLY, OVERJOYOUSLY, INCREDIBLY, IRREVOCABLY LOVE YOU GUYS!

Love sydneycrush :)


	45. Chapter 45

Marisa

Cody Simpson

"Ooh! Let's go on that ride!" I yelled at Hayden, practically jumping in excitement.

"Alright," he chuckled at me and we got in line.

"Hey Marisa! We're coming with!" Cody shouted from the group.

I was with my huge group of friends at the OC fair and I really wanted to go on this ride called Disco Inferno. It was a huge circular platform with chair all around the edge so that when you ride, your facing outward and then the ride starts. It rolls on a track on an arch and the platform spins while it goes. It is so much fun!

"Kay!" I yelled back.

"Babe, some of us need to hear," Hayden laughed as me, rubbing his ear.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I pouted.

I watched Cody walk over, well basically dragging Kylie along with. As they reached Hayden and I, I could hear Kylie whining and automatically making my eyes roll.

"It'll mess up my hair," she complained.

"Babe, no it won't," I heard Cody sigh.

"Yes. It. Will." I watched her stomp her foot and she couldn't look more like a stubborn five year old.

"Fine, here go get a cotton candy or something," he handed her some cash and just before she stalked off, she bitched, "Oh great, make me fat."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna head to the restroom. I'll meet you back here and ride the next ride with you," Hayden said and kissed my cheek. I nodded and he headed off in search of a bathroom.

"So, I guess it's just us," I shrugged, Cody standing next to me.

"Well that's not so bad," he smiled.

"Ya, I know," I smiled back.

"Hey, when we get to the top, let's raise our hands and scream," he laughed.

"Make people think were weird. Gotcha," I said, squinting at him.

I raised my hand up, trying to block the sun as it was near setting and burning my eyes. I felt something touch my palm and looked to see Cody was handing me his sunglasses.

"Oh no, I-" I was going to object but Cody just smirked, unfolded them and placed them over my eyes.

I could feel myself blushing, "Thanks."

"Next!" the rude operator yelled.

I climbed up the steps, Cody following behind me and we took a seat in the chairs farthest from the steps. I sat down, making sure I was comfortable before the lady raised the seat backs.

I watched as the ride starts to move, first up and down a little on the arch before the spinning started. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind begin to rush through my air and felt something touch my hand, holding it.

I look at the hand, tracing with my eyes up its arm to see Cody, who just smiling at me. I returned it and let our hands hang in between us and the ride started to get higher.

"Ready?" Cody shouted as the ride was reaching it peak.

I nodded and we mouthed , "1... 2... 3!"

We raised our hands, still holding each others, and screamed. It felt exhilarating and free. The wind whipping through my hair and making me feel as if flying.

"Please calm down," we heard the ride operator say over the speaker. We looked at each other as if saying, "Whoops!" and laughed.

Once we got off, there was still no sight of Hayden or Kylie so Cody and I sent off texts to them saying we were gonna go ride something else.

"Hey that one looks cool," Cody pointed to one that looked like a giant bowl.

"Okay," I nodded and we walked over to it.

We waited in line and I just looked at the ride, not knowing what to expect of it. It looked like a drum with no lid and you stood inside of it, along the edges, strapped in. It started to spin while it was horizontal, but then once it gained speed it raised up in the air at an angle, making it twice the fun.

It was our turn to step up onto it and the sun was just almost set. They had turned on the lights and the field we were in was now bright.

We strapped ourselves in and I looked to Cody, holding out my had and he intertwined our fingers. We held them up next to our shoulder with our elbows bent and our head laying back against the cushioned wall. The ride started and we were spinning. I just watched sky as it spun in circles, feeling the ride start to tilt, and the landscape changed to seeing the ground and the fair all around me. It was amazing. But soon enough, it lowered itself again and then we were spinning slower, the sky starting to look normal.

It stopped and we unbuckled ourselves, climbing off. I decided to text Hayden.

To Hayden: Where r u?

I waited for a response for a few minutes but received none, so I turned to Cody, "We should go look for them."

He nodded and asked, "Which way?"

"Let's try and find Hayden first. He said he went to the restroom so you wanna look to find one?"

"Sure."

We passed booths, food carts and ticket stub counters. I saw a lady in a red and white striped apron spinning cotton candy. A balding man was popping popcorn. A short brunette was serving slushies.

I looked in the distance, seeing what looked to be a line of port-a-potties.

"Is that it?" I heard Cody ask, obviously noticing them.

I shrugged and said, "Let's go see."

We walked up and waited to see of Hayden would come out of any of them, but after five minutes, we gave up. We split up and looked around. I went to see if he went to the booth closest and didn't see him so I walked back, seeing Cody standing next to the end port-a-potty. He was frozen it looked like and he had his mouth gaping.

I walked over, "What?"

He didn't say anything, just pointed in front of him, behind the restrooms and I turned to see where he was pointing.

I saw a long haired girl with blackish-brown hair and a boy in a blue t-shirt and kaki shorts. But then I realized, it was Kylie and Hayden, making out behind them. They basically had their tongues shoves down each others throat.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and I turned to Cody who was just stuck, frozen. But his eyes were glassy and his mouth was pulled into a frown, yet he still looked angry.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him away, dragging him out of the fair. Once we were out, I walked over and say him on a hay bail on the corner of the parking lot. I sat down next to him and watched as his tears began to flow down his cheeks. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me, my own tears starting to let themselves streak down my face.

"What just happened?" I heard a broken voiced Cody ask.

"I don't... I don't even want to know," I said.

I felt arms start to wrap around my shoulders and hug me. I looked up and saw, through my blurry eyes, Cody staring down at me, his cheeks soaked. I pushed up the sunglasses I realized I was still wearing and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Cody, I know you really liked her," I whispered.

"I-I- he was starting to stutter, "I had a feeling something like this was going on, but I didn't want to accept it."

"I know Cody, Hayden has been acting strange for the past month," I said and buried my head in his shoulder, "Now I know why."

I heard him chuckled, but it was a sad one. "Fun day at the fair huh?"

I laughed, my stuffy nose making it sound weird, "Ya, totally."

We sat in there silence for a bit, our tears starting to halt and our cheeks starting to dry.

"I can't believe we fell for it. They're lies." I said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess I only went out with her because," he stopped and didn't say anything else. I leaned away and looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, but I could tell it was something.

"Cody," I raised my eyebrow at him but he avoided my eyes.

He sighed defeatedly, "I only went out with her because I was trying to get over you."

I just sat there speechless but also making sure I heard right.

"W-What do you mean?" I stumbled the words out.

"I'm in love with you Marisa," he said, staring me in the eyes, "I have been since I met you. I have since we first hung out. We first snuggled together while watching a movie. As long as I have known you."

I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I felt. A smile spread across my lips and I saw Cody's eyes light up. He quickly took his hands, cupping my face and leaned in, planting his lips onto mine.

I reached up put one of arms behind his neck and the other was running my fingers through his hair. I felt different when I kissed him. A good different. It was like a new me, but still the same. I couldn't explain it, but I knew I felt something. I'm not crazy.

He pulled away and I still had my eyes closed, smiling.

He pulled his hands away and I opened my eyes.

"I have liked you for a long time Cody, but I never had the guts to do what you just did," I smiled and I probably looked like an idiot out how big it was.

He smiled brightly and looked like the happiest person in the world right now. We stood up and stretched, "So, what does this make us?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Well what do you think?"

"I think I need one more kiss to make sure," I said playfully.

He laughed and leaned in again, pulling me by the waist and kissing me with a little more intensity. It left my head spinning and my knees shaking.

"I'd say we're boyfriend and girlfriend," I giggled.

"Maybe we should get back to find our friends," he suggested and we head back, his arm wrapped around my waist.

We found Sydney and Cory over by a cotton candy stand, Sydney's mouth full of it and Cory laughing at her. We grabbed them and saw Josh and Kari over by the ring toss, bringing them with us. Makaila and Campbell found us and walked along with as we picked up Caty and Flo, Trey and Alli, and Alana with Jake. We searched around for Kailen and Tom, finally finding them at the dart throw. As you can tell, all of our friends are couples, so... Ya.

"Hey, we should all go on the ferris wheel!" Alli shouted, pointing to gigantic wheel in the sky.

Everyone nodded and we all got in line. I remember I had to tell them what just happened so I turned around really quickly.

"Hey guys!" I shouted and all our friends looked at us, "Um, we kinda have to tell you something."

They looked at us, Alana and Makaila asking, "What?"

"Well, it's a long story, but the end is good. Cody and I are together!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated us. Jake walked up and patted Cody on the back, "Finally!"

I was laughing so hard, I couldn't speak when Alli came to congratulate me.

"Ah! Yay!" was all she yelled.

We hugged, and then she backed up, letting everyone else hug. We didn't even notice when the operator for the ferris wheel told us to keep moving. We all stopped and hopped on the ferris wheel. It was me, Cody, Makaila, Cambell, Alana, and Jake in one of them because the cars were so big. The second had Alli, Trey, Sydney, Cory, Josh, and Kari. Third contained Caty, Flo, Kailen, and Tom.

Once the ferris wheel started, we could see all of the rides, trees, people, everything.

I felt fingered lace into mine and I looked over to see Cody smiling at me. I smirked and leaned my head on his shoulder, kissing his jaw.

"This is one thing we will all have to get used to," Jake joked.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys all 'lovey dovey'," he put air quotes around the words.

"Whatever," I giggled, "We have had to deal with you and Alana making out every chance you get."

We all glanced at a flame cheeked Alana and laughed.

"Oh come on Al," I said, grabbing her free hand with mine, "You know I love you," I leaned in and whispered into her ear,"and you guys are still a cute couple, even when your tongues are down each others throats."

She gasped, but soon giggled and whispered, "Thanks."

"Heard that," Jake said, getting a bit cocky.

"Heard what?" I said innocently.

"What you said," he smirked.

"I have no idea what your talking about," I said, giving him the doe eyed look.

He just laughed and kissed Alana on the cheek.

I laid my head back on Cody's shoulder as he played with the ends of my hair as it was draped across his chest.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Marisa."

I felt my lips curl into a smile and I leaned up to his ear, "I love your too, Cody."

Authors Note!

Hey guys! First off, I realize there are A LOT of couples, haha but that makes it interesting. And the lovely requester of this oneshot asked me to be in it, which I happily obliged:) Anyways, I hope you guys are having, had or are going to have awesome fall breaks. Since I am online school, I do not get one, but its alright. So whats up guys? Anything new?

Later:P


	46. Chapter 47

Jordan Tartaglia

Niall Horan

"Happy Birthday Jordan!" my mom, brother, and grandparents came through my door. My was balancing a tray of food and my brother, holding a box wrapped in gift paper.

I sat up, wiped my eyes of sleep, and brushed my hair out of my face. "Morning," I stretched, carrying out the end of the word.

"We brought you breakfast, thought you would enjoy it in bed," my mom smiled at me and I looked down at the tray of waffles, OJ and toast on the plate, "Happy 16th Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Jordan!" my brother, Jacob, grinned at me and I smiled back, "Thank you guys. I love it."

"We also have a present for you," Jacob said, extending the box in his hands to me. I took it and wrapped th paper carefully. I neve liked ruining the paper. I stared at the picture on the box staring back at me.

"You got me Beats?!" I squealed, searching the box on how to open it.

My mom giggled and said, "We got you the purple ones. Do you like them?" she asked anxiously.

"I freaking loved them mom!" I hugged her, careful not to tip over the tray of food, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome sweetie," she smiled and stood up from my bed, Jacob doing the same, "Well leave you to eat. Sydney is coming over at ten, so be ready in half an hour."

I nodded, taking a sip of my juice.

They all walked out of my room and I finished my food. I pressed play on my phone, placing it on my dock. Jonas Brother's Just Friends filling the room. I danced around, whilst brushing my teeth, my hair and then pulling on some comfy sweats. I placed my hair in a bun and slipped on my uggs. Oh, how I loved my January birthday. It meant that it was cold, I could wear sweats without dying of heat, and it gave me the excuse to wrap a blanket around my shoulders while I walked around my house.

I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room, meeting Syd in the living room, who was talking to Jacob and eating waffles.

When she saw me, her face lit up and said, "Happy Birthday JTortilla!" she rushed over, smushing me in a hug.

"Must you call me that?" I laughed, referencing to her silly nickname from 8th grade.

"Yes, because your still that in my phone," she smiled.

"How as your trip?!" I asked, grabbing her hands.

"Oh my god! It was amazing! I just got back with Shannon yesterday and you will meet elusive who I got to work for!" She squealed.

She had been gone for the past two months with a woman named Shannon, who had been Syd's mentor as a makeup and special effects artist. She had been touring, hired by a bunch of celebs and stuff for different events and everything.

"Who?" I said, slapping her by accident.

"Oh let's see," she said, counting off on her fingers, "Taylor Swift, Rhianna, Julia Roberts, oh, and..."

"Who!? Who?!" I shouted.

"One Direction," she said softly.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT O MEET NIALL?!" I yelled, bouncing now.

She nodded, blushing and smiling brightly.

"Why are you smiling?" I said, stopping my feet from jumping and looking at her skeptically.

"Oh no reason," she said. I shook it off.

"I'll found out sooner or later," I said, my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "sure."

I giggled, "So, what does I got's to do?" I said, clueless as where to go.

"Well, I'm starving. I'm gonna finish my waffles and you can go shower," she said. I nodded and went back to my bathroom, doing as told.

* * *

><p>I flipped through my iPod as Sydney took a curling iron to my hair, each little ribbon curl falling into place as she moved on to the next piece. We had the radio on and it was blasting What Makes You Beautiful by the amazing ONE DIRECTION!<p>

"Done!" Sydney shouted, "Now onto the makeup!"

I giggled and let her order me to sit as she needed, swiping on the makeup.

"Excited?" she asked,

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I'm like shaking i am so nervous," I said, trying not to move and get eyeshadow on my nose.

"Well, don't be. It will so much fun!"

Just as she starting with my eyeliner, my little dog Sammy ran it. She was being her usual spastic self when she ran into my leaf, her teeth biting my leg and making me yelp. I lurched and the eyeliner…. went straight into my eye.

"OW! OW! OW!" "SORRY! SORRY!" we both shouted at the same time.

My eye was burning and all I could see out of it was black. Everything was gone. I rushed, feeling the walls for the way to the bathroom and finally got there. I turned on the faucet, cupped my hands under the water and rinsed my eye in it. After a. Few minutes I could see again, but I had ruined my hair and makeup in the process.

"Don't worry, I can fix it," Syd said quickly, probably trying to keep me from freaking out.

"Ok," I sighed and let her lead me back to my room, attempt to fix what I had ruined.

* * *

><p>"You got it?" Syd asked as she watched me shimmy on my dress. It was a simple black dress that was tight up top with a scoop neck and a flatted bottom. It reached my knees, had long sleeves and was just beautiful.<p>

"Ya," I nodded, a little out of breath. This dress was so hard to get into, they should make it an Olympic sport. "Zip me up?"

"Ya," I felt her slowly zip it up, but panicked a little when I heard it stop.

"You okay back there?" I asked, trying to get a glimpse.

"Um, it's stuck," she said and I felt her wiggle it, "It won't go any farther."

"Here lemme try and suck it in," I said, "Then give it a big yank."

"If you say so," she mumbled, making me giggle.

"Okay, one, two, three," I took in a big gulp of air and sucked everything I could in.

I felt her tug hard, but was terrified when I heard a ripping noise and her gasp.

"What?" came out a bit more panicked than I meant.

"Um, you're not gonna want to…" there was a pause and I swear my heart skipped, "you're not gonna wan to wear this."

"Wh- oh no!" I cried, turning and looking in the mirror. It was true, the zipper had torn from the fabric, leaving me with a huge home in the back. "Dammit!"

"Ok, ok," I heard Syd say quickly, "I can fix this. "Uh, wait! Do you still have your dress from promotion?"

"Yaaa, but I don't like it," I said, "Bad memories, remember?"

"Well ya, but I can change it into a skirt and then take your ruined dress and make that into a cute top," she said so fast, her words were tumbling over themselves.

"I'm following," I trailed off.

"Just come here," she said, gesturing with her hands. I walked over and she pulled the dress off.

"Grab your cheetah print dress please?" she asked, shoving the dress into her bag. She was pulling together her makeup and hair supplies.

I walked over to my closet and pulled it off the top shelf, where it had been stuffed in since 8th grade, "Here," I said tossing it to her.

"Thanks, wanna come with?" She asked.

"Where?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her while I tugged my sweats back on.

"My house," she said, already out the door, "That's where the sewing machine is!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled, chasing after her.

We walked out the front, calling to my mom, "Be right back!"

"Okay!" she yelled back.

We hopped into Syd's Scion and were speeding down the road when it took me a sec to realize, "Don't you have a permit?"

"Ya, so?" She asked, switching gears.

"So, we need an adult in here with us!" I pointed out the obvious.

"Right now, it's an emergency," she said, turning at the light, "Rules can bend around emergencies!"

"Okay," I said, hoping we wouldn't run by any cops. ESPECIALLY, not my dad.

"Oh!" I heard her squeal and she turned the volume up on her radio.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen!" she said, pointing at the radio.

I listened closely, seeing what she meant.

Drop your calls, lose your keys,

Before the drinks are gone,

Get yourself out your seat,

Quit your bitchin, move your feet...

It took me a sec to realize, but it was my song! This was my theme song for the eight grade.

"Oh my gosh!" I said and we began singing along.

"You gotta party like its not your birthday!" We sang along with it as we drove, the song making me forget about how bad everything was going and let lose.

The song went on until we finally arrived.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I shouted, the needle pricking me again.<p>

"Sorry!" She yelled again, "Almost done..."

I watched as she cut the thread and then stepped back, "Done!"

I looked in her mirror and took a double take. I couldn't believe what she had done. My old promotion dress was now the skirt of the dress, flaring out at my knees and shimmering like it had two years ago. The black dress was now a 3/4 sleeve, still scoop neck, top with a low cut back where the tear had been.

"Oh my gosh! Syd! This is amazing!" I said so fast I had to take a few deep breaths. Once I had, I jumped at her, grabbing her into a tight hug, "THANK YOOUU!"

She laughed and hugged me back, "You're welcome! Now, uh, Jor..."

"Ya?" I said, not letting go.

"Can't breathe," she gasped out.

"Sorry," I giggled nervously.

"Wanna see my dress?" she asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, "Obviously!"

She laughed and walked into her closet, coming back out wearing a dark blue, strapless dress that flowed from her waist down to her knees, a short slit on the side. She accented it with a white belt and it showed off her tan.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"Thanks," she blushed, "but yours is way better. That is my favorite outfit I have ever made, now."

"We'll I feel honored to be wearing it," I grinned, wrapping her in a hug again.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Alright! I'm done!" Syd said as she finished her own hair, twisting her flat iron around to curl the last strand of hair.

"Yayy!" I squealed, clapping my hands and jumping up and down. My party was in less than an hour and I was ecstatic, but first, we had to make sure everything was set up outside.

I took one last look in the mirror, running my fingers over my dress and reaching up to touch my hair. Since I had ruined it, we didn't have much time, so she had me wash it again, and then had blown it out, straightening it within an inch of its life. Then waterfall braiding both sides into a half up, half down look. And then she fixed my makeup into a simple smokey eye, and bronzer to accent my cheek bones. Some lip gloss to top it off and I was done!

We walked out, slipping on some vans. We were both dressed to the nines in our dresses, but no reason to ruin our heels before the party starts.

The backyard was beautiful. It was draped in Christmas lights and paper lantern hanging from the trees. Syd had offered us her backyard because it had just been fixed up. Over on the right, there was a dance floor set up, lights hanging above it. Then to the left was the barbecue area, set up with food and drinks galore. Then there were little candles and lights floating in the pool and a big bonfire lit in the firepit. Behind it all was a big stage, with a band set up.

"It's unbelievable," I breathed. Syd had an equally impressed look on her face as well.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered, barely audible.

"This is going to be the best party in the history of parties! Especially since its my 16th!" I squealed, my eyes still big and wide.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sydney said, running back inside. I just stood there confused until she came back out, typing away on her phone.

"What?" I asked, but she just shook her head, "Nothing. Just a surprise for later, she slid it into her pocket and sighed, but a smile was curved across her lips.

"I hate surprises though," I whined.

"No you don't," she laughed.

"I know, but I thought if I pretended, you'd tell me what it is," I pouted.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p".

"Fine," I sighed, "Lets go get our heels on!"

"Ya!" she said and we raced inside. My mom was in the kitchen with Anna, Syd's mom, Jacob, and Tucker, Syd's brother.

"Happy Birthday!" her mom shouted as we passed.

I called back a thanks and then we came to Syd's room. We slipped on our heels, mine a nude heel, and hers a purple wedge.

"We look hot," she said, giggling. And it's true, we did.

The doorbell rang and Sydney's phone went off at the same time. "I got it!" she shouted and shut her blinds. Then sprinted out the door, shutting it behind her. "Stay in there!"

"Okay!" I said a bit unsure, but, I just say on the bed and waited for her to come back.

After about ten minutes, the door bell rang again and soon after, Syd let me out and took me to the backyard, where ten people were already waiting. I recognized them as my other best friends; Alana, Delaney, Efron, Joey, Allie, Lily, Maria, Eric, Hunter, and Jaimie.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, running and enveloping all of them in a hug as they wished me a happy birthday. I thanked them and watched as more people piled in the backyard, each of them I welcomed and thanked. I saw a table full of gifts by the door that kept growing as more people came through.

We all heard a few thuds and turned to see Syd tapping the microphone onstage, with the band behind her.

"Hey guys! Now, who's having fun?!" she said and everyone cheered, a few wolf whistles coming through.

"Good, now, can I get the birthday girl up here?" She asked, looking at me with a loopy grin on her face.

I laughed as I walked over, up the steps and was greeted by Syd in the middle of the stage. "Whatup!" I shouted into the mic, everyone cracking up.

"I have a surprise for Jordan here, and I think she might, you know, pass out or die, so," she ran over and grabbed a stool, placing it in the middle and dragging me over to sit on it. I sat and watched as she announced, "Okay, so, Jordan. You know you are one of the dearest friends, and I love you so much?"

I nodded.

"Well, I wanted to repay you for being such an amazing, unbelievable and lovable friend by giving you the best gift ever. You wanna know what it is?"

I nodded eagerly, giggling.

"Okay then. Harry? Zayn? Liam, Louis? Niall? Can you guys come up here and help me wish her a happy birthday?"

My breath caught and my heart stopped. WTF. Did she just at what I think she did? Apparently so because five boys jogged up onstage and stood next to her, microphones in all of their hands.

"Hey Syd," Harry smiled and winked at her, and I watched her blush.

"Harry, if you're gonna flirt, please do it to the birthday girl?" She giggled.

"Hi birthday girl!" Liam waved and walked over, hugging me. I swear, my head stopped processing as his arms wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi," I squealed out, my cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling.

"Ello Jordan," Louis said, walking over and doing the same. My senses were going fuzzy all over the place.

"Vas Happening?!" Zayn shouted, running over, grabbing me in a hug so big he lifted me off the stool. I laughed but didn't have any feeling anywhere.

"What's up sweet cheeks?" Harry grinned and hugged me too. I swear, I think I felt my ovaries explode.

Last was Niall, who looked a little... I don't know. His mouth was hanging open and he was frozen next to Syd, who was waving a hand in front of his face. "Nialler?" She calls him by his nickname?! Ah, fangirling so much right now!

"Mate, you alright?" I heard Liam ask. Niall blinked and looked like he was trying to focus. Finally, he composed himself and walked over, wrapping me in a hug. "Happy Birthday Beautiful," he whispered into my ear, making my cheeks flame. My ovaries have exploded. Yup, I know it.

Syd passed me her mic and I said, "Thank you so much."

She smiled, pulling the mic back to her lips, "Now, who wants to her these five handsome boys sing our special girl a song?" The crowd cheered and Syd ran offstage.

Yup... My ovaries are definitely not there.

The band started up and I recognized the song immediately...

_"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya, _

_come on and let me sneak you out, _

_and have a celebration, a celebration, _

_the musics up, the windows down,_

_Ya well be doing what we do, _

_just pretending that we're cool, _

_and we know it too, ya, _

_well be doing what we do, _

_just pretending that we're cool, _

_so tonight…"_

* * *

><p>They finished and I was squished into a group hug, laughing as Harry said, "When do we get some?" And Niall replied, "Ooh! I hope we get some soon!"<p>

They all pulled back and looked at Niall strangely. "What?" The blonde leprechaun asked.

"Um, what do you mean?" Louis asked.

"When can we get some cake?" he said, his eyebrows furrowed. I giggled, my dirty mind traveling elsewhere. All the boys joined in, cackling at the confused blonde, but he just shrugged it off.

"We'll get some soon, don't worry," I reached up and ruffled his hair. Where was this new found confidence coming from?! Oh well, I'm gonna roll with it.

"Well, it will be sooner than you think," Liam said, and I looked at him as he pointed behind me. I swiveled around and saw three guys wheeling over a big cake on a cart. But it didn't take me long to realize those weren't just three ordinary guys, they were Mauro, Frankie, and Carlo! Carlo's Bakery made me a birthday cake?! Holy Flipping Shiznit!

My face must have been pretty funny because i heard the boys giggling, especially Harry who sounded like he was dying of laughter. They finally reached me, Carlo walking towards me. I couldn't take it. I jumped up and wrapped him in a hug, saying "Thank you!" and "Oh my gosh!" over and over again.

"Thank you!" I yelled one last time and he laughed, patting my head.

"You're welcome! I gotta tell you, this is quite the set up," he said, looking around behind me.

"Thanks," I laughed and turned to Frankie and Mauro, running and giving them each a big hug too. It was like they were my own family.

Pretty soon, candles were lit and everyone began singing. Sydney, Allie and Alana came up on stage, standing next to me, and all the boys of One Direction behind us. I could literally hear Niall drooling.

"Happy Birthday Dear Jordan! Happy Birthday to you!" they all finished off and I heard Zayn shout, "Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes, smiling at what to wish for. I searched my mind, but I didn't really want anything materialistic or costly. I finally thought of it and opened my eyes, blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped and whistled. I was spun around by Syd, everyone embracing me in a big group hug as I heard the crowd cheering. Pretty soon, we had all separated and Syd had taken me to say hi to my family, leaving me alone with them to go back and talk with Harry. I made a mental note to myself to ask her about that.. I found out my dad was the one who had set up Carlo's bakery to make my cake, and I gave him the biggest hug ever for it.

After the sun had set and everyone was a their peek of hype, I heard a familiar song start to play over the speakers, and a certain voice of five playing with it.

I turned to see the crowd parting as the five boys were walking towards me, in formation.

_From the moment I met you, everything changed, I knew i had to get you, whatever the pain, I had to take you and make you mine._

Niall got the closest and pulled my hand, bringing him with me as the boys all ran back to the stage.

_I would walk through the desert, I would walk down the aisle, I would swim all the oceans, just to see you smile, Whatever it takes is fine._

He walked with me, as the chorus started up.

_So puts your hand up, Cuz its a stand up, I won't be leaving, Til I finish stealing every piece of heart, Every piece of you heart,_

We made it to the steps and he handed me off to Louis.

_I know you hearts been broken, but don't you give up, Ill be there ya I know it, To fix you with love._

He turned me around at the last words and Niall was pointing at me.

_It hurts me to think that you've ever cried._

The chorus started back up and they were all taking turns dancing with me, making me giggle and laugh as my heels made me stumble. That was the good thing, I could laugh it off.

_So puts your hand up, Cuz its a stand up, I won't be leaving, Til I finish stealing every piece of heart, Every piece of you heart,_

_So puts your hand up, Cuz its a stand up, I won't be leaving, Til I finish stealing every piece of heart, _

Zayn pulled me away and held his hand on the crook of my waist, looking down at me, meeting my eyes.

_And I would steal a car, And we will drive to the stars, I could give the moon, its the least I can do, if you give me the chance,_

He kissed my cheek quickly, smiling real big at my expression.

_So puts your hand up, Cuz its a stand up,_

They had everyone clapping along with the beat and singing along.

_I'm a theif, Im a theif, _

Harry pulled me away and spun me once, bringing me close and leaning his forehead against mine.

_You can call me a theif,_

The boys kept chanting as he continued.

_Im a theif, Im a theif, Cuz you know you're gone, Im a theif, Im a theif,_

He gestured to himself,

_ Im only here, Im a theif Im a theif, _

He placed my hand over his heart, smiling with those adorable dimples.

_Cuz you stole my heart, So puts your hand up, Cuz its a stand up, I won't be leaving, Til I finish stealing every piece of heart, Every piece of you heart, _

They finished off the song, the boys taking a few more turns, spinning me and singing to me. It was amazing and so much fun, but lastly was Niall, making my heart stall.

Right before the band stopped, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could feel fire where his lips had touched me and then a tingling soon after. I could feel my face blushing the shade of a tomato, but I didn't care.

The song stopped and I faced the crowd, the boys following and we all connected hands. We bowed and filed off stage. Before I could even take a breath, Allie and Syd had attacked me in a hug and sent us three falling to the ground. We busted out laughing, trying to get up and falling again from laughing so hard. We were just laying on the grass, our stomachs in pain, and our heads feeling light as we laughed so hard. We finally calmed down, and I saw Niall reach out his hand, which I gratefully accepted and he helped me up. I noticed Harry had helped Syd and Allie was being pulled up by Liam. I giggled at her pink cheeks.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Niall asked, snapping my attention back to him. I smiled and nodded, letting him lead me to the dance floor with his hand on the small of my back.

I noticed the song playing was Stay A While by Ryan Star, the acoustic.

"Slow dance?" he asked, more to himself than to me.

I laughed a little and let him pull me close, one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I stared at our formal position, confused, but then giggled, "Really?"

"What?" he smiled.

"You don't slow dance like this," I moved both his hands so that they were intertwined behind my waist and wrapped mine behind his neck, "You do it like this."

I could see his cheeks turning redder with the moments ticking by, and now I was starting to panic. Was I too forward? Did he not like me? Was he uncomfortable?

I started to move back to our previous position, "What are you doing?" he said a little too quickly.

"Uh," I didn't know how to say, 'I'm making you uncomfortable' so I just put my hands back.

I leaned my forehead on his shoulder after a while, and heard the song change to Glitter In The Air by P!nk. He started to hum softly in my ear, and I swear, I was in pure paradise. I opened my eyes to see Syd and Harry in the same position a loopy grin on face. She opened her own eyes and caught me staring, smiling at me and flicking her eyes as if saying "Oh my god, look at this."

I giggled silently and mouthed, "I know right!"

She smiled back and closed her yes, letting me drift my gaze elsewhere. I noticed Allie and Liam sitting at a table, chatting away as if they were old friends. I smiled to myself. I'm glad they're getting along so well. She would be good with a guy like him.

"They're good together aren't they," I heard Niall say, making me lean back and look him in the eye.

"Ya, they are," I smiled.

"So are Sydney and Hazza," I giggled at Harry's nickname.

"Ya," I said, glancing at my feet.

"And so are we," he said, making my head snap up so fast, I probably would have gotten whiplash.

"Wh-What?" I stumbled, surprised at his sudden move.

"I like you Jordan," he shrugged, "Even though we have only known each other a few hours."

I chuckled, loosening up, "Ya, well I like you too. You aren't like people portray you on tv and stuff, you're actually a lot better. I like you as a person, not a celebrity," I said, and it was true. I hated when people only talked about his fame.

"You are the first girl to say that and mean it," he said, sighing in what sounded like relief, "I mean, every one I meet only likes me for my fame, but you don't. I noticed when you acted so normal around us five boys."

"Well, you guys are just five teenagers," it was my turn to shrug, "I mean, you may have a platinum record, but you're still normal guys."

His eyes seemed to light up extremely as I said that. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't have time to process anything because he had smashed his lips onto mine, scaring me. But I did something I didn't expect, I kissed him back. I felt the whole shebang. Floating on air. Fireworks exploding in my chest. Sparks covering every inch of my skin. I pulled away, smiling so wide, I am surprised my cheeks didn't hurt after two seconds.

I just had to blurt out, "Finally, my birthday turned out good."

His brows instantly furrowed, a questioned look in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, you know what, never mind," I said quickly.

"No, really what?" he asked.

"Well, this morning, I was getting ready and I got eyeliner in my eye, and then we fixed it, but then my original dress ripped, but we made it better, and then we got here and I was worried this was gonna suck, but Sydney- and you guys- really surprised me. thank you," I finished and he looked... understanding.

"Well what changed you mind?" he asked, making me think about it.

I don't know what did, but thenI dawned on realization.

"I was in the car with Syd and we heard this song we used to obsess over in eight grade, and I guess it was stuck in my head and calmed me down a little bit."

"What song?"

"Uh, Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend," I said, smiling.

"I love that song! Hey, wait her," he said and unlatched himself from me, running over to Liam. I watched as they talked and Liam smiled, nodding. I lost track of him after that, but I watched as Harry got a text and had to leave Syd. She came walking over rot me and we walked off the dance floor, just strolling around.

"What was that about?" she asked and i just shrugged, "I dunno."

But what really surprised us was when we heard the familiar notes of the very song starting to play.

We ran over to the stage and saw the boys starting to sing it. They saw us and hopped down, running over to me and Syd. Liam, Zayn, and Louis all ran to find someone else, but Niall and Harry grabbed us, dancing with us as they sang. Soon enough the song ended and we were all laughing at how crazy we were dancing.

I hugged Niall so tightly, he probably couldn't breathe. I kissed his cheek over and over, thanking him. When I looked over at Harry to thank him too,I saw he and Syd were, uh, lip locked. I giggled and took Niall away.

I pointed at Syd and Harry, cooing to Niall, "AWWWW!"

He nodded, but soon locked his eyes with mine, "Hey Jordan."

"Yeah?" I asked

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Authors Note!

Hey guys! Okay, so this one is really long, and on Pages, it was 15 pages. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I am sorry it took so long. I have been busy with stuff, but not school, which is weird. I have a little writers block too. I am running the Breast Cancer Race for the Cure tomorrow in Phoenix! Im excited. So, I will have a oneshot up soon, I promise.

So, what are you guys gonna be for halloween? I'm gonna be either a skeleton or a zombie. I don't know yet.

Later guys and gals! :)


	47. I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON EVER

Hey guys, uh, okay here me out before you get all excited or angry. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Okay, now that I got that off my chest, here are some reasons why...

I have been super busy lately with school, friends, writing papers and stuff, reading, theatre, marriage, moving etc.

Okay, that doesn't really explain, but what i mean is... I just finished my second 6-week term of online school. I was freaking out and stuff, but finally got it done. I also, have been going crazy writing papers and essays and doing my art projects. I had to write a paper on politics, how the presidential election is related to a past event i learned about, and I swear, if someone tries to talk to me about politics, I will kick them in the face with a steel toe boot. Not kidding.

I have been trying to keep up a social life too, by the way. I haven't seen a lot of my friends in a long time, so I really wanted to hang out with them.

I went to a wedding last week. My best friend's mom got remarried. :) Oh, my best friend is Jaimie. Her fanfiction is rAiNbOwJaImIe if you were wondering.

I moved out of my house two weeks ago. Officially living with my grandparents. Yup.

I have been volunteering at this local theatre for this group who do plays a lot. I help with hair and makeup backstage (one was the aristocats and I got to do full face makeup:)) and then I help with the props backstage sometimes.

I have gotten sucked into reading One Direction fanfiction on quotev. I don't know how or why, but man is it addicting! Sorry, I try to keep it to a minimum. If you guys want to know my favorite stories, ask I will send you the links in the next chapter or a PM message or something.

And I am so sorry to say, but I need to let you guys know some things...

From writing so many papers and essays and chapter and stories and stuff, I am kinda getting sick of writing. I wanted to do fanfiction for fun, but it just kinda sucks now. No, I am not giving up on you guys, but I AM trying to find the fun in writing again. I know it is still in me somewhere.

I may not be updating until next week, because i am babysitting Saturday, I have halloween on Wednesday (I am doing not only my makeup, but my best friend's, her boyfriend's, my dad's, mom's and my brother's), and I have teching for the theatre on Friday and Sunday. Don't hate me! I love you guys too much to give up on you guys! But, please understand. Don't you get it when you have school and stuff in the way and feel bad that you can't update for a while? Bare with me please!

I have one out of the four oneshots i have to write done. I am trying really hard, but I also am trying to write the fourth chapter for Strictly For Love too.

HarmonyBenderFreak: I am so sorry I haven't posted yours yet. It will be up soon, once I finish writing it and get StrawberryAngel143's up first. And, I don't know. I stopped cutting once my best friend caught me. She didn't say anything but I could tell she was disappointed. And then my best friend, who is her boyfriend, heard accidentally and got mad at me for it. I swear, I have never felt worse. But, please, stop for me? I care about you! We may not know each other personally but I know that I care too much to know that you do that to yourself. Please, try, for me. You are beautiful, a beautiful person inside and out.

StrawberryAngel143: I am so sorry, beyond sorry, I am mortified I haven't finished yours yet! I promise, it will be up by next week! Just gimme some time! I feel horrible that I haven't updated at all, but I haven't even checked many of the fanfic stories I follow. Just yours. Again. IAMSOSORRY! I love you so much and you are just such a beautiful person! Seriously, your reviews make my day... all day, every day. I had to do it, haha sorry.

bubbles237: Oh my god I freaking love you. Please, never try again. I care for you so much. I remember you are one of the first people I met on here. And I could not live the same with myself if I knew you succeeded with that and I could have helped. But thank you so much. I used to feel so alone, but thank you for being here for me. :) I swear, you are beautiful inside and out, believe it.

Rebecca: I am so sorry I haven't posted yours yet. I promise, it is almost up. Yours is actually the one I have finished because it was so special and close to my heart. I loved the song by the way. I had never heard it and now you have led me to like All Time Low. Haha thanks :)

Under The Stars In A Dream: Oh my god, thank you so much. Your support means so much to me, you have no idea. I love you and you are beautiful. Just know that. :)

CarleeGCF: Oh my god, I love when that happens. When you make a noise and swear it isn't human, but your family knows its just you being normal. haha

WritingVitality: Thank you, but I swear, you are even more beautiful. I just wanted to thank you for your support! I love you, not kidding! You are just amazing, and every time you review, it just makes me happy:)

cerealkiller16: Dude, thank you so much, but I don't deserve it. I love you so much though! And you are just beyond beautiful and gorgeous. Remember that forever, okay?

ImaDinousaur: I just love you to pieces. I swear, you and I are so relatable, yet we have never met. Thank you for your support and you are just beautiful. No if's, and's, or but's.

ILOVEALLSTORIES: You are just freaking amazing, man. I love you bro, so don't be mad. Haha I just wanted to tell you, I think you are an amazing, beautiful person. Just never forget it. :)

Alright guys, I love you and will never stop. I am so sorry, but I will update soon! So, don't hate me! I am only a person!

LOVE

~~-Syd-~~


	48. Chapter 48

StrawberryAngel143

Greyson Chance

"We're here!" Syd shouted from the backseat of the car.

I hopped out and stretched, making sure my legs weren't numb. I looked up at the cabins, memories flooding into my mind of last summer. The pranks, the fights, the, uh…. making up. It was all so special to me. It made way for our lives to grow and now we were returning, our lives the same and different all at once.

Need to be caught up?

Last summer was the one that started it all. We had the best summer, all because of the pranks and jokes, but mostly because it had become our new tradition. Over the past year, relationships have grown and some have diminished. Voices have gotten deeper, shoulders have gotten broader, curves got curvier, and heights grew taller. Cody and Sydney are no longer together, but have remained somewhat of friends. Jake and Alli have started dating, and its getting serious. Justin and Selena broke up recently, so they aren't joining us this year. As for Greyson and I? We are the same as always. We have sat back together and watched the drama unfold between our friends. I will admit, I like him, but I know he doesn't like me like that. I accepted it, but it didn't mean the feelings weren't there.

"Hey Gab," a familiar australian accent broke me out of thought.

"Yeah?" I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Help us unpack?" Cody asked as he unloaded the back of the car. I nodded and walked over, grabbing two bags and struggling to get them out. I heard Cody laugh behind me, but I just let out a frustrated humph.

"I can't get it," I said, not whining but more of defending myself against Cody laughing. I grabbed one of the bags and pulled it out.

"That's mine," I heard Greyson behind me.

"Where's it go?" I asked, but he tried to take it from me.

"No, I got it," I said, deflecting his attempts.

He sighed and chuckled, "Fine. That cabin."

He pointed to the one up a a taller hill and a steep, dirt trail leading up to it.

"Okay, uh, never mind," I said, quickly handing it to him and going to grab backpacks. I picked up mine and Alli's, who's weighed a ton.

"Alli," I said, struggling to get it over my left shoulder, "What is in here?"

"Necessities," she said simply and dragged her suitcase behind her up to our cabin. It was to the left of the boys, but not as tall of a hill.

After about an hour, we had all managed to haul or stuff up to our cabins, and we were now preparing for our first bonfire. Our tradition when we went camping. I had changed into my baggy sweats, biker boots, and a purple long sleeve shirt. Alli and Syd were done soon enough and we were just about to walk out, but I remember something.

"Hey guys," I said, turning back to them.

"Yeah?" Syd asked.

"Whats up?" Alli was picking at her nails.

"Did you guys do it before we left?" I asked, a grin curling at my lips at the thought of our first prank.

"Do wh- OHH," Alli said, realizing and soon her own smirk appeared.

They both nodded and I giggled, turning back around and proceeding towards the door. We grabbed our flashlights and our phones, walking through the dimming light as the sun set. Soon, we noticed the boys sitting around the large fire. Cody had his guitar resting on his knee and he and Greyson were singing random songs while it looked like Jake made the drumbeat. I saw some our friends and I even saw Kylie and Kendall with their boyfriends. Now, I know what your thinking. They are horrible people and I should not be friends with them. Well, contrary to your opinion, they are some of the sweetest people I know.

They were starting to sing Boyfriend when the girls and I were close enough. I started to rap along with and the boys heads snapped towards us, grin's on all of their faces. I sat next to Greyson as I continued.

Swag, swag, swag, on you,

Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue,

I don't know about me,

but I know about you,

So say hello to falsetto in 3, 2, swag,

We all started laughing singing along to the chorus. Jake had his arm around Alli's waist, Syd was sitting next to Cody, kind of awkwardly I might add, and Greyson and I were bumping each other's sides.

I shivered, the cold wind nipping at me even through my clothes. Greyson apparently noticed, as he was slipping off his sweatshirt, "Greyson no."

He just ignored me and wrapped it around my shoulders. I sighed and slipped my arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Thanks."

He chuckled, "Your welcome."

Cody changed the chords and started strumming to You Belong With Me. We all joined in, but I noticed Syd and Cody kept sneaking glances while each other weren't looking. I felt horrible for them, that they were broken up, yet it was obvious they still loved each other.

She wears short skirts, I swear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and Im in the bleachers, Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time, If you could see that I'm the one that understands you, Ive been here all along so can't you see, you belong with me.

We just sat around the fire, sang songs, and even roasted some smore's, but of course we had to sleep. Tomorrow was our big hike through the woods. We all said goodnight and the girls and I split off towards our cabin. We just ended up crashing, once we made it in and my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I woke up to the sun shining, spreading arose my pillows and telling me it was time to wake up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and turning to stand up. I slipped my boots back on and noticed that Syd and Alli weren't here. I walked out to the porch and saw them sitting at the picnics tables. Jake, Greyson and Ben, Kendall's boyfriend, were making sausage and pancakes not he grill using a cookie sheet over the flame for the pancakes. Everyone was sitting at the tables, waiting for breakfast. I saw Cody munching on a bowl of cereal, Syd was talking to Kylie with her boyfriend, Josh, and Alli had wrapped her arms around Jake's was it from behind. The look on his face was priceless. They looked so happy together and it showed whenever they smiled.

"Oh look who's up!" Greyson yelled, waving his tongs at me. I laughed and hurried down the path.

I hugged Greyson first, avoiding the grill behind him. He pulled away and laughed, "You can keep my jacket. It looks good on you."

I struck a pose, giggling, "Oh why thank you."

We all sat down, serving up our food and starting eating. I heard Alli giggle and I looked up to see her glancing at Cody, who was wiggling in his seat.

"You okay there Codes?" Jake laughed, his mouth full. I was trying to contain my laughter, but it was so hard.

"Ya," Cody nodded, his face starting to contort.

I couldn't hold in my snickers. I burst out laughing once he stood up and starting doing some kind of weird dance. But then Jake started to move, his face looking a bit painful.

"Jake?" Sydney giggled, "You okay there buddy?"

"Uh, huh, sure," he said, joining Cody in their weird dancing.

"Greyson?" Alli turned to the brown haired boy to my left, "You don't look so good."

"My butt itches," he said bluntly, making all of us burst out laughing. Pretty soon Cody, Jake, Greyson, Ben, and Josh were wiggling around and trying to relieve the itch, uh, down there.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, his voice sounded like he was in pain.

"Oh, you know this IS called a prank war right?" I said, my stomach in pain from the laughter. I swear, I earned a six pack.

The boys all looked at us, eyes wide, but eyebrows pinched together.

"What did you do?" they all said together, just making us girls laugh even harder.

"You guys shouldn't trust five girls with carrying your luggage," I snickered, but Kendall finished, "And then not expect to have itching powder put into your underwear."

"YOU DIDN'T?!" Ben screeched.

"Oh but we did," all the girls said together. We couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright, I'm done," the boys all stripped their pants off and ran for the lake. It was hilarious, seeing them run off the dock and into the water. I remembered, last year, the same lake where Alli and Syd had been thrown in. Of course, Greyson, being the sweetheart he is, didn't want to participate and sacrifice me to the freezing cold water. Though, I remember Syd storming into our cabin, peeved and then left to go for a walk.

The boys were swimming around, relief covering their faces as, I am guessing, the itching powder wore off. But what they didn't know… they were all wearing white undies, and come on. It doesn't take rocket scientist to figure out when white fabric gets wet. Get it? Ba dum dah, we have a winner!

"Hey guys! Um, are you wearing white underwear?" Alli called out, laughing still. We walked to the waters edge and the boys faces slowly turned from confusion to a look of "Oh my god".

"Shit," Greyson shouted.

"Greyson! Language!" I couldn't hide my giggles, even when I was scolding him.

He stuck out his tongue at me, but still laughed as he waded in the water.

"Um, guys?" Jake shouted.

"Yeah?" Alli called back.

"Could you, uh, bring us our pants?" Cody said, treading water with ease. Stupid champion swimmers.

"Um, well we could, but first, we need something from you guys," Kylie said, clasping her hands in front of her, as if making a plan.

"Whaaat?" Josh asked skeptically.

"You all need to go on twitter when we get back, open a twit longer and write three paragraphs about how amazing and beautiful your girlfriends are. Also, how much better they are at pranks than you."

"No way," Jake shouted. His ego, man. It was so annoying sometimes.

"Fine, then we will just go burn your pants," I said and started walking away.

"Wait! Wait! No! Wait!" the boys all simultaneously repeated.

"Yessss?" I said, turning my head.

"We'll…" Cody trailed off, looking nervously at the others, "We'll do it!"

"Proomissse?" I dragged out the word.

"Promise!" they all yelled.

We giggled and went to grab their pants. We threw them in the water, watching as they swam over to them. The girls and I just walked back to the food, sitting down and finishing our breakfast.

Once the boys joined us, they just glared at us.

"That wasn't funny," Cody mumbled.

It only made the girls and I burst out in giggles. The boys groaned.

"Well, I have lost my appetite," Jake said, picking up his paper plate of food and tossing it in the garbage.

Hours later, the girls and I were sunbathing along the boulders along the lake. The smell of the lake water and sunblock wafted through the air as the sun warmed my back. My sunglasses hung on the tip of my nose, cheek pressed against my towel, which was spread across the rock, which was underneath these beautiful trees stretching across like a protective shade. Only a few spots of sunlight sneaking their way through.

I heard someone moan next to me, but recognized the voice once they spoke, "This is nice and so needed."

"What do you mean Syd?" I said, lifting my head to look at the blonde, who was on her back, supported by her elbows.

"After all the Cody drama, and then normal girl drama," she pulled her sunglasses off and sat up to look at me, "I need a little time away to relax."

I nodded, understanding where she was coming from, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Gabi," she said, staring off a little with a look of sadness in her eyes, "Cody and I broke up because he couldn't be there for me when I needed him most."

"Well, still," I sighed, "I am your best friend and I feel the need to sympathize. Just let me be a good friend and do that."

"Thanks doll," she smiled.

"Your welcome girlie" I gave her a half smile.

"So, what should our next move be on the guys," Kendall popped up, wrapping her arms around her sun-kissed legs.

"Hmm, well I brought a package of water balloons in my purse," Alli said, sitting on her knees, "I knew Jake would be snooping through my suitcase, so I didn't want him to get ahold of them, but he may have found my period supply."

We all giggled at the thought of Jake searching through her suitcase, finding nothing but a package of tampons and Midol.

I glanced around us, checking to see if any of the boys were near.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, not seeing anything.

"Oh, they took a hike," Kendall answered.

"Ah, well then I think maybe we should use the water balloons and give them a little surprise tonight," I said, clasping my hand together.

"Simple, but devious," Syd said, lolling her head as if thinking, "I love it."

"Yay, we have a plan, but how about we go swimming, please?" Kylie whined.

"Alright, alright," Kendall laughed, "Stop whining little sis."

Kylie replied by sticking out her tongue at her sister.

Pretty soon, we had all slipped into the lake, the water chilling my skin and cooling me off. I let my head duck under, then kicking my way back up, slicking my hair back with my hands. We were still underneath the trees, next to the boulders we were laying across.

"Ew! I just felt something touch my foot!" Alli squealed, splashing around.

"It's probably just a fish," I said, wiping the water from my eyes.

"No, it didn't feel scaly," she said, breathing heavily, "It felt smooth, like sharks skin."

"Alli, really?" I said, disbelieving her.

"What?" she said, looking all around her, thrashing in the water with each whip of her head.

"This is a lake," I explained, "There are no sharks."

"I know what I felt Gabi," she yelled.

Suddenly, Kendal and Kylee were yanked under the water, screaming.

Then I started to panic.

Next was Alli, being yanked under, faster than she could shriek again. Then Sydney was pulled under, but she made sure to take a deep breath. I felt something grab my foot and jerk me under with it. I took in a deep breath before my head sunk under. Though, I was frantically searching in front of me to see what it was. I felt something cover my mouth, but I gained control of my legs and kicked wherever I could. I hit something and the hand was yanked away.

I swam to the surface, taking in a big breath and letting it out once I reached the surface. I looked around to see the girls, furiously swimming to the boulders and climbing up. I followed, wondering why they were so angry. Before I got to the base of the boulder, I heard the water move behind me and a huge gasp of painful breathing.

I shifted and turned around quickly, seeing Cody with a look of searing pain across his face. My scared attitude turned to an angry one once I put two and two together. The other boys soon popped up, breathing heavily, but I didn't see Greyson.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kylee screamed at them, whilst wrapping herself in a towel.

I looked past the momentary confusion of not seeing Greyson, and climbed up the rock, finding my coverup and slipping it on. I didn't even want to say anything because I felt like Kylee was about to say it all, but with much more colorful words.

"YOU REALLY HAD TO GO AND ALMOST DROWN US AS A FUCKING PRANK?!" She roared, packing up her things. All the girls were covering themselves up and getting their stuff. I grabbed my towel and my sunglasses, then started walking back towards the direction of our cabin.

"Gabs! Wait, I'm coming with," I heard Syd yell, and then footsteps scurrying to catch up. I slowed my pace, but didn't stop. She finally reached me and I returned to my previous speed. I felt her link arms with me and sigh in frustration.

"I can't believe them," I mumbled.

"I wanna punch Cody in the mother fu-"

"Language!" I scolded her. I was never one to like swearing, yet my best friend swore like a sailor.

"Looks like you already kicked him in the balls though," she said.

"Well he deserved it. I was terrified, and I had no idea what was going on," I said, "Of course I am going to defend myself."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," she said, raising her hands in surrender, "I think he deserved it more than anyone."

"Yeah, well wish granted," I remarked sarcastically.

"Look, I really need to walk this off or something," she said as we reached the steps up the cabin, "Wanna go for a walk or a hike or something? I still remember where our special spot is on the other side of the lake."

"Yeah," I sighed, opening the door and tossing my stuff on the bed. "That sounds nice. Let's hurry before the others come looking for us."

"Kay, lemme put on pants and shoes," she said. She slipped on a pair of cargo pants and her hiking boots, along with her big shirt she always used as a coverup.

"Bring a hoodie and a flashlight in case we don't make it back before sunset," I said as I slipped off my coverup and changed into a tank top, jeans, boots and my favorite Jack Willis hoodie.

"Kay, heres yours," she handed me my flashlight and I stuck it in my front pocket of my hoodie, along with my phone.

"Ready?" she asked, throwing her wet hair up into a pony.

"Ya," I did the same.

We walked out of the cabin, down the steps and to the left. We soon found the familiar trail leading around the lake. We followed it, staying silent, until we saw the blue rock we had placed to mark. We turned at it, the leaves crunching underneath our feet as we came to a small clearing, next to the lake. It had one huge tree, sitting on the edge. I soon found the knotholes, hoisting myself up and lifting up to sit on one of the many branches. Sydney followed, sitting on one next to me. I rested my back against the rough bark and stared out at the lake.

"Gabs?" Syd spoke up and glanced at her. She was looking at me, her eyes glassy and her lower lip trembling.

"Ya Syd," I said, turning towards her, letting my legs dangle from the branch and bracing myself with my hands.

"I wish Cody and I were still together," she whimpered, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I know you do," I said, climbing over to her and sitting on the branch with her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"I loved him, I still do," she sniffed, "I never really wanted to break up with him, but I just couldn't deal with the hate and him not there."

"I know sweetie," I said, pressing my cheek to her hair and letting her head fall on my shoulder, "I wish you guys were still together. You were so much happier."

"Ya," she sniffed again and took in a shaky breath, "I don't think he loves me anymore though."

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted, both of us lifting our heads. I looked at her in surprise, "Have you seen the way he looks at you? He is still head over heels in love with you, no matter what you think."

She wiped her nose with the back of her hoodies sleeve, "Really?"

"Yes," I said, giving her a nod. I pulled my sleeve over my hands and wiped away her tears, every single one until they were all gone. Her face was still red and puffy though.

"I love you Gabi," she sighed, "You always know what to say."

I chuckled slightly, "Thanks. I love you too."

"You know, Greyson really is lucky," she blurted out.

"Huh?" I squinted, my eyebrows pulling together.

"Oh come on!" she shouted, "You don't see it?"

"See what?" I said, knowing what she was talking about, but I need her to confirm. I mean, I love Greyson, but I have had a huge crush on him forever.

"He loves you, more than a friendship," she said, nudging me.

I blushed, looking down at my hands, "No he doesn't, I mean I like him but he would never like me back."

"Girl!" she was starting to become her inner black woman. Uh oh. "You be frontin' because he has got it bad for you! No normal friend would give you his jacket when your cold. No normal guy friend would take you to Junior Prom because your date ditched you."

I smiled at the memory. My date had canceled on me last minute, the day of prom and Greyson stepped in to save the day. I will never forget that.

"Ya, I guess," I said, shrugging but i couldn't hide the grin or the blush on my face.

"If you don't believe me, how about I show you?" she said.

"Okay," I said, willing to give it a chance.

"Well, turn around then," she said. I looked up at her, but she was looking behind me, up a little bit. I turned, seeing none other than Greyson, on a branch a little above ours and closer to the other side of the tree.

I felt a blush coming on so strong, I wouldn't be surprised if it were permanent.

"Hey," he smiled sheepishly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Syd excused herself, and I heard a thud as she hopped off.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from Greyson's.

"I'm sorry, how much of that did you hear?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"All of it," he admitted. He switched branches, climbing over and sitting next to me, where Syd was just moments ago.

"So you heard..." I trailed off.

"Yup," he smiled sheepishly, "Is it really true?"

"Well yeah," I shrugged, not knowing what else to do, "Is your part true?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh," I smiled, but it immediately disappeared. He tells me he likes me and I reply oh? How stupid am I?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just trying to process this," I said.

"Oh, well I don't think there is much to process," he laughed slightly.

"Ya, I guess," I took in a deep breath, "So what happens now?"

"Well, we could start with this," he pulled one of my hands from my lap, lacing his fingers through.

I couldn't help it when my cheeks started to warm, a blush forming.

"Your so cute when you blush," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I teased, hitting him playfully.

"Well, it's getting kind of dark," he pointed out, and I looked around.

"Yeah," I nodded, watching as the sun was just set, but there was still minimal light.

"We should head back," he said, sighing.

I shook m head, "No, I am still pissed at the guys."

He tilted his head at me, "Why?"

"You don't know?" I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

He shook his head and I sighed, "I'll go back, but I am not talking to them. I'll tell you the story on the way."

"Kay," he said and we both jumped down. I pulled out my flashlight, switching it on.

We walked back and I began explaining what had happened earlier. From us girls tanning to the boys nearly drowning us. Of course, I didn't tell them about our prank for the boys, but I told him everything else. By the end, we were nearly back and he had turned to me.

"I get why you're so mad, but they're your best friends and they were just trying to be funny," he pointed out, "Shouldn't you try and forgive them?"

"Greyson, they nearly drowned us," I said pointedly, "They scared the shit out of us, and they even knew about Kendall's fear of drowning too."

"I know, I know," he said, as if surrendering, "But, is being so angry at them, is losing friends worth it?"

That made me think, so much so that we nearly passed the campfire, where everyone was gathered. It looked like the girls were still furious, and the guys were still glum, by the way they were sitting. All the girls gathered in a huddle on one side, and the boys on the other side of the fire, glancing at them. It was so quiet, I could hear the flickering of the flames licking at the logs from where I was.

Greyson and I walked up to them, and before I sat on a log, I decided it wasn;t worth it. I walked over to Cody, reaching out and grabbing him in a hug. He jumped, surprised at my action but soon hugged back. He held on, but whispered in my ear, "I thought you were angry?"

"Being angry and maintaining my pride is not worth losing my best friends over," I whispered back.

I pulled back, but not without Cody kissing my cheek and giving me a smile. I smiled back, then moving to hug Jake. I told him the same response, and continued through the other guys. Once I was done, I glanced at Greyson, giving him a smile and then walking over to the girls.

"Go make up," I ordered, pointing to the boys.

"Why?" Kendall grumbled, her hair now dry.

"Because, would you rather keep your pride and lose your best friends over it, or make up and keep them?"

The girls all looked at the ground, at each other, the guys and me. This went on for about a minute before Sydney stood up and went to hug them, Kylie following, then Alli and finally Kendall.

About a half an hour later, we had all made up and were sitting around the fire. Believe it or not, we were roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories, laughing at how ridiculous some of them were. I was in between Syd and Greyson, when I noticed Cody looking at Sydney. I nudged her, earning a confused look from her.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. She pulled away, a sad look in her eyes, but there was hope too. She stood up, walking over to Cody and telling him something. He just nodded and they both walked down the hill, towards the dock.

Greyson poked my arm and I turned to him. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"To make up with Cody and get back together," I said simply, turning back to my stick and pulling off the marshmallow, popping it into my mouth.

"Hm," was all he said.

We just sat there, watching the flames and roasting a few more marshmallows before Greyson poked me again.

"I wanna show you something," was all he said before I was following him, away from the fire pit and next to the previous spot we had had breakfast this morning.

"What is i-" I was cut off. Greyson had turned and taking my face in his hands, planting his lips onto mine. I almost pulled away out of surprise, but instead kissed back, feeling an explosion in my chest. My feet felt like they weren't touching the ground and my heart felt as if it would pop out of my chest.

He pulled away soon enough and just looked at me.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long," he finally said, breaking out into a huge grin.

"I have too," I smiled back.

"Well, um actually there wasn't anything I wanted to show you," he laughed.

I giggled, still disoriented from the kiss, "Figured."

"Shall we go back to the fire?" He said, extending his hand and wrapping it around mine.

"We shall," I smiled.

We walked back, only to see Sydney and Cody sitting next to each other, his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead, smiling like he was luckiest guy in the world.

"Looks like it worked," I said.

"Mhm," I heard Greyson agree, "I'm glad they're back together. It was so weird without them together whenever we hung out."

"I agree," I said, and we finally reached the logs, sitting down next to Syd and Cody.

"Congrats," I smiled at the two, who just looked at me with matching grins.

"Same to you," Syd said.

"How'd yo-" I was about to ask.

"I just know," she shrugged, "I am your best friend ya know."

I laughed, "That is correct."

"SPIDER!" I heard Alli shriek and Jake's familiar laugh from across the fire pit.

And let the prank war continue.

Authors Note!

You guys hate me. I am so sorry! I have had so much going on and on my plate. To be blunt, I am fucking worn out and stressed as hell.

Haha but anyways, I hope you at least liked it! I didn't proofread because I really wanted to post it because it has been so long since I have.

Anyways, gotta get back to schoolwork and an insane project where I get to read President Washington's First Inaugural Address, translate it, take notes and write an essay on. I am about to have a melt down, worse than the five breakdowns I have had in the past two weeks.

KILL ME NOW

ByE!


	49. Chapter 49

Rebecca

Alex Gaskarth

(To make it better, listen to Therapy by All Time Low. I'll let you know when.)

She meets him at his concert. She goes home and goes through everything, throwing away her bad past. She cries and finally feels like she has released all of her bad emotions. She falls asleep into a blissful sleep, the first without nightmares. And she wakes up to a good morning text from Alex.

I pulled at my sleeve once again, self conscious of anyone seeing underneath. Though, I probably stuck out like a sore thumb today of all days. I was in the mosh pit at an All Time Low concert, in the middle of summer. The opening act just finished and the radio hosts were saying their thanks to the sponsors. I took in a deep, sharp breath as someone next to me hit my arm, freshly sliced as of last night. Finally, the hosts walked off and everyone cheered as the band walked onstage.

"Hey guys!" Alex shouted into the mic as he fumbled, adjusting his guitar strap. They went on to play Somewhere in Neverland, and another few hits. The first genuine smile grew on my face, one I haven't had in months. It soon, though, disappeared when a piece of my hair got caught in one of the cuts in my wrist. It was sticking and tugging at it a little, the dark reddish brown now turning a deeper red a bit of blood was wiped into it. I winced and tucked the hair behind my ear, not wanting to deal with it.

"This next song," he say, sighing into the mic, "is very special to me. As most of you know, my brother, he, uh, he died a few years back, and I wrote this for him. I love you Tom, wherever you are."

For a brief moment, he looked up to the sky, smiling at it. My heart went out to him, not because I know the feeling of losing someone. Because, I had been almost at that point last night.

(Now)

As the song started, my eyes started to moisten, and I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. Everyone was starting to say, slowly raising their arms as they went, until they were waving to the beat. I joined them, making sure to hold onto my sleeve so it didn't slide down.

I just let myself get caught up in the music, closing my eyes and letting the music clog my ears with its beautiful melody. I opened my eyes as the song was starting to near the end and noticed he was looking at me. I blushed and glanced down, but realized, he probably wasn't looking at me. Probably someone else. I looked back up and swayed as the song kept going, but suddenly, I felt my sleeve skip out of my grasp and slip down my arm. I gasped and hurriedly tried to push it back over, but it got stuck, my arm still in the air. I looked to Alex and he noticed my arm, his eye wide with worry. I panicked and yanked at my sleeve, scratching my wrist and making me squeal in pain. I finally got it back down and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but no one could hear my pain over the speakers.

The only person who noticed was Alex. Alex Gaskarth. Oh shit.

I tried to avoid eye contact as the song ended and I watched him walk over to the from tot the stage, and whisper to one of the security guards in front of the barrier. I watched the security guard nod, ask him something and then Alex pointed to me. This can't be good.

I just ignored it, focusing while Alex went back onstage and started the next song. I looked to where the security guard had been, but he wasn't there. i shrugged it off and listened to the song playing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the same security guard.

"I need you to come with me!" he shouted.

I just nodded and let him grab my arm, leading me through the mosh pit and to the front right corner. He lifted me up, over the barrier and hopped over himself.

"This way!" he yelled, pointing to the side of the stage. I followed him, taking me around the corner of the stage and over to the back where a few tables were set up, people scattered around them. I recognized a few. Like their manager and some family members of the guys in the band.

The security guard indicated to one of them, "Go sit there and wait a few minutes. Alex will be out soon."

I felt something catch in my throat and I repeated, "Alex? What do you mean?"

"He asked me to pull you out of the crowd," he shrugged and walked back around the stage, either to let Alex know I was back here or to go back to guarding the stage in front of the barrier.

I sighed and sat down on the bench. I put my chin in my hand and my elbow on the table, making sure to hold my sleeve up with my chin. I glanced around until a boy around 15 or 16 walked up and sat down across from me.

I stared at him until he finally spoke, "Im Brayden, what's your name?"

"Rebecca," I said, pulling my head off my hand and letting my arm rest on the table.

"Cool," he smiled, dimples appearing underneath the shade of his snapback, "Can I call you Becca?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Well, Becca, why are you back here?" he said, fixing his dark blue t-shirt.

"I don't even know," I sighed, "I was led back here by security."

"Hm, well I'm a cousin of one of the guys," he said, shrugging a bit.

"Cool," I said, but noticed his rubber bracelet he was wearing, "You like Fall Out Boy?"

He laughed as he noticed me eyeing his bracelet, "Definitly. I Don't Care is the perfect badass song. You can't help but feel cool when listening to it."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but what about Thanks For The Memories? Huh?"

"Perfect breakup song," he nodded.

"You said it."

"I like you," he said, pointing to me as if realizing something.

I giggled, the sound surprising me. I hadn't laughed this much, or been happy this long, in a while. We just sat there, walking about our favorite bands, until I saw Brayden's gaze focus behind me.

"Behind you," he mouthed. I crinkled my eyebrows, but turned around, only to meet the gaze of Alex Gazkarth. Well, shit.

"Hi," I squeaked out, making a small, what i thought was a wave.

He smiled back, waving slightly with his other hand in his pocket, "Hey, I'm Alex."

"Rebecca," I gave him a small smile.

"I can feel the awkward," piped up Brayden, and I turned to give him a playful glare. He just chuckled and rested his hands behind his head.

I turned back to Alex, who was stifling a laugh, "I'm Rebecca."

"I call her Becca!" shouted Brayden. This time I just laughed without looking back at him, instead at the toes of my converse. It felt amazing and so good to laugh.

"Hey Brayden, I hear Mila Kunis is over by the caterers," Alex said to him.

"Ooh, tempting, but nah, I'm good," I could here the amused sarcasm in his voice as i just fiddled with my hands, my head still down.

"Dude," I heard Alex say, dragging it out with a tone of "take a hint".

"Alright, I think I left my, uh," he trailed off and I turned to see he was walking away. I smiled and finally glanced back up at Alex, his eyes locking with mine.

He cleared his throat, "Uhm, uh, would you like to see my tour bus?"

"Sure," I nodded and he held out his hand. I hesitated, and he seemed to notice.

"I don't bite," he cracked an amused smile, "At least, not that much."

I giggled and grabbed his hand, delicately, but he grasped it a little tighter, making me blush.

He lead me through the back, between a few cars and tents, then stopping in front of a tall RV with a silver and purple paint job. He pulled opened the door, pulling me up the stairs, letting it close behind us. He motioned for me to sit on the couch and I settled into the cushions, the unexpected aroma of cinnamon and water lilies surrounding me. It smelled nice. He took a seat across from me on the other couch.

"So, I know you are probably wondering why I brought you backstage," he said, clasping and untangling his hands, over and over, staring at them. He glanced up at me and I bit my lip, nodding.

"Well, I, uhm," he sighed and sort of coughed nervously, "I saw your wrist, and I wanted to know why."

My eyebrows furrowed and I gave him a look, "What do you mean why?"

"Why would you hurt yourself? Why did you? Why are you so reserved? Why do you keep tugging at your sleeves?" he said, pointing at my hands, which I was indeed, messing with sleeves.

"Uhm, its kinda involuntary," I said, swallowing and feeling a lump build in my throat. I was aware of tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes, but I desperately tried to blink them away. It was such a touchy subject, my cutting.

"Well, why would you do this to yourself, giving you a reason to grow so accustomed to pulling at your sleeves?" he asked and I could feel his eyes boring into my head. I didn't look up though, as I didn't want to see his face. I knew that if I did, I would lose it.

"Um, it's complicated," I said, stuttering a bit.

"Well, I'm very understanding," he said.

"It's a long story," I shrugged, my words coming out as more of a question.

"I have time," he pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, finally admitting it.

"I know you don't want to, but maybe you would if you knew you were telling it to someone who would understand?" he said and I finally looked up. He lifted up his sleeve and revealed faded scars on the inside of his wrist. I didn't say anything. I could tell he was going to continue, so I let him. "I started when I was around 15, only lasting about a month, but it was enough I guess. I had figured out the truth of my brother and it all came crashing down on me. I couldn't take it, so I took it out on myself. It is one of the greatest mistakes I regret making."

He looked up and i could see the sadness clouding in his eyes, and a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but they didn't escape. He glanced back down, sliding down his sleeve and sighing.

I looked to the floor, deciding i should tell him, "I have battled with depression for a few years now. I, uh, I used to cut, like a few years ago, but I stopped for two years. But, then it just got worse. I felt so alone and even though I had friends, I felt like i had no one. I don't know why, but I did. And my boyfriend at the time, he, uh.." I trailed off, my tears starting to spill over, "I don't really like talking about that part, but um, he shattered my heart and my sanity basically. He left me in tatters and I didn't have the strength to peace myself back together. So, I basically went down hill from there. That was five months ago. And now, I actually have no one. I live in my apartment, all alone. I have a job, but I hate it. I am basically disgusted with my life, and I don't see the point in trying to be happy."

I could feel the trails of tears sliding down my cheek. I closed my eyes and let my head hang, my shoulders slumping. I sniffled, but soon felt a pair of arms encase me, and a pair of lips kiss me tenderly on top of my head. I didn't lift my head up because I knew it was Alex, but just let myself fall into the arms, wrapping my own around his waist.

"You should be happy. You should love life and be living it the fullest. If you boyfriend was stupid enough to do what he did, then he never deserved you in the first place. You didn't deserve what he did to you either. You need someone who truly loves you. Someone who cares," I felt the top of my head get wet, and i realized he was crying. He took in a shaky breath, "I care about you. I know I may have just met you, but I do care."

"Th-Thank you," I stuttered, a sob escaping my throat. He pulled away and held my forearms with his hands. He was staring into my glassy eyes, his own glistening.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE," he begged, "NEVER do this again to yourself."

He cautiously grabbed my hand and lifted up the sleeve, glancing at me to see my reaction. The cuts underneath were raw, still scabbing.

"I need you to promise me," he said, staring me in the eye.

I searched his eyes, but soon found myself nodding, "I promise."

He embraced me in a hug again and we sat there. That is, until Brayden came through the door. He stopped when he saw us and Alex and I pulled apart.

"Oh sorry, I'll just go," he started to head back out but I stood up.

"Wait," I called, right before he had opened the door.

He looked at me, curious. I just walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I said, which was probably out of the blue to him, but I didn't care.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"You were the first person who got me to laugh, in four years. Thank you," I said, puling back, "You may not have realized it, but you made me feel good for the first time in a long time."

"Well," he chuckled a little, a grin across his lips, "Your very welcome. I am glad I could help."

A thought, random, it was, came to my mind.

"Hey, can I have your guys numbers, " I said, turning my head to look at Alex, "I want to have you guys to talk to if i ever feel bad or need someone to make me feel better. Also to keep you guys in the loop, if thats okay."

They nodded and I pulled out my phone, letting them add their numbers. "Thanks," I smiled and tucked my phone back in my pocket.

"What did you come in for Brayden?" Alex turned to the boy in the snapback.

"Oh, we're all packed and about to leave for Austin, Texas," he said.

Alex frowned but nodded, "I better get you back to you car."

"I, uh, actually took the bus," I said.

"Oh, well I will call you a car then," he gave me a smile and turned to go make the call.

I turned back to Brayden, who was playing with his bangs that were sticking to his forehead from the hat being on. I giggled at him trying to look up, but looking really goofy.

"So, we should hang out sometime," I said and he snapped out of trying to fix his hair, to look at me and smile.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded and took off his hat, "It is so hot out there."

I looked at his hair and it was matted and soaked with sweat, but I could still tell he was a natural blonde.

"Ya, uh, people gave me some strange looks for wearing a sweatshirt," I said, glancing at my shoes again but then back up.

"Ya, why are you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, I burn easily," I shrugged, hoping he would by the lie.

"No, really," he said, giving me a raised eyebrow, "I come in to you crying and your sleeve was up."

I ducked my eyes, "Um, I cut, so I wanted to cover it." I looked back up and he looked a little green, "But i don't anymore, don't worry." I said quickly, watching his face go back to normal.

"Good," he breathed and heard Alex come back. I turned to hims and he was smiling, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"The car will be here soon," he said, "Here, I will walk you out."

I nodded and hugged Brayden, saying goodbye.

Alex and I walked through more cars, but the tents were taken down. We made it to the back road, near the loading dock, and Alex turned to me.

"You know, there is just something I wanted to say," he said, looking at the ground with a nervous look across his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling a breeze pick up.

"Um, I feel, I don't know," he said, looking at me, "There is just something about you… I like it. Like, I really like you."

I froze, but I could tell my face was shocked.

"Really?" I breathed.

"Yeah, I would love to see you again, get to know you better," he smiled, blushing. I could feel my cheeks heating up too.

"Um, ya, sure," I nodded, feeling like the luckiest person ever right now.

"Cool," he said and looked behind me, a frown instantly replacing his smile. "Cars here."

I turned and saw one of those private cars, with a driver and everything.

I turned back to Alex, "Well thank you so much, you have no idea how much you helped me."

"You're welcome," he smiled, and brought me close, hugging me. I relaxed into the hug and felt so… safe. I liked the feeling.

He pulled back, but did something I didn't expect. He kissed my cheeks, warming the spot and making it tingle. I was shocked, but I din't show it. I just blushed and looked down. He tilted my chin up, meeting his eyes.

"Hey, a beautiful girl shouldn't be embarrassed," I laughed and just hugged him again. And then pretty soon, I was int he backseat of the car, waving goodbye through the window at Alex. When he was out of sight, I felt my phone buzz. I glanced at it and laughed. More of at the name than the message.

ALEXTHEMOSTAWESOMEDUDEEVER: Hey, what's up? ;)

He had put his number in and name it like that. I blushed and replied, leaning my head against the window after hitting send.

Well, I never expected today to go like that.

Authors Note!

Hey guys! Okay, um again, I am so sorry I have not been posting, and I am sorry it probably feels like I am ignoring you, but I swear I am not. I have just been so busy lately and some bad things have happened that have really effected me. But I promise, promise, promise, promise, PROMISE I will get back to updating sooner and quicker.

Love you!

Please respond? I just want to know someone is still reading...


End file.
